


Internet Famous

by kuro1neko2kun



Series: Steps to Success [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a nerd, Catarina paints herself blue, Drinking, Halloween, Izzy runs a fashion blog, Izzy's Instagram is the best place, Izzy's baking, Jace has a fitness channel, M/M, Magnus does makeup tutorials, Pranks, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Build, Social Media, Thanksgiving, and fashion advice, baking disasters, camille has a fashion brand called Eternal Youth, friendly teasing, gratuitous references to all the things, immortal squad, mostly - Freeform, no one is a Shadowhunter, puns, so much sibling bonding, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 107
Words: 95,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro1neko2kun/pseuds/kuro1neko2kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus are both Youtubers. They meet for the first time at Vidcon, doing a video together. The viewers (and Izzy) think they'd be a cute couple, and they awkwardly fulfill everyone's dreams. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this before the prompt was put up, but this is a fill for a prompt on the [Shadowhunters Ficathon](http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/83265.html?page=6#t1023553).

"And that's all lovelies! I'll be posting again next week, so let me know in the comments what you want to see. As always, don't forget to like this video and subscribe to me on all of my social media."

Magnus paused for a moment before reaching forward to turn of the camera, sighing as he collapsed back in his chair. Now to cut the video together. He sent a quick text to post on Twitter and then connected his camera to his macbook. It was gonna be a late night again.

-

"So, um, yea... I hope you guys are having a good day.. or night I guess if you're watching this later...? Anyways, remember to like and subscribe for more of...this. Let's do this social media thing too, the links are in the description box." Alec gestured awkwardly at himself then let his arm fall back to his side before reaching forward to turn off his camera.

He ran a hand through his hair before reaching across his desk for his connecting cord, wincing as he knocked over his bottle of water. He reached for it, leaning forward across his desk and was rewarded for his trouble by a sharp jab to the sternum by the corner of his desk. The power cord of his laptop caught on his foot and he swore as his laptop slid off the desk, making a lunge out of his chair to catch it.

THUMP

"Alec? Are you okay?" 

From his place on the floor he groaned and clutched his laptop closer to his chest.

"I'm fine Izzy, just a little bruised."

Pulling himself carefully to his feet, he set his laptop gently back down on his desk and plugged it back in before getting to his knees to grab his water bottle. He heard a camera snap and then a giggle behind him.

"Do you enjoy my pain?" He didn't even bother getting up, choosing to sink further to the ground and turning his head to look at his sister.

"I wouldn't say I personally get anything out of it, but I'll bet your followers on Instagram and Twitter will." Izzy was typing on her phone, presumably adding a caption to the picture she'd just taken. "Also, The-High-Warlock-of-Brooklyn just tweeted that he finished filming a makeup tutorial. You know, in case you were interested." She grinned at him.

"Izzy..." Alec was still in the closet (although the speculation in the comments sections of his videos was getting awfully close to the truth), but Izzy was one of the few who knew. That by itself wouldn't have been so bad. Unfortunately she also knew about his crush on one of his fellow Youtubers and delighted in teasing him about it. 

"Oh come on, you can admit it to me!" She finished cross-posting the instagram photo to Twitter and leaned over him, "I've caught you watching his makeup tutorials and sighing like the smitten kitten you are over his looks."

He groaned and made his way from the floor back into his chair. "If you're done trying to embarrass me, I have a video to edit."

"Not trying, dear brother, I'm succeeding. But fine, I'll leave you be...for now."


	2. Social (Media) Butterfly

Magnus was browsing Twitter when he noticed the picture posted by Into_the_Lightwood. While he usually didn’t watch vlogs, Alightinthedarkwood was something of a Youtube crush of his. He grinned at the picture of the adorable vlogger’s (very fine) ass and liked it, clicking on Into_the_Lightwood’s name.  The twitter page that popped up was customized, seemed this person was a fashion blogger too. Taking a quick look through the photos that were posted, he noticed several of Alightinthedarkwood, both alone (usually in compromising positions) and with a girl that he guessed was Into_the_Lightwood. Judging by the username, this person was either a fan of Alightinthedarkwood or might be related? He knew that Alightinthedarkwood’s first name was Alec, and his username was a play on his last name, so the similarity could be another play on the same last name.

Either way, as a fellow fashion blogger and (possible) fan of Alightinthedarkwood, Magnus felt perfectly justified in following Into_the_Lightwood.

Glancing at the clock, he winced and minimized the browser. He had less than an hour to finish editing and post his newest video.

-

Alec came back to awareness slowly, a crick in his neck and an uncomfortable fold in his spine. He sat up and rubbed his face, feeling imprints from his keyboard. Glancing at the clock, he groaned and got up, heading to shower so that he could feel at least a little alive for his first class of the day.

While he did make his living as a Youtuber, Alec was currently in university working towards a degree in Photography with a minor in filmography. The filmography minor had turned out a little awkward as he gained recognition on Youtube (He wasn’t sure why he had any followers at all, but at 3 million subscribers he couldn’t really deny it), as he was occasionally recognized by teachers and fellow students alike. But he was more that halfway through by now, a little late to change his mind.

He grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the shower, ducking his head as he caught a glance of his hair, flat on one side and standing up on the other. He closed the door and turned on the shower, giving it a minute to warm up.

Izzy burst in just as he dropped his pants, brandishing her phone at him.

“Alec! You’re up! Look at this! The-Magnificent-Bane just followed me on Twitter! And he liked that photo of you from last night!”

“Oh my God! Isabelle! I’m showering! Get out!” Alec covered his junk with a hastily grabbed hand towel and edged towards the shower.

“Seriously, Alec, just look and then I’ll go!” At least she was looking away, “Besides, it’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before, don’t get your panties in a twist.”

He made his escape to the shower, taking the towel with him and dropping it on the tile outside the shower after he got the curtain closed. “You couldn’t wait like ten minutes?”

“Your crush just liked a picture of your ass on Twitter, and more importantly, a fashion icon just followed my Twitter account!” Izzy was insistently pointing the screen of her phone at the shower curtain.

“Wait, you actually posted a picture of my ass on social media?” Alec peeked out of the curtain and groaned when he saw the picture. “Why would you do that? Do you understand what you’ve done? There is literally a tumblr blog dedicated to pictures and screenshots of my ass!”

She giggled. “That would explain the comments on the picture. But seriously, your crush liked it, you should be happy!”

“Why would I be happy about that? Maybe he pressed the like button accidentally. Maybe it’s part of a series of pictures of people’s asses that he liked. Maybe you’re just imagining things.”

“And maybe it’s Maybelline,” Izzy giggled, “Anyway, we can always test that by posting another picture of your ass. We can take it right now!”

“Izzy!” Alec ducked back behind the curtain for safety, “Get out already!”

“Fine. But we will talk about this more!”


	3. Mail Day

Magnus grinned at his screen, the invitation to lead panels at vidcon open in his mail. Time to make a new video to answer the questions he’d been getting about his attendance. 

He headed to his video staging corner, where his camera and tripod were already set up. He checked his makeup as he set up the video feed and grinned. His newest eyeliner was really living up to it’s claim of long lasting colour. 

He pressed record and stepped back, taking a moment to make sure he was in frame before starting. 

“Hello my fashion forward followers! I know I already posted a video today, but I just got some news that was too good not to share...”

-

Classes had been particularly boring today. Not that they weren’t usually pretty dull. Clearly his choice to finish up the last of his required courses all in the same semester was a mistake. If he’d had an elective there would have at least been something to break up the monotony. He unlocked the door to the apartment he shared with Izzy (and occasionally Jace when his adoptive brother was visiting from California) and shed his coat and shoes.

Time to check the comments on his latest video, and his email. Despite his occupation, Alec tried to not be glued to his phone 24/7, so he only checked his email at home. He’d established the routine when he started university in the hopes it would make him more productive. Unfortunately, it hadn’t quite worked out. His procrastination skills were so honed, he could do it without the internet. 

There was no sign of Izzy, so Alec felt no shame in shedding his pants as well, throwing them on the bed as he made his way to his desk. 

He opened his mail app and stared at the first message. YouTube was inviting him to be a panelist at vidcon!

Last year he hadn’t been able to go because he had exams, and the year before he’d been a regular attendee. 

He glanced at the time stamp of the message and hurried to respond. 

A few hours later found him staring into his camera awkwardly as he tried to form a coherent sentence. 

“Um...so...YouTube...”

He winced. This was gonna be a pain to edit. 

“So... Vidcon. I know some of you have been asking whether I’d be there…” He ran a hand through his hair nervously, “I can finally say that I will be there, because YouTube invited me to be a panelist! I have no idea what I’ll be doing yet, but it’ll probably be okay right? I mean… it can’t be that hard. Or maybe not.”

“Okay, so I have no idea what I’m doing. And this is kinda the first time I’ll be doing this so… go easy on me? Um. That didn’t sound right. I mean- No never mind, I’ll just edit this out. I just wanted to say-” He stopped to take a breath.

“I’m really excited to be doing this, and I hope to see you guys there.”

Alec leaned forward, reaching out for the stop recording button, “So that was it, I’ll be back to my regular posting schedule now, just wanted to share the news. Remember to subscribe!” 

The light went off and he dropped his head to his hands. Somehow the videos he didn’t plan always came out some much more awkward. He groaned. Now to get to work editing.


	4. Vidcon I

“Magnus, there is glitter in my breakfast.” Magnus looked up from his phone reluctantly, eyeing Catarina’s eggs for sparkles. 

“How do you know they’re not your sparkles?” He tried for an innocent look. 

“Really? I haven’t got any glitter on!” She gestured at herself. 

The first day of vidcon was always pretty hectic, but Catarina had managed to get up in time to paint herself blue (and seal the paint). As The-Blue-Lady on youtube, she had some standards to keep, and she went through the paint every year for the first day of the convention.

“You could use some. Glitter makes everything better, even breakfast.” Grinning, he swiped the last piece of bacon from her plate, “Besides, Ragnor proved that glitter is in no way harmful to your health, so you have no leg to stand on here.”

“Don’t remind me of that, you weren’t the one that had to clean up after that party.” She grimaced and eyed her eggs for a long moment before dropping her fork and napping on top of her plate. “You ready for your first panel?”

“I woke up ready darling,” Magnus winked.

“And I woke up normal coloured. Alright then, good luck out there! I should mingle with the other panelists while breakfast is still on.” Catarina wiggled her blue fingers at him and made her way over to the gathering of YouTubers in the middle of the room.

-

“Izzy, I don’t think I can do this.” Alec was sat on the floor of the hotel bathroom with his phone, staring at the toilet bowl.

“Nonsense, you’re just nervous, you’ll do fine.”  Izzy’s tinny voice came through the speaker, a calm soothing tone like you’d use on a wild animal, “Besides, you spent all month preparing for this. You’ll be fine once you’re out there.”

Alec just groaned. 

Breakfast down in the restaurant was probably already ending and he still hadn’t even brushed his hair. The first day of vidcon was turning out great so far.

“C’mon Alec, get off the floor and get out there. There’s still some time to mingle before the lounge closes up,” She clearly had no sympathy for his suffering, “Jace is down here and someone’s already rejected him, you’re gonna miss out on some prime blackmail materials.”

“Fine Izzy. Any food left?” He dragged himself off the floor and grabbed his comb, starting to deal with his bedhead.

“Maybe? I doubt it. Breakfast is supposed to end in like five minutes. I’ll grab you a bagel or something.” 

“You’re the best.” He peered at himself in the mirror and gave up, running a hand through his hair, “I’ll be down in five.”


	5. Vidcon II

“Hey, are you Alightinthedarkwood?” 

Alec paused in the middle of the lobby, glancing down at the girl had stopped him, “Yea...?”

“Oh my God, can I get a picture with you? I love your videos, and you’re totally my spirit animal. My sister is going to be so jealous!” The girl had a bright grin on her face as she pulled out her cell phone.

Spirit animal...? Alec blinked and nodded mutely, a flush crawling it’s way up his neck.

“Thanks so much!” She stepped up beside him and pressed close, holding her phone out for a selfie, “I’m Emma by the way.”

“It’s..errr.. nice to meet you, Emma...” Alec stepped back a bit and offered an awkward smile, “I’m glad you like my videos...Hope I’ll get to see you at some of my panels, but I’m supposed to be meeting with my sister...” He started edging away.

“Yea of course, sorry to bother you! I’m totally gonna be at all your panels, so you’ll probably see me around. It was great meeting you!”

“See you around...” He waved at her and continued on his way, hoping Isabelle had actually managed to grab him something. 

-

“Here,” Izzy shoved a bagel at him before tutting at his clothes, “Alec did you just roll out of bed and put on yesterday’s clothes?”

He shrugged, bagel in his mouth, and reluctantly bent when she tugged at his shoulders and let her rearrange his hair. He backed away when she started fiddling with the buttons on his shirt though.

“What are you doing?”

“Undoing your buttons, what does it look like I’m doing?” 

He eyed her as he shoved the rest of the bagel in his mouth and wiped his hand off on his pants, “I really don’t think that’s necessary...” He started buttoning his shirt back up.

“At least leave the top two undone,” She rolled her eyes at his expression and poked him in the shoulder before gesturing to another corner of the room, “You just missed The-Magnificent-Bane and the-Blue-Lady, but Jace is over there if you wanna say hi.”

Alec rolled his eyes back at her and headed over to the corner where he could see blonde hair sticking out of the crowd. Jace was their adoptive brother, and also a Youtuber (although he mostly did weird workout videos and music videos). He was also currently going to college in another state, so they didn’t get to see each other often. Hopefully they’d be able to catch up while they were here, although he hadn’t seen Jace’s schedule yet.

“Jace, long time no see!” Alec called out as he got closer, stepping around a geeky looking guy and his redheaded friend.

“Alec?” Jace was grinning, “It’s good to see you man! How have you been?”

“Swamped with projects, but aside from that I’ve been okay.” They clasped hands and Alec was pulled in for a one armed hug, “What have you been up to? Have you seen Izzy yet?”

“I’ve been keeping busy making videos, and I guess going to classes. Eight thirty is a sucky time to have class though. I sat with Izzy at breakfast and she showed me the picture of your clumsy ass.” Alec found himself in a headlock and they wrestled for a moment before he was let up.

“Oh come on, bad enough she had to share it with the world,” He reached up to put his hair somewhat back in order, “Seriously though, have you been doing okay?”

They retreated to one of the couches along the wall to catch up.


	6. First Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in time for Easter! 
> 
> I totally didn't time this on purpose, but this worked out nicely. Happy Easter everyone.

Magnus leaned back in the armchair he’d been provided with, checking his phone for the time. Why had he signed up for the blind interview segment again? He could be having a nap right now. 

The door to the room opened and the first thing he saw was probably the messiest hair he’d ever encountered in his life. The second was a stunning set of hazel eyes. Maybe this interview thing wouldn’t be the worst after all.

“Hi, I’m Alec. Sorry I kept you waiting…” The hottie was sitting in the chair across from him. 

I wouldn’t mind waiting for you. Magnus grinned, “Magnus Bane. But you may know me better as The-Magnificient-Bane.”

“Oh, um, yea, I’m Alightinthedarkwood.” Alec was running a hand through his hair, mussing it further, “So how is this gonna work? My sister signed me up for this so I didn’t get a chance to read the description.”

That’s why he looked familiar. Magnus gave him and once-over and grinned. The segment was definitely worth it. Alightinthedarkwood looked even better in the flesh. “The convention staff set this up in a random draw, we have twenty minutes to do an interview with the questions they’re supposed to deliver to us. The questions themselves were suggested by the attendees as ‘questions to ask on a first date’ in a comment board somewhere and are randomly distributed to the different interviews.”

One of the convention staff conveniently popped into the room with a sheet of paper as Magnus trailed off. “Are you guys ready to roll? I have a sheet of questions here for you, and I’ll be setting up the camera in a moment.”

Magnus glanced at Alec and grinned at his nervous expression, “I think we’re ready, just give us a second?”

“Sure, here’s the questions. I’ll be over there setting up the camera.” The staff member held out two sheets of paper and gestured to a corner.

“Thanks,” Alec spoke up, accepting the papers and handing one off to Magnus.

“I don’t bite you know,” Magnus grinned, “Unless you want me to anyway.”

“What?” Hazel eyes met green-gold with a startled look.

“You’re nervous,” tapping the sheet of paper with one painted fingernail, Magnus gestured at the camera, “It’ll be fine, relax.”

“Um… Thanks?” Alec wasn’t quite sure how to respond, and he elected to eye the camera nervously, “I guess it’s just different when I’m not just by myself in my room.”

“Don’t I know it,” Magnus winked.

“Alright, boys,” The staff member was back, “We’re on in three…..two….one…rolling.”

They locked eyes and Magnus nodded, turning to face the camera first.


	7. Blind "Date"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys do an interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure they do not do this at vidcon, but considering I've never been, it could very well have been attempted at some point and I would never know.

“Hello everyone! I’m The-Magnificent-Bane and I’m here at vidcon with Alightinthedarkwood for the blind date interviewing segment. If you didn’t know, this is a new program at vidcon, where panelists at the convention sign up and are randomly matched to answer interview questions that you guys submitted. The topic of the questions was ‘things to ask on a first date’! So, without further ado, the first question is: What is your preferred name? Mine is just Magnus, by the way.”

“Err.. Hi. So my name is actually Alexander, but everyone calls me Alec.” 

“Favourite colour?”

“Black?” Alec shrugged when Magnus made a face at his answer.

“Black is not a colour. Black is like… the opposite of colour!”

“Black is a fine colour. And that’s my choice. What about you?”

“I like every colour equally! But today I’m really enjoying blue.” Magnus grinned.

“Um…Favourite food?” Alec peered down at his copy of the questions, “I don’t really have one.”

“Definitely sushi! Favourite song or band?”

“I guess I’ve been listening to a lot of Bastille lately. You?” 

“Born this Way by Lady Gaga! Obviously.” Magnus winked at the camera, “Do you have any siblings?”

“Yea, three siblings.”

“Do elaborate!” He leaned forward in his chair, “I have none, if you were wondering.”

Alec took a deep breath and took a second to formulate his reply, “All of my siblings are younger, two of them are actually fellow YouTubers- Into-the-Lightwood and Just-Jace. My youngest brother is just starting high school next year. Izzy and Jace are actually hanging around the con somewhere, and Izzy, Into-the-Lightwood, was actually the one who signed me up for this segment.”

Magnus waited for a second before moving on to make sure his fellow Youtuber was done, grinning to himself that his guess about Into-the-Lightwood had been correct, “I think I’ve seen a few of Just-Jace’s videos, and I recently followed Into-the-Lightwood on twitter! It really is a small world. So the next question is a bit more specific. How long did it take you to start enjoying coffee? Here’s hoping you actually like coffee. I’m a tea person myself.”

“Luckily I do actually like coffee or we’d have to pass up this question,” Alec smiled and Magnus found himself transfixed, “I think sometime in the middle of my first semester at NYU I got so buried in projects and midterms that I turned to coffee for self preservation. By the end of the semester I was hooked. Izzy tells me that before I have my coffee in the morning I’m less responsive than a table. Last time I tried to go without coffee, well…That’s a story for a different video,” He glanced at the camera again, “But long story short, my friend Aline had to save me from drowning in a bowl of soup and the university now has a rule about sleeping on campus benches.”

“You definitely have to share the rest of that story sometime, you’re just teasing people now,” Magnus laughed, “Anyway, the next question is: What do you have that you can’t live without.”

“Maybe,” Alec ducked his head, “And since I answered the last question and you didn’t, why don’t you start this one off.”

“Alright, well, I’d have to say my phone. I tried doing that no phone challenge once and lasted like twenty minutes.”

“Fair enough. I can’t live without… hmmm,” Alec frowned, “My phone? No, it can’t be that… I can totally live without my phone. Maybe... I don’t know. Oxygen? Next question…What did you study in school?”

“Marketing, funnily enough,” Magnus answered with a wry smile, “I would have done fashion design, but parents were paying so…”

“Huh, I would never have guessed… Well, I’m pretty sure almost everyone knows what I’m studying already, but if you haven’t seen my videos, the answer is photography, with a minor in filmography.”

“Cool, that’s gotta come in handy when you’re generating content.” 

“Yea. It can get a little weird when my profs recognize me in class, but I’m enjoying it so far.” Alec shrugged, “The next question is why did you start making videos?”

Magnus blinked. “You know, I don’t even remember. I’ve been on Youtube for ages now…Why don’t you go ahead and answer while I think.”

“Sure…” Fiddling with the edge of his sleeve, Alec turned slightly to address the camera, “So I started on Youtube about four years ago. I originally used it to make weird artistic videos when I was still experimenting with filmography, but I really started getting into vlogging and the other things I do now when I started university. I think in my first video I was talking about how schoolwork was pilling up. I guess from there it just escalated, and now here I am.”

“Are those first videos still up? I’m curious now.” Alec blushed.

“Yea, they are, although I have a different account now than I did then.”

“Maybe I’ll look for them. I’m sure your followers will be,” Magnus grinned, “As for why I started making videos, I think it was when my best friend moved to a different state. She and I are both really into fashion and so I was just making videos to tell her about my new outfits and stuff. I was making some of my own and putting together and other people started watching and liking my videos and I started gaining followers, and then I guess it was pretty natural to go from that to doing makeup tutorials and fashion critiques.”

Alec smiled a little at the nostalgia, looking back at the list, “The next question is pretty cliche guys. Although some of these really have nothing to do with first date questions as far as I can tell. What three things would you take with you if you were stranded on a desert island. My answer is obviously my phone, a boat, and fuel for the boat.” He smirked, “I doubt I’d be stranded for long.”

Laughing, Magnus pretended to think hard for a minute, “I’d take…sunscreen! Obviously. Sunburns are bad for your complexion. And clearly, I should bring Alec so that we can then escape from the island together. I’ll even share my sunscreen,” He eyed the other boy critically, “I’ll bet you burn super easily too.”

They shared a laugh and Magnus read out the next question.

“What is your biggest pet peeve?” 

“Err…” Alec ran a hand through his hair, “I guess… people who ask questions they already know the answer to? I mean… Like if someone is talking to me about something and they start asking questions and then if I answer them wrong they start correcting me?” He leaned forward slightly, annoyance seeping into his voice “Just…Why even bother to ask me if you already know what you want to hear? There’s no point and it’s just a waste of everyone’s time.”

“Wow, you must have problems with the examination system.” Magnus grinned, “I think my biggest pet peeve is probably people who block the sidewalk because they’re standing all spread out as a group.”

“Oh yeah, that does suck,” with a quick commiserating glance, Alec turned to the next question, “What is your guilty pleasure?”

“Well, it’s not so much a guilty pleasure, but every couple months I sit down with a glass of wine and watch Mean Girls.” Magnus felt no shame about this one. Although admittedly, watching Alightinthedarkwood’s videos was another on the list.

“Errr… I guess I have to admit my guilty pleasure is marriage proposal videos. When I’m alone sometimes I’ll just sit around and watch a bunch of them in a row. It’s just so…interesting to see how people’s individual relationships influenced their proposals.” Alec blushed. While that was actually one of his guilty pleasures, he wasn’t about to admit his other one (which only Izzy and his browser history knew anyway). It would be too embarrassing to admit that he watched Magnus’s videos to ogle him, “And the next question is…What is your spirit animal? Okay, so I have to admit, I don’t actually know what a spirit animal is. One of my followers told me this morning that I was her spirit animal and I have like, zero clue what that means.”

“You-” Magnus’s grin widened, “That’s adorable! A spirit animal is like… hang on, I’mma Google it,” He pulled his phone, bedazzled case and all, out of his pocket and looked up spirit animal on the urban dictionary, “So it’s basically, a spirit animal is an animal (or in this case a person) who is a representation of you or what you want to be. Mine, by the way is a butterfly if you wanna stick to animals.”

“Um. I don’t know…? Pass.” Alec shrugged.

“I bet your spirit animal something interesting. Maybe an owl. Or a cow. But fine,” Magnus looked through the list, glancing once at his phone to check the time, “Where is your dream destination? I personally love Paris, although I’ve already been there so I’m not sure if it counts.”

“A cow…? Um…I guess if I got a chance, I’d love to visit Vienna, do some photography. It’s got some amazing architecture.” The staff member was gesturing at them that they had five minutes left. “We’re running out of time, but I think we can get one more question in… What is the most embarrassing story about your childhood? Oh god. Can I skip this one?”

“Obviously not, but I’ll be nice and go first,” Magnus reached over and patted him on the knee, “I guess one embarrassing story I’m willing to tell is when I was like six, I watched Chitty Chitty Bang Bang and refused to speak in anything but a really bad English accent for like a month. Unfortunately for everyone involved, that month happened to be the month my parents were supposed to host a dinner party for my mom's boss… I'm pretty sure you can imagine the awkward excuses my parents had to make about me. Although, thinking about it, that story's more embarrassing for my parents than me. Ah well. Your turn.”

“Fine, I guess I have one. So-uh… I think I was like… eight? I dunno. But Izzy was five and decided I needed a makeover. Jace was at a playmate's house I think, so it was just us two. I have no idea how she convinced me to do it, but she managed to get me into our mom’s nightgown and an old pair of heels from the closet. She managed to do up my face with lipstick and eyeshadow right before our parents got home. Of course, as soon as they got home, my mom came to look for us, and found us sitting in her room, me covered in makeup and teetering in a pair of her tallest heels while Izzy was telling me to do a spin. Unfortunately for me, I hadn’t realized that she was home, so when I turned around and saw her, I fell over and cracked my head on the bedpost. Long story short, I ended up at the emergency room in drag and my mom has never let me forget.”

The staff member who was filming motioned for them to wrap up. They both turned to face the camera head on.

“Alright we’re out of time, but this was definitely more fun than I thought it would be. We should totally collaborate sometime.” Magnus directed his last comment at Alec with a side glance.

“I don’t know about collaboration, but I guess if that’s what people want to see… Anyways, I’m Alightinthedarkwood, here with The-Magnificent-Bane at vidcon. You guys can subscribe to me at the link that I’m sure will be posted…somewhere,” He gestured around awkwardly.

“And you can subscribe to me at the other link,” Magnus chipped in, “Don’t forget to like this video! This has been Vidcon’s blind interview segment, with Alec and Magnus.”

The red light on the camera faded, and both men relaxed a bit in their chairs.

“It really was nice to meet you…” Alec offered a smaller grin, “You probably didn’t mean it, but it would be amazing to do a collab with you.”

“I never say things I don’t mean,” Magnus reached into his pocket and pulled out a card and a pen, taking a moment to scribble his phone number and email address on it before offering it to Alec, “Get in contact and we’ll see what we can do. Or if you just want to go out some time.” He winked.

“I-I… um… you-” The stuttering was adorable. Alec accepted the card and pocketed it, averting his eyes, “I guess I’ll see about that. I’m pretty sure we’re both based in New York, so…”

“I have to get to my next panel, but it’s been a pleasure,” Magnus grinned and stood, stretching a bit before making his way out. He paused at the door, “Call me!”


	8. Malec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus find out about their new ship name. Also, Magnus meets a fan.

Magnus paused when he heard someone call his YouTube username. Looking around, he spotted a young looking teenager waving at him. 

“Hi!” The kid looked a little out of breath, but was valiantly working through it, “I just... I wanted to thank you. “

Magnus raised an eyebrow, looking the kid over again. 

“I love your videos, I’ve been a subscriber for a few years now. I want to thank you for being so open with your sexuality.” A flush was working its way up the kid’s face, “that came out weird, I’m sorry. I just... You’re the reason I finally had the courage to come out to my parents and I wanted to thank you for that. My name is Connor, by the way.”

Magnus smiled. One of his favourite things about these kinds of events was meeting his subscribers and hearing their stories. 

“First of all, thanks for your subscription. Second, I’m so happy to hear that. I’m glad my videos allowed you to do it, but I’m sure you already had the courage on your own. Wanna take a selfie with me?” He winked. 

“I-um-I-Yes!” Connor’s stuttering reminded him of the cutie he’d just interviewed. 

Magnus pulled out his phone in its bedazzled case and gestured at Connor to come closer, winding an arm around his shoulders to steady him, “Say glitter!”

He snapped the picture and set about adding a filter to post it to instagram. He captioned it ‘At #vidcon2016, saying hello to my amazing followers.’

“It was great to meet you Connor. I have to run to prep my next panel, but congratulations on coming out. I hope you have a great convention.” Magnus shot one last smile at the kid before heading off. 

-

"Did you know your interview segment got posted this morning?"

"Yea, of course. Vidcon emailed me to let me know." Alec was just wrapping up his last panel at vidcon with a bit of a Q&A, although he'd been answering questions for fans all weekend. He'd done several panels, including one with Jace and a couple other fitness bloggers on staying fit with a busy schedule, and it was almost a relief to know that he'd be done soon.

"You looked really cute with The-Magnificent-Bane! do you think we'll be seeing more collaborations between you two?" The girl at the mic was fiddling with a purse and had rainbow dyed hair.

"Um…I think we're still waiting to see the response to the video, and I have no idea what we'd collaborate on, but I do have his contact information now, so you never know."

"One last thing… So," The girl looked at him intently and he shifted, slightly uncomfortable with the eye contact, "What was it like to flirt with him? It was really cute in the video, and you guys already have a ship name… Malec."

"We weren't…" Alec was drowned out by a rush of murmurs, and had to wait for the crowd to settle a bit before trying again, "That's…uh… flattering? I guess? I wasn't flirting, not really. Actually, funny story, the blind interview segments were the first things to be filmed at the con, so I was really nervous. Magnus noticed and tried to reassure me. He's actually surprisingly nice. Also, I have no idea how you guys come up with these things. Malec… Hmmm. I guess it could be worse."

The girl awwwed a little bit and stepped away from the microphone, letting someone else take her place.

"How do you get the time to do your videos? Between school and a social life, you'd think that would be pretty hard…"

"Well, I guess the first thing you need to know is…" He paused dramatically, "I don't have a social life. So that frees up some time. But I guess it's just a matter of making time for the things you want to do. Sometimes I'm up all night editing, because there are seriously not enough hours in the day."

The crowd rumbled in agreement.

-

Catarina draped herself dramatically across the back of a chair in her bathrobe, finally having scrubbed off the blue body paint.

"Every year I tell myself it'll be different this year, I'm totally not going to do it, remember last year, you always hate it, just don't do it," Catarina affected a put upon look and Ragnor snorted from his spot on the bed, "And then I do it anyways."

"I still don't understand why you bother. All I do is show up and people are happy to see me," Ragnor set his laptop aside to check his phone, and his eyebrows raised, "Heeeeey, Magnus-"

"What?" Magnus peered out of the doorway to the bathroom, bangs pulled back as he refreshed his makeup for the night.

"That video you did- the blind date thing- has over a hundred thousand views."

"What?" Magnus dropped his brush in shock, "That was posted this morning!"

"Ooooh, he's right," Catarina had pulled out her phone to check, "Hey, the comments have even given you a cute shipping name with that guy you did the interview with."

"What is it?" Magnus set aside his makeup for the moment, the eyeshadow could wait.

"Malec," Ragnor set his phone aside, "What was the kid's name again…?"

"Alexander," Magnus practically purred the name, "His username is Alightinthedarkwood."

"Uh oh." Catarina looked up from her phone at him concernedly, "Please tell me you're not crushing on him."

"I'm not," Magnus lied. Ragnor rolled his eyes.

"He's crushing so hard. Pretty sure that he was on Tumblr looking at a blog dedicated to Alightinthedarkwood's ass." He reclined against the pillows and crossed his arms, "And if I'm not mistaken, that's the Youtuber he's always watching videos of when he thinks no one's paying attention."

"Hey!" Magnus interjected, "I don't only watch his videos when no one's paying attention."

"Really, that's what you're taking offence at?" Ragnor raised an eyebrow at him.

"Come on Magnus, really?" Catarina had moved to sit properly in the chair while they talked, "You know these things never end well. The last girl you dated only did it for internet fame, and the guy before that got scared off by your fans! I thought you said you were taking a break."

"He's a popular Youtuber and we already have a ship name, it'll be fine." Magnus waved his hand and returned to the bathroom to finish his face, voice floating out behind him, "Besides, I have to make sure he's interested first. He's not out yet, so…"

Catarina make a face at Ragnor. Maybe Magnus would be right, and this time would be different, but it was them that were going to have to pick up the pieces if things went south.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I meant to post this earlier, but I was so excited about the new episode I forgot.


	9. Travel Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus head home early from Vidcon.

Vidcon had gone surprisingly well. He’d managed to catch up with Jace and Izzy, gotten plenty of footage to make a recap video, met hundreds of people, and managed get through all the panels he’d been invited to participate in without throwing up, and done a relatively good job at his Q&A. Plus, he’d met and interviewed his Youtube crush. Who was even more attractive in person. And had told him to call. And given him his contact information. Oh god. Alec glanced around the lounge at the LAX airport. 

At 6 in the morning, it was blessedly empty. He would still be sleeping, but he had a lecture that afternoon, and he’d missed enough when he left early for the pre-convention events. While his schedule for the summer semester was lighter than he’d had in the spring, he still wanted to do alright, and he was supposed to be collaborating on a project with one of his classmates that was due that Friday. So early flight it was. Izzy was still sleeping at the hotel, having booked a much more reasonable time. 

He continued his internal freakout. A very attractive man had given him his number. And told him to call. But did it mean he might be attracted? (probably not, Alec thought to himself) Or did he just want to do a collab of some sort? …Not that he had any idea what kind of collab they would do. A fashion blogger and an awkward vlogger who sometimes did martial arts had very little in common. The video would be posted by the end of the day though, so maybe he’d take a look at the comments when he got a chance.

“Alec?” Alec turned around to see who was calling his name and startled when he saw Magnus, “What a coincidence! I didn’t think anyone else would be flying out this early!”

“Errr... Hi,” He reprimanded himself mentally at the lame greeting, “I didn’t think anyone else was here either... I wouldn’t even be here, but I have a class...”

“Well it’s lovely to see you again!” Magnus was grinning, the glitter under his eyes catching the light, “Have you had breakfast yet?”

“No, I figured I’d pick something up later,” Alec shrugged, adjusting the strap of his laptop case on his shoulder. 

“Want to join me in the lounge? I didn’t see you at all after the interview. We could talk collaborations...” a gesture toward the airport lounge, where a few people were eating breakfast already, “My flight doesn’t leave for an hour or so, but I cabbed with Tessa, who has an earlier flight for England.”

“Um. Sure, I’d-uh- like that... I think we might actually be on the same flight- A35971, at 7am, right?” Alec fiddled with the handle of his carry on bag. Did Magnus actually mean that he wanted to do a collaboration with him? Seems like it...

“Great! And yea, that’s my flight too,” Magnus grinned and started walking, trusting the other Youtuber to follow, “So how did vidcon go for you?”

“It went well I think? The panels ran smoothly and I got to catch up with my brother, so...” 

“I’m glad to hear it,” Magnus gestured at the waitress that they’d need a table for two and they were escorted to a table by the corner, “Hopefully you’ll be coming back next year then.”

Alec shrugged, then deposited his bag beside one of the chairs and hung his laptop case on the back of the chair, “I’ll see how things go, but I’m hoping I’ll be invited again.”

“Of course you will be!” Magnus draped his purple coat over the back of the chair before sitting down, “You’re internet famous enough and since your panels went well there’s no reason you wouldn’t be invited back.”

The waitress came back with water and menus as Alec grinned awkwardly.

“I guess that hadn’t really sunk in yet. It’s one thing to see the number of subscribers on my Youtube page, but it didn’t really seem real. This was the first time I’ve met that many of my followers at once.” He opened the menu and glanced through it to avert his gaze.

“You must get recognized on the street and such though?” Alec peeked up at Magnus at his words.

“I guess so. It always seems like such a fluke though...” running a hand through his hair, Alec closed the menu. If only everything was as easy as choosing breakfast foods.

“Well you should get used to it,” Magnus had glanced through his own menu but, having already known what he wanted, closed it quickly enough, “Have you had any thoughts on collaborations? I looked through your videos and it doesn’t seem like you’ve done many.”

“Errr...” Alec was saved from replying by the waitress’s return.

“What can I get for you boys?” She smiled at them, pulling out a pen to take their order.

“The regular breakfast, with scrambled eggs and sausage?” Alec blushed at the smirk Magnus was sending him.

“And I’ll get the breakfast wrap and a mocha.” 

“And will you be paying together or separately?” The waitress was still writing down their orders.

“Together,” Magnus interjected before Alec had a chance to speak. 

“Alright boys, coming right up!” The waitress left them alone again.

“You don’t need to pay for me...” Alec frowned slightly.

“It’s fine, I remember what college is like,” Magnus grinned, “So back to collaborations...”

Breakfast with Magnus took 45 minutes, and Alec ended up agreeing to email back and forth over their burgeoning collaboration idea.

“Alec, before we leave...” Magnus pulled out his phone meaningfully, “Selfie for Instagram?”

“Uh...” Alec ducked his head bashfully, “I guess I can do that.”

“Wonderful,” Magnus made his way to the other side of the table, leaning in close to take the selfie, “Smile!”

Attempting to hide his flush at Magnus’s proximity, Alec aimed a smile at the camera, relaxing after the picture was taken.

“Best head back to the gate before we miss our flight.” Magnus was already up and gathering his things, “I’ll post this one to Instagram and tag you? Your username is the same for your social media accounts right?”

“Yea, Alightinthedarkwood,” Alec got up and stretched before grabbing his own things. They made their way to that gate in a companionable silence, Magnus adding filters and then posting the picture they’d taken as he walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Izzy finds out about Malec. 
> 
> I keep reshuffling things. Who knows how many chapters this is gonna turn out to be.


	10. Post Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy jumps on the Malec ship, and Alec gains a pen pal

Isabelle dumped her things in the doorway before rushing into her brother’s room, poking him when she found him napping in his bed.

“Alec! Alec! Wake up!”

“Huuh, Izzy- Wha-?” Alec was rolling over, blinking up at her in confusion.

“Why didn’t you tell me your blind date was with The-Magnificent-Bane?” She shoved her tablet in his face, currently displaying the video in question.

“Blind-?” Alec moved to sit up, “Oh that.”

“Oh that. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you need to tell your sister when you get to do an interview with the guy of your wet dreams.” 

 “Izzy,” Alec hissed at her, a blush tinting his cheeks, “He is not-!”

“Oh don’t even try to deny it. We do share an apartment you know,” Isabelle rolled her eyes at him, “And I saw that picture on Twitter too! You got to hang out with him at the airport, and I’ll bet you were on the same flight home too!”

“It was just a coincidence-”

“Look at this caption! Does that look coincidental to you? He wants to collaborate with you in a video!” She flicked to a screencap of the tweet in question, captioned ‘Ran into the adorable @Alightinthedarktwood at the airport! Do I smell a collaboration in the future ;-) #newfriends #vidcon2016 #collaborations’.

Alec’s blush darkened as he read.

“He thinks you’re cute! And he was totally checking you out during the interview!” Isabelle was practically vibrating with excitement, a smirk on her face as she watched her older brother.

“He’s just being friendly. You’re reading into things too much.” 

“Oh come on big brother! Even you can’t be that dense. Your collective viewers have even given you a ship name already- Malec.” She tucked her phone back in her pocket and perched on the edge of the bed, “Did he give you his number?”

“I heard. That’s just the internet though, doesn't mean anything.” Alec wasn’t sure where this was going. “And yes, he did…?” 

“Have you called him?” 

“Of course not!” Alec rolled his eyes and went to get up, ducking under Izzy’s arm, “Even if he did give me his contact information, it’s clearly just for a collaboration. I’m not gonna call him and make myself look even stupider than I already have. Just let it go.”

“Alec…” Isabelle sighed at his lack of confidence and got up as well, “At least talk to him about that collab. If he’s still not interested by the end of it, then and only then will I let this go.”

“Fine. I’ll email him later.” Alec had no intention of actually sending an email.

“Do it now. You can’t weasel out of this.” Even in heels, Alec towered over her. Unfortunately Isabelle had mastered their mom’s guilt inducing looks. Alec groaned and pulled out his cell phone, going into his mail while she watched.

“Fine!” He blew a bit of hair out of his eyes, “Doing it. If this goes sideways I’m blaming you.”

“It’ll be fine.”

-

_Hi Magnus,_

_This is Alec- Alightinthedarkwood. From vidcon. I was just emailing about the collab we were talking about yesterday… I don’t know when you were hoping to do it, but my schedule is relatively free in the next month or so?_

_My sister wouldn’t leave me alone until I emailed you so… Hope to hear back from you soon,_

_-Alec_

Magnus grinned as he read the email. Even through electronic communication Alec was adorably shy. He checked his calendar before replying.

_Hi Alec,_

_It’s great to hear from you! I’m free next weekend if you want to get together? I’m based in Brooklyn, so we could meet up here to do the video and then grab a drink after. Unless you’re allergic to cats. In which case, I can probably manage to come to you._

_How about next Saturday at 3?_

_-Magnus_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're starting to get into more social media type conversations, leave a comment with suggestions for twitter handles, youtube usernames, and more!
> 
> Next time: A peek at the Youtube comments on their video (among other things)


	11. Comments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec looks through the comments on their video, and texts Magnus to plan their collab

Alec smiled when he read the email, setting his shoulder bag on the sofa, checking the time, he hurried to reply.

 _Saturday is fine, although if we could start at little earlier that would be good? I don't know what you're set up is like, but I'd like to bring in some of my equipment to do a short video as well to introduce you. I know we agreed you'd post the video on your channel, but I do have to post every week and if I'm already working on this…_  

_We still need to do a little brainstorming too. I don't actually check my email during the day, so it might be better if you text me to figure out the rest? My number is XXX-XXXX._

_-Alec_

He did a quick proofread and hit send before pulling Youtube up in a new tab. May as well check on the reception of their vidcon video for himself. He typed in _blind interviews vidcon_  and was surprised when the first video that came up was the one of himself and Magnus. He was even more shocked to see that it had over a hundred thousand views. He clicked on it and then paused the ad, scrolling down to look through the comments.

 

 **YouNeedaManiPedi  
****Magnus is totally flirting!!**  

 **Smooches_for_Everyone  
** **Is Alec gay?**

 **ducklings  
** **He's NOT gay, he's gonna marry me!**

**dontBITEyourmom  
** **Whoa calm down there, just wondering**

_**23 more replies** _

**Sailboat_Enthusiast  
** **I like Bastille too!**

 **NerdDancingistheOnlyCorrectKind  
** **I found Alec's old videos! He's so cute! youtu.be/AAL**

 **BlueLadyrox**  
**I love Magnus's old videos  
** **and his collabs with TheBlueLady are amazing**

 **XxxxxXNewdimensionsXxxxxX  
** **They'd look so cute together**

 **InterdimensionalCatSmuggler**  
**GUYS  
** **MAGNUS + ALEC = MALEC**

 **3Authoress  
** **They'd be so cute together! I ship it <3**

 **SilentBrother  
** **When will you fangirls just leave them alone? Magnus is just being nice**

 **Lookingbetterinblack  
** **Magnus is totally flirting! look at his face at 2:25**

 **Thanthewidowsofourenemies  
** **And all the touching! I wish I was in Alec's place! *swoons***

_**52 more replies** _

**FroyoHair  
** **I think I have a new youtube ship!**

_**234 more replies** _

**\--toiletinEflat--  
** **I want a collab so bad!**

**_190 more comments_ **

 

Alec scanned through the rest of the comments quickly, blushing at the slightly more scandalous comments. Unmoderated comments on videos always got a little weird. 

"Alec!" Izzy's voice rang through the apartment and Alec closed his laptop, "I hope you're hungry! I bought Indian food."

"Did you get that fish curry?" Alec poked his head out of his room, stepping out quickly when he saw her juggling a number of bags.

"Yup," Izzy handed over the takeout bags and set the rest of her things on the floor so she could get her sweater off, "And extra naan bread."

"You're the best."

-

Magnus grinned at the newest e-mail from Alec, pulling out his phone to input the new number.

_725: Hey, it's Magnus_

He'd barely sent the message before his phone buzzed with a reply.

 _725: Hey  
_ _What's up?_

 _726: Just got your email- got time to chat?_

_729: Sorry, just finishing dinner. I can spare some time now_

_730: Great  
_ _So, for the video, we said challenge video_

_735: Yea. But we can't do the newly friend challenge because we already did that Q &A_

_736: I'd suggest a makeup video, but I think that may take some working up to._

_737: Probably not the best idea for a first collab video  
_ _No food challenges either. They're either disgusting or…well._

_739: Yeah, they're pretty much all gross  
_ _How about we make up our own challenge?_

_740: What kind of thing are you thinking?_

_741: know any drinking games?_

_741: ???_

Magnus grinned at the confusion that Alec managed to convey, even over texts. He collapsed into his couch and started typing his reply.

_749: I was thinking like… truth or dare or something? Kind of like the challenge that Ragnor (Grumpybuthere) posted a while back. Or maybe something like never have I ever._

_750: Sounds like it could be interesting. Not truth or dare though_  
_Izzy suggested two truths and a lie  
_ _I'll be honest, I don't know what that is_

_753: That's a great idea!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have over 15 000 words of this written, and it's ridiculous. Let me know how the formatting is working for you in the comments!
> 
> Next time: More texting, maybe tweets (who knows?)


	12. Casual Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus text some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm giving you a second (short!) chapter today because I wanted to ask you guys for suggestions for collaborations! I already have their first one down, but I'd love to get some suggestions for things you guys want to read.

_1 new message  
945: How's your day going?_

Alec blinked at his phone.

Why was Magnus texting him?

His phone buzzed.

_2 new messages  
1012: You're probably in class- sorry._

With a small smile, Alec started tapping out a reply as he walked towards the Starbucks in the student union building.

_1012: I was in class, on break now-going to get coffee. What's up?_

The reply was near instantaneous.

_1012: I was just looking through the comments on the Vidcon video.  
Did you know that it's almost at 200 000 views?_

He had to put his phone away to order his coffee, elbowing some of the zombies out of the way so he could grab his black coffee and add enough sugar to sustain a small village (he had a sweet tooth, so sue him. Eight am is too early for classes to start). Once he got back out of the shop, he juggled a bit with his things so he could finally send a reply to Magnus.

_1025: Yea, I looked through the comments last night. Jace sent me screenshots of some of the weirder ones too._

He nimbly ducked out of the way of a girl running past (probably to get to her next class in time), before reading Magnus's reply.

_1030: I don't know which ones you've seen, but there's some … lets say interesting ones.  
Have you seen the fan fiction yet?_

_1032: Oh god there's fan fiction?_

Alec's face was a mask of horror (and he was getting weird looks from passerbys now).

_1033: yep.  
Have you got time before your next class? I can send you one of the more interesting ones_

_1035: Better wait. Or better yet, not read it at all_

_1037: You got something against fan fiction?_

Alec sighed, taking a sip of his coffee before replying.

_1040: There's nothing…wrong with it, per say. Just… It's weird to read through what someone else thinks I would do in any given situation. Plus, if you're talking about fan fiction about the both of us…_  
well  
_1045: I need to pay attention to class, but I'll talk to you later?_

Magnus's reply was immediate.

_1047: ttyl_  
_have a good time in class~!_

Alec shoved his phone in the pocket of his backpack just in time for the prof to start lecturing on colour correction in videos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to put your guys' comments on the texting formatting to use, so let me know if this was clearer.
> 
> Next time: Tweets


	13. Hump Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy finds out who Alec's been texting.

**Camille @LaBelleCourt  
Hey, Magnus Darling, I'm in town on business if you're free to go for dinner some time?**

Magnus frowned at his phone, closing the twitter app and switching to his texts. He opened a new text to Catarina.

_312: Camille is in town_

_312: Ohh no :_

Catarina was always the best at responding to messages.

_313: She tweeted me to ask if I wanted to hang out_

_313: That B***!_  
_You just ask and I'll slap her so hard!!!_  
_Don't you dare agree to go see her_

 _315: Thanks for the support dear_  
_I won't. Never gonna happen. She didn't give me a reason to agree anyways._  
_Want to get drunk tonight?_

_317: It's a Wednesday night, Magnus_

He grins, typing in his reply as he heads over to his closet.

_317: Hump Day!_

_317: you're ridiculous_

_317: say yes?_

_318: can't :(_  
_early shift at the hospital_

Magnus pouts at his clothing.

 _318: Fiiiiine_  
_Ragnor and I will party without you_

_318: You do that_

_319: New club opens Friday, and you don't get two passes in a row >:D _

_320: you're the devil_

He smirks, pulling his shirt off to exchange it with a glittery silver one before replying.

_323: Only half_

_323: g2g, shift starting_  
_ttyl_

_-_

**Jace @Just_Jace  
@ALightintheDarkwood You keeping up your work out or too swamped with classes?**

Alec rolls his eyes at Jace's comment on his latest tweet.

**Alec @ALightintheDarkwood  
@Just_Jace Not all of life is about fitness**

**Jace @Just_Jace  
@ALightintheDarkwood #fitness is life bro**

**Alec @ALightintheDarkwood  
@Just_Jace Not all of us make a living by working out**

**Jace @Just_Jace  
@ALightintheDarkwood Don't pretend at least half of your followers aren't there for your ass**

**Isabelle @Into_the_Lightwoods  
@Just_Jace @ALightintheDarkwood I can attest to that!**

**Alec @ALightintheDarkwood  
@Into_the_Lightwoods @Just_Jace You guys are never going to let that go, are you?**

Alec rolls his eyes at the gif of his ass that Izzy responds with.

"You're literally in the next room!"

Izzy's laughter precedes her face appearing in his doorway.

"But it's so much funnier when other people can see what I'm saying."

"You're terrible."

"Speaking of terrible," Izzy grins, flopping down onto his bed beside him, "Jace will be in town next month."

"Urgh," Alec shifts to accommodate her on his twin bed, sliding further down the wall, bracing his laptop with one hand, "Don't remind me. Why did he pick one of the busiest times to visit?"

"He claimed it was to make sure you didn't suffocate under your projects and the weight of your own introversion," Isabelle sneaks a peek at his screen, rolling her eyes at the tab he has open for Tumblr.

"He's exaggerating-" Alec starts when his phone goes off, and Izzy manages to get to it first.

"Who's texting you? I'm right here. And you were just tweeting with Jace. Do you-" She fakes a shocked gasp, "Do you have a friend?"

"It's nothing just-" She inputs his passcode while fending his grabby hands off.

"Alec!" Izzy squeals, passing his phone over with a grin, "You didn't tell me you and Magnus were texting!!!"

He scans the text after a roll of his eyes at her enthusiasm.

 _420: How were classes? Cat ditched me so I'll be drinking alone tonight :(_  
_Well, Ragnor will be there_  
_so…_  
_drinking alone_

"You never tell me things anymore!" She gasps dramatically, reading over his shoulder, "Are you going through a (very) belated moody teen period?"

"We're just texting to plan a collaboration. No big deal."

"That doesn't look like planning a collab to me," Izzy grins slyly, leaning on his shoulder, "That looks like flirting."

"He's not- He's just making conversation." Alec shoves her, tipping her over onto the bed.

"He's totally flirting!" Izzy rolls off the bed and onto her knees, sneakily taking his phone with her and starting to read through the messages, "And you're flirting back!"

"Izzy!" Alec sets his laptop aside carefully before going after her, "You can't-!"

"I clearly am! And you can't stop me." Izzy grins at him before slipping out the door, and a short chase ensues, Izzy vaulting over the back of their cheap Ikea couch and through the living room.

He catches her in the middle of the kitchen, and manages to wrest his phone out of her hands and sliding it into his back pocket. She snickers at his face, pulling her own phone out and snapping a picture of him.

"Don't you dare post that-"

"Too late." She smiles at him innocently, already pressing a button to share the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to happen soon, I promise!
> 
> next time: More Izzy!


	14. Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle steals Magnus's number. In the mean time, Alec is convinced to read some interesting things

Magnus looked around the bar and pulled out his phone where there was no sign of Ragnor.

_1 new message_  
_Unknown Number_  
 _714: Hey, this is Isabelle Lightwood! I stole your number from Alec's phone (don't tell him!), I just wanted to say hi. And send you this_  
 _**picture attached**_

Magnus glanced up one more time before unlocking his phone to take a look at the picture.

It was of Alec. He was hunched over his phone protectively, with a small smile on his face. Another text came in as he was composing his reply.

_717: just so you know, that's from this afternoon when you two were texting_

_717: Hello Isabelle, it's nice to meet you, even if it is over text. Thanks for the picture- Alec looks adorable_

Magnus saves the picture to his phone before Izzy's next texts come.

_717: He was obsessing over his phone for ages_  
_Although that may be because I stole his phone and read through your messages before this_  
 _speaking of_  
 _What are your intentions towards my brother_

Magnus paused to think about his answer. Alec's closeness with his sister was endearing, even if it currently wasn't working out in his favour.

_725: I think he's cute, and I'd like to see where things go_

He sends the text just as Ragnor arrives.

 

\-----

Alec got home on Friday to an email full of links to (what he assumed by the URLs) fan fiction, titled READ ME. Apparently Magnus wasn't joking. Where did people even find the time to do this? The video was posted less than 5 days ago. His phone buzzed.

_1 new message_  
_Magnus Bane_  
 _615: Have you read them yet?_

He rolled his eyes and started composing his reply.

_615: no  
I just got home_

_615: Go read them!!!_

_615: Why?  
Isn't it weird to read these things about yourself_

He checks the time and heads to the kitchen to make a snack before his phone buzzes with Magnus's reply.

_616: Nahhh  
These people are seriously so creative_

_616: But_

_616: At least read one?_

Alec wondered how Magnus managed to convey a pleading tone through text.

_617: Fine. Only one though  
You can pick_

_617: The first one in the list!  
Tell me when you finish it_

Setting his phone aside, Alec reluctantly opens the first link and starts reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys were asking about the picture Izzy posted last chapter, so here's what she wrote about it on Twitter:
> 
> **Isabelle @Into_the_Lightwood  
>  @ALightintheDarkwood made a friend! So proud of my baby brother! #AlectheIntrovert #SiblingBonding**
> 
> Next Chapter: Alec makes a video. Izzy always wins. Magnus gets a sudden attack of nerves.


	15. Clean Vlogging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec films a new vlog (and Izzy spills some beans). Magnus gets ready for the collab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm breaking my pattern again, but I'm too excited to post the actual collab, so I'm posting this now so I can post it in my usual update tomorrow. Also, the Shadowhunters finale is airing tomorrow!

"Hey guys," Alec squinted at the camera, and frowned when he noticed the mic was off. Getting up, he adjusts the lights and turns on the mic before centring himself in the frame and starting again.

"Hey guys! So I'm doing a quick video this week, but don't worry, there's something special in store for you next week," He grinned at the camera lens, "So, this is just gonna be a vlog type post."

"If you didn't know, I'm in college, which usually makes for some…interesting stories. But this week was mostly normal. Except for one thing."

"So I was in a sound production lecture, and my prof was using an overhead projector (don't ask me why, I don't know either). So he's drawing something and suddenly he stops in the middle and goes 'Oh I think my pen is dying'. So, you know, we expect him to grab a new pen, and that'll be the end of it, but no. He kept trying to write with it for like five minutes. By the time he realized that it was actually dead, he just shrugs and turns the projector off. The class is almost over, so whatever, we'll just get to leave early so we're all packing up our books. But then, the prof, who is not usually a funny guy calls out 'Wait', drops the pen on the floor, and says to us with his face face completely straight 'Don't worry, I'll give it it's last rites later'." 

"So of course, we all crack up little because that was a terrible pun, but then he goes on to say 'So, to conclude for this week, you can't com **pen** sate for bad sound equipment'. And then he laughs at his own pun." Alec gestured wildly.

"So, that a weird and…kinda funny? Thing that happened. I don't have much else to say, really," He shrugged," Like I said, this is gonna be a pretty short video. Izzy keeps trying to steal my phone-"

"That's because you have a new _friend_ ," Izzy's shout from the next room interrupted him and he rolled his eyes.

"She thinks that I'm completely incapable of making friends on my own. And I'm not saying I go out of my way to make friends. But I am capable of socializing like a normal human being. Sometimes."

"Remember what happened when I introduced you to Meliorn?" Izzy appeared in the door and he groaned.

"I am trying to film a video here Izzy," He gestured to the camera, and she grinned, slipping into the frame (and shoving him over in the process).

"Well I can't let you tell blatant lies to your followers now, can I?" She turned to look into the lens, "Hey everyone, I'm Alec's sister, Isabelle! I'm also Into_the_Lightwood on Youtube and other social media. If you ever want the dirt on Alec, I'm your girl!"

"Izzy-!" Alec tried to protest, but was elbowed in the side.

"So, Alec made a new friend at vidcon guys! And I'm shocked because he did it without help, but also because his new friend is," She paused for dramatic effect, "Magnus! The-Magnificent-Bane for everyone on Youtube."

"I find your lack of faith in me very sad," Alec frowned at her.

"Oh hush, you know I speak nothing but the truth." Isabelle snickered at him, then looked back into the camera, "Although you weren't actually going to contact him after vidcon, so I guess I did have a part in this after all. Much more normal for you. You guys should have seen him too, he was so worried about it."

Alec just rolled his eyes at her.

"And he was on the same flight as Magnus on the way home, which you guys knew because Magnus posted a picture of them together from the airport, but what you may not have known is that they totally had breakfast together!" She wass practically vibrating with glee, "And I got Alec to admit that Magnus paid, like the gentleman that he is! And he was totally flirting-"

"Izzy!" Alec shoved her off the chair, ignoring her outraged squawk, and turns back to the camera while she gets up. "That's it for this week's video, please remember to like and subscribe, and of course follow me on the social me-" 

He was cut off by Izzy shoving him off the chair, and they wrestled for a few moments before he gave up, relaxing against the ground, pinned under her.

"Ha! I win."

"You're the worst." She pulls her phone out of her back pocket to take a picture of his resigned face before letting him up.

Alec got to his feet slowly, and then turned off his camera, setting to work on the lights. 

-

Magnus rinsed out his last brush, setting it on the towel he'd lain out earlier. Somehow the week was passing slower and slower as it got closer to Saturday. He was looking forward to seeing Alec in person again. He glanced at his phone and sighed when there were no texts. Clubbing with Catarina and Ragnor on Friday had been fun, but he may have possibly upset Ragnor gushing about how cute Alec was (more like annoyed him, but it was the same difference with Ragnor), and Catarina had been on long shifts ever since, so he didn't even have any distractions while he waited for the next weekend. On the bright side, he'd finally gotten around to cleaning his loft. And his brushes. And his kitchen was spotless.

Okay, so maybe he was a tiny bit nervous.

It was one thing to flirt over text, but he was really hoping to take him on a date after they filmed their collab, and the nerves were starting to get to him. After all, while he was pretty sure he'd been getting signals from Alec when they'd been flirting, he could be wrong. Alec had never said on his channel one way or another whether he was gay, despite the many questions. And even if he was gay, that didn't mean he'd be…okay, maybe that was going a little far. Magnus smiled wryly at himself in the mirror. 

Isabelle's text had practically confirmed that Alec was at least vaguely interested.

Actually, speaking of Isabelle, they were getting along great! They'd been texting back and forth since she'd gotten his number off Alec's phone, and they actually had quite a lot in common. They may even do a collab at some point. He headed into his living room to collapse onto his couch with his phone. 

He just needed to meet the mysterious brother Jace, and he'd have collected all three of the Lightwoods on Youtube. Although, having checked out Jace's videos, it may be a little more difficult to get along with him. Magnus opened up Tumblr on his laptop. Jace didn't seem like the kind of person he usually hung out with. But then, neither was Alec, so maybe he'd be surprised.

He grinned when the first thing that popped up on his dashboard was a photo manipulation of himself and Alec kissing tagged _Malec_.

Because why not track the Malec tag?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting a little out of hand at over 25 000 words, so I'm going to put this question to you guys:  
> Would you guys be interested in a secondary story set in this universe where I write out some of your requests? I've gotten a couple so far, and a few have been ideas that I love but don't really fit into the main story line. So, would you guys be interested in sending me requests, either in comments or via my tumblr ([kuro-neko-kun](http://kuro-neko-kun.tumblr.com/))? Let me know!
> 
> Next Chapter: The Collab!


	16. Collaboration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Truths and a Lie, some embarrassing secrets, and more.

“So, my lovely lads and ladies, I know you’ve all been wondering what I’ve been planning with Alightinthedarkwood, and I’m here today to let you know!” Magnus grinned at the camera lens, “He’s here with me today to do a collaboration so, without further ado, here’s Alec!”

Alec slid into view on an office chair carrying a tabby cat, and Magnus moved his own chair to accommodate him in the frame, rolling his eyes at Chairman Meow's betrayal.

“Um. So hey everyone, I’m Alightinthedarkwood and this is Chairman Meow, my new best friend.”

“Isn’t he adorable?” Alec blushed at Magnus’s words, ducking his head. “So, we’re going to be playing a game, because we’ve already done a Q&A.”

“If you haven’t seen it yet, it’s on VidCon’s site-”

“And I’ll post a link to it right here.” Magnus gestured somewhere over their heads, “Anyways, today we’re playing two truths and a lie. If you don’t know how it works, essentially I’ll tell Alec two things that are true about me and one lie, and he has to guess which one’s the lie. And then vice versa. We’re gonna play three rounds, each round is going to have a specific category of things ala truth or dare. Since Alexander is a guest, he gets to draw a category and go first.” Magnus offered him a top hat filled with slips of paper and he pulled one out, Chairman Meow slipping out of his grasp.

“So the first category is favourites.” Alec set aside the paper and took a moment to think, “Let’s see... Cows are my favourite animal, my favourite movie is Mission Impossible, and my favourite drink is black coffee.”

“Hmmm,” Magnus tapped his chin with a finger for a moment before grinning, “Your favourite movie is a lie!”

“Yep.” Alec grinned sheepishly and handed over the hat, “Your turn.”

“Alright,” Magnus reached into the hat and pulled a slip of paper out with a flourish, “Aaaand my topic is: 3 facts about me. Let’s see…” He discards the paper on the side table as he thinks. “I was born in Indonesia, I’m bisexual, and I’m 24 years old.”

“You’re 26.” Alec paused after he corrects the age, wondering if maybe it’s a little weird to know the other Youtuber’s age already.

“Well, well, well, looks like you’ve been doing some research,” Magnus grinned at him, and Alec shrugged a little in reply, “That’s the end of the first round and we’re tied, one to one. Would you like to do the honours?” He handed over the hat.

“Okay, the next topic-” Alec pauses to fish a paper out of the hat again, “is phobias.” 

Magnus leaned in attentively, and accepts the hat that Alec handed to him.

“So…” Alec fiddled with the slip of paper, “I’m afraid of umbrellas, large crowds, and ducks.”

“Umbrellas?” Magnus tilted his head to the side, “ Really? Ducks? I can’t even guess, between those two. I guess… Umbrellas is the lie?”

“Nope,” Alec awkwardly grinned, “I do actually have a fear of umbrellas. Ducks, however, I’m not afraid of. He’d kill me for letting this slip, but it’s actually Jace who’s afraid of ducks. The only animal I’m afraid of is spiders.”

“Well that’s unexpected,” Magnus grinned back and pulled a slip of paper out of the hat. “I’m definitely going to need to hear all of those stories at some point. In the meantime, my topic is… things on the internet that I crack up at. Hmmm. Well, I guess yo mama jokes, the posts where you put weird descriptions to renaissance paintings, and inexplicable stock images.”

Alec snickered, “I have to admit, inexplicable stock images are pretty hilarious. Have you seen the one with the guy lying on a cake?” 

“Who hasn’t?” Magnus snorts.

“As for the lie…. yo mama jokes?” Alec guessed.

“Darn, I was hoping you’d guess wrong,” Magnus faked a disappointed sigh, “So that’s two to one for Alec. Hopefully I’ll catch up in the next round!”

“You can try,” Alec grinned and pulled out his last topic, “Alright, my last one is… childhood pet names. Well, I had a cat named Church, Izzy had a fish that she named Moo, and when we were really young, we had a hamster that Jace named Mr. Binkles.”

“Do your siblings’ pets count?”

“I only had Church, so…” Alec shrugged at him.

“Hmmm… A fish named Moo really sounds like a lie...” 

Alec grinned triumphantly, “Nope! Izzy totally named her fish Moo. Mr. Binkles is actually Jace’s stuffed rabbit’s name…which I probably shouldn’t have told you. Too late. Sorry Jace.” Alec directed his apology at the camera semi-seriously. Magnus sighed.

“Well, lets see how much you’re going to beat me by,” He pulled the last slip out, “The last topic is: Obsessions. Easy. I’m obsessed with glitter, nutella, and my new phone.”

“Um. Your new phone?” Alec looked inquisitively over at Magnus.

“Nope!” Magnus grinned back, “I’m obsessed with my new phone, and with glitter, obviously, but not with nutella.”

“You don’t like nutella?” Alec faked a shocked look.

“I like nutella, I’m just not obsessed with it.” Magnus grinned.

“Sneaky.”

“Yep,” Magnus winked at him playfully before turning back to the camera to wrap up, “So, Alec won, but only barely! Thank you all for watching, and I hope you enjoyed this collaboration. If you want to follow Alec, I’ll put a link to his channel on his adorable face,” He paused to gesture at Alec, who smiled at the camera, “And of course, please follow me here and on social media. Let us know what you think of the video in the comments, as always!”

They paused for a moment before Magnus leaned forward to turn off the camera, red light blinking off. 

“So, that was, um. Fun.” Alec commented, slouching in his seat now that the camera wasn’t filming.

“It was!” Magnus got up to disassemble his gear, eyeing Alec from the corner of his eye, “We should do it again sometime.”

“I guess-” Alec fiddles with some of the papers they’d been discarding, “It’ll depend on what the viewers think, but it’s been fun so far…”

“I’m sure they’ll love it,” Magnus set his camera aside and deftly folded up his tripod, “But in the mean time, I think I mentioned something about dinner? I’d love to hear the story about your brother’s fear of ducks.”

“I um-,” Alec glances at his phone. There’s a message from Izzy.

_If you don’t go to dinner with him, I will hide your camera for a week_. 

“I guess I could go for some food…”

“Great!” Magnus clapped his hands and stood from where he’d been fiddling with the base of his light set up, “I know a great Ethiopean place a couple blocks from here…”

“Sounds good.”

“It’s a date then!” 

“I-um-uh-you-” Alec felt his face heating up as he stammered.

“Am I being too forward?” Magnus pauses in his breakdown, glancing over at Alec with concern, “I mean… You were totally giving off signals before…”

“I-” Alec ran a hand through his hair slowly, _fuck it_ , “Yes. I am…. interested, that is. Unless you’re not…?”

“Of course I am,” Magnus stepped forward, meeting Alec’s eyes, “I’ve been interested since I first saw you at vidcon.”

Alec’s blush darkened at the sustained eye contact, and he finally breaks their stare off, awkwardly looking to the side. Magnus quickly unplugged the last of the lights and held out a hand.

“So, shall we?” Alec accepted the hand, standing up and stepping over the remaining cords, “And, just to be clear, I’m asking you, Alexander Lightwood, to go on a date with me, Magnus Bane.”

“I’d love to.” Alec smiled shyly, and Magnus paused to admire the way the smile lit up Alec’s face, before leading him out of the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so ridiculously entrenched in this Youtube AU, it's ridiculous. But I appreciate your feedback from the last chapter, and I'm starting on some of the prompts already 8D. Once I have a couple of them written, I'll post a new story, but in the meantime, please keep sending prompts for things you'd like to see!
> 
> Next: Something you probably didn't want, but I'm sure will enjoy anyways


	17. Good Dates

Izzy took one look at him before squealing.

"I told you so!"

Alec set down his camera bag, pulling off his sweater and shoes. as he waited for her to get over her excitement.

"So? How was it? He did take you on a date, right? Was he nice? Did he kiss you?" She leans over the back of the couch, "Come one Alec, I'm dying for some details here. Where did you go? What did he say? What did _you_ say?"

"Slow down-" Alec ran a hand through his hair as he tried to parse through her questions, "And…yea."

"'Yea'? 'Yea' what? Details!" Izzy blows a raspberry at him.

"Urgh. Do I have to? I really just want to shower and then go to bed…"

"Please? You totally owe me," Izzy pleaded, "After all, if I hadn't made you email him in the first place…"

"Urgh," Alec collapsed onto the couch with a sigh, Izzy turning to curl her legs under her and look at him hopefully, "Fine. We did the collab, he asked me on a date. We went on a date. Now I'm home."

"What kinds of details are that?!" Isabelle pokes him in the shoulder viciously, "How did he ask you? Where did he take you? What food did you eat? What was he wearing? How was the conversation? Did you kiss?"

"Fine. In order: He asked me with his words, he took me to a restaurant, we ate edible food, he was wearing clothing, it happened, and I'm not telling you that." Alec got up, heading into his room while Isabelle rolled around dramatically on the couch.

"Oh my God, Alec."

"I answered your questions."

"Not even-," Izzy got up with a huff, fixing her shirt and following him into his room.

"Come on, Izzy, please?" Alec pulled his own pleading expression, "I'm really tired… I promise I'll tell you some other time?"

"You are a dirty, rotten cheater," Isabelle put up her hands to block his face from her vision, "Fine. I'll leave you alone. Just… Was it a good date?"

"Am not," Alec smiled at her and collected his towel and a change of clothes, sending his last remark over his shoulder as he headed to the bathroom, "It was a really good date."

-

_1149: How was your date?_

Magnus got the text from Isabelle just as he was getting ready for bed. Another came in just as he was about to reply.

_1149: Alec won't give me any details :(_

He grinned at his phone, glancing at the time before replying.

_1150: It was good. Let me sleep and I promise I'll give you details in the morning?_

He plugged his phone in, reading a last text with a snicker.

_1153: Urgh. You'd better. That's all he would say either._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did mention you probably weren't expecting this! If I get enough requests, I will write their date as a separate bit though.
> 
> Next time: Comments! And the umbrella story.


	18. Umbrellas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The umbrella story and other things

**duckfree  
omg Jace is afraid of ducks? That's hilarious :D**

**ducklings**  
**: < **

**_26 more replies_**

**Sailboat_Enthusiast  
Who else really wants to hear the story about the umbrella?**

**dontBITEyourmom  
           I do! Its gotta be hilarious**

**NerdDancingistheOnlyCorrectKind  
           Seconded!**

**Into_the_Lightwood  
           Alec was a total scaredy cat when he was a kid, and one day it was really windy and we were at the park. I think he was like 5. So we're at the park with Just_Jace, and suddenly a purple striped umbrella comes flying out of nowhere. Jace and I saw it, but Alec didn't know it was there. It flew right into him. To this day, his reaction is the funniest thing I've ever seen. He jumped like two feet in the air and ended up smacking his head on a tree. His head started bleeding because he smacked it so hard, and he was even more traumatized. It … _more_**

**ALightintheDarkwood  
                      Oh my God Izzy**

**Sailboat_Enthusiast  
**                    **OMG ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD JUST ANSWERED MY QUESTION!!!!**  
**GUYS!!!**

**InterdimensionalCatSmuggler  
                      I wish there was a video of that! I bet Alec was an adorable kid**

**_27 more replies_ **

**_59 more replies_ **

**\--toiletinEflat--  
** **They're totally flirting again**  
**Alec looks so cute with Chairman Meow!**

**Lookingbetterinblack  
MALEC~~~~ <3**

**FroyoHair  
They're so cute together!**

**Thanthewidowsofourenemies  
Alec is perfect for Magnus! They're both cat people, and Magnus's cat already likes him!**

**SilentBrother  
Seriously guys, just stop with this "Malec" thing!**

**notyourbitch  
           you're just jealous**

**SilentBrother  
                      No, you people are just legit crazy!**

**_12 more replies_**

**3Authoress  
I love inexplicable stock photos too!**

**Smooches_for_Everyone  
Is anyone else wondering if Alec watches Magnus's videos? He totally knows more about him than he could otherwise. He even knows his age by heart!**

**_230 more comments_ **

 

Magnus grins at the comments on the video and pulls out his phone to text Alec.

_345: Have you seen the video yet?_

Scrolling through more of the comments as he waits for a response, he wonders if he should keep a tally of how many people are rooting for them to get together. His phone buzzes with Alec's reply.

_350: I looked last night but there weren't that many…_

_351: You should definitely check again, there's tons  
I'm gonna count all the ones shipping us_

_353: So long as you don't send me any more fanfics_

Magnus snickers as he types in his reply.

_353: You didn't like the gripping tale of our blossoming love growing in the face of adversity?_

_354: There was nothing wrong with it, just… not something I particularly wanted to know people think about me_

_354: What about the one where you're mute and I learned sign language to say I love you  
personally, I felt very emotionally involved in the story_

_354: It was… well written._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: I'm taking a short break from updating, so I will not be posting another chapter until Monday, which happily coincides with a time skip. I now have plenty of requests for a first date and a prompts story, so those'll also go up on Monday. Thanks to everyone for your comments, please keep sending prompts! 
> 
> Next time: time skip


	19. Time Flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus discuss future collaborations.

Magnus brought it up on their fourth date in three weeks.

"We should do another collab!" He smiled at Alec's look, reaching with his leg to run a foot up Alec's shin under the table.

"I-" Alec paused, shifting awkwardly and glancing around the restaurant.

"No, think about it. I've been getting requests for ages, and the video boosted both of our subscriber counts." He set aside his fork, leaning in with a grin.

"Well, there have been a lot of requests…" Alec looked thoughtfully down at his plate. "What would the video be about though? We had enough trouble coming up with the concept last time."

"The first suggestion on our video was the soda challenge," Magnus pulled out his phone to show Alec a website, "And there's this great soda shop in Brooklyn that I'll bet we could get to sponsor the video."

"I don't know… After that last collab I'm getting some really weird comments from people." Alec took the phone to look through the website.

"Like what?"

"Well for one thing, there's been a lot of people asking about…Malec," Alec wrinkled his nose a bit at the name. Magnus grinned.

"You ship us too, don't lie."

"I don't-" Alec's mouth snapped shut at Magnus's look.

"You obviously do." Magnus rolled his eyes, "Look at what we're doing right now."

"There's a difference between shipping two people together and actually being one of the people in that relationship." Alec pushed his dessert plate away and Magnus signalled for the check. "I don't think you can really call it 'shipping' if you're talking about yourself."

"Sure you can," Magnus patted his hand, retrieving his phone and turning it off, "Anyways, you totally sidetracked me from my original point. Do you want to do another collab with me?"

"Well I guess…" Alec sighed dramatically, "You might convince me."

"Great!"

The waiter arrived with the bill and Magnus snatched it out of Alec's hand before he could pull out his card.

"I'll contact the shop. Do you think we can get Isabelle to go choose the flavours? Otherwise I'll see if Catarina will do it, but she's usually pretty busy, so…" Magnus tapped his pin into the machine and retrieved his card as soon as the machine started printing a receipt.

"She'd probably be happy to have a part in my suffering." 

The waiter gave them a weird look before handing over the receipt and thanking them for coming. Magnus just smiled innocently.

"How about this weekend? That gives us a couple days to get in contact and then set everything up." He pocketed his phone and wallet as he got up, folding his jacket over his arm.

"I guess I can talk to Izzy. Do you want to do it at your place again? Mine's still not really set up for this stuff, plus, Izzy's gonna be home most of the weekend doing some filming to catch up, so…"

"Of course." Magnus led the way out of the restaurant, opening the door for Alec to pass through. "You know I love having you over."

Alec blushed, pulling his jacket on as they walked.

"Speaking of coming over-" Magnus smirked, "Are you? Tonight, that is."

"Um. Sure. I don't have class until 11 Tuesday mornings, so that gives me time to get home to change…" Alec checked the time on his phone as they made their way down the street.

"Great!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I was going to put a different chapter up, but I figured this might be better, time-line wise. The date story and requests story will be up some time later today.
> 
> Next time: Someone gets their nails done.


	20. Manicures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle has everyone at least half wrapped around her finger.

"Alec!" Isabelle sat on the couch and grabbed his arm, looking at him with hopeful eyes, "Will you paint my nails?"

"Izzy-" Alec looked away from his computer screen to frown at her. 

"Please? When's the last time I asked you to do something for me?"

"Yesterday, you asked me to pick up groceries." 

"That doesn't count!" Alec rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes it does."

"But that wasn't for _me_ personally!" Isabelle poked him in the cheek, "Please? I can never do my right hand and you're so good at it!"

"I don't know about _good at it_." Swatting her hand away, Alec sat up on the couch.

"You are though!" Isabelle held up a bottle of pink nail polish out hopefully.

He sighed in resignation, taking the bottle and standing.

"We're doing this in the bathroom though, because I refuse to stink up the apartment again." 

"Yay!" Isabelle cheered, following him into the bathroom and perching on the edge of the tub. Alec sat on the closed toilet seat and opened the nail polish.

"Let's get this over with. First hand?"

"You're my favourite brother!" Izzy held out her left hand.

"That's not hard," Alec quipped. He quieted as he concentrated on her nails, brushing the polish carefully over Izzy's nails.

"You know what would make you my favourite person?"

"Hmm?" Alec ran the brush over her pinky nail carefully. "Right hand."

"If you did nail art!" She held out her right hand, waving her left in the air to try to speed up the drying process.

"Nail art…?"

"Yea, you know! Cute little drawings on my nails."

"Yea…no." Alec hunched over Isabelle's hand, brushing the colour onto her nails and frowning when a stray brush stroke got on his finger.

"Or you could let me do your nails?" She rested her free hand on her knee, "I bet Magnus would approve…"

"Uh huh…" Alec was so focused on her nails that he missed the question. As soon as she squealed, he paused, looking up. "What?"

"You already agreed! No take-backs!" Izzy smirked at him. "I already have the best colour in mind for you."

He felt a pit of dread well up in his gut as he finished the last nail and re-capped the bottle.

"I think blue," She tapped her chin with a finger, "Elegant, masculine…very you."

"No thanks."

"Too late." Izzy grinned at him, heading into her room to look through her collection.

"No colours." 

"Spoilsport." She pulled out the clear polish with a sigh, "You're still not getting out of this."

He groaned and reluctantly allowed her to tow him back to the bathroom and push him down onto the toilet seat.

"So, when are you going to introduce me to Magnus?" Isabelle uncapped the bottle with a smirk, taking his hand to start on his nails.

"Never." Alec wrinkled his nose at the smell.

"Come on! He's my favourite beauty blogger. And your first boyfriend! I have to meet him."

"No you don't." Alec avoided her eyes, knowing he'd fold as soon as they teared up.

"If this lasts long enough, you're going to have to introduce us eventually." Relinquishing one hand, she grabbed the other, dipping the brush into the bottle and starting with his thumb.

"Or I could just keep you two completely separate forever." Alec rested his free hand on his knee. At least the clear polish wasn't super obvious.

"Please?" Izzy pleaded, setting the brush aside for a second to poke him in the cheek.

"…Eventually." Alec gave in, moving his face away. "Are you done yet?"

"It had better be soon." She went back to his nails, finishing off his pinky with a flourish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can never resist sibling bonding.
> 
> Next time: Short but sweet


	21. Be Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnor and Magnus have a talk.

"So I saw you posted another collaboration with that kid." Ragnor sipped at his black coffee calmly, watching Magnus drink his super sweet latte with a disgusted look.

"You mean Alec?" Magnus was smiling just saying his name.

"Uh oh." Ragnor frowned, setting his drink on the table to take out his phone.

"What do you mean 'uh oh'?" Magnus frowned at him as he started a text, "Who are you even texting right now?"

"I'm telling Catarina to go buy ice cream. The big tubs are on sale right now." Ragnor nodded, sending the text and looking back up at Magnus.

"Why do you even need ice cream right now?"

"It's for you." Ragnor waved his hand, "You're already smitten. I can only see this going badly."

"Hey now!" Magnus set his own drink aside to lean in, "For your information we're _dating_. And it's going well!"

Ragnor took out his phone again and sent another text.

"Now what?"

"I told her to buy some cheap booze too."

"You're the worst." Magnus picked up his drink again, blowing on it gently.

"In all seriousness though, Magnus-" Ragnor put his phone away, "Be careful. Remember what happened last time. He's not even out of the closet and you're already in pretty deep."

"He'll come out when he wants to!" Magnus defended Alec.

"Just… be sure that you're not compromising yourself for this." Ragnor finished his coffee and stood with a groan.

"I won't." Magnus followed suit and they headed out of the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short, but tomorrow's chapter is very long!
> 
> Next time: another collab!


	22. Soda Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus do the Soda Challenge

"Hey guys," Alec waved at his camera shyly, "So you may have noticed, I'm not at my house today. That's because-"

"We're doing another collab!" Magnus popped into view, "Hey everyone!"

"So, if you don't know already, this is Magnus, or you may know him as The-Magnificent-Bane on Youtube. You can check out his videos here-" Alec pauses, gesturing vaguely up and to the left, "You guys keep asking for it, so we're doing another collab."

Magnus grins, procuring a shopping bag from off screen.

"We're doing the weird soda challenge!"

"One of you suggested it, and a bunch of you liked it, so that's the one we went with today. So, If you haven't heard of this challenge, all you need to know is that there are some super weird soda flavours out there. We (well, I) sent Izzy-"

"Into_the_Lightwood on Youtube." Magnus added.

"To Brooklyn Soda works to pick up 5 of their most unique flavours. We have no idea what she got, and she covered up all the bottles so we wouldn't be able to guess the flavours based on colour. Unfortunately for us, Izzy has the weirdest tastes, so these may be really weird."

"Hopefully you guys will enjoy our suffering. Plus this time, the winner gets to assign a penalty to the looser." Magnus smirked at the camera. Alec pulled out the first two bottles, covered in brown paper and taped together with sparkly duct tape.

"So, first flavour," Alec took a pair of scissors out of the bag to cut them apart, and handed one bottle over to Magnus.

"These are actually really interestingly shaped bottles. And I like the tape." Magnus grinned, popping open the bottle. Alec opened his own carefully, glancing at Magnus who was sniffing at it curiously.

"You ready?" 

"Yup." Magnus grinned, picking up the bottle, "On three?"

Alec nodded.

"One, two, three." They both took a sip.

"Hey, that's actually really nice!" Magnus sets the bottle down on a side table.

"Kinda… refreshing." Alec peered down at the bottle with surprise. "Citrusy."

"You ready to guess?" 

"Hang on," Alec took another sip, swishing it around in his mouth a little before swallowing, "Okay. Ready, set-"

"Lemonade."

"Lime."

They glanced at each other.

"Hmmmm," Alec started peeling away the paper, "Aaaaand… We're both wrong." He turned the bottle to show Magnus the label before holding it out to show the camera.

"Wow, I was so wrong," Magnus grinned wryly, putting the cap back on his bottle, "I guess you get a half point? You at least caught the lime…"

"Sure, I'll take it." Alec shrugged, "So that was cucumber, lime, and sea salt."

Magnus took a sip of his water before pulling another pair of bottles out of the bag. "Ready for the next one?"

"I guess if they're all as decent as that last one, this won't go too badly." Alec handed over the scissors and Magnus separated the bottles, opening his own and handing the other over.

They both took a sip.

"That just tastes like apple juice…" Alec squinted slightly, trying to discern any more flavours.

"Yea, although…" Magnus pauses, "Let's just make our guesses."

"On three."

"One, two, three-"

"Apple."

"Apple and ginger."

"Oh, ginger! I can totally taste it now." 

Magnus pulled the paper away to reveal the label on his bottle, turning it to face the camera.

"I was right! One point for me. Maybe I'll be able to win this one."

"Maybe." Alec shrugged, capping his bottle and setting it aside to pull out and separate another pair of bottles, "Three left, so who knows."

Magnus took one of the bottles and uncapped it, glancing at Alec and getting a nod. They drank together. 

Alec promptly spat it back out.

"Oh god what was that?" 

Magnus swallowed with a wince before replying.

"Apparently we celebrated too early."

"Urgh. I have no idea what that was aside from insanely hot."

"Why thank you," Magnus grinned and Alec blushed in response.

"I meant the drink!"

"Sure you did." Magnus winked.

"Guesses?" Alec attempted to change the topic.

"Fine. On three. One, two, three-"

"Jalepeno."

"Jalepeno."

They locked eyes, Alec looking away first to peel the paper away from the bottles.

"Well, we were sort of right. Grapefruit, jalepeno, and honey. Half a point each, I think. Who even thinks of this stuff?" Alec made a face, turning the bottle to face the camera.

"Probably the kind of person who enjoys peanut butter and mayo sandwiches."

They both make a face, setting the jalepeno sodas aside.

"Next. It better not be as bad as this one. Which Izzy is going to be in so much trouble for."

"Want a towel before we move on?" Magnus held up one of the towels he'd prepared just in case, gesturing at the soda that had gotten on Alec's shirt.

"Thanks." Alec accepted the towel gratefully, dabbing at the wet spot. Magnus took a second to eye him appreciatively before pulling the second-to-last bottles out and uncapping them both.

"Ready?" He held out the bottle.

"Yup." Alec set aside the towel and took the bottle, taking a sip immediately, "Urgh."

Magnus took a sip as well, raising an eyebrow at Alec's reaction, "This one's actually pretty good. What's wrong with you?"

"I bet Izzy picked this one with me in mind. I absolutely hate cloves." Alec capped the bottle with a disgusted look on his face.

"Really?" Magnus raised an eyebrow inquisitively, "Why is that?"

"It's actually her fault." Alec grimaces, stealing Magnus's water bottle to wash the taste of clove out of his mouth, shrugging when Magnus smirked at him, "So, Izzy is a terrible, terrible cook. Like, seriously, never eat anything she offers you. But a couple years ago, she really, really wanted to learn to make pumpkin spice lattes."

Magnus turned away to the camera a bit to look at him.

"So, pumpkin spice has essentially three spices, cinnamon, clove, and nutmeg. And I know this because our apartment smelled like it for like three months after this happened." He began gesturing, "So Izzy's trying to make pumpkin spice lattes, and she read the instructions wrong, or at least that's what I'm guessing, because it started out fine. She'd gotten a can of pumpkin puree, water, and sugar boiling, and she was adding the spices. I was in the living room, and I was watching because the time she tried to cook before that she almost set fire to our couch. So she's adding the spices, and I'm watching for safety, and the cinnamon goes in fine, nutmeg goes in. Then she just… dumps a full bottle of ground clove in. Like… not even using a measuring spoon, she just went for it." Alec narrowly missed smacking Magnus in the arm, "And it went everywhere. Like… just everywhere. And then she just kept going. The lattes were disgusting. Did you know that you start to loose feeling in your tongue if you have too much clove? Well, one sip of those things, and your tongue immediately went numb. And, silly me, I let her convince me to drink one. My tongue was numb for hours. And then, even after that, I could smell cloves for weeks. Not only that, but because the clove power was everywhere, I couldn't cook anything in the kitchen that didn't end up tasting like cloves, most of which also made my tongue go numb. It was awful."

"That-" Magnus stifled his snickers, "Is terrible. Truly."

"Christmas is a disaster." Alec ran a hand through his hair. "Anyways, you wanna guess the flavour now?"

"Sure. On three. One, two, three-"

"Cloves, cinnamon, and some flowery thing."

"Cloves, cinnamon, and…Rose?"

"Let's see…" Magnus pulled the paper away from the label, "Oh, hibiscus."

"Yea, I wasn't going to be able to guess that." Alec shrugged.

"One and a half points? We did get the clove and cinnamon."

"Sure." Alec sighed and pulled the last two bottles reluctantly, cutting them apart and handing one over, "I'm not looking forward to this one."

"Two good, two bad. Could go either way," Magnus snickered at the production Alec was making of opening the bottle, "Ready?"

They both raise the bottles to their lips, reluctantly taking a sip.

"Hmmm. Not the worst. Still a little weird. Although, I have to admit, none of these have tasted like the traditional sugary sodas. More like… carbonated spa water. Kind of." Magnus sniffed at the bottle after he finished speaking.

"Yea, I was expecting these to be sweeter, but they've all been more… natural tasting." Alec took another sip, "But yea. This one hasn't been the worst. You ready to guess?"

"Yup. One, two, three-"

"Something with mint?"

"Strawberry basil."

"Oh, yea, that's totally basil," Alec sighed, peeling away the paper, "I have a feeling I'm gonna lose this challenge."

"We can always do more," Magnus smirked, "I'm sure the viewers would be happy with it."

"Maybe. And this one was plum and basil."

"Half a point then. What does that put us at?"

"Um," Alec paused awkwardly, glancing between Magnus and the camera, "You know, I actually wasn't keeping track."

"Huh. Neither was I." Magnus tapped his chin with a finger pensively, then started to count on his fingers. "Let's see. The first one was… that cucumber one… You guessed lime, so half a point. The next one was apple ginger, which I guessed right and you got half right, so tied. After that was that disgusting jalepeno one, which we both got half a point for. Still tied. Then…"

"After that was the clove thing, one and a half points each," Alec added on.

"And then this last one I got half a point for!" Magnus grinned widely, getting up to celebrate, "So I win!"

"Barely." Alec pointed out, watching Magnus's victory dance bemusedly.

"I still won!" Magnus stuck his tongue out, and Alec's eyes zeroed in on it.

"Darn. I guess you get to assign a punishment…"

"I get to post one tweet on your account! And you're not allowed to explain yourself for one hour after!" Magnus announced immediately. Alec ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"Nothing too embarrassing?" 

"What's the fun in that?" Magnus sat down again, shifting some of the bottles they'd set aside to less precarious positions before pouting at Alec.

"But-"

"It is a _punishment_ for loosing." Magnus held out his hand and Alec reluctantly took out his phone. "I'll go easy on you… this time."

Alec sighed and opened twitter, handing over the phone. Magnus grinned and got to work.

**Alec @ALightintheDarkwood  
I can fit my fist in my mouth. Wanna see? #cooltalents #fisting **

He handed the phone back with a snicker, pulling his own phone out and aiming the camera at Alec for his reaction.

"Oh my god, Magnus!" Alec turned bright red and Magnus snapped the picture before bursting out into laughter.

"What, it's a wonderful quote from a cinematic masterpiece!"

"Oh my god!" Alec covered his face, almost smacking himself in the nose with his phone. 

His phone started buzzing with replies.

"Remember, no explanations for an hour, starting now!" Magnus grinned as Alec's face got redder and redder reading the responses and turned back to the camera, "So, thanks for watching everyone, I hope you enjoyed this video. I guess since Alec's busy dying of mortification, I'll do the wrap up."

Alec just groaned, face buried in his hands again.

"If you liked this video, please give it a like, and make sure you follow me, The-Magnificent-Bane, at this link," he pointed at his own face, "And you can follow Alec here." He pointed at Alec who was finally tucking away his phone, face still red. "Also, you should totally check out Brooklyn Soda Works if you're in the New York area, because they actually have some great sodas. There'll be a link… somewhere."

"Thanks for watching guys, hopefully you'll understand about the tweet after I post this," He sends a dirty look at Magnus, "And if you want to see more collaborations with The-Magnificent-Bane, please, let us know in the comments."

Alec leans forward and switches off the camera with a sigh of relief. Magnus pats him on the back.

"Don't worry about it too much, it's not the worst thing I could have posted."

"You put hashtag _fisting_ at the end Magnus. That's so-" Alec threw his hands up in the air, blush darkening again.

"Well, the tweet was about putting a fist in your mouth…" Magnus managed to keep a straight face for about three seconds before bursting into laughter, "You can explain later. In the meantime, dinner?"

"I don't know, I may be too busy dealing with your ridiculous tweet…" Alec tried to look serious, but folded when Magnus pouted at him, "Oh fine. But I will be winning the next challenge, and your punishment is going to be even worse."

"I look forward to it," Magnus smirked, leaning in to brush their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Who knows? Not me, that's for sure. Probably comments though


	23. Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus makes good on some promises, and Alec is accidentally along for the ride. (or something.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, this is the morning after the last chapter.
> 
> FYI, if you wanted to check out the sodas from the last chapter, they are real, from [Brooklyn Soda Works](http://www.brooklynsodaworks.com).

Magnus closed the door to the bedroom quietly, tiptoeing down the hall to grab his camera equipment and setting it up in the bathroom. He centred himself in the frame and adjusted the light for a moment before pressing record.

"Hey, my good-looking groupies, I know I promised you guys a morning routine video, and it completely slipped my mind. I'm finally getting around to it now, so that's why I'm not made up yet." He gestured at his face.

"So, usually I get up around nine and it usually takes me a couple tries to wake up. I'm up early today because- well. Just because." He grins, thinking of the sleeping body he left in his bedroom. "Anyways, if I have the time, I'll hang around in bed and look through my social media feeds, but if not, once I'm up, the first thing I do is wash my face."

He starts running the tap water and ties his bangs back, "Right now I'm using a nice facial cleanser by La Roche-Posay-" He holds the bottle up to the camera. "It's great for combination skin, and super gentle."

"The next thing I do is use moisturizer and then primer," He carefully dabs the lotions on, "I'll put the product names in the description for you guys if you want to try them out."

"Next I use a concealer to hide any imperfections," He grins at the camera, "Then some bb cream if I'm not going out that night. Today's going to be mostly errands and lounging around at home, so nothing too heavy." He riffles through his makeup kit for a brush and powder to set the cream. 

"Next I powder," He loads the brush and starts patting the powder lightly onto his face, checking his reflection in the camera every so often. "Now for the fun part!"

"So, I'm feeling like neutrals are the way to go today, but the colours I use vary from day to day," He pulled out an eyeshadow palette and his eyeshadow brushes, applying a taupe coloured shadow with his fluffy brush, "I'm just gonna go ahead and apply the stuff, but you guys can check out the link here-" He pauses to point with his brush, "To see a neutral look tutorial." He layers up the eyeshadows and blends, careful to keep his face in the shot.

"And I know I said neutral, but glitter is always a win!" He grins at the camera before dusting a light coat of glittery bronze shadow over his lid, "Next is liner-" He starts on the liner carefully, watching himself in the feedback screen rather than looking into the lens.

"And some mascara- No falsies today." He pulls out his eyelash curler and quickly uses it before applying the mascara. "Last of all- Lips!"

He paws through his kit again pulling out a neutral balm as well as a tube of MAC lipstick, "I'm gonna go with just a tinted balm today, but lately I've really been enjoying this coral lipstick by MAC." He opened the tube, twisting to show the camera the colour before putting it away to apply the balm. "And that's pretty much it. Breakfast is usually on the go, so my morning routine really is just getting ready for the day. I would have-"

"Magnus?" Alec's voice carries down the hallway and Magnus pauses, turning away from the camera to peek his head out the door.

"Alec! You're awake!" Alec approaches him sleepily, chest bare and pyjama pants hanging low on his hips. Magnus stepped into the hall with a smile. "I thought you'd sleep in longer. You were pretty tired last night after-"

"I was going to," Alec cut him off, blushing, "But I woke up and you were gone."

"Awwww, baby-" Magnus cooed, reaching out to wind his arms around Alec's neck and pull him down, ignoring the morning breath, "I didn't want to wake you."

Alec leaned down, following Magnus's gently pulling and brushed their lips together before making a face. "Let me just-"

"Brush your teeth?" Magnus let him go. "Of course."

Alec stepped around him into the bathroom and paused when he saw a camera.

"Magnus?"

"Yea?" Magnus turned to peer into the bathroom where Alec was facing off with the camera. Which was still recording. 

Whoops.

"Why…?" Alec gestured at the camera.

"Oh, I totally forgot to do a morning routine video. I promised I'd do it like a month ago, so…" He shrugged, winding around Alec to stop the recording.

"You won't post that, right?"

"Well," Magnus leaned back against the counter, "I dunno, that last part would probably at least double the views…"

"Magnus-" Alec frowned at him and Magnus sighed, reaching out to pull Alec closer by the waist of his pants.

"Of course I won't post the bit you're in, darling."

"Thanks," Alec's blush was fading as he looked down at Magnus.

"I think I deserve some kind of payment for that…. after all, I'm loosing out on quite a lot of views."

"Oh yea?" Alec raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Yea. And I know just the thing…" Magnus grinned, leaning up on his toes.

"Well, I don't know if I should reward you for trying to blackmail me…" Alec's grin was teasing as he leaned back a bit.

"Just a little kiss?" Magnus braced a hand against Alec's chest.

"Oh fine. Let me brush my teeth first though?" Alec smiled when Magnus backed down, leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek before reaching past him for a toothbrush.

"Of course." Magnus stepped out of the way, letting Alec brush his teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so late, I'm sorry. I meant to post yesterday...and this morning. I'll make up for it somehow.
> 
> Next chapter: this time the comments. Probably.


	24. Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus go through some comments.

"Have you seen the comments on the collab yet?" Magnus looked across the room, grinning at the look of concentration on Alec's face as he attempted to put together a proposal.

"Not yet, why?" Alec sighed, pushing his laptop to the side.

"Come here." Magnus beckoned, grinning as Alec closed his laptop and came to sit next to him on the couch. He pulled open their video, pausing the ad and scrolling down. "Look."

**duckfree  
Who wants to bet they'll announce they're dating within the month?**

**3authoress  
**   **You're on! they're totally dating. I raise you two weeks**

**InterdimensionalCatSmuggler  
            I want Malec to be real so bad guys! But also, I would not mind kissing either of them because they are hot hot hot!**

**\--toiletinEflat--  
            If they're not together yet, I bet they will be soon!!!**

**Lookingbetterinblack  
            Did you catch the way Alec looked at Magnus's tongue?!**

**duckfree  
                        OMG YES**

**_73 more replies_**

**Dogdogdogdog  
So who else wants more stories about Into_the_Lightwood trying to cook?**

 

Alec snorted, pulling up the Youtube app on his phone to reply.

 

**Dogdogdogdog  
So who else wants more stories about Into_the_Lightwood trying to cook?**

**ALightintheDarkwood  
            Fair warning: Most of them involve food poisoning**

**Into_the_Lightwood  
                        HEY! My cooking is not that bad**

**ALightintheDarkwood  
                                    Mother's day**

**Into_the_Lightwood  
**                                                   **Fine, you got me this time**  
 **_23 more replies  
            45 more replies_**

**dontBITEyourmom  
I love Alec's face at 4:15! **

**FroyoHair  
OMG that's why he tweeted that super weirdly suggesting thing!**

**NerdDancingistheOnlyCorrectKind  
            Yea, I was totally wondering about that one too. This makes so much more sense!**

**Smooches_for_Everyone  
            Didn't you see the tweet he made about it later?**

**FroyoHair  
                        What tweet?**

**Smooches_for_Everyone  
                                    http://t.co/ALightintheDarkwood/2905u4139**

**_23 more replies_**

**_75 more replies_**

**BlueLadyrox  
I love how Alec shares weird family anecdotes in these challenge videos**

**Lookingbetterinblack  
            I love how his love for his siblings comes across even when he's teasing them**

**notyourbitch  
            It's so cute**

**Just_Jace  
            Well I don't! I definitely didn't need anyone to know about my fear of ducks!**

**notyourbitch  
                        OMG GUYS!!!**

**_50 more replies  
            93 more replies_**

**Thanthewidowsofourenemies  
How did he mix up plum and strawberries?**

**Idontknow_howtomake_pie  
Those sodas all sound super tasty~**

**_326 more comments_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have two more arcs to get through before this wraps up, so we'll be doing this for a while.
> 
> Next chapter: Izzy's back!


	25. Cover Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace's flight is landing today and Alec has a little situation.

"Izzy!" Alec burst into her room at 9 in the morning and Izzy lazily turned away from her computer screen, eyebrow raised as she took in Alec's state of undress.

"Hello stranger." She rolled her eyes at his look, and snickered at him after taking a good look. "I see you had a good night."

"Seriously not funny. I was away for like… two nights." Alec rolled his eyes at her at her. "I need your help."

"More like a week." She pushed her chair away from her desk to make room to get up. "Why?"

"I was back last night!" Alec protested before pointing at his neck, "I need to hide this!"

"Barely." Izzy scoffed dismissively. "You couldn't ask Magnus for help? I'm pretty sure he's just as good with makeup as I am, if not better. And then you wouldn't have had to come all the way back here."

"Jace's flight gets in at noon! And who said I was with Magnus, anyways?" Alec added the last bit on belatedly. Izzy snorted.

"Yes, I know when our brother gets here. Mostly because he's tweeted about it, posted a picture on Instagram of himself at the airport, and texted me no less than six times to remind me." She stepped closer to examine the bruising on Alec's neck, "Don't lie, Alec, we all know you've been at his place more than you've been here this week.."

Alec's face reddens, "Fine. So maybe I've been spending a lot of time with Magnus lately. But I didn't notice it until I was getting out of the shower here, so I couldn't have asked him even if I wanted to! Will you help me, or not?" He gestured at the towel wrapped around his waist.

"I dunno, might be fun to see you try to explain that away," She teased, already picking through her makeup kit, "I can see it now. 'Oh, no, that's not a hickey that I got from my new _boyfriend_. I just fell. On my neck." She pulled a tube of concealer and some powder out.

"I would not have tried to tell him I fell on my neck." At her raised eyebrow he huffed. "Okay. Maybe I would have. But seriously. Please help me cover it up?"

"Well, I dunno… You weren't very polite when you asked…"

"Please, oh wonderful sister of mine?" He tried.

"Oh fine" She grinned at him and beckoned him closer, uncapping the concealer, "But you're going to have to tell him about Magnus eventually."

"No I won't." Alec lets her tilt his head to the side, making a face as she rubs the concealer over the bruise.

"You know he's going to ask if you've met someone, and you are literally the worst at lying." Isabelle leaned back to assess her work, nodding and pulling out a brush to apply the powder.

"I-" 

"Plus, he loves you and you should really tell him anyways," She sets aside the powder compact and brush, "If he hasn't guessed already."

"He can't possibly know-"

She levelled an incredulous look at him. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

"Maybe. I'll think about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Jace!


	26. Catch Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Izzy pick Jace up from the airport.

"Yo!" Jace snuck up behind them with a grin, holding his camera. Isabelle yelped, turning swiftly to smack him in the arm.

"Jace! You made it!" Izzy tugged him into an excited hug.

"Good to see you." Jace pulled out of the hug to pull Alec into a sideways hug, smacking him on the back. 

"Good to see you too." Alec grinned, "How was the flight?"

"Long."

They headed towards the baggage carousel.

"That's what you get for moving all the way to California!" Isabelle pouted at him.

"What can I say? I needed some sunlight."

"We get the sun here." Alec protested, but was silenced by a dubious look. He shrugged and made an amendment to his statement, "Sometimes."

"So, what's new in your lives?" Jace had one eye on the baggage carousel, looking for his luggage as he chatted with his siblings. 

"Not much." Alec shrugged, and made a face when Izzy shot a look at him.

"Alec made a _friend_." She tattled. Jace clutched at his chest, faking shock.

"What? A friend? Who is it?" He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye, suppressing laughter, "I never thought I'd see the day our Alec actually went out and made a _friend_."

Alec scowled at the both of them as they burst out into laughter. "Isn't that your bag?" He pointed at a white case with musical notes printed on it.

"Shoot, hold this," Jace handed over his carry on and hurried over to the carousel to grab his bag. Isabelle levelled a reproachful look at Alec.

"You can't deflect forever, Alec."

"I can try-" Alec stuck his tongue out at her and hefted Jace's backpack on his shoulder.

"I could just tell him myself," Izzy smirked at Alec's frown.

"You wouldn't."

"Fine. But you should tell him. He'll be happy for you, I promise." She patted his arm reassuringly as Jace neared, suitcase rolling behind him.

"Who'll be happy for who?" He looked between his siblings curiously.

"Oh, just telling Alec that he should introduce you to his new friend." Isabelle grinned slyly. 

"You still haven't told me who this mysterious new _friend_ is." Jace pointed out.

"Oh right!" She looked over at Alec and he sighed, starting the walk out of the terminal.

"Fine." They hurried to catch up. "So, you know how Izzy signed me up to do those blind interview things at Vidcon?"

"Oh yea, she texted me about that." Jace grinned, "I was gonna do it, but I had to finish prepping for my first panel, so I ended up backing out."

"Yeah." Alec opened the door, holding it open for Jace and Isabelle (and a harried looking business man, a woman with her hair dyed in a rainbow, and a flock of pilots). He caught up to his siblings as they were entering the parking structure, "Anyways. I did an interview with Magnus Bane… The-Magnificent-Bane on Youtube."

"I've heard of him." Jace hefted his suitcase to ascend the stairs, "Never watched his videos, but I think I saw him a couple of times at Vidcon."

"So we did the video, and I thought that was going to be it, but we ended up on the same stupidly early flight back to New York, and ended up planning a collab together." Alec led the way to the car they'd rented to pick up Jace.

"And they've been texting back and forth constantly," Isabelle added with a grin, cutting herself off at Alec's annoyed look.

"Congrats, man!" Jace put his suitcase in the trunk and rounding the car to get in the back seat. "You've finally managed to succeed at human interactions."

"I'm so proud." 

Alec rolled his eyes at them and started the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... is a long part. Split into several chunks. So long. Whoops.
> 
> Next time: Panic! at the disco (where the disco is Magnus's loft)


	27. Panic! at (not) the disco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I just really like that joke, so I'm sticking to it. Magnus gets interrupted in the middle of filming.

_1 new message_  
_Alec <3_  
 _314: So Jace is in town and he really wants to meet you_

Magnus read Alec's text in the middle of prepping for a new video. He set his brushes aside for a moment to reply.

_314: I'd love to meet your brother_

_314: He doesn't know about…_

Magnus sighed at the response, checking his lighting before sending his next reply.

_316: I'd still like to meet him_

_317: Even though you'd have to pretend?_

_317: I wish I didn't have to, but I respect your right to come out when you feel up to it_

_318: Thank you  
You're kind of amazing_

_318: Only kind of?_

Magnus smirked, picturing the flustered look Alec's face always got when he teased him.

_319: …very amazing?_

_319: That's better._  
_So_  
 _when do I get to meet him?_

_319: Dinner tonight?_

_320: I can do that_

Magnus checked the time and his eyes widened, immediately opening a text to Catarina.

_321: I need fashion help STAT_

_321: What?_  
_I just got off work._  
 _What's the emergency?_

He glanced at his reflection in the camera and groaned. Was 2 hours enough time to get ready? He wanted to make a good impression….

_322: Alec invited me to meet the family_  
_*panicking*_  
 _HELP_

_322: Calm down_  
_I'll be there in 20_  
 _Tessa's coming with because we were going to have coffee_

He set his phone aside with a groan, looking at his lights set up. He could always film tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When are my updates gonna happen? I don't even know anymore. I think at some point I was aiming for every morning. Ah well.
> 
> Next time: Tessa and Catarina!


	28. Dressing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Catarina help Magnus get ready.

Tessa and Catarina knocked on his door 23 minutes later, and Magnus let them in, hair a mess and entire apartment scattered with clothes.

"Looks like you've gotten started already." Catarina remarked, looking around the mess with shock.

"I need to be ready in an hour and a half, and I don't even have makeup on!" Magnus frowned at her, running a hand through his hair. Tessa and Catarina shared a bemused glance.

"Okay, well first thing's first." Tessa spoke in a calming voice, starting to gather up clothes. "Where are you going for dinner?"

"Taki's." Magnus answered, pacing between his kitchen and the couch.

"Well, that narrows down wardrobe options at least." Catarina pulled a three piece suit off an armchair, throwing it onto the couch so she could sit down. "How about a pair of jeans and a nice shirt. Then you can dress it up with some accessories and shoes."

"But which jeans? Tight jeans? Loose jeans?"

"Do you even own any loose jeans?" Tessa held up a pair of skin tight black jeans dubiously.

"Okay, so I don't have any loose jeans. What if everyone else is wearing loose jeans?" Magnus fiddled with his phone, mindless of the glitter it was shedding.

"Relax, Magnus." Catarina sighed, pulling a pair of grey jeans from a pile and a burgundy shirt with gold patterns from another. "How about this. Comfortable, relatively casual, nothing too flamboyant, but definitely suits you." Magnus glanced at the outfit she'd put together and relaxed marginally.

"You're a lifesaver, Cat." He took the clothes as they were handed over and headed into his room to pull them on. He emerged holding an assortment of necklaces. "Which ones?"

"That one's a little much." Tessa pulled a chunky gold one off his fingers and setting it aside on the coffee table. "How about this one? It'll accent the gold in your shirt." She held one of the other necklaces up to his shirt. Catarina grinned when he accepted it, high fiving Tessa.

"Your nails are fine, and I'm sure you can take care of the shoes yourself, but lets finish up your face. And fix your hair." She patted him on the shoulder as he frowned. "You'll do fine, dear."

"I've never had to meet anyone's family before, I have no idea how to do this." Magnus groaned, collapsing dramatically onto the couch, "What if I completely mess up. He's not even out to his brother yet. This could go so wrong."

"Or, more likely, it'll go perfectly fine." Tessa corrected, leaning over the back of the couch to loom over him. "Now go do your makeup and run a brush through that rat's nest."

Magnus smiled weakly at the face she was making at him, getting off the couch to head into the bathroom.

"My hair is not that bad." He called over his shoulder, slipping in the bathroom to finish his face.

"Look again, dear." Catarina's voice was filled with suppressed laughter.

He glanced at his reflection in the mirror and groaned. Only half an hour to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Taki's diner, more of the Lightwood Siblings...


	29. Meet the Family I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus meets the Lightwoods at Taki's for dinner.

Magnus walked up to the Taki's slowly, catching sight of Alec's mop of hair first. 

"Alexander!" Magnus walked the rest of the way, catching sight of the other Lightwood siblings siting on a bench.

"So this is the new friend." Jace stood and held out his hand. Magnus took it delicately and shook it.

"Magnus, this is my brother Jace," Alec pointed, "And my sister, Isabelle."

"We've met." Isabelle grinned, and snickered at Alec's surprised look. "What? You didn't think I was going to let you make friends with one of my favourite fashion bloggers and **not** introduce myself."

"But-" Alec looked between them in confusion.

"Isabelle texted me sometime before we did our first collab." Magnus elaborated.

"How did you get his-" Alec cut himself off when he realized, and Isabelle patted him on the arm, Jace watching with amusement from the side.

"It's okay big brother, at least you have the looks to make up for it."

Magnus snickered at Isabelle's comment, Jace joining in as Alec threw his hands up in the air.

"Why did I think this was a good idea?" 

"Because we wanted to know who your only friend not related to you was." Jace commented, patting him on the back.

"Let's just go inside." Alec wondered if it was too late to cancel dinner. He opened the door, letting the familiar smell of burgers and grease waft out. Maybe dinner would be somewhat salvageable.

"Man, I haven't been to Taki's in so long." Jace grinned, stepping through the door and into the restaurant.

"Well if you hadn't _left_ -" Isabelle pointed out, pouting.

"What can I say, California is just so much warmer!" Jace reached back to muss up her hair and she groaned, hands already trying to fix the mess he'd made of her hair.

"Hello there." The waitress, name tag reading Kaelie, appeared at the entrance to the restaurant, gathering menus as Magnus followed the Lightwood siblings into the restaurant. "For four tonight?"

"Yep." Jace grinned, stepping forward to smile at her flirtatiously. Alec rolled his eyes at Magnus behind his back.

"This way please." Kaelie led the way to a booth in the corner of the room, collecting four menus on the way.

Jace slid into the booth first, and Isabelle slid in next to him with a meaningful glance at Alec.

"I'll be right back with water." Kaelie left as Alec slid into the booth, Magnus sitting in the only free seat next to him. 

"So, Magnus." Jace started, looking between Magnus and Alec curiously. "How did you end up breaking through Alec's shell of introversion?"

"Jace-" Alec hissed, but Magnus was laughing.

"You get good at that sort of thing when you do a lot of interviews."

"I know you two met in the blind date thing, but how did you end up planning more collabs? I'd have thought that would be the last of them, since your content is usually so different." Jace glanced through the menu quickly before setting it aside.

"Viewer demand?" Magnus shrugged. "Our channels are different, yea, but the collaborations have been pretty popular so far. It helps that we have pretty good onscreen chemistry-" Alec nudged him in the leg.

"Their viewers even created a ship name for them," Izzy jumped in, smirking. "They call it _Malec_. Really rolls off the tongue, doesn't it."

"That's just-"

"Are you guys ready to order some drinks or starters?" Kaelie comes back just in time.

"I'm ready to order, what about you guys?" Jace opens his menu again, and Isabelle and Alec both nod. Magnus shrugs.

"You guys can start ordering and I'll make up my mind by the time we get to me."

"What can I get for you then?" Kaelie turns to Jace, order sheet in her hand and pen poised to write.

"I'm gonna go with a bacon cheeseburger deluxe and an orange soda."

"Any sides with that?"

"I'd like a side of you-" Jace winked at her, and Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"I'll have a guacamole burger, but replace the fries with the arugula, avocado, and tomato salad. And I'm good with water." She interrupted before Jace could get them thrown out.

Kaelie nodded and turned to Alec, who fumbled with his menu.

"Uh- I'll get the cheeseburger. And a black cherry soda." He closed his menu and handed it over, ignoring everyone's snickers at his drink choice. Cherry was delicious, okay? Not his fault that it was also a euphemism for…something else.

"You ready?" Kaelie turned to Magnus after writing down Alec's order.

"Yea, I'll get the blackened salmon burger, and a fresh squeezed grapefruit juice."

"No appetizers or anything?" Kaelie addressed the whole table, and they shook their heads. "Alright, coming right up." She left, and Jace turned back to Alec and Magnus.

"So, Malec, huh?" He looked amused.

"It's just a fan thing-" Alec shot a dirty look at Isabelle, who was smirking at him and mouthing _tell him_.

"There's already a bunch of fan fiction about us." Magnus grinned, wincing when Alec poked him in the side.

"Do you have to bring that up every time?" Alec frowned.

"It's just the viewers showing how much they like us." Magnus rethought his statement. "Well, how much they like the thought of us together. And some of it's actually quite good."

They paused the conversation as Kaelie dropped off their drinks.

"Have you read the one where Alec's a barista at a coffee shop and you're a student who studies there every week?" Isabelle picked up where they'd left off with a grin. "It's super cute."

"Oh yea, that one's adorable. I sent it to Alec but he refused to read any of the things I sent after the first one." Magnus sent an exaggerated pout in Alec's direction.

"How did we even get on this topic?" Alec rolled his eyes, and Jace snickered.

"I was trying to figure out how you got a normal person like Magnus to be your friend, but this is much more entertaining." He turned to Izzy with a grin. "You should send me some links."

Alec threw up his hands, giving up, and Magnus patted him on the thigh under the table reassuringly.

"So, Jace, I know you're a fitness blogger, but what kinds of videos do you make?" Magnus redirected the conversation for Alec's benefit, grinning when Alec's hand slipped under the table to squeeze the hand he had on Alec's thigh.

"Oh, I try to do a little of everything really. Work out routines, food and nutrition stuff, vlogs and travel videos. Some collabs with some of the other fitness Youtubers. I usually try to get Alec to spar for a video whenever I see him." 

Izzy made a face at Alec for stalling. "So, Alec, why don't you tell Jace what you've been up to the last couple weeks."

"Oh, I've just been keeping up with classwork and making videos…" Alec glanced nervously at Magnus as Isabelle rolled her eyes at the deflection.

"Nothing else you want to say?" Izzy glanced at Magnus. 

"Nope." Alec shrugged.

Izzy's reply was interrupted by the timely arrival of their food, burgers with huge piles of fries for everyone but Isabelle. Magnus picked his hand up from Alec's thigh to eat his burger, shifting closer so they were touching. Alec brushed their shoulders together before starting on his burger with a groan.

"Why don't we come here all the time?" 

"Because if we ate like this all the time we'd be at least fifty pounds heavier." Izzy rolled her eyes at Alec, and he wrinkled his nose in response.

"It would be so worth it though." Jace interjected, blowing on a fry.

"Working off all the calories would suck though." Magnus interjected.

The rest of the table sighed in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Something I'm sure you've all been excited for...


	30. Meet the Family II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment I'm sure you've all been waiting for.

"That was amazing." Jace leaned back in the booth, hand on his stomach. "Taki's is probably the one thing I miss."

"The only thing you miss?" Isabelle poked him hard in the side.

"Let me think…" Jace fended off another poke as he pretended to stroke his chin in thought. "Yup."

"You're the worst." She stepped on his foot, stiletto heel first.

"Ouch, jeez woman, watch where you put those things!" Jace frowned at her, reaching down to rub his foot.

"Then admit you missed me!"

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Alec frowned across the table.

"I'm his favourite sister." Isabelle tossed her hair over her shoulder haughtily.

"You're our only sister!" Alec rolled his eyes at her, and Magnus covered his snicker with a cough.

"But I have three brothers, so watch it or you'll be at the end of the list." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Before we get too off topic-" Jace interjected with a smirk, "I did miss you two."

"Of course it has to be all about you." Alec rolled his eyes, and Jace smirked.

"Duh." 

"Can I get you guys some dessert?" Kaelie stopped at their table to clear away their plates.

"I can't eat another bite." Jace said, glancing at the others, who nodded in agreement. "I think we'll just get the bill."

"I'll be right back with that." Kaelie smiled and whisked the dishes away.

"What should we do after this?" Izzy asked, picking up her coat.

"We could just go home…" Alec shrugged. "I'm sure Jace is tired, he did just fly in this morning after all."

"I slept on the plane, it's fine." Jace waved it away. "We could take a walk, work off some of these calories."

"We could go to Central park, relive some memories…" Izzy suggested.

"I've never actually been to Central park." Magnus spoke up.

"What?" All three Lightwood siblings were looking at him in shock.

"How long have you been living in New York?" Alec stared.

"I've been here for…ten years now, I think."

"And you've never been to Central park?" Izzy leaned in, elbows on the table.

"Nope, never seen the point."

"Well, that seals it, we're going to the park!" She grinned at him.

Kaelie dropped off the bill and Alec got to it first, putting it on his card with a roll of his eyes at the others' protests.

"Thanks of coming to Taki's, have a good night!" Kaelie smiled at them as they got their coats on and headed out the door.

"So, Magnus, what videos have you got in the works?" Isabelle asked once they got out the door.

"I'm doing a couple makeup tutorials that have been requested, and I'll probably be putting together a summer favourites video. I might see about doing a couple more collaborations too, and not just with your brother." Magnus grinned at Alec flirtatiously. "Although, he is quite fun to shoot with."

Alec glanced at Jace awkwardly.

"How has shooting with Alec been?" Izzy asked, rolling her eyes at Alec's nerves.

"So fun." Magnus grinned. "Once he gets over his nerves, he's great in front of the camera, and I think we work pretty well together."

"Once again, I am right here." Alec interrupted, blush already rising on his face.

"Well if you'd speak up on pertinent matters…" Izzy looked at him meaningfully. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Alec frowned at her.

Magnus sighed as Jace looked between them curiously.

Izzy gestured at Magnus, and Alec glanced at him tentatively. Magnus just shrugged, feigning nonchalance.

"Fine, I'll tell him." Alec sighed and turned to look at Jace nervously. "Jace…"

"Hang on." Jace held up a hand, cutting through the tension. "If this is about you dating Magnus, I already guessed that."

Alec stared at him in shock, and Magnus raised an eyebrow. Izzy snickered.

"I told you he'd guess."

"It was pretty obvious man." Jace rolled his eyes at their surprise. "You have literally never looked at any girls. Ever. Also, you have never made a friend on your own in your life."

"Hey!" Alec rolled his eyes. "I've made friends before."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." Jace smirked at him. "But seriously, I'm glad you finally found the balls to tell me. And I'm happy you're happy."

"I-" Alec gestured, not sure how to react. "I…don't know what to say."

"Just admit you're terrible at making friends." Jace grinned, breaking the tension. Isabelle laughed.

"You really are." She twined an arm through his, smiling. "I bet you can't think of a single example of a friend you've made on your own."

"Would you two let that go already?" Alec groaned, letting Izzy pull him down the sidewalk.

"We'll let it go when you make a friend by yourself on purpose." Jace snickered.

"I… What about Aline?" Alec glanced back at Magnus, who had trailed behind.

"She's our parent's friends' daughter, doesn't count." Izzy taunted, letting go of him to fall back beside Magnus. "Good luck with him, by the way."

"Well I've already had some luck with him." Magnus grinned at them, moving forward to bump his shoulder with Alec.

"Magnus-" Alec blushed. Jace and Izzy snickered at the innuendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Central Park.


	31. New York Wildlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's finally come out, it's a beautiful day, and they're going to the park! What could go wrong?

"Hey guys, so… I'm gonna start by apologizing for the quality, all I had on me to film was my cell phone. So I'm borrowing Magnus's camera." Alec held the camera out in front of himself and talked into the lens, ignoring the ruckus about 2 feet away from him.

"So, a little backstory before I show you guys what's happening over there: I think I mentioned in one of my last videos that Jace, my brother, was going to be in town for a few weeks. he got here this morning, and Izzy immediately told him about my _new friend_." He rolled his eyes at the camera. "Something you need to know about my siblings is that they are both completely incorrigible and claim that I have no social life at all, which is totally not true."

"Anyways, Izzy told Jace about my new friend and Jace demanded to meet him. So that's how Magnus ended up having dinner with us today." He turned the camera to face Magnus, who waved.

"Hey everyone!" Magnus grinned, and Alec turned the camera back to himself, ignoring the weird looks he was getting from passers by.

"So we had dinner earlier and then Izzy suggested we go visit central park, because Jace hasn't been in ages and, as it turns out, Magnus has never been at all, despite having lived in New York for at least ten years." Alec made a face.

"I don't know if you can tell from the… _everything_ about me, but I'm really not the outdoorsy type." Magnus interjected, leaning into frame.

"But… It's central park, Magnus!" Alec frowned at him. "Everyone's been to central park."

"Except me. Although, I guess I can't say that anymore…" Magnus shrugged. "Ah well. You were explaining what's happening."

"Right," Alec looked back into the lens. "So, we came to Central park and, as I'm sure most of you know, there is a pond here. And, as I accidentally revealed in a previous video, Jace is terrified of ducks. So, we were walking, and Jace didn't realize how close we'd gotten to the water because we were chatting. So Izzy says, 'hey look over there', and Jace turned and screamed like a little girl-"

"It's a shame we weren't recording then." Magnus added with a grin.

"And jumped onto a bench." Alec grinned. "Too bad for him, it turns out someone dropped their lunch beside that bench, and the ducks just found it, so Jace is currently balancing on the back of the bench and trying not to scream too loudly." 

He turned the camera to reveal Jace, crouched on the back of a bench and letting out little shrieks every time the ducks on the ground quacked. Izzy was standing to the side laughing at him.

"And here, you see a Jace in his natural habitat, being menaced by his mortal enemy…the duck." Alec narrated with a snicker before turning the camera back to himself (and Magnus, who was still standing beside him). "So, just a quick update, mostly payback at Jace for earlier. Hopefully you guys liked it, let me know if you did in the comments and I might try to do more of these short out-and-about kind of vlogs. Please like and subscribe to all my social media stuff… And I'll have some more stuff out sometime this week."

He stopped the recording after a moment, snickering at Jace's continued shrieks.

"We should probably go rescue him." Alec gestured over at the bench, glancing at Magnus.

"Or…" Magnus stepped closer with a smirk. "We could let Isabelle deal with it once she finishes laughing at him…"

Alec raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I am told that central park is a great place for romantic walks…" Magnus grinned.

"I think the soundtrack may be less than romantic right now." Alec pointed out. "Also, I'm pretty sure if we leave it to Izzy, we'll be stuck here until it gets dark."

"Oh fine." Magnus sighed, turning to look at Jace with his hands on his hips. "I'll let you be his knight in shining armour."

"It'll just be a minute." Alec promised, reaching over to squeeze Magnus's shoulder before walking over to break up the fun.

"Remember that I'm the only one allowed to reward you with a kiss!" Magnus called out from behind him. 

Alec blushed, feeling his face heat up as he approached the bench. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Jace is still in town. But that may and/or may not be a good thing.


	32. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace is still in town, people make breakfast. Things happen.

"You know, it would be so much more comfortable here if you'd go and stay at Magnus's place. Then I could sleep in your bed, and then no one would have to suffer on the couch." Jace loomed over Alec in the bed, grinning at his tired groan.

"It's five in the morning…" Alec glanced at his phone with a frown. "Why are you even awake?"

"I have two answers to your question." Jace sat on the edge of the bed, clearly intending to stay until Alec was forced to wake up. Alec buried his face in the pillow. "One, I'm planning to go for a run, and earlier is better. Two, your couch is literally the most uncomfortable thing I've ever lain on."

"Go lie on it again, maybe it gets more comfortable if you stay there." Alec mumbled into the pillow.

"Nope." Jace grinned and poked at him. "Wake up, you're coming with me."

"I don't remember agreeing to this." Alec shoved in Jace's direction.

"It'll be good for you, keep you in shape for your new boyfriend." 

"He likes my shape just fine."

"But imagine how much he'd appreciate your shape if you worked out with me while I'm here…" Jace leered at him and Alec finally rolled over, throwing an arm over his eyes dramatically. "Otherwise he might take a look at me and decide to upgrade to a better model."

"Not everyone wants you all the time." Alec rolled his eyes, finally giving in and sitting up.

"Don't be ridiculous." Jace tossed his hair, getting up now that he'd achieved his goal. "You have five minutes to get dressed and then we're going."

"Why aren't you bothering Izzy?" Alec stretched, already reluctantly getting out of bed to gather some clothes to run in.

"Because last time I tried to wake her hum, I nearly got impaled with a stiletto." Jace shrugged. "I want someone to go run with me, not someone to almost kill me and then ignore me anyways."

"So if I had tried to stab you instead of just ignoring you, we wouldn't be having this conversation?" Alec pulled on a (questionably clean) shirt.

"Nah, you wouldn't try to stab me. You love me too much." Jace snickered at the face he made.

"Go away and let me get ready for your torture session in peace. Go see if Izzy wants to come with."

"I literally just told you that she tried to kill me last time I tried to wake her up."

"Good." Alec smirked and Jace sighed, leaving the room with a huff.

-

Isabelle heard a thump in the living room and sighed, leaving the bed to go see what had happened. On the bright side, if they were being robbed, Jace would be right there to fight off any robbers. Better him than her, really.

She peered out of her room, surprised not to see anyone. 

"Hello?" She headed into the living room when she heard a groan in response. "Jace? Alec?"

"Hey Izzy." Alec had fallen face first on the couch, Jace in a heap beside him.

"What happened to you two?" Izzy stepped into the room and perched on the arm of the couch, reaching over to poke Jace in the side. He just groaned.

"Went for a run."

"A run? How are you this tired from a run?"

"We left at five thirty." She checked her phone for the time.

"You ran for four hours?" She reached over Jace to poke Alec in the shoulder. "Where were you running?" 

"…Everywhere." Alec groaned, rolling over. "Jace is a dumbass. This is his fault."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Stabby." Jace groaned, turning his head to look at her.

"Wimp." She rolled her eyes at him. "Are you two gonna be okay to go out later?"

"I'll be fine." Jace waved a hand at her lazily. "Just… let me lie here for a bit."

"Are you sure you're okay?" She poked him again.

"Nah, I thought I'd just pretend to be in pain for sympathy."

"What sympathy?" Alec sat up, wincing at the tug on his sore legs. "Oh, you're being sarcastic. That's probably a good sign."

"You two should never be left alone together." Izzy got up, heading to the kitchen. "I'll just make breakfast then."

"No-"

"It's okay, we can do that-" Alec got to his feet, Jace only a step behind him as they headed to intercept her.

"You have something against my cooking?" She frowned at them.

"No, your cooking is fine-" Alec started, cutting off when Jace elbowed him in the side.

"To be honest, yes." Jace grabbed the eggs out of the fridge.

"Hey!" 

"Jace-" Alec handed over a pan.

"What? It's true." Jace pulled a bowl down to crack some eggs into it and scramble them.

"You could be nicer about it." Alec took some butter out.

"Both of you are the worst and I hope you're suffering." Isabelle crossed her arms, leaning back against the counter.

"Hey, I was defending you!" Alec pulled a loaf of bread and the toaster out, popping in two slices.

"Not very well." She pouted.

"At least I tried." Jace snorted as he poured the eggs into the hot pan. Alec stuck his tongue out at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Who knows? Maybe comments. Or maybe something else. It's a mystery.


	33. All in Good Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sibling bonding. And comments.

"Hey Jace, come check out Alec's newest video!" Isabelle grinned up at Jace as he settled on the couch beside her, adjusting her laptop so that he could see the screen.

"When did he have time to make a video?" Jace glanced at the title of the video and groaned. "I can't believe he'd film that."

"It's hilarious, of course he did. If I'd been able to hold up a camera long enough, I would have taken a video too." Izzy grinned and hit play, Jace's shrieks immediately ringing out of her speakers. She giggled.

"I see you found my new video." Both Isabelle and Jace startled as Alec came in, shedding his sweater and bag on the table.

"You suck." Jace made a face at him, but Alec just grinned and settled in on the other side of Isabelle to watch.

"You deserved it after what you've put me through. And you've only been here like three days." Alec snorted at Jace's annoyance.

"It has almost a million views too." Izzy chimed in.

"Why don't you ever try to get Izzy back?" Jace rolled his eyes as Alec in the video explained (for the second time) his fear of ducks.

"Oh, I have. But I live with her, so I have time."

"Hey-!" Isabelle poked him in the side. "You wouldn't dare try and get me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Jace grinned, meeting Alec's eyes for a second before they both turned to her, Alec swiping her laptop and setting it safely on the side table. She squealed, but between the two of them, there was no escape from a merciless tickling.

By the time they'd finished tickling Izzy (and getting tickled in turn because Isabelle was slippery and knew both of their week spots), all of them were a little worse for wear and the video had finished playing. Alec had lipstick prints on his shirt, Isabelle's hair was a mess, and Jace's clothing was askew.

"I totally won."

Alec and Jace rolled their eyes at her.

"You did not." Jace told her, trying to smooth down his hair. "I distinctly remember pinning you down and tickling you. Pretty sure that's not a win."

"I so did." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Did not." Alec watched with amusement as they devolved into childish banter.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Yeahuh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yea I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"It's okay girls, both of you are pretty." Alec interjected, snickering at the affronted look Jace sent him.

"But I'm the prettiest." Isabelle giggled, shifting so that she could drape her legs over Jace and rest her head on Alec's lap.

"I don't even know whether I should try and argue that." Jace poked at her foot and she kicked at his hand warningly.

"Before we get too sidetracked, have you looked at the comments yet?" Alec asked, smoothing down Izzy's hair ineffectually.

"Not yet." She flailed her arm at him. "Gimme my laptop and we can look."

Alec avoided getting hit in the face and handed over her laptop.

**Dogdogdogdog  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHA SO FUNNY**

**Smooches_for_Everyone  
I love watching Alec interact with his siblings**

**Thanthewidowsofourenemies  
            They're so cute**

**Smooches_for_Everyone  
                        Right?!**

**_12 more replies_**

**BlueLadyrox  
I can't believe Magnus was in New York for 10 years and never went to central park??? Like…how? **

**InterdimensionalCatSmuggler  
            Central Park is like… a must! you have to visit it!**

**\--toiletinEflat--  
            At least he's been now! XD**

**_23 more replies_**

**Tastefulanimalpictures  
Jace has like… super impressive balancing skills ????**

**glitterglutton2468  
Isabelle is so cute laughing**

**XxxxxXNewdimensionsXxxxxX  
Are they dating yettt?**

**InterdimensionalCatSmuggler  
            Pleassseeeeee Malec pleasseeee**

**SilentBrother  
            Why would you ask such an invasive question? Like? How would you feel if you were constantly asked if you were dating someone you were just friends with**

**XxxxxXNewdimensionsXxxxxX  
                        Dude chill out**

**SilentBrother  
                                    You chill out!**

**_12 more replies_**

**_41 more replies  
_ **

**_83 more replies_ **

**notyourbitch  
Where did they have dinner?**

**BookofWhites  
You should do a day in the life video!!**

**Idontknow_howtomake_pie  
            I'd watch that**

**3Authoress  
                        Doesn't he spend most of his time in classes?**

**BookofWhites  
                                    He could do it on a weekend tho**

**3Authoress  
                                                True**

**_3 more replies_**

**_25 more replies_ **

**_53 more replies_ **

**ducklings  
I still can't believe Jace is afraid of ducks. Anyone wanna bet on whether this is an elaborate prank?**

**Sailboat_Enthusiast  
I like how this video is pretty much just him getting Jace back for teasing him**

**NerdDancingistheOnlyCorrectKind  
Hopefully Magnus will be in more of his videos!**

**XxxxxXNewdimensionsXxxxxX  
            Yes please!**

**_29 more replies_**

**_432 more comments_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering how they ended up running for four hours:  
> Alec is actually secretly very competitive. They had a race, and then Jace got them lost, and then they thought 'hey, if we just run in a direction, we'll eventually find our way back right?' but then they ran the wrong way and got even more lost. And then they finally asked for directions and had to run all the way home because they didn't think to bring any cash for the train.
> 
> Next time: I've fallen into a black pit of Lightwood sibling bonding, but maybe I'll stop procrastinating and do some immortal squad things, idk


	34. Snapchat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael is late to the party, but always arrives with style (or puns, you pick).

_4 new messages_  
_Sunshine_  
_315: Are you dead?_  
_315: If so, please don't reply_  
_316: Actually, if not, please don't reply_  
_316: I don't even know why I bothered texting you_

Magnus snickered at the messages, taking a minute to think of a suitable reply.

_330: Awww were you worried about me?_

"Are you texting Alec?" Catarina glanced over the table to read his screen and giggled. "Oh. I see Raphael finally noticed you've been distracted lately."

"Took him long enough, I'm starting to feel unloved." Magnus rolled his eyes as another text came in.

_334: As if. Been celebrating because I've had almost a month free of your stupid face._

"He's been pricklier than usual. Pretty sure he's been missing you. Or possibly manstruating, who knows." Magnus chuckled at Catarina's comment as he wrote his reply.

_335: You missed me so much, you've been counting down the days since we were last together  
Also, Cat is here, she already spilled the beans_

Magnus held out his phone to take a selfie with Cat, sending it to Raphael as proof. His phone buzzed with an answer within seconds.

_335: Everything she said was a lie  
Hi Catarina_

"Here, let me." Catarina stole his phone to reply, and Magnus rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his rapidly cooling latte.

_335: How dare you, all the things I've told him are 100% true  
this is Catarina by the way_

_336: Look at you, already starting off with a lie_

_336: rude  
You should come hang out, Magnus can tell you all about his new boyfriend_

_336: I'm too busy enjoying the golden sounds of silence_  
_Also, I'm at work_  
_and_  
_I can't emphasize this enough_  
_I don't want to hear about his love life_

_337: who's the liar now?_

_1 new message_  
_Isabelle_  
_337: Did Alec tell you it's his birthday next week?_

"Who's Isabelle?" Catarina poked him in the side, showing him the new message

"Alec's younger sister." Magnus frowned at the message. "Should I get him something? He didn't tell me it was his birthday…" He tapped a quick message to Isabelle.

_337: Should I buy him something?_

_338: You don't need to, just wanted to ask to see if you wanted to come to the surprise birthday dinner we're having on Monday_  
_It's just gonna be Alec, Jace, and I_  
_Might be going clubbing after too_  
_if I can convince Alec_

"If he didn't tell you about it, he's probably not going to expect anything. It might be a nice gesture though." Catarina shrugged.

"What should I get though?" Magnus set his latte aside to concentrate on the two conversation he was having.

_339: I have no idea what to get him  
Why didn't he tell me earlier?_

_340: He probably didn't want to put any pressure on you to do anything_  
_He's just being silly_  
_So, dinner?_

_340: Sure, I should be free Monday night._

"Something small?" Catarina sipped at her tea, fiddling with her own phone. "Raphael sent a snap chat."

"He did?" Magnus switched to snap chat to take a look, and snorted at the picture he was greeted with. Raphael had taken a selfie glaring into the camera and captioned it **'Hear that? That's the sound of me not caring'**.

Magnus turned on his own camera, shifting to Catarina's side of the table to take a selfie with her. She held up her cup with a grin.

He snapped a picture, and captioned it to send to Raphael.  
**'Jealousy isn't a good look on anyone'**

Raphael's next snap was a picture of a mannequin from the store he worked at.  
**_'Even he's better company'_**

Magnus took a picture of himself and Catarina sticking their tongues out.  
**'We're not just company, we're the WHOLE party'**

Raphael send a picture of a pair of oxford shoes.  
**_'What were those drinks laced with?'_**

Catarina snorted and took a picture of her empty plate, with just a smear of chocolate sauce across it.  
**'Maybe you should be asking about the food'**

He took a picture of the espresso machine behind the counter of the shop.  
**'Just a couple shots'**

Raphael sent a picture of a vest on a hanger.  
**'Is that the vest you got?'**

"Are you just going to devolve into another pun war?" Catarina asked as she took screenshots of the snaps they were sending.

"…No."

Magnus snapped a picture of his drink.  
**'I've got a latte more where that came from.'**

A picture of a quilted jacket came in from Raphael.  
**'you should quilt while you're ahead'**

Magnus sent a picture of his nails (green with swirls in gold glitter today).  
**'Excuse you, I nailed it :)'**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, 26 000 words in, and this is still mostly fluff. Now, at this point we have two choices: Either I attempt to actually write conflict and stuff in the next arc, OR I just keep going the way I have been. Let me know what you guys think and I will attempt to steer the story in whichever direction you pick.
> 
> Next time: Possibly a few days break in updates so I can catch up and use some of your feedback, but the longest it'll go is Thursday. In the meantime, I'll do some stuff for Side Reel, so check that out if you haven't already.


	35. Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wants to stay home for no-pants Monday, but his siblings have other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, just barely got this out in time, even if it is a little short! (I said I'd update Thursday, and I'm sticking to my word)
> 
> Thank you guys so much for all the feedback on the last chapter. I have taken it into account, and it will probably be implemented in the next couple days.

Isabelle had a plan. It was going to be perfect. Her big brother's twenty third birthday was going to be amazing. Unlike his twenty second birthday party. She wrinkled her nose at the memory. Jace had been in California and she'd had midterms and completely forgotten, so he'd ended up spending his birthday alone in his room. This year would be better. 

If she could just get him to cooperate!

"Seriously, Izzy, I just want to stay in and edit. It's a Monday night, I have class tomorrow." Alec gestured from his desk. 

"Please?" She sat on his bed and attempted to look sad. "I feel bad about last year. Seriously, it's just dinner, don't tell me you weren't planning on ordering out anyways."

"Yea, I'm gonna order out, but if I get delivery, I don't have to put on pants." Alec pointed out. Isabelle huffed at him.

"Come on looser, we're going out." Jace barged in and bodily pulled Alec out of his chair. 

"Jace-" Alec wrenched his arm out of Jace's hold, standing up straight to loom over him. "Seriously, I'm fine with just staying in. I did it last year, and it was fine."

"Alec, you can't always be a grumpy hermit crab." Isabelle bounced up, picking a nice green shirt out of his closet (purchased by her and never worn) and holding it up to his chest. "We're going out. Put this on with those black skinny jeans."

"Are those flowers?" Alec examined the shirt mistrustfully. "I am not a grumpy hermit crab."

"Sorry to break it to you, but you kind of are." Jace grinned.

"Just get changed." Isabelle gave him one last look before dragging Jace out of Alec's room.

"Do you think he's guessed?" Jace waited until they were in the living room before speaking.

"No, he has no idea." Izzy grinned, taking out her phone to text Magnus.

_545: just dragging Alec out the door, u ready?_

"Perfect."

Isabelle hid her phone just in time for Alec to come out of his room, wearing the shirt and jeans she'd picked out and looking rather uncomfortable.

"Are you sure we couldn't have just ordered in?" 

"It's your birthday, we're taking you out to dinner, get over it." Jace punched him lightly in the shoulder and Isabelle nodded. 

"Let's go!"

"Fine…" Alec heaved a sigh and followed them out of the apartment. Her phone buzzed as they loaded into the elevator and she took it out to read Magnus's message, careful to keep the screen facing away from her brother.

_546: just getting on train, c u soon_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Magnus pops out of a cake (just kidding, although Magnus will show up).


	36. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets his surprise.

Isabelle insisted on the blindfold, tying her scarf around his eyes while Alec protested and Jace took pictures for Instagram. 

"Come on, I have a surprise for you."

"And why does that involve me having to trust you two to guide me into the restaurant without walking me into the door?" Alec wrinkled his nose, reluctantly letting Isabelle take his arm.

"Because I put a lot of effort into this surprise, and I want you to appreciate it properly." Isabelle grinned, tugging Alec forward, careful to manoeuvre him around the door. It may have crossed her mind to let him walk into it, but it was his birthday. Jace snickered behind them.

Magnus was sitting at a table near the back, and Jace waved to catch his attention. He spotted them and grinned, getting up to meet them as Isabelle guided Alec through the restaurant towards their table.

"Ow! Izzy-" Alec stubbed his toe on a chair when Isabelle let him go, stepping away to let Magnus take her place, guiding him the rest of the way to the table.

"Sorry Alec." She grinned, trying to restrain her giggles as Magnus situated Alec beside their table. 

Once he'd gotten Alec safely to the table, Magnus let go, stepping in front of him to kiss him on the cheek, snickering at the confused look on Alec's face. He reached up to untie Isabelle's scarf. 

"Hey there, handsome." Magnus grinned as Alec blinked to adjust to the lighting.

"Magnus!" Alec's eyes lit up. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, a certain little birdy-" Isabelle coughed pointedly behind them, "told me it was your birthday today, and invited me to dinner." Magnus reached to squeeze Alec's hand before grabbing a package from the table and handing it over to Alec.

"You didn't need to get me anything-" Alec stared at the gift in surprise.

"I figured that out when it was your sister that told me when your birthday was instead of you." Magnus shrugged. "I wanted to though."

"Magnus-" Alec looked up from the gift to meet his eyes. "Thank you."

"You'd better open it before you thank me." Magnus winked, pulling Alec aside so that Isabelle and Jace could sit down. Alec blushed, hurriedly taking his own seat, Magnus sliding into the booth beside him.

"Well?" Isabelle grinned across the table at them and gestured at the gift. "Aren't you going to open it?"

"Right-" Alec started and carefully unwrapped the gift, eyes widening as he uncovered the small box. "You didn't-?!"

"I know you mentioned you've been having trouble with your old flash, and I thought you might like it, so…" Mangus shrugged self-consciously.

"This must have been expensive-!" 

Isabelle and Jace rolled their eyes.

"Your boyfriend got you a really thoughtful gift. Say thank you." Isabelle grinned.

"I- Thank you." Alec stuttered, rubbing a finger over the packaging. 

"You like it then?" Magnus smiled at Alec's nod, reaching over to twine their fingers together on top of the table. Jace rolled his eyes at them.

"Where's the menus? I'm hungry." Isabelle elbowed him from breaking up the moment.

"They're right there." Magnus gestured to the end of the table where the menus were leaning against the wall, supported by a basket full of condiments. Isabelle snickered at Jace's embarrassed look, handing over a menu.

"Clearly you're too hungry to see straight." Alec teased, relaxing a bit at the familiar routine.

"I guess you must not feed him very often then." Magnus grinned. "It's the only explanation for his instagram photos."

"Hey!" Jace frowned at them.

"I'm kidding…mostly." Magnus snickered.

Jace just gave up and started looking over the menu.

"Happy birthday, Alec." Isabelle passed around more menus. "I hope your surprise was worth wearing pants for."

"Now hold on, there's still time for that…" Magnus snickered as Alec started to blush.

"You know I'm happy for you, man, but I really don't want to hear about that stuff." Jace teased, grinning when Alec's blush darkened.

"I'm sure he's had to hear plenty of it from you over the years." Magnus shot back, squeezing Alec's hand.

"I really have." Alec agreed, shifting closer to Magnus in the booth.

"Honestly, Jace, you have no room to talk right now." Isabelle scolded, watching her brothers fondly.

"I'm feeling really ganged up on right now." Jace informed them with a pout.

"Good." Alec grinned.

"You should appreciate me more. You know I'm leaving next week." 

"But you're coming back here after your tour, so we'll see you again soon anyways." Alec pointed out.

"Plus, it's Alec's birthday. If there's anyone we should be appreciating tonight, it's him." Isabelle poked Jace in the side when he sighed.

"Not everything is about you Jace." Alec stuck out his tongue and Magnus snickered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Either Alec gets dragged clubbing, or something else entirely.


	37. Dance Dance Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy just wants Alec to have fun.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Isabelle sidled up to Alec, holding a bright blue drink in a martini glass.

"Have I ever danced at a party you dragged me to?" Alec rolls his eyes at her pout.

"But now you have a boyfriend to dance with! Come on, I bet Magnus would love to dance with you." She set the glass down to tug at his arm. "Besides, you can't just stand here all night, it's your birthday! Celebrate!"

"I'm just gonna remind you that my plans for the night were to order takeout and edit with no pants on."

"How are you being such a party pooper at your own party?" Isabelle took out her phone. "Take a selfie with me so I can let all your fans know how boring you are."

"Just because your idea of a party is different from mine-" Alec was pulled down into the camera despite his protests.

"If you're not dancing in five minutes, I'm gonna start posting pictures of your ass." She added a caption to the picture of them and posted it to Instagram before snatching up her drink and heading back onto the dance floor.

"Did I hear your sister mention she had more pictures of your ass?" Alec jumped slightly.

"Magnus!" Magnus grinned, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. "When did you get there?"

"I heard something about dancing and pictures of your ass."

"Isabelle was just trying to convince me to dance." Alec blushed.

"While I would never say no to pictures, I'm sure you'd rather they weren't on social media, huh?" Magnus nudged their shoulders together. "Come dance with me for one song, and then I'll let you go back to holding up the wall."

"I don't know…" Alec glanced out at the sea of writing bodies nervously. "I've never actually…done this before."

"It'll be fun, I promise." Magnus pulled gently at his arm. "Just follow my lead."

"I guess…" Alec followed Magnus onto the dance floor, flinching as strangers brushed up against him.

"Relax." Magnus smiled, reaching up to pat Alec's cheek before stepping back and starting to moving to the music. "Just copy what I'm doing."

Alec hesitantly started stepping to the beat, mirroring Magnus as best he could. As the song wore on, he was surprised to find himself relaxing into the beat, swinging his arms a bit as Magnus started doing more complicated dance steps. The song ended as Magnus leaned into him, and Alec smiled shyly.

"That wasn't so bad, huh?" Magnus grinned up at him.

"I guess not…" Alec shrugged, weaving through the crowd to return to the wall.

"And now Izzy has no reason to bother you about it." Magnus followed, ducking around a couple. "Want something to drink?"

"One of us needs to be sober to get home later."

"One drink is fine, unless you're that much of a lightweight." Magnus smirked. "Besides, I haven't drunk much tonight, I'm sure I can get you all home fine if need be. It's your birthday, let loose a little."

"One drink." Alec rolled his eyes at Magnus's triumphant exclamation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one's short, but this was the perfect place to end it so...
> 
> Next time: Hangovers.


	38. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day...

He woke up on an unfamiliar couch with the worst hangover of his life.

"Hey there, sweet pea." Magnus's voice sounded like sirens, and the light from the curtains being opened felt like it was stabbing him in the brain. "How are you feeling?"

"Turn off the sun." Alec groaned, rolling over to bury his head in the couch cushions.

"Unfortunately I don't have that particular power." Magnus grinned, walking over to sit on the couch by Alec's knees. "I do have Advil and water though."

Alec rolled over reluctantly, opening one bleary eye to locate the pills and water glass Magnus was handing him. "What time is it?" He sat up to down the pills, chasing them down with the water.

"Ten ish?" Magnus shrugged.

"Crap!" Alec bolted up, groaning as his head pounded angrily. "I have class in an hour."

"You sure you can deal with a lecture like this?" Magnus raised an eyebrow, and Alec winced.

"I'm gonna have to. Can I borrow a shirt?" He plucked at the shirt Izzy had forced him into the night before, wincing at the suspiciously sticky patch on one of the sleeves.

"Sure, I think I have something that might fit you." Magnus hopped up from the couch, leading the way into his bedroom.

"Where are Jace and Izzy anyways?" Alec glanced around Magnus's loft curiously, not seeing any signs of his siblings.

"I sat them in a taxi and sent them home. I figured that since I was the only one not trashed, I'd be nice and make sure you woke up in the morning to get to class." Magnus pulled a pink t shirt out of his closet and held it up with a smirk. It had a glittery rainbow printed on the front over the words _My favourite colour is glitter_. Alec wrinkled his nose.

Magnus just snickered, pulling a black tshirt out and handing it over.

"Thanks." 

"I'll just go make some coffee then. If you want a shower, you're welcome to it." Magnus headed out of his room with a wink.

Glancing at the clock, Alec groaned. A shower might have been nice, but there was definitely not enough time. He pulled off yesterday's shirt and headed into the bathroom to splash some water on his face, wincing at his reflection. There were marks on his face from the pillow, and his eyes were bloodshot. At least he'd already filmed his video for the week. 

He pulled on the shirt, rolling his eyes at the text on the front that read _This is boyfriend material_. At least he only had two classes on Tuesdays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: New (short-ish) arc before conflict may and/or may not be happening =D  
> The first one to guess who'll be introduced in it will get one free prompt that I will complete by Monday (any pairing, any universe).


	39. Pranks Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is the unfortunate victim of a misdirected prank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh nobody guessed it! I really thought someone would! I guess I didn't give any hints... Thank you guys so much for all the comments though~ I really appreciate them, and they're definitely why I'm still posting things.
> 
> Since no one managed to guess who was getting introduced this chapter, the first person to guess what month this chapter is set in will get the prize (one Shadowhunters prompt for any character/pairing to be posted by Tuesday).

_1 new message_  
_Magnus_  
_215: You should teach me archery ;)_

Alec blinked at the text, shifting his book bag so he could reply.

_216: Why? What brought that on?_

_216: It would be fun!_  
_Plus_  
_have you not been on the internet lately?_  
_archery is in right now_

Alec grinned fondly, heading towards the library.

_217: but that doesn't explain why you want to learn_

_217: just because I don't usually play sports doesn't mean I can't try_  
_and it could be interesting_  
_we could make a video_

_217: I guess that might be interesting to put on my channel  
should we do something for your channel too?_

_218: We could do another challenge  
see if you can beat me this time xp_

_219: I still need to get you back for that tweet!_

"Watch out!" Alec looked up from his phone, startled by the yell. A redheaded girl was running towards him, hands waving.

He glanced around. There was no one but him around… A deluge of water caught him by surprise.

"What?" He spluttered, stepping to the side and trying to wipe away the worst of it. Fortunately it had only caught one side (and even better, it was the side he wasn't carrying his bag and phone on).

"I'm so sorry!" The girl stopped in front of him, panting.

"What-?"

"I was planning a prank on someone and he usually comes this way, but he's running late and then you showed up… I'm so sorry!"

"Um." Alec looked down at himself. Half of him was completely soaked, and water was starting to seep through. It was also cold. "Do you happen to have a towel?"

"Oh, here." She handed over a towel, still looking apologetic. Then she frowned, looking closer at his face. "Hey- Aren't you… ALightintheDarkwood on YouTube?"

"Yea, that's me." Alec said, wiping the water off his face before he attempted to dry his sweater and jeans.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Again. It's just-" She winced. "I'm actually a big fan. My best friend and I both love your videos- he even wrote a… well. This is so embarrassing."

"Luckily, I don't have any more classes today." Alec gave up on his sweater, pulling it off to wring it out.

"Yea… Do you need a ride somewhere or something? I'm sure Simon would understand if I stole his van for a little bit…." She bit her lip. "I'm Clary, by the way."

"I-" Alec hesitated, glancing between his soaked sweater and Clary. It wasn't that cold out… but that was before he ended up all wet. He was already shivering a bit in the brisk air. Taking the train home like this would suck… "Actually, yea. I'd appreciate a ride, if you're not in classes right now…"

"No, I just got out of classes, hang on." Clary pulled out her phone, presumably to text her friend. Barely a few seconds later, her phone buzzed with a reply. "Simon says I can borrow the van, so I can totally give you a ride. Where do you want to go?"

"Let me figure it out?" Alec followed as Clary led the way towards the parking lot across the street. Where to go… Theoretically Magnus's loft was closer by car. And he was home right now. Alec pulled out his phone to text him.

_230: Would you mind if I came by to borrow your shower?_   
_there may have been an incident_

_230: Of course not darling, my door is always open for you._

"Brooklyn." Alec blushed slightly at the endearment as he addressed Clary.

"No problem." Clary smiled back at him distractedly as she searched through her purse. She pulled out a key with a triumphant grin. "I knew I had this somewhere."

"Thanks. It's just at bond and first." Alec shivered.

"Here we are." Clary pointed to a dubious looking van covered in graffiti. "I know it doesn't look like much, but it runs fine."

Alec shrugged. "So long as it works."

Clary unlocked the doors as Alec rounded to the others side, pulling the door open to step in. Clary pushed some trash onto the floor with a blush.

"Simon hasn't cleaned it out in a while."

Alec sat gingerly, aware that he was getting the seat wet.

"Don't worry about the seats, there's probably been a lot worse than water on them." Clary programmed the GPS in her phone before turning the key in the ignition, the van coming to life with an alarming rumble.

Alec wrinkled his nose. That wasn't exactly reassuring. But, after a few initial jerks, they were on the road, and he pulled out his phone to text Magnus again.

_240: on my way, be there in 20 ish_

_240: see you soon, I'll make sure the door is unlocked for you <3 _

"So, uh, Alec-" Clary shoulder checked to turn onto the main street, narrowly missing a pedestrian. "This might sound a bit creepy but don't you live in Manhattan?"

"Um." Alec grabbed the handle on the door to steady himself. "Yeah. But, it's a long drive, so I figured I could borrow a friend's shower and some clothes."

"I wouldn't have minded driving you." There was another sharp jerk as they turned left and Alec's hand tightened on the handle, knuckles turning white.

"It's- uh, fine. I can catch up with them while I'm there, so…" Clary merged into the bridge traffic as Alec attempted to press his imaginary brakes.

"I really am sorry about this though-" She glanced at him and he mentally willed her eyes back onto the road.

"It's okay, don't wo- watch out!" Alec almost had a heart attack when another car merged in front of them.

"Are you okay?" Clary raised an eyebrows at him. "You look a little…"

"I'm fine." Alec tried to calm his racing heart beat with slow, deep breaths.

"You sure?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I lied, there is definitely more things coming before conflict. Hopefully you guys are still enjoying yourselves though!
> 
> Next time: Arrival


	40. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this chapter is short, I'm posting in between updates.
> 
> Also, I have a new Shadowhunters sideblog! Come talk to me about Shadowhunters at [equalopportunitylightwoods](http://equalopportunitylightwoods.tumblr.com/). I may be posting things about (and references for) Internet Famous there.

By the time they stopped in front of Magnus's apartment building, Alec had almost had at least four heart attacks, and was clutching at the handle on the door so hard it may have cracked. Clary pulled up in front of the building surprisingly smoothly, considering.

"Well, here we are." She put the car in park. "Um, if you wouldn't mind…could we take a selfie? Just to prove to Simon that it really was you. I won't post it anywhere or anything."

Alec glanced at his reflection in the window. Well…what could it hurt. "Sure."

"Thank you!" Clary grinned and pulled out her phone, leaning closer to him to get them both in the frame. "On three- One, two, three!"

The camera snapped, and Clary sat back up to look at the photo.

"Thank you so much, I know you're probably pretty uncomfortable right now, and I'm so sorry about that, but it was really great to meet you."

Alec shrugged self-consciously, unbuckling himself and opening the door. "It's nice to meet fans, although I have to say this was probably a first for me."

Clary blushed.

"Thanks for the ride, I'll see you around." He got out of the car, adjusting his book bag and waved to Clary before heading for the door.

At least he'd get to see Magnus today.

-

"What happened to you?" Magnus raised an eyebrow from the couch as Alec stepped gingerly into his apartment.

"Caught in the crossfire of someone's prank. I'm pretty sure it's just water." Alec draped his wet sweater over the back of a wooden chair and kicked off his shoes.

"You look a bit like a half-drowned rat." Magnus stood to grab a towel from his linen closet.

"At least I'm not a completely drowned rat." Alec tugged his shirt over his head by the back of the neck. "It's a little cold to be wandering around New York like this though."

"How did you get here, anyways?" Magnus paused to admire Alec's defined abs before ushering him into the bathroom.

"The person who set up the prank gave me a ride. Apparently she's a fan." Alec shrugged, letting Magnus turn on the shower and adjust the temperature. "She was very apologetic about all this." 

"Poor girl." Magnus stood back once he'd finished fiddling with the tap, leering as Alec thumbed the button of his jeans. 

"You gonna stay here the whole time?" Alec glanced pointedly between Magnus and the door.

"Well, I'm pretty comfortable.." Magnus snickered at the face Alec was making. "Fine, I'm going. Maybe next time."

"…Maybe." Alec blushed, and Magnus grinned, closing the door behind him to let Alec shower in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for the guessing game... [TheHighWarlockofGlitter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHighWarlockofGlitter/pseuds/TheHighWarlockofGlitter) guessed right, we're in October now! So let me know your prompt and I will write something for you~
> 
> I'm starting to get an inflated ego from all the comments guys, you've all been so sweet!
> 
> Next time: Catching up with an old friend


	41. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finally catches up with his one non-related friend.

"Alec!"

Alec turned at the shout, grinning when he spotted Aline.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in what feels like forever!" Aline jogged the last few feet between them, juggling her books in one arm and a coffee in the other.

"Oh, you know how it is…" Alec shrugged. "I've been busy making videos and with classes."

"Speaking of videos…" Aline smirked, leaning over to nudge him with her shoulder. "You've been doing an awful lot of collabs with The-Magnificent-Bane lately."

"They've been popular-"

"And that's totally because you two are constantly flirting." Aline snickered at his blush. "Anything going on there?"

"Aline…" Alec hefted his book bag and started walking in the direction of the library.

"You totally have a crush."

"I don't." Alec's shoulders hunched as Aline followed him, barely avoiding another student running to class.

"Isabelle already spilled about you watching his videos in secret. How did she put it again… oh right, you hide in your room and sigh over his videos like a smitten kitten." They ducked through the welcome centre.

"When did you guys even talk?" Alec opened the door to let Aline go through first.

"There's this awesome new thing called texting, it lets you talk to people whenever you want, grandpa."

Alec rolled his eyes at her, letting her lead the way through the building.

"But seriously, you two are totally flirting in your videos." Aline adjusted the strap of her back pack and grinned at him. "Anything going on behind the scenes that you're not telling people about?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

"And satisfaction brought it back. Come on, you know you want him." Aline teased.

"Oh fine." Alec grumbled, swiping her coffee and taking a swig. "He asked me out."

"Alec!" Aline squealed, blushing when a bunch of freshmen looked over curiously. "Why didn't you tell me? How long have you been dating? Where did you go for your first date? Does Izzy know?"

"Aline- slow down." Alec gestured at her to lower her voice, glancing around nervously. "Of course Izzy knows, you know how nosy she is. And…well. We've been dating for…three months?"

"Three months?"

Alec winced.

"And you never thought your best friend might want to know?" Aline pouted at him.

"I've been a little…distracted?" Alec tried, opening the door to the plaza.

"Yeah you have." Aline leered. "But seriously, you know he has kind of a reputation, right?"

"Yea, of course I do." Alec shrugged. "It's only been three months, so far so good. No need to hash things out quite yet."

"If you say so." Aline turned her face up to soak in the late fall sun. "Although I'm pretty sure you're going to need to have a talk sooner rather than later...Now that that's out of the way… Give me all the gossip! Is he a good kisser? Have you met any of his friends? How serious is it?"

"Why do you even want to know?"

"Obviously I want the gossip. I can't believe you didn't tell me about this. You've have three months!" Aline paused, glancing up at him. "Okay, no, I can believe you didn't tell me, but I can't believe Izzy didn't!"

"For once." Alec snickered as she took out her phone.

"I'm texting her right now to complain!" She looked down at her phone, letting Alec lead her across the plaza.

_121: Can't believe u didn't tell me about Alec!_

Her phone dinged with a reply just as they got into the Library.

_123: Did he finally tell you?_  
_good 4 him_  
 _thought he was gonna keep it to himself forever_  
 _did he tell u he came out 2 Jace?_

Aline turned to him with wide eyes.

"You came out?!"

"Only to Jace." Alec shrugged, finishing Aline's coffee and throwing the empty cup into the garbage. "He took it…surprisingly well. And you have no room to talk, do your parents know about Helen?"

"Jace and my parents are completely different." Aline rolled her eyes at him. "Helen's siblings all know about us."

"And Isabelle knew about me." Alec plucked at one of her braids.

"Okay, we clearly need to catch up." Aline grabbed him by the elbow and towed him towards the lounge area. "I was going to have coffee with Helen, but she'll understand."

"Don't let me interrupt your date…" Alec followed her pulling on his arm.

"You're not getting out of this that easily." Aline smirked at him.

Alec just sighed, sitting in one of the armchairs by a window. Admittedly, catching up with Aline would be nice. But the interrogation probably wouldn't be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Texting returns with a vengeance


	42. Texts II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus discuss plans and flirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've slept like 3 hours for unrelated reasons and I was going to write some more immortal squad for this chapter but...nahhh. There's more of them later somewhere.

_Magnus_  
_745: So_  
 _Catarina's been pestering me about meeting you_  
 _Think you can handle dinner with her, Ragnor, and Raphael?_

Alec glanced at the prof before replying, trying not to look as bored as he felt. Why did he think the advanced history seminar on curating would be a good class to take? He had so many regrets right now.

_746: I guess you did sit through dinner with Jace and Izzy for me…_

_746: I know they can be a bit much. I can probably manage to hold them off a little longer if you want_

Alec sighed, glad to be sitting in the back row. The projector was currently showing a set of black and white images of…pencils? Good thing the notes were usually provided online.

_749: No, may as well get it over with._

_750: Maybe after we do the archery video? Cat's usually free Saturday nights._

_751: Could get kind of sweaty…_

_753: You can shower at my place after_

He flicked through to the calendar app on his phone. Nothing in particular planned. He'd just need to make sure Izzy wasn't gonna try to cook herself dinner…

_753: I should probably stop by home to drop off equipment and check on Izzy  
I can meet you guys wherever you're going for dinner_

_754: That also works_  
_although_  
 _then I don't get to help you out in the shower :(_  
 _you did say I could join you next time…_

Alec blushed, setting his phone down for a moment and glancing around.

_755: maybe  
I said maybe_

_756: You know you want to ;)_

_756: I'm in class!_

_757: Oh fine, I'll stop teasing you.  
When I finally get you in the shower, I will be taking full advantage though_

_757: Magnus!_

_758: fine_  
_So_  
 _video at 1? Then we'll have a nice buffer to film and get ready for dinner._

Alec glanced at the clock. Only half an hour of lecture to go.

_800: Sounds good. I'll book one of the smaller ranges for then  
Do you know where you'll be planning dinner?_

_801: Jade Wolf?_

_801: That's that chinese place by the docks, right?_

_801: Yea  
surprisingly inexpensive cocktails, decent food_

_802: sounds good_  
_probably should pay attention now_  
 _talk to you later?_

_802: I'll call you_

He tucked his phone into his pocket just as his lecturer started on the rise of modern art and it's influence on the art world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: collab???


	43. Cupid's Arrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus film a collab in the gym. Magnus is reminded of why he skipped gym class. 
> 
> (also, the title of this chapter has 0 to do with the content, I just liked it a lot)

Magnus watched Alec string his bow dubiously.

"Are you sure this is safe?" 

"Of course it is. As long as you don't stand _in front_ of the arrows and you'll be fine." Alec rolled his eyes.

"If you say so…" Magnus glanced at the bow one more time before turning on his camera and pointing it at himself.

"Alright my iridescent individuals, I know this looks nothing like my usual set up for tutorial Tuesdays, and that's because today I have with me," He turned the camera to catch Alec, testing his bow with one hand, "ALightintheDarkwood!" He turned the camera back to himself. "Now, if you don't know him by now, you can check out the videos we've done together here, here, and here," He gestured above his head with his free hand, "And you can subscribe to him here!"

Alec releases the bowstring slowly, and steps behind Magnus to join him in the frame.

"I know we've been doing challenges so far, but today we're doing something a little different."

"Alec here is going to teach me how to shoot a bow!" Magnus lowered his voice a little, "To be honest guys, I'm a little nervous. I'm not really one for 'sports'."

"You'll do fine," Alec grinned at him, pulling a glove out of his pocket, "I'll be right here making sure nothing goes too horribly wrong."

"We'll see," Magnus shrugged "Anyways, I'm going to set up my tripod, so see you guys later!"

He stopped the recording and Alec draped an arm over his shoulder.

"Seriously though, Magnus, I'm not gonna let you hurt yourself."

"You underestimate my capacity for mayhem." Magnus turned, lifting himself onto his tiptoes to kiss Alec's cheek before ducking under his arm to set up his equipment, "But I trust you."

Alec let him set up his camera equipment and focus his camera before pulling a second glove and some sort of flat padded thing out of his equipment bag.

"Ready?"

"Haaaang on," Magnus pressed the record button and darted into the frame, "Alright, now we can start.

"Okay, so first thing's first: Safety. Three key lines to know," Alec pointed at a series of lines on the ground in front of him, "That first line behind us is the waiting line. When it's not your turn to shoot, you need to stay behind it to prevent any accidents. The next line, the one we're standing at, is the shooting line. Some competitions you're supposed to stand with one foot on either side of the line, but others require you to stand directly behind it. For today, you can just focus on stance and actually learning to use the bow though. The last line is the target line, a couple feet in front of the targets. We use it mainly to ensure the safety of people when they're retrieving their arrows. There's actually a system of whistles that let archers communicate with staff and coaches, but since we've got the range to ourselves today, I'll save that for another time."

Alec pulls an arrow out of his quiver and shows it to Magnus.

"So, guidelines for pulling arrows; you have to walk on the archery range, slowly on either the right or left to pull. Make sure you look behind you before pulling each arrow."

Magnus nodded, examining the tip of the arrow.

"Now, we could have rented some equipment, but I had some of my older stuff lying around, so-" He pulled a second bow out of his case, stringing it with ease before setting it to the side, "You get to use my old bow. And I have a forearm guard and glove for you too, although they might be a little big."

"Why do I need the guard?" Magnus accepted the glove, putting it on before taking the guard and examining it, "I've never seen you use one in your videos."

"I'm used to it by now, but the bowstring does sometimes snap against your arm when you release it. I think when I was first practicing I spent like three weeks hiding a ginormous bruise on my arm. So the guard will keep you from getting bruised."

"I see…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I will probably post a chapter with Alec freaking out about dinner and another about Catarina asking about Alec in Side Reel. Eventually maybe. In the meantime, hopefully you enjoyed this.
> 
> Next time: Dinner


	44. Meet the Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets the immortal squad.

"Are you sure I need to be here?" Raphael frowned from his spot in the taxi, arms crossed.

"Yes you do. You wanted to be here anyways, just admit it." Catarina waved a hand to dismiss his complaints.

"If I have to sit through this and play nice, then so do you." Ragnor scowled out the window, ignoring both of them.

"You two be nice. You know how much Magnus likes this kid." Catarina elbowed them both.

"You know that's not physically possible for me, right?" Raphael rubbed at his ribs, trying to poke her back. 

"Then be someone else for the night." She blocked his fingers with her purse.

"Do I really have to play nice with this closet case?" Ragnor reached into his pocket for his wallet as the taxi pulled up in front of the Jade Wolf. "He'll be gone before you know it anyways, no need to play nice."

"You're going to be nice or I'm gonna make you do the ghost pepper challenge." 

"You can't make me do it." Ragnor handed over the cab fare and stepped out, leaving the door open for Catarina to follow.

"Can so." Catarina blew a raspberry at him. 

"Don't doubt her powers of blackmail and extortion." Magnus grinned from behind them. "Nice to see you all together for once."

"Magnus!" Catarina grinned, turning to pull him into a hug. 

"Where's your boy toy?" Ragnor glanced around meaningfully.

"He'll be here in a minute, there was a delay on the trains."

"I thought you'd at least shell out for a taxi. After all, I hear escorts prefer-"

"Rafe!" Catarina swatted him over the head. "Be nice."

"Oh fine." Raphael rolled his eyes, waving her off. "I won't insult his boy toy."

"You literally just insulted him." Magnus frowned at him.

"Is that not what he is?" Raphael smirked.

"Just-" Magnus put a hand to his hip and looked at all of them. "Don't scare him off? Please?"

"I'll keep them in line." Catarina promised with a sigh, patting him on the shoulder. 

Magnus nodded gratefully just as Alec arrived, walking down the street from the station.

"Alexander!" Magnus grinned, and Ragnor frowned at the already besotted look he had on his face.

"Sorry I'm late." Alec jogged the last few feet, tugging nervously at his sweater.

"It's fine, darling. We just arrived." Magnus reached forward to pat him on the shoulder reassuringly before turning to his friends, gesturing between them. "Alec, this is Catarina, Ragnor, and Raphael. Guys, this is Alec."

Raphael just nodded, watching Alec shift his weight nervously from side to side.

Ragnor frowned at him silently. Catarina glanced at them before sighing and stepping forward.

"Hi Alec, it's lovely to meet you. Magnus has told me so many things about you." She smiled at him, holding out a hand.

"Um." Alec reluctantly took her hand, shaking it gently before letting go.

"Nothing but good things, I assure you." Magnus added, gesturing at the restaurant. "Shall we?"

"I'm starving." Catarina nodded, letting Magnus pull Alec into the restaurant first, before jabbing both Raphael and Ragnor in the ribs with her elbows.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ragnor rubbed at his side. "I didn't say anything."

"Exactly!" Catarina glared. "I told you to be nice, not ignore him."

Ragnor huffed and stepped into the restaurant, leaving Catarina and Raphael outside alone. Catarina poked Raphael again in the side for good measure.

"Hey! I didn't say anything either." Raphael waved his hands in the air. "You know, if you have nothing nice to say, then say nothing at all."

"You're an ass."

"Fine, I'll try to make… small talk." Raphael rolled his eyes. "But you know this can only end one way."

"Urgh. I need a cocktail." Catarina threw her hands up and stalked into the Jade Wolf, Raphael following behind.

Magnus waved them over to a table in the back, drink already in hand. Catarina ushered Raphael in in front of her, making sure to sit in between Raphael and Ragnor. Magnus handed her a Blue Lady with a smirk.

"So, Alec." Raphael leaned forward. "You're a Youtuber, right?"

"Yeah, that's how we met." Alec gestured between himself and Magnus. "We were doing the blind date interview thing at Vidcon."

"I'm pretty sure I told you that already." Magnus squinted at Raphael suspiciously. "Or is your memory just that bad."

"Usually when you talk, I just tune you out." Raphael smirked and turned back to Alec. "So, how have you managed to put up with him so far? I mean, sometimes when he steps into the sunlight, he's literally blinding."

Alec blinked at him, perplexed. Catarina just rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind him, he just doesn't understand fashion." Magnus assured Alec.

"Didn't you say he worked in the men's section of Eternal Youth?" Alec glanced between them curiously.

"Magnus just doesn't get that fashion doesn't necessarily mean glitter." Raphael shrugged.

"Raphael's just jealous he can't pull it off without looking like a vampire from Twilight." Magnus smirked.

"At least I don't look like a disco ball-"

"Boys." Catarina interjected, smiling apologetically at Alec. "Do I need to put you two in time outs?"

"Cat-" Magnus pouted at her.

"Nope. Behave." Catarina held out a finger just as the waitress came to their table.

"Hey, I'm Maia, I'll be your waitress tonight." The waitress fidgeted slightly, turning to Catarina. "You're the-Blue-Lady, aren't you? And The-Magnificent-Bane and Grumpybuthere? I just wanted to say- I'm a fan of your channels."

Alec ducked, trying not to be noticed.

"Thanks." Catarina smiled at her. "It's always nice to meet fans."

"Can I get a picture with you guys?" Maia held up her phone. "I promise not to bother you after this, I just…"

"Of course." Magnus waved a hand. "We'd love to take a picture with you." 

Alec sighed and Maia's eyes lit up with recognition.

"Hey- Aren't you… ALightintheDarkwood?" She smiled. "I love your sister's videos."

"Um…thanks?" Alec wasn't sure how to take that. "I'll-uh…Pass on your regards?"

"Thanks!" Maia turned so that she could take a selfie, Catarina, Ragnor, and Magnus all leaning in to be in the frame. Alec and Raphael sat back to let them, locking eyes for a minute and rolling them in unison as Catarina and Magnus immediately started making silly faces for the camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: not sure


	45. One Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec goes back to Magnus's place for a drink after meeting his friends and they discuss movies.

"Not so bad, right?" Magnus leaned against Alec's shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure Ragnor hates me." Alec glanced around the train before letting his head rest on top of Magnus's. "Although Raphael was nice."

"I can't believe you got along best with Rafael." Magnus wrinkled his nose. "All he does is insult me."

"That's not all he does." 

"Oh sure, the rest of the time he's just snarky in general."

"Catarina was nice." Alec patted him on the head.

"Cat's always nice. Are you coming back to my place?"

"Isabelle was planning to make breakfast so…yea." Alec sat up as they approached the station.

"Perfect. Drinks?" Magnus got up and straightened his coat.

"I dunno…"

"Just one?"

"You keep saying that. I don't think it means what you think it means." Alec steadied Magnus as the train jolted to a stop.

"What?! You've watched that but not Mean Girls?" Magnus led the way off the train.

"Jace liked it."

"I would have guessed Isabelle." Alec rolled his eyes at Magnus's grin.

"Nope, Jace made us watch it like thirty times when we were thirteen." They made their way down the stairs towards Magnus's apartment.

"It's a classic."

"Does that get me out of Mean Girls?" Alec looked at him hopefully.

"Mean Girls is also a classic." Magnus rolled his eyes. "We are doing a movie night."

"…Isabelle hasn't seen it either." Alec tried.

"What?" Magnus frowned. "You I can believe…sort of. But not even Isabelle's seen it? You poor children."

"What's so great about Mean Girls anyways?"

Magnus gasped. "You take that back!"

"What?"

"Mean Girls is amazing and we're inviting Isabelle over tomorrow."

"Well that backfired." Alec muttered under his breath.

"What was that, sweet pea?" Magnus leaned in.

"Nothing." Alec's face flushed.

Magnus snickered, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "We can get popcorn, bring out the bean bags…"

"You have bean bags?"

"Of course I do. What else would I use for sleepovers?" 

Alec stared.

"I'm joking, they were a gag gift from Raphael. Although the joke's on him, because I love them." Magnus unlocked to door to his building to let them in.

"Um…?" Alec led the way up the stairs.

"I have seven. One in each of the colours of the rainbow." Magnus admired his ass as he followed him up the stairs.

"Somehow I'm not surprised." 

"They're actually very comfortable."

"I'd have thought they'd be a little too…squishy." Alec stopped just in front of the door, stepping out of the way so Magnus could let them in.

"So, back to that drink?" They discarded their jackets across the back of the couch and headed into the kitchen.

"One drink." Alec watched as Magnus pulled out the ingredients for a cocktail.

"I'd offer a pop my cherry, but I'm pretty sure that's long gone. Also, I don't have any orange juice." 

Alec blushed. 

"Between the sheets?"

"Is that the name of a cocktail or are you coming onto me?"

"Could be both." Magnus snickered, pouring rum and cointreau into the shaker and pulling out a lemon. "Which would you prefer? Also, I think it's adorable that your ears turn red when you blush."

"Magnus…" Alec felt his face heating up.

"Too strong?" 

"Well that does look pretty strong." Alec commented as Magnus added the cognac and started shaking.

"I meant the come ons."

"We can do that later." Alec could tell his blush was getting even darker.

"Alexander!" Magnus pretended to swoon as he poured the drinks. "I'm so proud!"

"Thanks." Alec accepted the drink with a careful sniff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you actually want to be tortured with my attempts at the scenes after this (and possibly the one after their fourth date)?
> 
> Next time: It's October, guess what that means? ...Halloween!


	46. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle and Magnus text

_Isabelle  
1113: Are you gonna do something for Halloween this year?_

Magnus glanced at his calendar, surprised. The year was seriously just whizzing by.

_1113: Didn't have anything planned, probably going clubbing._

_1113: We should do a collab!_

_1114: Did you have something particular in mind_

_1114: halloween baking?  
Alecs being boring and refusing to dress up with me :(_

Didn't he remember something about Isabelle's cooking? Something that Alec had said… he tapped his chin, trying to remember.

Ah right.

But…how bad could it be? If he was there directly supervising, it should be fine…right?

_1115: Sounds like fun! Any ideas for recipes?_

_1116: I made a Pinterest board~_  
_http://pin.it/VoT3dS_  
 _Let me know which ones you like?_  
 _most of them r pretty easy, so we can probably do a couple_

_1116: Will look through it and let you know  
We could do two videos, one for my channel, one for yours_

_1117: Perfect!_

Magnus grinned, clicking through the link at browsing through the pictures. Some of them looked disgusting, like the shortbread witch fingers. But there were a couple promising looking ones. Melted witch bark was adorable and tasty looking. And maybe…Devil meringues? Looked easy enough. He bookmarked the recipes and glanced at the clock.

Lunch and then makeup tutorial it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short (and late), got caught up in things.
> 
> Next chapter: Ragnor probably maybe


	47. Drink Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tries to convince his friends to be nicer to his boyfriend. He may need to find new friends.

"…And then I agreed to- Ragnor?" Magnus poked him in the arm. "Ragnor? Are you listening to me?"

"Magical, something about a girl…cats?" Ragnor tried.

"Not even close." Magnus frowned. "How long have you been ignoring me?"

"…When did you start talking?"

"That was fifteen minutes ago." Catarina raised an eyebrow at them. "Although, Magnus, you have to admit, you must have seen this coming?"

"You're the worst."

"At least I'm not knowingly inflicting food poisoning on _myself_." Ragnor shot back.

"Aha! You were listening!" Magnus stood and pointed at him.

"Would you calm down?" Catarina grabbed at his arm. "People are looking at us funny."

"They're always looking at us funny." Ragnor added. "I think it may have something to do with the glitter and selfies."

"They're just jealous."

"Of my charm and good looks?"

"Not even close, Ragnor." Catarina rolled her eyes. "When is Raphael supposed to get here?"

"You invited Raphael?" Magnus pouted at them.

"You literally invited us to drinks in the group chat which Raphael is also a part of." Ragnor snickered.

"Oh right." Magnus flicked his hair and sat down with a flourish.

"Also, he's just finishing up at work." Ragnor showed them his phone.

"Urgh."

"Come on, you know you like him. And even if you don't, Alec likes him," Catarina teased.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You're completely smitten with him." Ragnor snickered.

"Speaking of Alec, can you please get along with him? Please? For the sake of our friendship?" Magnus pleaded.

"Fine," Ragnor conceded, "But if he even thinks about hurting you-"

"You're a good friend, mon petit choux," Magnus interrupted, "But I really do need you to be nice. He thinks you hate him now." 

"Good."

"Ragnor-" Catarina poked him again.

"It'll keep him in line."

"Keep who in line?" Raphael strolled up to the bar casually, signalling for a drink as he sat down beside them.

"Adam?" Ragnor fended off Catarina's fingers as he pretended not to remember the name.

"You mean Alec, right?" Raphael smirked. "He's a nice kid. Too good for glitter bomb over there."

"I need new friends."

"Awww, don't be like that, dear. You know that deep down they love you-" 

"Nope." Raphael shrugged.

"Not particularly." Ragnor shook his head.

"Very deep down." With a sigh, Catarina finished off her cocktail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Magnus gets advice on safety equipment from Alec via text


	48. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus text about the upcoming halloween baking collab. Alec gives some helpful(ish) tips on necessary items.

_Alec <3_  
_301: you agreed to do a cooking collab with Izzy?_  
_305: Bring fire extinguisher_  
_307: Also pepto bismol_  
_308: You're so going to regret this_  
_310: Try not to die_

Magnus rolled his eyes at his messages, just having finished filming a fall inspired look.

_315: You've got to be exaggerating_

_315: nope  
good luck_

Well. That might be a little ominous. Magnus shrugged, starting tear down on his lights for the day.

_316: How bad can it possibly be?_

_317: When I was 15 I was sick and she tried to make me chicken soup_  
_I had to go to the emergency room to get my stomach pumped_  
_to this day, no one know what she could possibly have put in there_

_318: surely she's gotten better since then?_

Magnus sent the text before closing his lighbox, glancing at the time. Not quite dinner.

 _322: Last year she put a frozen pizza in the oven_  
_forgot to take off the wrapper_  
_whole building smelled like burning plastic for a month_

_325: I'll be there the whole time though. She can't possibly mess it it up that badly if I'm right there watching_

_327: Cloves._

Magnus winced at the reminder. Okay, maybe this was a bad idea. But he had already agreed…

 _330: I can't really back out now though_  
_a little rude after I already agreed to do it_  
_I'll just…_  
_watch closely_

 _332: Yesterday she managed to explode a bowl of Jello._  
_Right in front of me_  
_like_  
_I was right there watching_

Magnus sighed. Maybe he'd go pick up an extra fire extinguisher…just in case. He had time before dinner anyways.

_334: Any chance you'll let us film at your place?_

_334: Why would I do that? I just cleaned the kitchen_

_335: I'll pay you back ;)_

_336: …  
Fine._

He grinned, taking a second to fix his hair before replying.

_337: Thanks dear~_

_338: Why_

_338: Why what?_

_338: The nicknames_

_338: Because you make an adorable scrunchy face when I use them, sugar lips ;)_

_339: You can't even see my face_

Magnus snickered as he grabbed his wallet and keys, typing one handed as he headed out the door.

_340: I bet ur doing it_

_340: You can't know_

_340: I could ask your sister_

_341: Izzy's not even home_

_341: just have 2 try again later_

Off to buy a fire extinguisher… but where? He pressed the button for the elevator before searching on Google. The internet would know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Magnus arrives to film


	49. Welcome to the Jungle (aka our apartment)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus arrives, fire extinguisher in hand.

Magnus walked up to Isabelle and Alec's apartment building only slightly late, carrying a fire extinguisher and his camera equipment. He pressed the code for their apartment into the keypad after a bit of juggling.

_"Hello?"_ Alec's voice was muffled over the intercom.

"It's me." 

_"Come on up."_

There was a buzzing sound and Magnus pulled the door open after a short struggle, heading up in the elevator.

"Magnus!" Isabelle's head was poking out of their door when Magnus stepped out of the elevator. "You made it!"

"Of course I did."

"And you brought a fire extinguisher…why, exactly?"

"Alec's advice." Magnus shrugged as he stepped into the apartment, glancing around curiously. It was a fairly large space, with the kitchen opening into the living room and a hallway off to one side leading to (what he assumed were) the bedrooms and bathroom.

"Alec!" Isabelle turned, hands on her hips. "You suck. Do you seriously think I would set the place on fire making cookies?"

"We don't have a fire extinguisher right now because we had to use it on the grease fire you started trying to make stir fry two weeks ago." Alec shrugged at her. "It's better to have it and not need it, than to burn the apartment down."

"You should have more faith in me. I am your baby sister, and my ego is a fragile thing." Isabelle pouted at him.

He rolled his eyes at her and got up from the couch to greet Magnus.

"I have some editing to catch up on, but it's good to see you."

"It feels like ages since I last saw you." Magnus pouted, stepping into Alec's personal bubble and reaching up to wind his arms around Alec's neck. "Not gonna stick around and supervise?"

"I'm hoping you'll be able to manage the walking disaster over there without me." Alec pointed at Isabelle with his thumb before letting his hands fall to Magnus's waist.

"Hey!"

"I'll do my best. Kiss for good luck?" Magnus grinned, tilting his head and leaning up on his tiptoes hopefully.

"You're gonna need more luck than that…" Alec smiled and let himself be pulled down, catching Magnus's bottom lip between his own.

A camera snapped in the background.

"As much as I appreciate the view…" Isabelle smirked, "Magnus and I should probably start setting up. Alec, stop distracting my guest."

Alec leaned back reluctantly, opening his eyes to frown at his sister.

"You'd better not post that anywhere."

"Relax, I wouldn't do that." Isabelle waved a hand before a mischievous look crossed her face. "But I will be sending it to Jace."

"Izzy-"

Magnus laughed as Alec started towards Isabelle menacingly. She squeaked and pressed a button on her phone.

"Too late! Already sent it." 

Alec sighed.

"It's alright, muffin, you'll get her back." Magnus patted his arm consolingly. "Now shoo, we have cooking to do, and you're much too distracting."

Isabelle laughed as Alec blushed and headed towards his room.

"You're good for him." 

"Of course I am." Magnus fixed his shirt with a grin. "Now, where shall I set up?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next couple chapter may be a little delayed because I'm writing them as I go right now.
> 
> Next time: They film a video.


	50. Kitchen Nightmares I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle and Magnus get cooking.

"Hello everyone!" Isabelle grinned into the camera lens. "I have something really special for you today. I'm sure all of you are excited about Halloween, and I've already done a makeup tutorial this year, which you can all find here-"

She paused to gesture before continuing, "But this year, I have a special guest here to do a Halloween baking video with me!"

"Hey everyone!" Magnus stepped into the kitchen and waved at the camera. "I'm The-Magnificent-Bane, if you don't know me. We're filming two videos today, one for Isabelle's channel and one for mine. There will probably be a link somewhere around here," he gestured around himself for a moment, "for you to find the other video."

"Isn't he great?" Izzy grinned. "So, the first recipe we're doing is pretty simple? I dunno. I've never made it before. But the description said it was easy, so I'll trust it." She shrugged and grabbed a printed paper from the counter. "I got the recipe from one of my favourite food bloggers- Faerie_Night. With his permission, of course. I'll put a link to his blog in the description."

"Faerie_Night? I met him a couple years ago at a Youtube thing. He's an…interesting guy." Magnus scanned the recipe, fiddling with one of his rings.

"You've met Meliorn?" Isabelle turned to him curiously. "I had no idea."

"Small world, isn't it?" Magnus grinned, passing back the papers. "He's very memorable. We kept in touch, although I haven't seen him in person for ages. He's New York based, so you'd think we'd see each other more, but it just hasn't happened. How did you two get in touch?"

"We dated for a while. He annoys Alec to no end." Isabelle snickered at the memory. When she'd introduced Meliorn to her brother, Alec had managed to offend him within two minutes by asking him where he was from, then looking somewhat surprised when he'd said Queens. Lunch had devolved after that, and now all three of them were banned from the deli down the street. "It didn't end up working out, but I still love his blog."

"Fascinating." Magnus nodded before refocusing on the camera. "So, before we get too sidetracked, we're making pumpkin spice cakes."

"Right!" Isabelle turned back to the camera. "Guys, I'm super excited, because I love pumpkin spice. Alec has no faith in me, which is why he's hiding in his room. I'm not that bad at cooking, honestly. He just exaggerates. Because he is a terrible brother. Seriously, I have no idea how he has so many subscribers. Anyways I got these adorable mini bundt pans, which we're going to use to make the cakes really look like tiny pumpkins, which is gonna be amazing." She held up a pan to show the camera.

"And we'll be adding caramel buttercream, because we have high hopes." Magnus grinned nervously. "I've heard a lot of stories about Isabelle's baking, but I'm sure we'll do fine. I have faith in you."

"Thanks." She grinned at him before pulling the tray of ingredients they'd already laid out into view. "So, this recipe has a lot of ingredients, so I have totally not memorized any of them. I'm gonna read them out and Magnus will show you guys." 

"I think I'd make a wonderful showgirl." Magnus fluttered his eyelashes at her. "Possibly with a few extra parts, but my sheer beauty will make up for it."

"Sure, sure. Aaaanyways, the first thing we need is flour." Magnus started going through the ingredients, purple nails contrasting with the packaging of the flour bag when he held it up. "Next is pumpkin pie spices, cinnamon, nutmeg, and cloves. Then baking soda-" She paused to let Magnus catch up in holding things up for the camera. "Salt, butter, granulated sugar… I didn't find anything called granulated sugar, so I just bought regular sugar. One egg, vanilla extract, and sour cream."

"I'm starting to think this recipe isn't going to be as simple as you claimed." Magnus looked over the ingredients suspiciously, crossing his arms. Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"It'll be fine. It's just a little intimidating."

"If you say so."

"Alright, so we're gonna mix the dry ingredients together first in a bowl." She glanced at the recipe. "So, one cup of flour, with 1 teaspoon of cinnamon and a quarter teaspoon each of nutmeg and cloves."

"Hang on..." Magnus was still holding the bag of flour and looking around. "Where are your bowl and measuring things?" 

"Um…" Isabelle glanced around the kitchen before stepping off camera. "Alec! Where'd the baking stuff go?"

There was a pause as they waited to see if Alec would respond before Isabelle sighed and headed over to the door of his room.

"Alec!" 

He looked up from his video in surprise, before reaching up to take his headphones off.

"What? Did you already start a fire? You have the fire extinguisher. Remember, no water on grease fires." Alec snickered at the face she was making.

"No, where did you put the measuring spoons and bowls I put out?" Isabelle frowned at him from the doorway, hands on her hips.

"Aren't they on the counter?"

"Of course, why didn't I think of that? I'll just go look again, shall I?" She pouted at him. "Obviously they're not there, or I wouldn't be asking you where they were."

"Well, I haven't seen them." Alec put his headphones back on with an innocent shrug, turning back to his screen.

Isabelle stalked into the room, glancing around and ignoring Alec's annoyed sounds. "I know you hid them." She checked under the bed before heading over to the closet, pulling it open and making a triumphant sound when she found her rainbow bowls and measuring spoons in the bottom of the closet. "I knew it! You're the worst."

"Just trying to prevent a disaster." Alec remarked, not even looking at her. She huffed and headed back into the kitchen. Honestly. No faith.

"Sorry about that, Alec has no faith in my ability not to burn down our apartment. I'm not that bad. Seriously." There'd only been one fire. This month. One grease fire. Possibly more fires that didn't involve grease. And a small explosion. But really. How was she going to improve if her own brother didn't believe in her?

"No worries." Magnus watched, bemused, as she set out the bowls and measuring spoons before reading through the recipe and grabbing the cup measure.

"So, first thing, one cup of flour, and the spices." She offered him the cup measure. "You want to do the honours while I do the spices?"

"Maybe I should-" Magnus started, thinking of the pumpkin spice latte story. Isabelle had already grabbed the cinnamon though. "Alright then…" He kept a careful eye on her as he measured out a cup of flour, dumping it into the bowl she'd put in front of him and frowning at the cloud of flour it produced.

"A tablespoon of cinnamon-" Isabelle started picking out the spoon and Magnus hurried to stop her.

"Pretty sure it was a teaspoon of cinnamon. And a quarter teaspoon of nutmeg and clove." He handed her the teaspoon measure and she blushed.

"Whoops. Right. A teaspoon of cinnamon then-" She measured out the cinnamon and then grabbed the container of cloves. "A quarter cup of clove-"

He was barely in time to stop her from dumping the whole thing into the flour.

"Teaspoon! Quarter teaspoon! I'm starting to think Alec was right about you." Magnus held up the quarter teaspoon measure, waving it to emphasize his point. "I literally just said a quarter teaspoon. How? How do you mix those up?"

"You said a quarter." Isabelle rolled her eyes and reached over to take the spoon from him before he hit something. "It's fine, see?" She measured a quarter teaspoon of cloves and set the quarter cup of clove powder aside to measure a quarter teaspoon of nutmeg in as well.

"I think this may work better if you read out the instructions and I measure," Magnus suggested, "Safer for everyone, really."

"You're overreacting, I'm fine." She pouted at him.

"Still…"

"Fine," She sighed, picking up the instructions. "Next is a half teaspoon of baking powder, and quarter teaspoons of baking soda and salt."

Magnus nodded, adding the ingredients in efficiently and trying to ignore Isabelle's pouting from behind him. "Next?"

"Mix the dry ingredients together," She read in an exaggerated bored tone.

"I promised your brother I'd try to make edible things." Magnus whisked the dry ingredients together, picking up the bowl so he could look at Isabelle apologetically. "Plus he's told me like twenty stories about cooking disasters that you had a hand in since he found out I agreed to do this with you. I though he was exaggerating, but honestly, some of those things he couldn't possibly have come up with on his own."

"Alec is a drama queen." She rolled her eyes. "I'm really not that bad. I'm still alive, and I eat my own cooking all the time."

"Alright…" Magnus set the bowl aside and turned to her. "What next?"

"Next we mix the butter and sugar together with a handheld mixer…except we don't have a handheld mixer, so we're just gonna use a spoon." She grabbed a wooden spoon from one of the drawers

"…quantities?" Magnus pulled the two ingredients she'd mentioned off the tray.

"A third cup of butter and a half cup of sugar."

"Should I just go by the markings on the packaging for the butter?" Magnus started to unwrap the butter.

"Sure." Isabelle handed over a knife, blade first.

"Do you have a-" Magnus turned, almost impaling himself on the knife, and yelped. "Whoa, careful." He carefully took the knife from her, gingerly cutting a third (ish) cup of butter and putting it into the bowl, pouring a half cup of sugar on top.

"You okay?" Alec called from his room, sounding concerned.

"We're fine!" Izzy rolled her eyes as she answered, reaching for the bowl with one hand, wooden spoon in the other.

"So, while we stir, why don't we explain to your audience how we ended up doing this collab?" Magnus let her take the bowl, watching as she started stabbing the cube of butter with the spoon.

"Sure." She grinned, bracing the bowl on the counter so she could smash the butter and sugar against the side. 

"So, we met through Alec in…August?" Magnus started, glancing at Isabelle for confirmation. She nodded. 

"Around the end of August. You had met Alec at Vidcon just before that, and he finally made a friend all on his own. So of course, I stole your number from his phone to introduce myself. If I'd left it up to him, we'd still not have met." Isabelle snickered, stirring a little to vigorously and getting bits of butter and sugar on the counter and floor. Magnus winced, trying to restrain himself from taking the bowl.

"So I got a text from a strange number with a picture of Alec," Magnus leaned against the counter as he spoke, looking into the camera. 

"I wanted to prove I actually knew him!" 

"And then she introduced herself." Magnus grinned. "As it turned out, we had a lot in common, so we texted back and forth for a while."

"We met when Jace came in to town and wanted to meet Alec's new friend," Isabelle added.

"There's actually a video on Alec's channel of later that day-"

"Oh yea! I totally forgot about that." She snickered. "We took Magnus to Central park and Jace had a fowl time."

Magnus laughed. 

"Anyways," Isabelle continued with a giggle and turned back to the camera, "After that we texted back and forth some more, and it occurred to me that Magnus has been doing tons of collabs with my brother, but he's done none with me, so I asked what he was doing for Halloween, and now here we are." She gestured with the spoon, dropping a clump of butter on the counter. She picked it up and put it back in the bowl.

"Really, this was a long time in coming. Gotta support my fellow fashion bloggers! ...I think we can probably do the next thing." Magnus eyed the bowl. "That looks fluffy…ish? Right?"

"Sure." Isabelle set the bowl down to grab the recipe. "We're supposed to add in the egg and a teaspoon of vanilla."

"Great." Magnus grabbed vanilla first, measuring a teaspoon into the bowl before picking up the egg. "Should I crack this into a separate bowl, or just go for it?"

"Just go for it, if there's any shell, we can just fish it out." 

He nodded and cracked the egg on the side of the bowl, pulling the shell apart carefully to let the inside fall into the bowl. He sighed in relief when no shell fell in.

"Do you cook a lot?" Isabelle asked as she stirred vigorously. Fortunately they were using a larger bowl, so the contents were staying put (mostly).

"I do a little here and there." Magnus stepped back a bit to avoid the splash zone. "I eat out a lot, but I've worked at restaurants before, so I picked up a few tricks here and there."

"You worked at a restaurant?" Isabelle turned to him curiously.

"Yea, it was my first part-time job. I worked at a spanish restaurant for a couple years when I was still in high school. It was a really tiny place, but they made an amazing paella. I learned to speak some Spanish from the owners too. I think it closed a couple years after I left." He shrugged. "The owner died, and there was no one to take over. There's a Starbucks where it used to be."

"That's pretty cool," Isabelle commented, giving one last stir before setting the bowl down.

"It was alright." Magnus shrugged. "I can now ask where the restroom is and order a taco with everything if I ever go to Mexico."

"Well, this looks as mixed as it's ever gonna get." She set the bowl down on the counter, grabbing the recipe again and reading through it. "We're supposed to add the dry stuff and sour cream in 2 alternating batches… but I think we may as well just dump 'em in. Can't make that much difference."

"Maybe we should follow the instructions-"

"Nope!" Isabelle said, cheerfully dumping the flour in before grabbing the sour cream and half cup measure. "All in."

She dumped the sour cream in as Magnus watched, dismayed.

"You want to stir?" The bowl was dusted in a light coating of flour, with bits of butter and sugar all down the sides. Magnus wrinkled his nose.

"I'll let you do the honours. It's going well so far, may as well try to preserve my clothes at least a little longer."

"Your loss." Isabelle tossed the measuring cup at the sink (missing and dropping it on the floor instead), and started mixing, a large cloud of flour almost immediately forming as the bowl moved around the counter.

"Careful-" Magnus tried to grab the bowl and missed, watching in horror as both the bowl and the forgotten quarter cup of cloves went flying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle in guys, this is going to take so long. The cake isn't even in the oven yet. On the bright side, nothing has exploded, nothing is on fire, and no one's been sent to the hospital. Yet.
> 
> Also, I'm still writing this as I go, this is just what I have so far. Who knows what will happen next. Will Izzy and Alec even have an apartment left?
> 
> Next time: nothing but disaster, but maybe Alec will come back.


	51. Kitchen Nightmares II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle and Magnus continue cooking.

There was ground clove all over the counter. And the floor. And the stove. 

There was batter scattered on the floor, running down the cupboards, all over Magnus's shoes.

"Really?" Magnus frowned at Isabelle, looking over the kitchen. 

"I heard a clatter." Alec appeared in the entrance to the kitchen, stopping to stare at the mess. Then he sneezed. "Cloves? Again? Why do you hate me?"

"Cloves are delicious, and we're making pumpkin spice cakes." Isabelle bent down to pick up the bowl, rolling her eyes at Alec's dramatics. "Although…" She glanced around the kitchen. "At this point, I think we may only be making one."

"Why can't you just stop while you're ahead?" Alec frowned at her, grabbing a couple towels from the linen closet and tossing them over to Magnus, who nodded gratefully and wet one of them to clean off his shoes.

"It's just a little mess, we can still do this." Isabelle pouted, stealing one of the towels from Magnus to start wiping batter off the cupboards. "Besides, we still have some batter, and a whole 'nother recipe to do."

"Nothing's on fire, Alexander, I'm still here. I'll just watch more closely." Magnus reassured, taking the bowl to scrape some of the batter into the bowl and then wiping down the counter, wrinkling his nose as the movement disturbed the layer of cloves that had settled. "We've gotten this far."

"I'm already going to be tasting cloves in everything, why must you tempt fate like this?" Alec threw up his hands, taking one of the towels and getting down on the floor to start on the mess there. Magnus grinned, pausing to appreciate the view.

"It'll be fine. I promise." Magnus waved a hand, noting that his rings would probably need to be cleaned. Also his arm was streaked with flour. He glanced down at himself. Okay, so it wasn't just his arm. But they couldn't quit now, they hadn't even finished one video. Despite his dislike of being dirty, they would soldier on. He finished wiping off the counter just as Alec groaned and stood up, dumping his towel in the sink.

"I don't trust you two alone anymore. I'm gonna grab my laptop and move to the living room so I can keep an eye on you. _Don't touch anything_ while I'm gone." He levelled a stern look at both of them.

"Fine." Isabelle crossed her arms and pouted, leaning back against the sink.

Alec made his trip quick, grabbing his power cord and laptop before moving to the couch, positioning himself so he could easily see the two in the kitchen while he worked.

"Can we go back to baking yet?" Isabelle called from the kitchen.

"Did you finish cleaning?"

"You told us not to touch anything!" She threw her towel at him.

It hit him in the face and he immediately started coughing, throwing the towel in the kitchen and setting his laptop aside to wipe his face with the bottom of his shirt. "Why?"

"Because you're ridiculous. We're still filming here, so if you must supervise, stop being a backseat driver." 

Magnus just watched the siblings with bemusement (but not before raking an appreciative glance down Alec's abs).

"I'm not backseat driving…just…supervising for safety. Like how kids aren't supposed to use knives without parental supervision." Alec sniffed his shirt and wrinkled his nose, pulling it off with disgust to grab a new one that didn't smell like cloves. 

Magnus continued to ogle Alec, ignoring Isabelle's pointed cough and gestures to the camera. He's only human, after all. Once Alec disappeared into the hallway to his room, Magnus shook his head and looked back to Isabelle. "I'm back."

"You got a little lost there…" She smirked at him.

"Oh, I know exactly where I was." Magnus leered.

"I can still hear you," Alec told them as he emerged from his room in a new shirt (that looked exactly the same as the one from before).

"Maybe I wanted you to." Magnus grinned at him before shooing him towards the couch. "Over there where your looks will be less distracting."

"You're incorrigible." Alec rolled his eyes and headed back over to the couch, wrinkling his nose at the clove smell permeating the apartment.

"Like you'd want me any other way." Magnus smirked at him before turning back to the kitchen, glancing around.

"I think it's probably clean enough to get back to our cake." Isabelle shrugged. The worst of the batter spills was cleaned up, and there was nothing they could do for the light dusting of ground cloves. She turned back to the camera. "So, apologies to everyone, but we had some…technical difficulties. But we're back and we've salvaged just enough batter for two cakes… maybe. So I'm going to preheat the oven, because we forgot to start with that."

She turned to the oven, turning it on to 350 degrees. It beeped and a timer started. Easy peasy. 

"The recipe says to coat the pan with vegetable cooking spray, but we don't have any, so we're gonna use some butter." Magnus grabbed the stick of butter and the pan, cutting a knob of butter and grabbing a paper towel to spread it around a few of the mini bundt holes.

"And then once Magnus is done with that, we're gonna pour what's left of the batter into them, trying not to overfill them, and then they bake in the centre of the oven for 25 minutes until risen," Isabelle read off the instructions, grabbing the bowl. "Ready?"

"I think so." Magnus set the buttery paper towel aside and glanced at the bowl. "Maybe we should use a spoon?"

Isabelle looked between the bowl and pan for a second. "Nah."

"Spoon!" Alec chimed in from the couch, and she scowled over at him.

"What did I say about being a backseat driver?"

"Parental supervision."

"So, Alec's in the living room creeping on us because after Isabelle here redecorated the kitchen with batter and cloves, he no longer trusts us." Magnus addressed the camera directly. "On the bright side, eye candy. For me anyway. You guys can't see him. But I'll take a picture of him for Instagram later, I promise."

He grabbed a spoon, ignoring the two siblings who were still bickering behind him, and started to spoon batter into the pan, managing to fill one and a half before pausing with a sniff.

"Do you smell that?" He interrupted Isabelle (something about cat hair and…poodles? Things had really devolved somehow).

"Smell what?" Isabelle turned to him impatiently, frowning at the spoon he was holding.

"It smells kind of like…burning plastic?" Magnus took another sniff and looked around. "Did you check the oven before turning it on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been making surprising progress on this. Maybe I'll manage to keep to my regular schedule...probably not. But I'll keep posting as I go.
> 
> Next time: Are two disasters enough? Never! What could happen next?


	52. Kitchen Nightmares III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The latest in a series of disasters.

"Oh my god!" Alec shoved his laptop onto the couch and jumped over the coffee table to get to the kitchen, opening the oven door only to shut it at the cloud of acrid smoke that wafted out. "What was in there?"

"I thought it was empty!" Isabelle put her hands on her hips as Alec pulled on the oven mitts (pink, floral, and rimmed with lace- a present from Jace) and grabbed a pair of tongs before opening the oven again. Isabelle reached over to turn the fan over the stove on.

"Are those bagels?" Magnus peered into the oven from his safe place on the other side of the kitchen.

"Not anymore." Alec pulled the bagels out of the oven with the tongs, dropping them straight into the sink as the melting plastic covering them started to drip.

"Whoops." Isabelle turned the fan on. "I totally forgot about those. But, there's still no fire."

Alec groaned as he got the last of the bagels out and closed the oven door. 

"This still qualifies as a disaster. That's gonna take forever to clean out. Will you give up yet?" He frowned at her, peering at the bagels in the sink. 

"We're so close though!" Isabelle put her hands on her hips, squaring her shoulders. "Just let us stick them it."

"That's what she said," Magnus commented under his breath with a snicker. 

"You were supposed to be preventing this." Alec shot a stern look at him.

"How was I supposed to know about that?" Magnus pouted at him.

"Izzy is a literal disaster in the kitchen, just give up before something actually explodes." Alec pulled the oven mitts off and frowned at him.

"Come on, we literally just need to put this-" Magnus pointed at the cake pan. "Into the oven, and then take it out in twenty five minutes. It'll be fine. Idiot proof. I won't even let her touch it."

"…Fine." Alec huffed, turning to head back to the couch. "But I am not dragging you two to the hospital after the inevitable disaster."

"Thanks Alec!" Magnus grinned and fluttered his eyelashes after him before turning back to the pan and finishing filling it, managing a whole 3 cakes.

"Need help?" Isabelle offered, leaning over his shoulder to look into the pan.

"I've got it." Magnus shifted to block her view. "Best not tempt fate. Do you think we should wait for the smoke to dissipate before putting them in?"

"Nah, it'll be fine." Isabelle shrugged, moving back to lean against a counter. "We'll just put it into the oven and leave the fan on. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Why would you say that?" Alec groaned from the couch. "You've jinxed it."

"Chill, big bro, we're fine." Izzy waved a dismissive hand.

"Well I'm just gonna pop this into the oven then." Magnus picked up the pan and stepped around Isabelle to place it in the oven, careful not to touch any of the hot surfaces as he closed it. "Now to set a timer."

"We can make the glaze while it bakes!" Isabelle grabbed the bag of brown sugar from a cupboard and turned back to grin at Magnus as he set a timer on his phone (trying not to smear flour on it as he did).

"No, no, no! No glaze," Alec proclaimed from the couch, waving his hands frantically.

"What if I make the glaze and Izzy watches?" Magnus suggested, watching with bemusement.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad." Isabelle propped her free hand against her hip, frowning at them.

"I don't think you get a say anymore, sorry dear." With an apologetic look, Magnus took the bag of sugar and set it on the counter. "I was prepared to not believe him, but you tried to add a tablespoon of cinnamon and a quarter cup of ground cloves. Plus you almost stabbed me earlier-"

"What?!" Alec practically shrieked, sitting up straighter to stare at his sister in shock. "Isabelle! Did you almost stab my-" He paused, glancing at the camera. "…My-uh. Magnus?"

"It was just a little knife, it's fine." Magnus shrugged. "She didn't manage it, just got very close."

"I thought he was gonna turn the other way." Isabelle shrugged.

"You are a walking disaster and there will be no more baking in this kitchen today." Alec stood, heading into the kitchen. Isabelle rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on, we're so close." Magnus widened his eyes and pouted at Alec. Even Ragnor fell for his puppy dog eyes of doom. "She won't touch anything, just supervise."

"…I-" Alec averted his eyes after a pause. "Fine. But I'm standing right here to watch."

"Worrywart." Isabelle poked him in the side and was swatted away. She turned to the camera again. "So hey guys, my brother's gonna be here for the rest of the video because he has no faith in my wonderful-"

Alec snorted.

"Cooking skills." Isabelle shot a look at him.

"I live here. Seems like a good reason to not want you to burn the place down."

"Now, now." Magnus snickered from where he was cutting the bag of sugar open. "We won't set anything on fire. It's just a caramel, pretty foolproof. We should, however, move the camera over."

"Right!" Isabelle nodded and went to grab the camera and tripod, lifting it with difficulty to move it over so that the stove was in view. "Let me just-"

Alec grabbed the lighting kit and adjusted the lights silently, letting Isabelle adjust the focus and white balance on the camera. Magnus helped out with framing.

"Can you step to the side…No, the other side." Isabelle gestured at Magnus, who patiently stepped in the opposite direction from where he'd been going.

"Got it?" Alec tightened the last bolt on the lights, moving to lean against the counters.

"Just a sec…" Isabelle finished focusing and straightened, stepping into view and fixing her shirt. "Ready?" 

"Yup." Magnus smiled and Isabelle pressed the record button, moving to stand next to Magnus.

"Hey guys, so we needed to moving over to the stove for this. We- well…Magnus is making a caramel glaze for the cakes." Isabelle pouts in Alec's direction. "I'm apparently not allowed to touch anything because I'm-" She made air quotes to accompany the words, "A human disaster in the kitchen."

"There's been a few… incidents." Magnus shrugged. "So, caramel's super simple, all we need is sugar, butter, a pinch of salt, and milk. We're using brown sugar. Now, because we have…fewer…cakes than expected, we're going to try to scale down the recipe a bit."

The timer of his phone goes off and Alec's arm enters the frame, holding a pair of oven mitts. 

"But that's the timer for the cakes, so I'll just get those out to cool and then come back to this." 

Magnus took the mitts and put them on, shooing Isabelle out of the way so he can open the oven. The three cakes they made are a lovely golden brown and appropriately risen. He pulled them out and pauses, looking around.

"Is there a thing we can put this on?"

"Um… usually we just put stuff on the stove." Isabelle taps a finger on her chin.

"Or straight into the bathtub when it's on fire." Alec adds in. "Hang on, I'll grab a thing…"

Alec ducked under the lights to rummage through a drawer, Magnus setting the cakes down on the stove while he waited because the mitts could only protect him from the heat for so long.

"I seriously don't set that many fires." Isabelle rolled her eyes at him.

"Seven. There's been seven fires in the last month or so." Alec pulled a purple knitted trivet and set it on the counter by the sink. "Here you go. Jace knitted it."

"…I really wouldn't have thought he'd be someone that knits," Magnus commented as he transferred the pan to the counter. 

"He took home ec in high school because he thought he'd get more girls that way," Isabelle chimed in with a snicker.

"Administration put him in a class with like thirteen boys and two girls." Alec laughed as he retreated behind the lights. "Isabelle was one of the girls. But he did pretty well in the class. He's probably the only one in the family who can actually bake. Possibly because he's not related by blood."

"Does that mean you're equally bad in the kitchen?" Magnus gestured at Isabelle as he spoke, setting the oven mitts on the counter beside the stove.

"Nah, Alec can cook fine. He's just not very good at baking." Izzy stuck her tongue out at him.

"At least I can do one of the two. Izzy can't do either." Alec snickered at the affronted face she made.

"I resent that remark!"

"I think you mean you resemble that remark."

"Alright, break it up," Magnus interjected. "We'd best start on the caramel sauce."

"Fine," Alec and Isabelle chorused.

"Alright," Magnus was back to addressing the camera. "So we're gonna put two tablespoons of brown sugar with an equal amount of butter and a half teaspoon of milk."

He added the ingredients in order, turning on the burner and starting to stir.

"Why add any milk?" Isabelle leaned in to look in the pan.

"…why should I know?" Magnus raised an eyebrow at her, grabbing a spoon to stir gently. "I'm just following the recipe here."

Isabelle shrugged.

"Anyways, we're going to bring this to a boil and then remove it from the heat before drizzling it over the cake." Magnus glanced at the pan. "Although we should probably remove the cakes from the pan to do this. Isabelle?"

"Nope, I got it." Alec interrupted, stepping towards the pan before Izzy could get there.

"Rude." Izzy blew a raspberry at him.

"Just run a knife around the edges and you should be able to tip them out." Magnus advised. 

Alec nodded before grabbing a knife out of the block, running it carefully around the edges of all three cakes. 

"Should I put them on a plate?" 

"Sounds good." Magnus nodded, concentrating on the caramel sauce.

Isabelle grabbed a plate and handed it over, pouting as Alec tipped the cakes onto it with little effort.

"I'm pretty sure I could have managed that."

"Nope. Knowing you, it would spontaneously combust just because you stepped too close." Alec set the plate on the counter and the pan in the sink, running some water over it.

"Magnus, Alec's being mean to me," Isabelle whined, sticking her tongue out when Alec rolled his eyes.

"Alexander, be nice to your sister." Magnus snickered, turning to look at them.

The caramel caught fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this later when it was actually a reasonable time, but then I was too excited, so here you go. I think I have maybe 4 ish more chapters in this arc before we move on, but who knows. We've left the road map and prewritten chapters behind for the time being.
> 
> Also, just as a heads up, I have over 50 000 words written for this fic and I think that's pretty ridiculous. And there's so many things I have planned and not written yet. 
> 
> Next time: Fire = burns, right?


	53. Kitchen Nightmares IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The caramel sauce is on fire.

Several things happened in quick succession after the caramel burst into fire.

First, Magnus tried to grab the handle of the pot. Which was a bad idea, because he managed to burn himself, falling back with a few choice words.

Second, Alec grabbed the oven mitts and used them to move the pot into the sink, turning the tap onto full blast over the fire.

Third, the smoke alarm went off.

"At least it wasn't my fault this time," Isabelle tried optimistically, grabbing Magnus by the arm and pulling him around the camera equipment and into the bathroom to run cold water over the burn.

Alec turned off the alarm once the last of the flames went out, throwing the mitts in a random direction and rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. He headed towards the bathroom to check on Magnus and Isabelle.

"Can't rule that out yet." Alec stood in the doorway of their tiny bathroom, watching with concern as Magnus held his hand under the stream of cold water. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Magnus winced as he moved his hand, letting Isabelle reach around him into the cabinet.

"I'm so sorry about this." 

"Well, I did take my eyes off it." Magnus shrugged, pulling his hand out of the stream of water to examine it.

"Hey, put that back." Isabelle straightened up and frowned at him. "We need to finish drawing out the heat before I can put something on it. Alec, can you grab the aloe gel in my room?"

"Why is it in your room?" Alec frowned at her.

"…no reason." Isabelle avoided his eyes as she started unwrapping a gauze pad.

"Did you burn yourself on that bowl last week?" Alec stepped into the bathroom, trying to slide around Magnus to get at Izzy.

"No, it's fine. Go get the gel." Isabelle leaned away, back hitting the mirror. 

"Izzy…" Alec grabbed her arm and pushed up her sleeve, frowning at the bandage around her forearm. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's fine, I took care of it. But right now, we're taking care of him." She gestured at Magnus who was squished up against the sink by Alec's body.

"Oh, I'm fine, keep going." Magnus waved awkwardly with his unburned hand. Alec sighed and let go of Izzy's arm, backing out of the room and trying not to jostle Magnus any more.

"I will install a nanny cam one of these days." 

Alec headed off to get the gel, and Isabelle pulled Magnus's arm out of the water, touching it gently to see if it still felt warm. She stepped to the side as Magnus winced and gently guided him to sit on the toilet seat. 

"I am sorry about this," Isabelle apologized again, starting to gently towel his hand off with the hand towel.

"Just a hazard of being in the kitchen, I'll be fine. I was the dumbass that touched the pan with my bare hands after it caught fire." Magnus shrugged and wiggled his fingers. "It's not too bad of a burn."

"Gel." Alec tossed the tube into the room and Isabelle caught it with a roll of the eyes. 

"What if I wasn't paying attention." 

"You obviously were." Alec shrugged and leaned against the sink to watch. "Magnus, you doing alright."

"I'm fine, cupcake." Magnus reached over with his free hand to grab Alec's hand while Isabelle smoothed the aloe gel over his palm and placed the gauze pad on it.

"I just need to wrap this and we'll be done." Isabelle grabbed the gauze bandages from the cupboard and rolled her eyes at the concerned look her brother was sending his boyfriend. "Honestly, it's a minor burn, Alec."

"You don't get to say that, I'm still pretty sure it's your fault." Alec broke Magnus's gaze to frown at her.

"I was nowhere near it!" 

"You distracted him!"

"Guys-" Magnus tugged at the hand he still had in his grip, diverting Alec's attention to himself. "It's no one's fault. Just an accident."

"Fine." Alec squeezed his hand gently and leaned more firmly on the counter as Izzy rolled her eyes at them and wrapped the bandage around Magnus's hand, tying it off with a flourish.

"There, it'll be all better in a couple weeks. Make sure you don't scratch it, and if it starts swelling just run it under cold water. Do you have ointment or aloe vera gel at home?" Isabelle patted his wrist before releasing his hand.

"I can pick some up on the way back." Magnus shrugged.

"I'll come with you," Alec offered. "I doubt you'll be able to manoeuvre your camera gear on the train."

"I'm not that badly off." Magnus frowned at him.

"Just let him, he'll just stay up all night worrying about you if you don't." Isabelle stood, sidling past them to get out of the cramped room.

"Plus, _someone_ made the entire apartment smell like cloves, so…" Alec wrinkled his nose, eliciting a laugh from Magnus.

"Oh fine, I suppose I can accept your help this time." 

"Uh- Alec? Did anyone turn off the sink?" Isabelle's voice floated into the room and Alec groaned.

"Please tell me someone did." Letting go of Magnus, Alec headed into the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter because I'm buying myself time
> 
> Next time: more disaster, possibly less likely to cause an explosion.


	54. Kitchen Nightmares V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling conclusion to the first half of Izzy and Magnus's forays into the culinary world.

_"Please tell me someone did." Letting go of Magnus, Alec headed into the hallway._

"I could tell you that. But it wouldn't be true." Isabelle stood at the entrance to the kitchen with a dismayed look on her face.

"Damnit." Alec grabbed all the towels from the linen closet and darted into the kitchen, water splashing as he dashed to the sink and finally turned it off. 

"Well." Isabelle was examining her equipment, camera still recording. "At least the camera stuff is fine."

Alec started tossing towels onto the floor with a defeated look, stepping on them to try and mop up at least some of the water.

"I think, in light of recent events, we should probably give up now." Magnus stood in the living room, bandaged hand close to his chest as he checked his own equipment.

"Probably for the best." Isabelle sighed, starting to move her equipment out of the flooded room, careful to unplug all the lights.

"I told you you should give up ages ago." 

"You know, I really though Alec was exaggerating." Stepping into the kitchen, Magnus gingerly started to push the towels around. "I think we may need more towels."

"Told you so. And this is all of our towels." Alec sighed, shifting the lighting gear to put it outside of the splash zone. "Maybe some sheets…?"

"Can't hurt." Isabelle moved the last light and headed back to the linen closet to grab the sheets. "Is the camera still recording?"

Magnus checked.

"Yep. Want me to stop it?" 

"May as well. I can probably edit this into…something like a cooking video. Sort of. What are you gonna do though?" Alec snorted at her claims.

"Hmmm…" Magnus pressed the button to stop recording and turned off the camera for good measure.

"No more cooking videos!" Was Alec's immediate response.

"Believe me, this has been disaster enough." Magnus gestured around them at the soaked towels littering the floor. A set of grey sheets were tossed onto the pile and Magnus pushed them around a bit to absorb more of the water. "Although… How are you with drinks?"

Isabelle perked up at the suggestion.

"Even I have to admit, she makes a decent martini." Alec picked up some of the towels and wrang them out in the sink.

"I think we may have to give up on tonight, but we still have a couple days till Halloween. Why don't you come over to my place tomorrow and we'll do a couple Halloween themed drinks? We'll use Cat's video format from her Thirsty Thursdays series, it'll be great." Magnus grinned at her.

"Do I want to know what Thirsty Thursdays is?" Alec wiped up the last of the water with the sheets. Lucky for them there was no carpet in the kitchen and the water hadn't quite spread to the living room.

"I'm sure even you can guess from the name, Alec." Isabelle grabbed the wet heap of towels and headed down to the washing machine. "Bring down the laundry too, may as well get it all done at once."

"Will do." Alec continued wiping off, the counter with a last face cloth. 

"Cat does a video every second Thursday where she makes drinks with a guest and they talk about three Youtubers suggested by the comments on the last video." Magnus pushed the sheet into the corners at the base of the cupboards. "I've been in a couple of them."

"…That sounds…interesting." Alec checked the cupboard under the sink to see if water had gotten in. Dry. Fortunately. Possibly the only luck they'd had that day.

"It's great." Magnus grinned and gathered the last of the towels, making sure not to use his bandaged hand. "Some weeks she gets some really great suggestions. Someone suggested me once. Unfortunately, it was the week she had Ragnor and Raphael as guests."

"I can only imagine how that went." Alec hurried to take the towels from Magnus, pulling the ones they'd used earlier out of the sink before going to grab the laundry hamper.

"You know I could have managed that, right?" Magnus frowned at him.

"I just don't want you to hurt yourself."

"On towels?" 

"…yes." Alec shrugged awkwardly in response to Magnus's incredulous look, dumping the towels into the hamper and lifting it to head downstairs. "Did you want to rest up here for a bit while I help Izzy get these started?" 

"Nah, I'll come down. Maybe there's something I can do to help." Magnus followed him out of the apartment, shutting the door behind himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: an interlude to fill a certain set of requests for Malec interactions (also, someone takes off clothing)


	55. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone takes off clothes.

"I warned you." Alec watched from the bed as Magnus flitted around his bathroom, wiping off his makeup and washing his face. 

"I suppose I did go into that with my eyes open." With a shrug, Magnus continued awkwardly trying to since his face off with one hand.

"I am sorry about that though."

"About what?" Magnus turned to look at him, face still dripping.

"The almost stabbing, melted plastic, fire…burns." With a guilty look, Alec stood, grabbing a towel for Magnus to wipe his face. 

"Its… well. Not exactly fine, but I'll deal with it." Magnus waved his bandaged hand after drying his face. "Besides, I'm sure it could have been worse. Not sure how, but it could have been worse."

"Does it hurt?" Alec caught him by the wrist, checking Isabelle's bandaging.

"Only a little." A sly look up through his eyelashes. "I know what you could do to distract me from the pain."

"O-oh?" Alec stepped back slightly and Magnus followed with a grin. "And what can I do to distract you?"

"Well…I could use a massage. Cooking with your sister is pretty stressful." 

"I can probably manage that." Alec nodded and let Magnus lean up, braced against his shoulder. "How do you want to…?"

Magnus pouted when he couldn't quite reach Alec's lips, and Alec smiled in reply, leaning down to kiss his nose.

"On the bed, of course." Magnus's pout deepened and he stepped back towards the bed. "I have massage oils…somewhere around here."

"If you don't know exactly where they are, we'll never find them," Alec pointed out wryly.

"I know where they are…sort of." Magnus moved to sit on the edge of the bed, tapping a finger on his thigh… "They're somewhere near the jade cat, at eye level."

Alec raised an eyebrow.

"My eye level." Magnus rolled his eyes at him. "Find them for me?"

"Are your legs burnt now too?" 

"No, but I'm feeling pretty tired and my hand kind of hurts…" He leaned back in the bed and let out a sad sigh.

"I'll go find them." Alec gave in with a sigh. Of course he could recognize that Magnus was playing him. But it was kind of his fault that Magnus had been injured in the first place. Plus… He glanced at his boyfriend, who'd leaned back and smiled as soon as he'd given in. Magnus had been doing a lot for him. He headed out to the row of bookshelves in the hallway, finding the jade cat on the third shelf of the second one and started to hunt for the massage oil. 

Magnus shooed Chairman Meow away when he jumped onto the bed, glancing at the door to make sure Alec hadn't spotted him yet. If he saw the cat, he'd completely forget about Magnus until the Chairman ran off. Which was… adorable, really. But not ideal after he'd been convinced to give him a massage.

"Aha! Found it." Alec reappeared in the doorway clutching a bottle of lavender scented oil just as the Chairman had settled in the closet, and Magnus smiled at him innocently, stretching out on the bed.

"See, I knew where it was." 

"Nah, it was on a completely different shelf." Alec rolled his eyes fondly and made his way onto the bed, pulling off his socks and setting the bottle down on the nightstand. "So…uh. How are we doing this?"

"We have done worse things in this bed than massages, dear." Magnus grinned at the red spreading across Alec's cheeks. "But I figured I can take my shirt off and lie down, and you can get at my back… unless you'd like me to take everything off?"

"I-uh-no, just the shirt's fine." Alec could feel his ears warming as Magnus snickered at him and pulled off his shirt, tossing it carelessly onto the floor.

"I know you've seen more of me than this. And I've done this for you before, it's not that different." Magnus lay down on his arms, shifting a bit as the pressure made the burn sting.

"Are you okay?" At the slight hiss of air Magnus let out, Alec leaned forward, placing a hand gently on Magnus's shoulder.

"Fine, just needed some adjustments." Magnus turned his head to look at Alec fondly, blowing a loose strand of hair out of his eyes.

"You sure?"

"Of course, Alexander. Now, start pampering." Magnus grinned at him, and Alec snickered, leaning forward to kiss him before sitting up and grabbing the massage oil.

"As your highness commands." Alec poured a dot of oil onto Magnus's back, between his shoulder blades, and set the bottle aside.

With slow, hesitant touches, Alec started to spread the oil along Magnus's shoulders, across the smooth expanse of skin along his shoulders and neck, and down, following the curve of his spine. The angle was a little awkward, but he shifted slightly so that he was kneeling beside Magnus, the bed tipping slightly with the redistribution of weight. 

"You could-" Magnus started, but paused when Alec's hands stopped the gentle circles he'd been making along his shoulders.

"I could what?" Alec leaned forward slightly, hands raised above Magnus's back.

"Never mind, just keep going." Magnus waved his bandaged hand lazily, and Alec complied easily.

A few circles around his shoulders with flat palms, and then he increased the pressure slightly, running his thumbs down the dips in Magnus's spine. Magnus made an appreciative noise and he blushed, shifting to start pressing down with alternate hands down on either side of his back, Alec's hands almost dwarfing Magnus's waist.

Alec leaned forward on his knees as he moved, starting to press his thumbs gently into the meat of Magnus's shoulders, feeling around for knots. Magnus groaned lowly when he found one and started to work at it, pressing into it to release it. Alec worked out a few more knots before moving up his neck, pressing gently to relax it before making his way back down.

"You know, you're surprisingly tense."

Magnus groaned in response as he worked out a particularly tough knot. Alec shifted to get a better angle on it before pausing.

"Would you mind if I-" His face felt warm. "um. Straddled you… For a better angle, that is."

"Go ahead." Magnus's voice was soft, and Alec shifted nervously before bracing himself and moving so that he had one knee on either side of Magnus's hips. He resumed the massage once he settled, using the new angle to press deeper into the more stubborn knots.

He worked out the last knot and went back to caressing Magnus's back, rubbing in little circles down his spine. He reached lower down and Magnus moaned lowly and shifted, making Alec blush and change positions slightly.

"If this is too hard for you…" Magnus spoke up with a smirk.

"No, it's not too- uh. Hard. Nope." Alec shifted again as he started tracing Magnus's shoulder blades.

"Hmmm." Magnus sighed as Alec started on his neck again, moaning happily as he started to knead gently at the muscles in his neck and shoulders. 

Alec bit his lip at the practically pornographic sounds Magnus was making, and continued the massage. 

Maybe when he was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: The disasters are back maybe?


	56. "Morning"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle shows up the next morning, only to find that some people are still in bed.

_Izzy  
1143: U decent?_

Alec groaned as he checked his phone, glancing over at Magnus's bare back.

_1143: Why?_

_1143: I'm downstairs  
let me in_

"Who's texting at this hour?" Magnus rolled over, squinting at him in the bright light from his screen.

"Apparently Izzy is downstairs." Alec groaned, sitting up reluctantly.

"Tell her to come back at a more decent hour." Magnus pouted up at him, throwing an arm over his lap.

"It's almost noon." Stretching his arms above his head, he yawned. "We slept in."

"Maybe you did." Magnus pouted up at him. "I usually sleep in 'till one."

"Liar," Alec accused, poking him in the side, "you text me when I'm in morning classes all the time."

"Maybe I'm sleep texting." 

"I doubt that." Alec ran a gentle hand through Magnus's hair. "Come on, you have a video to set up, and my sister is downstairs, so I need to let her in."

"What if I want some morning nookie instead?" Magnus leered up at him playfully, curling his fingers in the blankets across Alec's lap. 

Alec's phone buzzed as he was trying to extricate himself from the octopus that his boyfriend had turned into.

_1149: You'd better not be getting it on while I wait down here in the rain :(_

With one last pout and attempt at puppy dog eyes from Magnus, Alec pried himself out of bed and grabbed his clothes, heading into the bathroom to put them on and splash some water in his face.

_1150: Give me a minute and I'll come get you.  
Buzzer is broken_

_1150: You have 60 seconds  
I'm counting_

He rolled his eyes at his phone as he pulled on his pants, slipping into his shirt and heading back out through the bedroom.

"Your sister has the worst timing." Magnus pouted at him from the bed.

"You're the one who suggested you finish up your Halloween videos today. Just be glad she didn't turn up earlier," Alec called as he rushed out the door. "Better get up and start getting ready."

"Urgh." Magnus rolled dramatically out of the bed, landing with a huff and heading into the bathroom just as the front door shut behind Alec. 

 

-

 

"I brought lunch." Isabelle grinned brightly at Alec as he opened the door for her, holding up a paper bag before taking another look at him. "Or breakfast. Did you literally just roll out of bed?"

"…No." Alec glanced away and let her in, closing the door behind her before following her over to the elevator.

"You did!" Isabelle grinned at him. "You know I was kidding about the decent thing, but really Alec. You're usually up before me! I guess all you needed was an attractive man in your bed to get you to sleep in."

"Izzy-" Alec blushed, glancing around as the elevator doors slid open with a ding.

"Did you have a good night?" Isabelle ignored his protest as they headed into the elevator and pressed the button for Magnus's floor.

"I didn't-"

"You obviously did! Have you seen yourself in the mirror yet?" She snickered at him. "You have a hickey the size of texas on your neck. And your hair is ridiculous."

"What?" Alec pulled out his phone to check his reflection. "Dammit. Everytime-"

Isabelle giggled at him.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open, letting Alec head towards Magnus's apartment in a huff, Isabelle trailing behind. 

"So, is Magnus out of bed yet?"

Alec hesitated as he locked the door behind them, glancing towards Magnus's room.

"He's not, is he?" She set the bag of food down and started to remove her coat, glancing around the apartment.

"…Last I checked, no." Alec took her coat and hung it in the hall closet. "I'll just go check… you stay here. And don't touch anything."

"I'm not a child, Alec." Isabelle pouted as he headed into Magnus's room.

Alec pushed the door open, stepping into the room to look around, surprised Magnus wasn't still in the bed.

"I'm not that bad, dear." Magnus's voice was coming from the bathroom, and Alec headed over to peer in.

Magnus smiled at him in the mirror as he brushed on a powder of some sort, setting the brush down once he'd finished to turn and lean back against the counter.

"Is your sister good to wait a bit?" 

"She's a little impatient, but waiting's good for her. She brought food too." Alec leaned in the doorframe awkwardly. "I promise she didn't cook it. I think it may be from Taki's."

"I think I can bring myself to forgive her then." With a wink, Magnus turned back to the mirror to start on his eyeliner. "You may as well go eat. If you have time, I'd appreciate if you could start on my set up, too? You know how I like it by now."

"Are you sure?" Alec straightened, glancing at Magnus's reflection. He'd helped set up for a couple of Magnus's videos before, but trusting him to do it alone...

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't. This will take me a while and if your sister is feeling impatient, it might be better to get things set up sooner. Besides-" he turned to meet Alec's eyes for a moment. "I trust you." 

"I-uh. Sure. I'll do that. Um." Alec gestured out the door and Magnus snickered at him as he swiped a wing on his left eye. 

"Thank you. I'll be out soon. Just have to get dressed. And maybe cover up these hickeys." He gestured at his neck, and Alec blushed.

"I'll leave you to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it may seem like I have no plan right now, but I do. It's just...slow going. I actually had to make myself a calendar of significant events so I wouldn't miss anything. I do promise that Alec will eventually come out, and possibly some of the other things you've been requesting will happen. It'll just take a while because I have some other things planned first.
> 
> Next time: It's always 5 o'clock somewhere


	57. Its Always 5 O'Clock Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Isabelle get ready to drink. Alec gets ready for disaster.

"So, is he out of bed? You were in there suspiciously long." Isabelle piped up as soon as Alec appeared in the doorway of Magnus's room, leaning back on the couch.

"Yea, he's just getting ready. He said to eat without him." Alec headed over to the counter where Izzy had set down the food, digging in to pull out takeout containers from Taki's. "What did you get?"

"The usual." Isabelle shrugged, gracefully getting to her feet to claim one of the boxes. "Burgers. I got Magnus the same one he got when we had lunch, I hope he doesn't mind."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Alec shrugged and checked in the remaining two containers, claiming the cheeseburger for himself. "Actually, that reminds me. Have you heard from Jace since he left for tour? It's been ages and all I got from him was a text that said, and I'm quoting, _'London's great, you're missing out'_."

"That sounds like him." Isabelle snickered as she opened her box. "I haven't actually heard from him, but he tagged me in a couple instagram pictures. And he's been sending snapchats, so I'm assuming he's not dead. You should really just give in and get snapchat."

"And do what with it?" Alec peered into the bag and pulled out a couple containers of ketchup. 

"Take silly pictures, obviously." Isabelle rolled her eyes at him, poking at her salad with a plastic fork. "Honestly, for someone who's job is literally to be on the Internet, you're shockingly out of touch. Does Magnus know he's dating an old man?"

"He's older than me!" Alec protested, burger halfway to his mouth.

"So? I'm pretty sure he's much younger at heart. You're an old man who somehow looks like a twenty three year old." 

"I'm not that bad." 

"Yesterday you asked me what netflix and chill means." 

Alec blushed at the reminder, taking a bite of his burger so he wouldn't have to answer. Isabelle snickered at him and ate her salad, letting him off easy for once. 

"Isabelle!" Magnus's entrance was both grand and glittery, and Alec covered a smile at the dramatic look Magnus had gone for, glitter and dark liner accenting his eyes and a blue silk shirt with apparently no buttons showing off quite a lot of his chest. When he looked back up at Magnus's face, he was smirking knowingly.

"Good to see you're awake." Isabelle grinned at them, waving her fork. "I was starting to think you were ignoring me."

"Never." Magnus peered into the last takeout box, settling himself onto one of the barstools. 

Alec finished off his fries and the last bite of his burger, shrugging when Isabelle gave him a look. It's not his fault everyone else eats slower than he does. He threw out the garbage and washed his hands as Magnus started eating.

"So, what's the plan for today?" 

"Well, I was thinking, since Alec assured me that you were much better with drinks than food, we could do a couple recipes for Halloween parties. I have a couple that are…appropriately themed, I think." 

With a curious look, Isabelle gestured for him to continue as she bit into her burger. 

"Well, I was thinking we could do a little something for everyone; three recipes, one for shots, one for martinis, one for a sangria." Magnus picked through his fries as he spoke. "Since we're doing Halloween themed, I figured mexican chocolate shots, a berry martini that I usually call love potion number nine, and then caramel apple sangria."

"Sounds delicious."

"If you two get trashed before three, I am not responsible for anything you do." Alec piped in from where he was assembling lights.

"I doubt we'll drink that much." Magnus pouted at him. "Besides, you could always drink with us."

"Alec practically never drinks. It wouldn't go with his boring persona." Isabelle snickered. "No parties, no alcohol… At least he's fixed his worst problem."

"And what exactly was my worst problem?" Alec raised an eyebrow at her.

"No sex." Isabelle snickered at him.

"Well, that's certainly not the case anymore." Magnus grinned, eyeing the hickeys on Alec's neck with a sense of pride. "And I, for one, am quite thankful for it."

Alec just blushed, turning back to the tripod he was setting up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I keep forgetting, but this is the recipe I was referencing for the last set of chapters: [Mini Spiced Pumpkins](http://www.foodandwine.com/recipes/mini-spiced-pumpkins)
> 
> I'll share the drink recipes as they come, but be assured, they all look delicious.
> 
> Next time: Will Isabelle have more success with drinks than with baking? Will Magnus's apartment be destroyed? Does anyone get stabbed?


	58. Drink, Drank, Disaster I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Isabelle get started on the newest video, and Alec finds some new reading material.

"Hello my bewitching and beguiling beings, I have something special for you today." Magnus grinned into the camera from behind his bar counter. "I'm doing another collaboration! Now, I know I've done a lot of collaborations with ALightintheDarkwood, but today I'm doing my first collaboration with his sister, Into_the_Lightwood! Well. I say first, but we actually did another collaboration on her channel where we attempted to bake pumpkin cakes. Check it out here for an explanation about this-"

Magnus gestured with his bandaged hand somewhere to the left and paused a moment before continuing.

"So, without further ado, here is Into_the_Lightwood, also known as Isabelle!" 

"Hey everyone!" Isabelle stepped into the frame with a grin, waving at the camera lens. "So, we're doing a Halloween special, this time with drinks."

"And hopefully nothing will be going wrong," Magnus added. "So, I know you all love a good party, and what better to do on Halloween than have a costume party! We're going to share some Halloween themed drinks with you so that you have something to keep the party going. First we'll be making Mexican chocolate shots, because who doesn't want chocolate on Halloween?" He glanced at Isabelle to continue.

"Then we'll be making the positively enchanting Love Potion number nine. It may not really be magic, but it's sure to catch someone's attention." Izzy grinned, twirling a nail in the air. Alec rolled his eyes at them from the couch.

"And last, but not least, we'll be making a caramel apple sangria, for an adult twist on a classic fall favourite." Magnus winked. "So, we're starting with the shots, because that's how any good party starts. For these particular shots, you'll need a chocolate liqueur, some Disaronno, a cinnamon flavoured vodka, whipped cream, and some ground cinnamon to sprinkle over the top."

"And, of course, two shot glasses." Isabelle pulled the tray they'd prepared with the ingredients beforehand onto the bar in front of them. "So, Magnus, what are you doing for Halloween."

"I'm throwing a party of course. Catarina and Ragnor will be there, and of course you and your brother are invited." Grabbing the bottles of booze, Magnus lined them up so the viewers could see them.

"Oh, I'm sure Alec will be too busy being no fun. But I'd love to come." Isabelle grabbed two shot glasses for him.

"I'm sure you could convince him." Magnus glanced over at the couch, where Alec was now completely ignoring them in favour of what looked like a book from Magnus's collection. "But you're welcome to come to the party regardless."

"I'll see what I can do." Isabelle shrugged. "Now, back to the shots-"

"Right! These shots are super simple-" Magnus grabbed his shaker and jigger one handed, opening the shaker and setting the top to one side. "The recipes, of course, will be in the description. I'm making two shots because it's one in the afternoon and even I have some limits. But, if you want more than that, all you need to do is double or triple the recipe, and voila! It starts with one ounce of chocolate liqueur." 

"May I?" Isabelle reached for the jigger with a glance at him for permission.

"Is this going to be like yesterday?" Magnus shot a wary glance back at her.

"Naw, it'll be fine!" Isabelle rolled her eyes at him, grabbing the jigger and chocolate liqueur. "I'm fine with drinks, I promise."

"Fine." Magnus let her handle the pouring with one last dubious look, turning back to the camera to continue. "So, as I said, one ounce of chocolate liqueur. Then half an ounce each of Disaronno and cinnamon vodka." He paused to let her add the ingredients, keeping half an eye on her to make sure the measurements came out right.

Surprisingly, Isabelle was fine with measuring things for drinks, adding the Disaronno and vodka with no problems. 

"And then we just shake it up and pour it into shot glasses. Care to do the honours?" He offered her the lid to the shaker.

"I'd love to." Isabelle grinned smugly and took the lid, putting it on firmly before shaking up the drink with flair. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly, considering what happened last time, I was pretty skeptical when Alec said you could make drinks." 

"Yesterday was not that bad." Isabelle pouted at him, setting the shaker down after one last shake, taking the top off and pouring the shots.

"I'm sure your apartment would beg to differ." 

"It was only a little flood." She set the shaker down. "Besides, we did actually manage to make cakes. I brought them with me!"

"Do not eat them!" Alec called out from the couch. "Food poisoning is never the answer."

Isabelle huffed at him and Magnus turned to the camera to explain.

"So, if you want an explanation of Isabelle's inexplicably terrible baking skills, please do go watch the video we did on her channel. In the meantime, before I get asked about twenty times in the comments, yes, Alec is also here. He helped out with procuring ingredients and is also supposed to be making sure there's no disasters today." Magnus glanced over at him with a playful pout. "But he's ignoring us in favour of a book…Are you really reading Twilight?"

"…No."

"Oh my God, Alec." Isabelle glanced over at the couch, "You totally are!" 

"In my defence, it was the first book I grabbed." Alec shrugged. "Well, the second. But I wasn't about to read whatever _The Book of White_ is. And more than half of your books are in foreign languages."

"Still, Alec. Twilight? Really?" Izzy snickered.

"It's not very good so far." Alec waved a hand at them absently. "Aren't you supposed to be making drinks right now?"

"But I want to know whether you're team Jacob or team Edward." Magnus batted his eyelashes at him while Isabelle giggled.

"I'm on page nine. At this point I'm on team find-a-new-book." 

"Awww, but you're missing out on an important piece of popular culture if you give up now." With one last snicker, Isabelle turned back to the camera. "But I suppose we'd best get back to drinks."

"Right, we can make fun of Alec later." Magnus snapped his fingers and focused back on the camera. Alec flipped them the bird and went back to reading. "So, now that your shots are poured, all we need to do is top with whipped cream, and a sprinkle of cinnamon. We have chocolate whipped cream, because why not? But you can use whatever you have, really."

"Remember, you can never have too much whipped cream." Isabelle added the whipped cream liberally, letting Magnus sprinkle the cinnamon on top before picking up one of the glasses, Magnus grabbing the other.

"Cheers." They tapped their glasses together before downing the shots.

"Smooth." Isabelle licked a bit of whipped cream off her lips with a grin, setting her glass on the tray.

"The trick is to buy a really good chocolate liqueur," Magnus informed her with a grin, starting to put the bottles back on the tray to be dealt with later.

"Next drink?"

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised the recipes, so here's the first one: [Mexican Chocolate Shots](http://snappygourmet.com/mexican-chocolate-shots/?m)
> 
> Also, I've been posting this thing for almost two whole months! Shocking, I know. So, to celebrate, I'll be introducing another character in the 61st chapter (Somehow it just worked out that way, I swear I didn't plan for it). If you can guess who it is, I'll do another prompt for you, any pairing, in this universe or another one. Let the guessing begin! (I'll be giving hints in the next couple chapters, so you'll have more than one chance).
> 
> Next time: Disaster was averted once, but who knows what's in store for them...


	59. Drink, Drank, Disaster II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle is truly terrible at anything that resembles cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the last chapter I announced that the first person to guess who I'm introducing in the 61st chapter will be getting one story written by me (any prompt/pairing/universe) to celebrate two whole months worth of this thing. Your hint to go along with this chapter: They have something to do with the Circle.
> 
> There may be more hints on my [Tumblr](http://equalopportunitylightwoods.tumblr.com/)

Magnus switched the tray they'd been using for the next one they'd prepared, getting back into position and motioning for Isabelle to start.

"Through the magic of editing-" Isabelle winked at the camera. "We have the next drink all set up! We're making a martini next, and Magnus has a little trick that'll make it magical."

"We're making love potion number nine! With a twist, of course." Pulling out a pair of gold-rimmed martini glasses, Magnus set up for the next drink, taking care not to let his burned palm touch anything. "The ingredients you'll need for this drink are, ice, pomegranate juice, strawberry vodka, raspberry liqueur, strawberries for garnish, and a little extra something that'll give it a magical twist. I'll elaborate once we get there, but first we're going to make the garnishes. Isabelle, if you would?"

"On it." Isabelle picked out a strawberry from the basket on the tray and pulled out a cutting board and knife.

"Alright, so I'm sure some people could manage to do this by hand, but we're going to take a shortcut and use this." Magnus held up a small heart shaped cookie cutter to show the camera. "Perfect sizes every time, and less than half the fuss."

"And it'll keep Isabelle from cutting anything off," Alec added from the couch.

"My brother, as you all may guess, has no faith in my skills." Isabelle pouted at the camera.

"As much as I'd love to defend you, yesterday made it pretty hard." Magnus trailed a finger over the rims of the glasses, carefully not making eye contact with her.

"In more ways than one, I'm sure." Isabelle smirked as Magnus found himself speechless and Alec's ears started to redden. "Anyways, despite all your lack of faith, I can cut strawberries in half, which is all I need to do for this."

"If Magnus owned plastic knives, I'd have made you use them." Alec didn't even look up from the pages of his book.

Isabelle stuck her tongue out at him as she cut into the strawberries.

"..I feel like there's not supposed to be that much juice." Magnus glanced down at the cutting board with concern. "That looks a lot like…"

Isabelle glanced down at her hand and winced. Whoops. Maybe she should have found herself a plastic knife.

"Did you cut yourself?" Alec practically teleported over the couch, disturbing Chairman Meow who'd been resting at his feet, to grab Isabelle's hand, examining the cut on her index finger carefully.

"You know, you'd think this would hurt more." Isabelle adopted a conversational tone, glancing between Alec's face and her hand.

"Are you okay?" Magnus leaned over them with concern.

"I'm fine." Isabelle waved him off with her free hand and Alec scowled at her.

"No you're not!" He turned to Magnus. "Do you have bandages and antibiotic ointment? Also, a napkin or something…I only have one shirt and I'd rather not get on the subway with bloodstains on it."

"You could always borrow one of mine." Magnus grabbed a paper towel from the rack and handed it over before heading towards the bathroom. "I'll get the first aid kit."

"Thanks." Alec pressed the towel against the cut, applying pressure and ignoring Isabelle's wince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recipe will be in the next chapter.
> 
> Next time: Magnus adds his own kind of flair.


	60. Drink, Drank, Disaster III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus adds some sparkle to everyone's life (and alcoholic beverages).

Magnus faced the camera as Alec settled back on the couch with the Chairman in his lap, Isabelle standing beside him with one newly bandaged finger.

"Hey guys, so we had a bit of an emergency, and now we match." Magnus held up his bandaged left hand and gestured at Isabelle's left hand. "But we've dealt with the problem. Alec didn't trust either of us to cut the strawberries after that, so here we have the garnishes already made by him. If you want to know why it's not in the video, it's because Alec did it outside of the frame while I was occupied cleaning up his sister's blood."

"No need to bring me into it," Alec piped up. "I've been in enough disasters this week."

"This is why I'm the fun one." Isabelle leaned towards the camera, lowering her voice like she was telling the viewers a secret. "If he relaxed a bit, all these disaster would be much less stressful."

"In any case-" Magnus cut them off before they could start bickering again. "We have our strawberry hearts, already helpfully on these cute little arrow shaped skewers for us. Now for the drink."

Isabelle pulled out the jigger and shaker and waited for instructions.

"So, as with the shots, we're only making two of these, but this recipe can easily be scaled up for a party." Magnus handed over the bottle of pomegranate juice and a cup of ice first, along with a liquid measuring cup. "For the base of this drink, ice and one cup of pomegranate juice, because attraction and antioxidants both start with a. Also, pomegranate is delicious."

Giggling at his commentary, Isabelle poured in the ice before measuring out the pomegranate juice.

"Next, three ounces of strawberry vodka," Magnus paused to let Isabelle measure in the vodka. "And three ounces of raspberry liqueur."

"So, Magnus." Isabelle poured the last ounce of raspberry liqueur into the shaker and put the lid on, carefully working around her injured finger as she started to shake. "How do we make it magic?"

"Glitter, of course!" Magnus grinned. "Were you expecting a different answer?"

"Even I could have guessed that one," was the snarky comment from the couch.

"Makes sense." Isabelle rolled her eyes and gave the shaker one last shake.

"Now, I say glitter, but I'm actually using both a food-grade edible glitter and a petal dust to get the right effect. Now, a warning to anyone trying this out; you have to make sure that the glitter and dust you get are actually meant for food. Check the label and all that." Magnus waved a hand before holding up the two pots of glitter. "I'll add links to the products I'm using if you'd like to buy these, but most baking supply stores should have something similar."

"I've heard of edible glitter being used on cakes and stuff, but I'd never have thought to put it in a drink." Isabelle examined the two pots curiously. "Do they actually have a taste, or are they just for effect?"

"They don't taste like anything really, but they do look lovely." Magnus carefully opened the pots, taking a swizzle stick and carefully tapping a little bit of each powder into both glasses. "So I'm using gold glitter and purple Luster dust for this, because they stand out beautifully, but you can pick and choose your colours."

"Do I just pour it in?" Isabelle hesitated over the glasses.

"Yep. Then we'll give them a stir and garnish them." Magnus gestured for her to pour and she did, carefully pouring out the martinis and setting the shaker down, letting Magnus stir before setting the strawberry skewers on top.

"They look lovely." Isabelle admired her drink as Magnus picked up his own.

"Magically delicious, really." Magnus snickered, tapping their glasses together. Isabelle laughed and took a sip.

"Enchanting." She turned back to the camera. "Give someone a glass of this and you may actually manage to catch their attention."

"Can't promise love though." Magnus sipped carefully at his own, picking up the skewer to pull one of the strawberries off with his teeth. "Drink enough of them and you might get some of the other L word."

"Laughter?" Isabelle smiled at him innocently.

"Something like that." Magnus shrugged and set down his glass. "On to the next one then?"

"Will do." Isabelle set her own drink to the side and whisked away the tray, replacing it with the next one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Love Potion Number Nine](http://www.thecookierookie.com/love-potion-9-martini/), [Shimmery Liqueur](http://www.theflavorbender.com/2015/10/how-to-make-shimmery-liqueur.html)
> 
> Thanks everyone for guessing! Congratulations to OTP_Malec_Shipper for their correct guess, let me know your prompt and I will get it filled soon =3 For anyone wondering... You'll find out soon ;) --or I suppose you could go back and look through the comments, but where's the fun in that?
> 
> Next time: Isabelle's terrible luck in the kitchen strikes again...sort of.


	61. Drink, Drank, Disaster IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Further interruptions to Magnus's filming.

"Once again, the magic of editing has come through, and we're ready to make our last drink." Magnus smiled at the camera and tapped the tray.

"Last, but certainly not least." Isabelle added.

"So, this one's good for a party, and it's super easy." Magnus grabbed one of the apples from the tray, showing it to the camera. "We're making a caramel apple sangria! For this one, we need a bottle of white wine, any wine you happen to prefer is fine, a cup of caramel flavoured vodka, six cups of apple cider, and two medium apples, cored and chopped."

"Seriously?" Alec set Twilight aside again to look accusingly at them over the back of the couch. "You two want to cut up apples after what literally just happened with the strawberries?"

"It'll be fine, won't happen again." Isabelle rolled her eyes at him.

"You bet it won't, because I'm cutting the apples." Alec stood and made his way into the bar area after pushing the cat off his lap, ducking under the camera to swipe the apples and heading over to the kitchen to cut them up. Chairman Meow gave them all an indignant look and stalked off into Magnus's bedroom.

"Alec-" Isabelle pouted at him.

"You really don't need to do that." Magnus put a hand on his hip. "I'm perfectly fine to cut up a couple apples."

"Your hand is burnt," Alec called out, already chopping up one of the apples. "Besides, after the fire, I'm pretty sure Izzy's terrible cooking skills are contagious."

"I'm seriously not that bad," Isabelle muttered to herself.

Alec snorted and returned, carrying the cutting board full of cut up apple to set in front of them.

"There you go, disaster averted." 

There was a knock at the door.

"Police, open up." Someone called through the door, more knocking emphasizing the statement.

Alec glanced at Magnus and Isabelle.

"I'll get it." Magnus headed towards the door, opening it to see two officers on the other side, one of them with their hand raised to knock again. "May I help you?"

"We got a call about suspicious activity at this address. Are you the owner of this apartment?" One of the men stepped forward slightly, glancing around the entryway to the loft.

"What?" Magnus stared at them blankly. "Yes, I'm the owner. But there's nothing suspicious happening here, officer…?"

"Garroway. Detective Luke Garroway." 

"Detective Garroway, then. Might I ask who placed the call? And why?" Magnus leaned in the doorway, ignoring the curious looks he was getting from Alec and Izzy.

"Your neighbour reported a strange man wearing minimal clothing leaving your apartment at eleven fifty three and returning with a scantily clad woman carrying a paper bag. He called us at one thirty three and reported that he had not seen you enter or leave your apartment in a number of days."

"You mean Geoffrey called you? I know I was the one who convinced his girlfriend to leave, but really. No reason to call the cops on me." Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Sir, can you please explain why your neighbour hasn't seen you in several days and why strangers have been coming in and out of your apartment?" The other cop stepped up.

"I work as a Youtuber. I keep odd hours. And by strangers, do you mean my boyfriend and his sister?" Magnus opened the door wider to reveal Alec and Isabelle watching from the other end of the hallway.

"Wait… is that…ALightintheDarkwood?" Luke squinted at Alec.

Alec glanced at Magnus with panicked eyes and he groaned when he realized what he'd done. Maybe the cop could be convinced to keep it quiet? Although, why a New York city cop in his late thirties would recognize Alec was a mystery. 

"My daughter and her friend are fans." Luke shrugged at their questioning looks.

"Hey, uh- listen." Alec called, running a hand through his hair nervously. "Could you maybe… not mention what Magnus said… about-uh. Boyfriends. Please?"

Magnus winced. 

"I don't usually take my work home with me." Luke looked between them with a raised eyebrow. "But I'll make sure not to tell anyone about this if you'd rather."

"Thanks." Alec fiddled with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. 

"I appreciate it, detective. If that will be all?" Magnus started to close the door before the second police officer spoke up again.

"We'll need a statement from you and your friends to close the case." 

"Right…" Magnus glanced back at Isabelle and Alec before opening the door to let the cops in. "I suppose we can spare a couple minutes. Just give me a second so I can put the apples we were working with in cold water with some lemon juice."

Both cops looked at him a little funny as they stepped inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, some of you did ask for conflict, so I am delivering...sort of.
> 
> Next Chapter: Drinking. That solves all problems, right?


	62. Drink, Drank, Disaster V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to the thrilling saga. Alec's feeling a little frosty, Izzy and Magnus are still drinking... What could go wrong?

"So we had a…little interruption." Isabelle tugged at the end of her braid, staring into the camera. "But we're back now, and hopefully we'll manage to get through this last bit with no more interruptions."

"Unlikely," Alec muttered under his breath.

"Hush you." Magnus sent a fond look over at the couch before refocusing. "So, we had to soak the apples in water and lemon juice to keep them from browning, so our sangria is gonna be a little lemony, but it's fine."

"Now, how do we make caramel apple sangria?"

"Pretty simple, really. Prefect for parties because all you need to do is dump everything in a pitcher or a bowl and there you go." Magnus handed her the bottle of wine and a corkscrew. "Think you can manage it?"

"You think you're funny, don't you?" Isabelle pouted at him as she started to wind the corkscrew into the bottle.

"Did you just give her something sharp?" Alec's head popped back into view over the back of the couch. "Seriously, have you learned nothing?"

"It's just a corkscrew, relax." Rolling her eyes, Isabelle pulled out the cork and waved it at him. "See. It's fine."

"You know, I think that's the first time you've said that and things have actually been fine." Magnus opened the vodka and grabbed a cup measure.

"You've jinxed it." Alec looked around nervously.

Isabelle just snorted at him and poured the wine into the pitcher they'd set out, picking up the tray they'd put the apples on after dumping out the water and carefully dropping them in as well.

"We're almost done, it's fine." Magnus measured out a cup of vodka and poured it into the pitcher. "If you're wondering, Isabelle just put in the two apples and a seven hundred and fifty millilitre bottle of pinot grigio. I'm adding one cup of caramel flavoured vodka, and six cups of apple cider."

He managed to pour the last ingredient into the pitcher with no difficulty, and grabbed a wooden spoon to mix up the sangria.

"See, super easy, pretty, and perfect for a party." Isabelle grinned. "Now all that's left is to taste. Alec, get over here."

"Why?" Alec glanced at them suspiciously.

"To taste, obviously." Magnus pulled out three wine glasses.

"I'm good." 

"Come on, there's more than enough." Izzy pleaded, leaning forward on the counter and pouting at him. "Plus, you may as well actually show up in the video. You've been making snarky comments all afternoon."

Magnus poured Sangria into all three glasses, holding one out towards Alec. "You know you want some."

"I really don't." Alec wrinkled his nose at them.

"Just a sip?" Magnus added his own hopeful look to the mix, and Alec gave in with a sigh, rolling off the couch to make his way behind the bar with them, grabbing one of the glasses on the counter and giving Magnus a half amused look when he pouted.

Isabelle snagged her own glass with a snicker, taking a sip.

"Hey, this actually tastes exactly like a caramel apple!" She grinned.

"Well of course! Why else would I call it a caramel apple sangria." Magnus sipped at his own drink before glancing at Alec, who was still just holding the glass. "Don't think I haven't noticed you haven't tasted it yet."

"I'm getting to it," Alec huffed, reluctantly lifting the glass to his lips and taking a tiny sip. "Happy?"

"Well I'm not unhappy…" Magnus set down his glass with a dramatic sigh. "But we have come to the end of this video."

"Unfortunately. But maybe we'll do another collaboration sometime." Isabelle grinned, leaning in and boxing Alec in between herself and Magnus. 

"Perhaps something less dangerous," Magnus teased.

"It had better be." Alec put his glass of sangria down beside Magnus's and crossed his arms. "I don't think anyone would survive another cooking collaboration with Isabelle."

Isabelle rolled her eyes at him.

"Anyways, thank you guys so much for watching," Magnus addressed the camera lens directly. "Remember to like and subscribe to my channel, and Isabelle's channel, which I'll leave a link to on her face."

"And to Alec's." Isabelle added helpfully.

"Let us know in the comments if you want to see another collaboration with Isabelle, and I'll post the drink recipes in the description box below if you want to try out these drinks for yourself. I hope you all have a fun and safe Halloween." Magnus picked up one of the glasses, taking a sip. "Isabelle, anything to add?"

"Well, firstly, you've got Alec's glass." Isabelle smirked. Magnus glanced at the glass in his hand and shrugged while Alec tried his hardest not to react. "And secondly, remember to check out the other collaboration we did on my channel!"

They froze for a moment before Magnus set his glass down and headed over to stop the recording.

"Well, that went well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The recipe: [Caramel Apple Sangria](http://www.thewholesomedish.com/caramel-apple-sangria/)
> 
> So I'm debating writing a couple bits with Luke (including what happened between this chapter and the last one) because he's great and I love him. But I also have a side story of sorts involving Raphael, Simon, Clary, and more Luke. So I could just start on that. Thoughts?
> 
> Next time: You asked for drama...or at least some of you did. And after all that, Alec and Magnus really do need to have a frank and open discussion. But when?


	63. Party Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle, as always, is the voice of reason, and also a huge Malec shipper. Alec's not sure if that's a good thing in this particular case.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Isabelle peered into Alec's room, cat ears perched precariously on her head.

"I told you, Magnus's parties are really not my scene." Alec didn't even look up from his computer screen.

"If it were up to you, you'd never leave your room."

"Besides, can you really see me dressing up for a costume party?" Saving his work, he spun in his chair to look at her. " _What are you wearing?_ "

"Halloween is the one time of year girls can dress like a total slut and no one can say anything." Isabelle stuck her tongue out at him and adjusted her corset. "And now that you mention it, I can definitely see you dressing up. You could borrow my cat ears. Or maybe a sexy cop? I'm sure Magnus might like a little bondage…"

"Izzy!" His face heated up. "Seriously though, you can't go out like that."

"I can go out however I like." Isabelle rolled her eyes at him and stepped into his room to perch on the end of his bed, careful not to mess up her tail. "Honestly. Magnus will watch out for me, not that it's necessary. You know perfectly well that I could teach those community centre self-defence lessons."

"Still…" Alec glanced at her shoes disapprovingly.

"If you're so worried, just come with me! I'm sure I could rustle up a last minute costume for you."

"No thanks." Alec wrinkled his nose at her. "I haven't put on a costume for Halloween since I was twelve, and I'm not planning to start again."

"Boring." Springing to her feet, she headed out the door, "But really, you should come out. Magnus would love to see you there, and you could use some fun in your life."

"I should buy you a dictionary to look up the definition of the word fun." Alec waved at her. "Take the pepper spray!"

"Fine." She snatched it from the fruit bowl. "Have you even talked to Magnus since we left yesterday after the video?"

"…No." Alec turned back to his computer guiltily.

"It wasn't really his fault, Alec." Isabelle tried to sound comforting as she tucked the small canister of pepper spray into her purse.

"I know." Alec hunched his shoulders slightly. "I just… He was being so good and then… he just spilled it. Just like that. He knows I'm not ready for it to get out yet."

"Oh Alec." Isabelle sighed, slinging her purse over the back of a chair and heading back into his room. She could be a little late to the party. "I'm sure he wasn't even thinking. And Detective Garroway promised not to tell. You know how open he usually is with his relationships. I know this is all kind of new to you, but relationships really are a learning experience, no matter how many you've had before."

"Izzy…" Alec turned in his desk chair to face her. "I know he probably didn't mean to, it's just… He agreed to this and he's been so supportive and then he just…"

"I'm sure it was a mistake, big bro. You should just talk to him, I guarantee it'll make you feel better than moping around and scrolling through his social media feeds is." She pointedly didn't look at his laptop screen, where Magnus's Instagram feed was scrolled down way back into January. "At least text him back."

"How do you know he texted me?" He glanced guiltily at his phone as she rolled her eyes and pulled her own phone out of her cleavage to show him the most recent conversation she'd had with Magnus.

_Magnus_  
_Friday_  
_1023: Is Alec mad at me?_  
_He's not answering my texts_

_1026: Pretty sure he's moping_

_1026: If it helps, I really didn't mean to do it_

_1027: I know_  
_if it's any consolation_  
_I'm pretty sure he's going through your Twitter feed_  
_so he'll probably forgive you eventually_

_1030: I really hope so_

_Saturday_  
_145: R u still coming to party?_

_151: Yep_

_151: Remember to wear a costume!_  
_Will Alec come?_

_152: Probably not_  
_He's still moping_  
_I think I heard him playing one of your summer makeup tutorials this morning_

_153: Why was he watching a makeup tutorial? I've never seen him wear makeup_

_154: Oh, he didn't tell you?_  
_He totally watches your videos to ogle you_

_155: Flattering :3_  
_Will he forgive me if I send a bunch of selfies then?_

_157: Can't hurt, might help ;)_

"So it's your fault he sent all those pictures of himself." Alec frowned at her. "I can't believe you told him that."

"Well if you'd just texted him back…" She patted him on the shoulder.

"I can't…" With a sigh, he glanced back at his laptop.

"Sure you can." Isabelle grabbed his phone and handed it to him. "Easy."

"What do I even say?" Alec hesitated as he reached for the phone.

"Well you could start by apologizing for brushing him off when we left." Dropping the phone in his lap, she stood up.

"I… guess I might have been a little abrupt."

"A little?" A raised eyebrow.

Alec tapped the passcode into his phone reluctantly.

"Text him." Isabelle headed out with one last comforting pat on his shoulder, collecting her purse and making sure the door was locked behind her.

Alec stared at his phone's screen for a few more minutes before throwing it on his bed. Maybe he'd just look at the comments on Isabelle's video one last time before he tried to text Magnus.

**  
JeanxoxQueen  
My favourite Youtubers!**

**IMONAHORSE  
I love cooking and I just want to fix everything **

**Smooches_for_Everyone  
            ** **So many things went wrong**

**IMONAHORSE  
                        Right????**

**_12 more replies_**

**Demons_Dig_Blondes_666  
            I love you Izzy, but never go in the kitchen D=**

**_49 more replies_**

**Dogdogdogdog  
I hope their apartment survived :O**

**Thanthewidowsofourenemies  
Poor Alec! He's going to be smelling cloves for months Again!**

**FroyoHair  
            Maybe he'll go stay at Magnus's place ;)**

**Nohomo  
                        You people just won't let that go, huh?**

**FroyoHair  
                                    Oh come on, I bet you think they'd be a cute couple**

**_3 more replies_**

**_10 more replies_**

**_28 more replies_**

**NothingIcan'tdoinheels  
Isabelle is a queen of a lot of things, but this really wasn't one of them**

**YouNeedaManiPedi  
His Magnus??? OMG**

**NerdDancingistheOnlyCorrectKind  
            Are they dating? Alec was totally about to say his boyfriend!**

**XxxxxXNewdimensionsXxxxxX  
                        HE WAS OMG MALEC  <3<3<3**

**_23 more replies_**

**_43 more replies_ **

**Idontknow_howtomake_pie  
I may not cook much, but I'm pretty sure they did everything wrong**

**Demons_Dig_Blondes_666  
Those cakes really don't look that appetizing**

**glitterglutton2468  
How did Magnus manage to catch that caramel on fire??????**

**too_many_trials  
4:12 She almost stabbed him!**

**Whip_Stunts  
Considering how many other things went wrong, I'm actually surprised they managed to make any cakes at all**

**InterdimensionalCatSmuggler  
Alec and Magnus are so cute together**

**3Authoress  
            Malec~~~**

**_12 more replies_**

**duckfree  
I didn't believe Alec's stories about her cooking but OMG 0.0**

**BookofWhites  
That was a disaster from start to finish**

**PlatinumvsBlond  
I can't believe he agreed to do another video at his apartment! Hopefully it didn't get set on fire or flooded**

**BlueLadyrox  
            He posted it, go check it out (nothing's on fire at least) y2u.be/The-Magnificent-Bane/12d8s08s**

**NothingIcan'tdoinheels  
                        At least the drinks look good XD**

**PlatimumvsBlond  
                        Thanks!**

**_12 more replies_**

**_19 more replies_ **

**_See 213 more comments_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no drunk Lightwood siblings or Magnus. Maybe one day. Thank you guys so much for the feedback, I'll probably decide what I want to do about my side plot in a couple days. In the meantime, have some drama. (Urgh there is so much formatting in my future, also yes I did take some inspiration for the youtube comments from you guys' comments on the last couple chapters)
> 
> Next time: Maybe a resolution, maybe just more comments, we'll have to wait and see.


	64. Party Prep take 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle reads through the comments on Magnus's video

Isabelle flicked through the comments on the collab that Magnus had posted as she made her way to Magnus's place on the train, ignoring the weirdo who was wearing a giant baby costume and leering at her from the other side of the train. She'd posted her half the day before and sent the link to Magnus, but she hadn't had a chance to take a look at the reactions to his video yet.

**3Authoress  
I wonder why the police were there O.o**

**Idontknow_howtomake_pie  
            I hope they didn't get in trouble**

**ducklings  
            At least no one got arrested**

**notwillgrayson  
                        But why were they there???**

**BlueLadyrox  
                                    Magnus totally tweeted later that day about it! tw.co/The-High-Warlock-of-Brooklyn/23njk23**

**ducklings  
                                                omg**

**notwillgrayson  
                                                You'd think his neighbour would know he was a Youtuber tho**

**Thanthewidowsofourenemies  
                                                            Apparently not!**

**_18 more replies_**

**_23 more replies_ **

**_49 more replies_ **

**_66 more replies_ **

**Demons_Dig_Blondes_666  
I can't believe they got interrupted by the police!!!**

**too_many_trials  
Poor Izzy is a danger to herself and others Dx**

**glitterglutton2468  
Can we start a petition to stop her from being in the kitchen?**

**notwillgrayson  
            I wish! **

**IMONAHORSE  
            No kidding =o**

**Idontknow_howtomake_pie  
The drinks look good at least???**

**InterdimensionalCatSmuggler  
            I need a drink after watching these collabs =O**

**\--toiletinEflat--  
                        Me too!**

**Sailboat_Enthusiast  
                                    Luckily, we have some drink recipes already provided **

**NothingIcan'tdoinheels  
I hope Izzy didn't cut herself too bad!**

**notyourbitch  
I can't believe Alec's reading Twilight XDDD**

**XxxxxXNewdimensionsXxxxxX  
MALEC!!!!**

**malec-x-rox  
            THey're totally datinggggg did you see that secondhand kiss !!!!**

**YouNeedaManiPedi  
                        Why else would Alec be in so many of Magnus's videos?**

**XxxxxXNewdimensionsXxxxxX  
                        Did anyone else notice that in his morning routine video it cuts out super suspiciously at the end? y2u.be/The-Magnificent-Bane/D3MDF42**

**\--toiletinEflat--  
                                    OMG I wonder if Alec's in it?????**

**SilentBrother  
                                    You guys are seeing things where there's nothing to see, jeez**

**Sailboat_Enthusiast  
                                                We will convert you!**

**SilentBrother  
                                                            No, because you guys are super creepy**

**_3 more replies_**

**_12 more replies_ **

**_23 more replies_ **

**_43 more replies_ **

**NerdDancingistheOnlyCorrectKind  
I'll bet you're hard ;)**

**Tastefulanimalpictures  
I really want to make that martini now**

**IMONAHORSE  
I love the glitter effect! It looks like that VINIQ stuff**

**PlatinumvsBlond  
            I wonder if the trick works on any drinks?**

**NothingIcan'tdoinheels  
                        It probably does**

**_3 more replies_**

**Whip_Stunts  
I hope these two do more collabs together! (maybe not cooking tho)**

**PlatinumvsBlond  
            Plsssss Maybe like a fashion vid or something?**

**Whip_Stunts  
                        They could do a clothing switch or something**

**_18 more replies_**

**FroyoHair  
You'd think she'd have managed to cut strawberries :o**

**InterdimensionalCatSmuggler  
Did anyone notice that giant bruise on Alec's neck?**

**Sailboat_Enthusiast  
            I bet it's a hickey!!!**

**dontBITEyourmom  
                        Does he have a girlfriend :o**

**ducklings  
                                    I'm the only girl for him!**

**3Authoress  
                        Maybe Magnus gave it to him ;)**

**notyourbitch  
                                    Malec FTW!!!  <3 <3 <3**

**NerdDancingistheOnlyCorrectKind  
                        Omg**

**_23 more replies_**

**_52 more replies_ **

**notyourbitch  
Even I'm not as bad as Izzy in the kitchen**

**NerdDancingistheOnlyCorrectKind  
Alec totally caved as soon as Magnus looked at him hopefully ~**

**JeanxoxQueen  
They could have made a Bloody Mary! …I have a dark sense of humour, sorry guys**

**_See 386 more comments_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably be taking a couple days break again after the next chapter so I can catch up to myself again.
> 
> Next time: Alec and Magnus have a long overdue chat.


	65. Serious Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec have their long overdue chat.

Magnus was finishing up the punch bowl when his phone buzzed.

_1 new message  
743: I'm sorry_

Immediately abandoning the drink table, he signalled to Catarina to watch the door and retreated into his room, closing the door to block out some of the music.

_745: Can I call you?_

_750: ok_

Pressing the button after a brief hesitation, Magnus lifted the phone to his ear, waiting anxiously as it rang. Alec picked up after the second ring.

_"Hey."_

"Alec!" Magnus leaned back on his free arm, ignoring the sounds of people entering the loft as he focused on the soft voice coming through the speakers.

_"About yesterday-"_ Alec sounded so hesitant Magnus just had to interrupt with an explanation.

"I'm sorry about outing you like that. I didn't think. And I know it's not an excuse, it's completely understandable that you're not too happy with me right now." Magnus tapped his phone nervously with one manicured finger. Silver and black today to go with his costume. A vampire, obviously. A little old fashioned, but still classic. Plus, it annoyed Raphael, which was a bonus. "I just-…I felt really bad yesterday about letting you leave on such a bad note, and then you weren't answering my texts. I really hope you’ll give me another chance after that. Isabelle told me you were fine (and I agree on more counts than one)-"

_"Magnus-” Alec interrupted him, an annoyed edge to his reprimand. “I know what Isabelle told you."_ He cleared his throat before continuing. _"She was lying by the way. I wasn't looking through your social media accounts. And I definitely wasn't watching your videos."_

One side of Magnus's lips twitched up a little. He could practically see the blush spreading across Alec's face.

_"But- uh. Back to yesterday…Magnus, I know you probably weren't even thinking, but what if the detective hadn't been so understanding? I just- I'm not ready to be out yet. I know there are some people who are out and fine, but I've seen the comments on their videos and I just…I don't think I could deal with that. Not yet. I’m not breaking up with you. I-uh. I really like you, and I’m not going to throw this all out the window just because you made a mistake. But…I need to know that we’re both on the same page about this."_ Magnus bit his lip as Alec continued speaking. _"My parents still don't know. And I have no idea how they'll react, but if they end up finding out through the internet…I just can't take that risk. I'm sorry. I- I get it if you want to break up with me. I know that you have so many other options and I’m just...me. Um. But if you’re going to do it…I’d rather it be now than later."_

Magnus was floored by Alec’s words, opening his mouth only to find he had no idea what to say. Break up with Alec? No. Not now. Alec…Alec could be something special. Maybe he already was. Magnus sat up, biting his lip as he thought. Hadn’t he already made it clear to Alec that he understood?...Had he? 

He thought back, trying to keep track of the conversations they’d had on the topic. Maybe they hadn’t exactly had that talk yet. It had come up once or twice but…they’d never really just sat down to discuss it; not when there were so many better ways to use their time together. Magnus shook himself out of that line of thought. Now was certainly not the time for anything to start… _rising_. 

Perhaps he’d never explicitly said he was okay with Alec staying in the closet. Honestly, he wasn’t exactly happy with it, but it was Alec’s decision. He thought he’d made that clear, but maybe he’d need to tell him explicitly, rather than implying it? Tugging at his earring, Magnus crossed his legs and continued to think. Had he ever given Alec the impression that he might try to force him out of his closet? Well...aside from yesterday. But- well. Maybe that was the point. He had never actually told Alec to come out, but he’d never said he was fine with it happening in Alec’s time. 

But…Break up with him? Over this? Never. Alec had already come out to his brother for him. If anything, Alec should be the one breaking up with him! It was his slip of the tongue that had caused this mess in the first place. Honestly, after over a day of radio silence on Alec’s end, he’d thought that was what was going to happen. He’d been worried all day over it, to the point he’d had to use concealer to cover the bags under his eyes. The only reason he hadn’t straight up panicked and called up Catarina (and by extension, Ragnor, Raphael, and Tessa) was Isabelle’s reassuring texts. He hadn’t even gotten an answer to the somewhat naughty selfies he’d sent!

He refocused. How could Alec, who was gorgeous and smart and had a great ass think that Magnus, who was really only two of those things, would break up with him? It was…inconceivable really, that someone that great had such low self-esteem. And it wasn’t like Alec didn’t get tons of compliments. He had over three million subscribers on Youtube, for heaven’s sake. 

_”...Magnus?”_ Alec’s voice was tentative, interrupting the silence Magnus had lapsed into as he thought.

"I wouldn't do that!" Magnus finally spoke up, shaking his head vehemently. "Alexander, darling, I'm so sorry about yesterday, and you have no idea how much I've been kicking myself over it. I get why you're still in the closet. I may not really approve, but I don't get to make the decision to come out for you. That's not how any healthy relationship should work, and I refuse to do that to you. I wasn't thinking yesterday, and that's it. And yea, maybe sometimes I just want to show off how attractive my boyfriend is, but I don't want to do that at your expense. Never at your expense. And I'm certainly not going to break up with you over it. I put much too much work into getting you to go out with me in the first place… That said-" Magnus pauses, trying to think of a way to soften his next few words. "I can't wait forever for you."

_"Magnus-"_ Alec inhaled audibly. _"I'm not… I promise it won't be forever. I just need to sort things out with myself."_

"And I can wait for you to do that. Just…forgive me if I mess up? I'm really not used to this hiding in the closet thing." Magnus tugged at his earring.

_"I…get it. Thank you for being so understanding, I- I know I'm not very good at this but I just- I really want to make this work."_

"I want to make this work too." Magnus smiled hopefully. "Forgive me for being an idiot yesterday?" 

_"I…Of course I forgive you."_ He sighed in relief. _"Just… try to think next time."_

"I promise." Magnus shifted to sit cross legged on the bed. "Will I get to see you tonight?"

_"I was planning to stay home… parties really aren't my thing."_

"Soon then? We should seal the deal with a kiss, after all." Alec chuckled at him.

_"Soon."_

"Tomorrow?" Magnus glanced wistfully at the door. If it wasn't bad manners for the host to leave his own party, he'd already have headed over.

_"Won't you be too hung over?"_

"Hmmm…" He groped around for his tablet and pulled up the calendar. "Let me take you to an apology dinner Monday night?" 

_"I… Hang on."_ Rustling sounds came across the line. _"Yea, I can do Monday."_

“Will you finally let me pay?” Magnus teased.

_"...I suppose."_ The eye rolling is practically audible.

“Monday can’t come soon enough.” Magnus pouted at his tablet. “Are you entirely certain you can’t make it tonight?”

_"I really can’t. Although, speaking of tonight..."_ Alec shifted gears. _"Watch out for Izzy for me?"_

“I’m pretty sure that girl can look after herself.”

_"I know, I just…I worry sometimes. And you haven’t seen what she’s wearing yet."_ Magnus smiled at the concerned tone of voice.

“I’ll take care of your sister...even if she could kick my ass. I guess that means I’d best get back to the party...” He glanced over at the door, turning off his tablet and setting it back on his nightstand to charge.

_"Thank you."_ Alec paused for a moment. _"Talk to you tomorrow?"_

“If I’m not too hung over.” Magnus promised. “Sleep well tonight.”

_"Enjoy your party."_

“I’m sure I will. I’m throwing it after all. Hopefully you’ll be thinking of me tonight...Maybe I should send a couple naughtier selfies just to make sure.” He snickered.

_"Good night, Magnus."_ Alec’s tone is fond, but firm, and Magnus sighed.

“Good night, sweet pea.” 

He hung up and headed back into the party before Alec could complain about the endearment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a little break to catch up with myself, but I'll be back to posting by Sunday at the latest.
> 
> Next time: Raphael's back!


	66. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus goes shopping during Raphael's shift

"You know Camille's still in town, right?" Raphael frowned at Magnus, following him through the show floor to pick up the mess he'd inevitably leave behind. "I can't believe you willingly stepped into her store when you had no idea if she was in it or not."

"Don't be so dramatic, Raphael." Magnus tossed a burnt orange scarf in his general direction. "I obviously checked her Facebook and Twitter before coming. She's at Freemans having brunch right now."

"You know that's equally weird, right?" Raphael caught the scarf, adding it to the pile of clothes in the basked he'd dragged along.

"Nah, just prudent. She's been trying to corner me since just after I got back from vidcon. Ragnor said she even tried to go through him." He held a teal vest up to his chest and tossed it back. "He refused, of course, but he also threatened to just take her to me if she did it again."

"Why not just find out what she wants? It can't be that bad." Raphael didn't wince when the hanger hit him in the face. The sun was just shining in his eyes. Or something.

"Last time I saw her, she was literally in bed with a Russian twink." Magnus waved a hand absently, moving on to another rack. "I can't say I'm feeling particularly charitable when it comes to her."

"She's admittedly not the most pleasant person to be around."

"Ha! That's an understatement."

"I'm just saying, if you just hear her out, maybe she'll leave you alone." Raphael shrugged.

"She's like a leech, she won't let go unless you pour salt on her."

"Salt?" Raphael raised an eyebrow mockingly.

"Okay, so the metaphor got away from me. Still." Magnus fiddled with his rings. "You get what I mean. Even if I do agree to hear her out, she's not gonna go away. I hate her guts, but even I have to admit that she's persistent."

"What about if I ask her what she wants, then." Raphael held out an iridescent tank top with the words _It's always happy hour somewhere_ on it. Magnus grinned and he threw it in the basket.

"If you want. You're the one that's gonna be stuck with her." Magnus turned to a rack of hats, shaking his head at the dull colours. "Don't you have something with a little more…flair?"

"If you're looking for tacky hats, I'd advise you try H&M. I'm sure that's more your style anyways."

"I would never!" Magnus gasped, hand to his heart. "Although, speaking of style, you might consider getting one. Blazers are just so last season."

"At least I'm not trying to be a human disco ball." Raphael smirked. "The eighties called, they want their-"

"Are you two squabbling again?" Catarina appeared behind them, hands on her hips. "I swear, I left you alone for like ten minutes to look at purses."

"He started it." Magnus pointed at Raphael with an innocent smile.

"Yeah right." Raphael set down the basket he was carrying. "It was totally you-"

"I don't care who started it." Catarina stepped between them with a put-upon sigh. "I'm ending it. I can't leave you alone together. Now behave like grown ups for once."

Magnus stuck his tongue out at Raphael from behind Catarina's back.

"Fine." Raphael crossed his arms. "I just remembered I have some stocking to do in the back."

Magnus coughed into his elbow. "Loser."

Catarina poked him in the side and Raphael turned on his heel to head into the store room, tossing a last remark over his shoulder. "I'll just ask Camille what she wants from you then."

"Honestly, Magnus. Do you have to rile him up every time?" Catarina waved as Raphael disappeared into the back and turned on Magnus with a frown. "It always takes forever to check out when you piss him off."

"He totally started it." Magnus reiterated, leaning down to pick up his basket. "Besides, we both know we don't mean it."

"Still, this is getting ridiculous."

"Is not."

Catarina just turned her phone to face him, showing him an Instagram post with a picture of himself and Raphael sniping at each other from two minutes ago. It was captioned ' _@The-High-Warlock-of-Brooklyn and @NYCfangedfashion are like toddlers, seriously #babysitting_ '.

Magnus just pouted at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn't catch up to myself, so I'm not sure what's coming next. Maybe thanksgiving. Also, yes I'm still working on the high school AU I promised.


	67. Shady Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael found out what Camille wanted. Magnus... isn't sure if its a good thing or not. Alec just wants to go back to sleep.

_1 new message_  
_Sunshine_  
_1224: Talked to Camille_

Magnus rolled over to check his phone as it dinged, careful not to disturb Alec. Reading over the message, he groaned.

"Magnus?" A searching hand found his side and tugged at him, Alec's pout just barely visible in the dim light of his screen.

"It's just Raphael, go back to sleep sweetie." Magnus let himself be pulled back into the curve of Alec's body, shifting so he had his arms free to send a reply. Alec hummed and buried his nose in Magnus's neck.

_1226: And what was so urgent you needed to text me after midnight?_

His phone buzzed again before he could drift back off to sleep.

_1230: You should talk to her. I know you don't want to, but she has an offer I think you need to hear_

_1231: Well, what is it?_

_1231: She's offering a sponsorship deal. And a chance to collaborate on a new product line_

Magnus shot up in the bed, disturbing Alec.

"Whazza?" Alec shifted in the bed to look up at him.

"I… I just got…news." Magnus stared blankly at his phone. A sponsorship deal? That was… huge. And a new product line. The offer was perfectly tailored for him. Absolutely perfect. He'd been wanting to create products for years, and Camille knew that. And a sponsorship deal with her company…

If it were anyone else, he wouldn't even hesitate to accept. But. It was Camille. He knew Camille. This had to be a trick. There was no way she was offering this just for the advertising opportunities. None. At all. But at the same time- This was a huge deal. Yea, he was already famous on Youtube, but this was something else. And Camille obviously knew that, after all, he'd told her himself that he wanted to create his own line of beauty products. It had just been in passing, but he had no doubt that she'd remembered, holding onto the information until it was of use to her.

"News? What kind of news do you get at half past midnight?" Alec was sitting up now, running a hand through his hair with his eyes barely open.

"Raphael talked to Camille for me-"

"Your ex-girlfriend?" Alec leaned in to catch a look at his phone screen, and Magnus tilted it so he could read the message.

"She owns Eternal Youth, you know, the fashion brand?"

"Of course I know that brand." It was only the sarcastic roll of Alec's eyes that alerted him to the insincerity.

"Right, well. It's a really high end brand. They make clothes and makeup for men and women. Raphael works at her boutique in New York. Anyways…" Magnus bit his lip. "As you can see, she's offering sponsorship."

"Magnus, that's great-" Alec blinked at him sleepily. "But you're not excited about it. Why aren't you excited about this?"

"I just-" Running a hand through his hair, he groaned. "It has to be a trick somehow. Camille… She doesn't do this kind of thing. And I feel like if I take this, then what will she ask for in return?"

"Magnus…" Alec leaned against him comfortingly, a warm brush of their shoulders. "If you want this, why not? Just treat it as a business deal and make sure to get a good lawyer to set up contracts."

"I still don't know." Magnus rested his head on Alec's shoulder, fingers of his left hand rubbing together. Alec turned to press a light kiss on the top of his head.

"If you don't want it, then don't do it. No one will hold it against you. But… get the details first? Better to know exactly what she wants before you reject her offer."

"Alexander-" Magnus sat up straight with a sigh. "Thanks. I'll ask Rafe."

"You do that." Alec kissed him on the cheek before settling back down in the bed, eyes drifting shut.

_1257: Tell me exactly what she said._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just remember, you guys asked for this (sort of)!
> 
> Next time: Magnus makes a decision, with the help of a couple of our favourite ladies, of course. And Ragnor.


	68. Decision Making (sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets the gang together to help make the decision. Raphael declined to come, citing 'work emergency', despite being off work that day.

Magnus called in the heavy duty artillery almost a week after Raphael passes on Camille's offer.

Tessa and Ragnor arrived together, carrying a pie and a bottle of rum respectively. Catarina arrived later, looking a little frazzled and carrying a bottle of Coke.

"So…" Ragnor glanced around the room after they'd all settled on the couch with drinks (more rum than coke, but this was **serious business** , okay?).

"How much is she offering?" Catarina poked at her slice of pie with a soup spoon.

"And, more importantly, what's she asking for?" Tessa stirred her ice cream (which she'd partially melted in the microwave because Tessa preferred her ice cream in soup form).

"A set of three review videos for existing products, for which she offered-" Magnus showed them the number on his phone.

Ragnor whistled.

"That's… A lot." Catarina scratched her nose. "I see why you didn't reject it outright."

"The products I use for the videos will be free too." Magnus groaned and stretched out on the couch. "Plus, if I agree to do the product line, I get a cut of sales as well as getting my brand out there."

"Tempting offer." Tessa fiddled with her spoon. "Did she specify what the products had to be?"

"Yea, she wants a liquid lipstick line to add to the spring collection next year, and possibly a set of eyeshadow palettes." Resting his bowl of pie and ice cream on his stomach, Magnus glanced over at Catarina. "She knows I've wanted to do this for years. But… I can't just reject the offer."

"That's probably why she felt confident enough to make it in the first place." Ragnor snorted. "Not like she'd be trying to get at you otherwise. Not after that last blow up with the German kid."

"She was cheating on me with him! And then she had the audacity to parade that little snit right in front of me-" Magnus sat up abruptly, glaring at his TV. "And now I can't go within a hundred feet of the kid."

"Well, that is the point of a restraining order." Catarina sounded amused, and Magnus pouted at her.

"But seriously, guys, what should I do about this?" 

"Well, it's kind of your dream offer-" Tessa started.

"But you'd have to deal with that- that- dirty rotten no-good she-dog spawn of a goat and a caterpillar-" Both Tessa and Ragnor were giving Catarina weird looks. She blushed. "I've been in the children's ward the last couple weeks."

"Ah. Anyways, you just need to weight it out. Is this opportunity worth having to deal with that blood-sucking leech of a woman for at least twelve months?" Ragnor brought them back on toping as he sipped at his drink.

"A pros and cons list!" Catarina set her plate on the coffee table to reach for her purse, pulling out a yellow legal pad and a sparkly rainbow coloured pen. Ragnor eyed the pen with distaste. "I got it at pride!"

"…I don't understand the obsession with rainbow coloured novelty items." 

Tessa shrugged.

"It's because rainbows are glorious and go with every outfit." Magnus snickered, taking a bite of pie. "Anyways. Back to me and my problems-"

Ragnor rolled his eyes.

"So." Tessa stirred bits of pie into her ice cream soup. "This offer is pretty generous."

"Lots of income you wouldn't normally get." Catarina added, already drawing the line to separate a pro side from a con side on her note pad.

"But, you may have restrictions on what products they want reviewed, and you probably shouldn't be insulting their products if they're paying you." Tessa sighed.

"If the products suck, I'm going to say it. I don't care how much anyone pays me." Magnus stuck out his tongue. "I'm not about to lie about that kind of thing."

"Right. Cat, write that as a pro- Opportunity to insult Camille's stuff." Ragnor snickered.

"Next, free makeup and stuff," Tessa tried to keep them on track, counting off things on her fingers.

"The product thing is one of your dreams, too," Cat added, scribbling things down in both columns as they went.

"But, you'd probably have to deal with Camille for at least parts of the products." Ragnor leaned back in the chair he'd claimed as soon as they'd moved into the living room, setting his feet up on the coffee table. Magnus frowned at him.

"Alec suggested I make sure my contract involves as little contact with her as possible."

"Smart kid." Catarina grinned.

"Mine." Magnus frowned at her, reaching over to poke at her side with his foot. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not going to steal your boy toy. Even if his abs are yummy." Tessa snickered at them.

"The product line is a mixed bag, in and of itself," Ragnor stated, just to get off the topic of Magnus's new closet-boyfriend. 

"How so?" Magnus leaned forward, feet settling in Catarina's lap. She shoved them off so she had space to write.

"Well, it involves monetary compensation, but because it's a cut of sales rather than a lump sum, you have no guarantee of how much." Ragnor counted out his points on his fingers. "But, it is a huge opportunity to increase brand recognition. And, you have wanted to do something like it for ages. But, it ties your image publicly to Camille's brand. Keep in mind though, that's not necessarily Camille, since her company does have a board that handles these matters."

"Nerds," Tessa commented, shooting a commiserating look at Catarina, who's eyes were starting to glaze over at the shop talk. "You'll be working with a company that already has a strong reputation for quality products, which means whatever you work with them to make will probably work out well."

"But, if it fails, everyone will think it's your fault because Eternal Youth already has a reputation." Catarina cautioned.

"Why can't anything be easy?" Magnus groaned and collapsed back onto the couch.

"Well, this does involve Camille," Ragnor pointed out.

Magnus threw a pillow at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally the pen was much dirtier. But I figured that possibly didn't fit with the tone of the story. Also, you guys have much more devious minds than I do, honestly.
> 
> Next time: Lightwood sibling interlude before Magnus makes his decision.


	69. Time Flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy and Alec hang out at home (and talk about Thanksgiving plans, among other things).

"Did you finish cleaning the bathrooms?" Isabelle poked her head tentatively into Alec's room.

"Izzy, relax. We have until next Thursday." Alec waved a hand at her from where he was lounging on the bed.

"Jace will be back Monday though." 

"Jace used to live with us, he'll be fine."

Izzy huffed at him, joining him on the bed with a few bounces thrown in, just to annoy him.

"Is Magnus doing anything for Thanksgiving?" She threw her feet over his lap and settled against the wall, pulling out her phone.

"I don't think so…Why are you asking?" Alec eyed her suspiciously.

"You should invite him!" 

"And what would we say to mom and dad?"

"That Magnus had no one to spend Thanksgiving with! Duh." She poked him in the thigh. "I bet he'd appreciate an invite."

"I don't know." Alec shrugged, scrolling through twitter absently. "He's not exactly…subtle."

"That's your boyfriend you're insulting." Izzy smirked.

"It's not an insult, just…an observation."

"I'll tell him you think he's not subtle."

"Oh come on Izzy-" Alec frowned at her.

"Fine. I won't tell him…" Isabelle sighed. "For now. But you really should invite him."

"With how our family dinners usually go, he's better off alone." Alec set aside his laptop, reaching for his phone. "Besides, he might have made plans already. He does have friends, you know."

"Unlike you." Izzy smirked at him. "Speaking of his friends…"

Alec groaned.

"You never did tell me how your meeting with them went!" 

"That was months ago, why do you even need to know?"

"Because his friends are pretty cool people in their own right and you know that if your boyfriend's friends don't like you, it's a bad sign." Isabelle rolled her eyes and reached over to ruffle his already messy hair.

"What do you mean, a bad sign." Alec wrinkled his nose as he trained the camera on her.

"You know… a bad sign. Like…usually people listen to their friends if their friends are telling them that someone's no good for them. What are you doing anyways." Reaching over, she tried to bat the phone out of his hands.

"I'm taking a picture of you, duh. You're the one who downloaded Snapchat and signed me up." Camera sounds followed the statement, and Alec evaded her grabby hands in order to send a snap chat to Magnus.

' **Izzy's being annoying today** '

"What are you doing with that picture?" Izzy pouted at him and rolled over to pin him down and steal his phone. 

Too late, he'd already sent the snap.

"You're ridiculous." Isabelle rested her full weight on top of him and scrolled through the filters, selecting the flower crowns and taking another picture, this time with both of them in it (sporting pretty flower crowns, of course). She captioned it and added a smiling emoji and some sparkles for good measure before sending it to everyone on his list.

' **My favourite sibling** '

Seconds later, a snap came in from Jace, with a picture of himself holding up a bag of what seemed to be assorted candies.

' **Well if that's how it's going to be, guess who's not getting any souvenirs** '

Alec rolled his eyes and stole his phone back, tugging the tie out of Izzy's hair and ruffling it. He took a picture while she was trying to salvage her braid.

' **Not me, Izzy stole my phone** '

"Hey!" Isabelle pouted at him. "You totally changed the subject!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alec tried for an innocent look, made difficult by Isabelle's ruffled hair and pout.

"Tell me how your meeting with Magnus's friends went!" She poked him in the side.

"Oh fine." Alec set his phone aside and Isabelle tightened her braid. "So, I headed over to meet them after doing filming with Magnus for the archery video…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn't catch up with myself when I said I was gonna, so updates are gonna be a little more sporadic (whoops)
> 
> Next time: Magnus and Alec go on a date and Magnus makes his decision. There may and/or may not be interruptions.


	70. 3 month-versary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus surprises Alec with a date for their three month anniversary.

_1 new message_  
_Magnus_  
 _545: Are u free tonight?_

Alec read through the text message from Magnus, glancing at the time before replying.

_546: yea, why?_

_546: I want to take you to dinner.  
Also, I have news!_

With a grin, Alec finished the last edit to the video he'd been working on and typed a reply.

_547: You want me to meet you?_

Just as he was pulling on a new (clean) shirt, the reply came in.

_548: Actually, I'm outside your apartment building  
Surprise!_

He grabbed his jacket and keys before heading down the stairs, nodding at Isabelle (who was doing…something yoga-ish looking in the living room) before heading down to meet Magnus.

Pressing the elevator button, Alec shifted between his feet, giving up after the fist twenty seconds of waiting and heading down the stairs, taking them two at a time. Luckily he lived on the fourth floor. When he caught sight of Magnus outside the glass doors he grinned, opening the door for him.

"What if I hadn't been home?"

"I checked with Izzy first." Magnus reached up, twining his arms around Alec's neck to pull him down into a kiss.

"I feel like I should probably be weirded out by how well you get along with my sister." Alec pulled away, glancing around warily. "What's your news?"

"That can wait until dinner." Magnus rolled his eyes before letting Alec go, heading back towards the subway station. "I missed you."

"I saw you less than a week ago." Pulling his jacket on, he tucked his keys into his pockets before following Magnus down the street, catching up and grinning down at him. "But I missed you too."

Alec's phone buzzed as they were paying for their tickets.

_1 new message_  
_Izzy_  
 _Have fun on your date!_

He rolled his eyes at the message, letting Magnus peer over his arm at the message.

"Izzy's being nosey." Alec tucked his phone back into his pocket without replying, stopping to let Magnus go through the fare gates ahead of him.

"It just means she loves you." Magnus stepped close enough to brush their shoulders together (well, Magnus's shoulder brushed against Alec's arm).

"I know," Alec sighed. "But I don't think she really needs to know every little detail."

Magnus laughed and they passed the rest of the journey in a comfortable silence, Magnus leading them to a little Greek restaurant. They were greeted with enthusiasm by the owner, and led to a quiet table in a secluded corner, a bottle of wine and some appetizers already waiting for them. Magnus, with a quick glance at Alec, ordered for them, and they were left in peace to talk.

Alec raised an eyebrow at Magnus curiously.

"I thought we should celebrate- We've been dating for just a little over three months now." Magnus smiled at him holding up his glass of wine in a toast. "To us, for making it this far."

"To us." Alec clinked their glasses together, taking a sip of wine before speaking again. "Is that your big news?"

"Not exactly." Tearing apart a piece of pita bread and dipping it in hummus, Magnus shrugged. "I've been planning this for a couple weeks. I just wanted to make sure you know this dinner is for us first. But I also have some big news that I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Alec spread hummus on his own piece of bread with a butter knife. "Is it about that message you got from Raphael last week?"

"You remembered that?" Magnus tilted his head curiously. "I wasn't sure. You were half asleep for most of that conversation."

"Of course I did." Alec blushed lightly. "Although maybe not the details. It was something about an endorsement deal of some kind."

Magnus laughed and reached across the table to pat Alec's hand.

"It's… a little more than that. I got an offer from Eternal Youth for a sponsorship deal and a contract to create and produce a new product line. I accepted it yesterday."

"That's great! Congratulations." Alec grinned at him. "I admit, I don't know much about fashion or makeup stuff, but it sounds like you got an amazing offer and I'm happy for you."

"There's just one thing-" Magnus sighed, but smiled back. "The brand is owned by Camille Belcourt. Who, as you already know, is my ex. It's why I took so long to decide."

"That's…not ideal." Alec frowned, and they were interrupted by the server arriving with their meals, big helpings of rice, potatoes, and greek salad, topped with skewers of lamb for Magnus and beef for Alec.

"Can I get you anything else?" The server set a bowl of lemon wedges on the table.

"I think we're good." Magnus smiled and the waiter left. "Back to our discussion…I know why I don't like it, but why don't you?"

"Well… I mean. The offer is great," Alec started, "But- I know you said you broke up with her ages ago and that she was cheating on you… so why would she offer you this in the first place? And why specifically you? I mean…no offence to you, but there are other beauty bloggers out there. Some of them are even in New York ."

"I wondered that too-" Poking at his rice, Magnus glanced at Alec nervously. "But, I mean. From a business standpoint, this move makes sense, especially since Eternal Youth targets a younger demographic than most high end stores. And my subscriber demographics fit into their target pretty neatly. Plus, she already knew I'd be interested in creating my own products, so she had a carrot to lure me in with. But you're right, I don't get why she chased after me specifically. I'm not meeting with them to confirm the contract until next week anyways."

"I guess…" Alec sighed as he pulled the meat off of the skewers. "I think I suggested it already, but bring a lawyer with you? Or at the very least, bring someone who understands how these contracts work. I don't want you to get duped by subclauses."

"I do have a degree in marketing," Magnus pointed out with amusement, taking a sip of wine. "But yea, I'll be bringing Ragnor with me."

"Why Ragnor?" Alec paused, puzzled.

"He's a lawyer. Didn't you know that?"

"He is? I had no idea. I don't really watch his videos, so…"

"Yea, he works with a local law firm, takes overflow cases and stuff." Magnus grinned. "He's actually quite good. I know he seems pretty grumpy, but before he lessened his workload, he was quite in demand. Mostly business law, but he used to do copyright stuff and something about employment? When he goes into too much detail I stop paying attention."

"Interesting." Alec startled when he felt Magnus's foot bump into his under the table. He shifted his feet slightly, but gave Magnus a look when Magnus's foot bumped into his again. Magnus just looked at him innocently. "Well I'm glad you'll have someone helping you out."

Magnus pouted.

"Not that I don't think you're perfectly capable, I just-" Alec backtracked, waving his hands in front of him. "I don't want you to get the bad side of a deal. How else are you supposed to be my sugar daddy." He grinned teasingly (although a light blush still managed to make it to his face).

"I'm not that much older than you." Magnus laughed, tangling his foot between Alec's with only a little difficulty. "And you know you only need a few tweaks to make almost as much money as me off your channel."

"I'm terrible at all that marketing stuff though." Alec shrugged. "I make what I need to, and Youtube's really mostly a hobby to me."

"You have almost as many followers as me by now, doesn't seem like a hobby." Magnus grinned when he managed to get the blush on Alec's face to darken and start to head down his neck by running his foot up Alec's leg under the table. "And, fortunately for you, I happen to be quite good at marketing, so if you ever do decide to make those changes, I can most definitely give you pointers."

"I'll keep you in mind." Alec caught Magnus's foot between his calves before it went any higher, watching with amusement as he struggled (discreetly) to free it. "I do appreciate the offer though."

"Of course you do, I'm wonderful." Magnus snickered. "I'm also handsome and have a great fashion sense."

"And very humble, I see." Alec laughed quietly at the surprised look on Magnus's face.

"That was sneaky…" Magnus held a pout for all of two seconds before laughing. "I approve."

Alec grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long, I forgot what I had been planning for it. Whoops. Hopefully I'll manage to catch up with myself at least a little. Eventually the interruption will come. Probably when you least expect it.
> 
> Next time: Jace arrives the second time


	71. Baggage Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving is a time for friends and family. Unfortunately for Alec, he has to collect Jace from the airport, and the friend he's currently dealing with doesn't belong to him.

Alec looked around the airport impatiently, checking again that he was at the right baggage carousel. Jace's flight had gotten in half an hour ago, and there was still no sign of him, despite the people already milling around the carousel waiting for luggage. He checked his phone. Nothing except a text from Magnus. 

_1114: Where are you?_

He sent the text to Jace and waited, leaning back against a pillar. His phone buzzed just as he was starting to lose hope.

_1120: Check behind you_

"Boo!" Jace jumped at him when he turned around. "Gotcha!"

Alec rolled his eyes.

"Where's Izzy?" Jace looked around, as though Isabelle might be hiding somewhere behind Alec.

"She had a kizumba class or something. I dunno. But I was stuck picking you up on my own." Alec smirked. "It's a real chore."

"Oh come on," Jace practically pouted at him. "You know you love me. And I brought back souvenirs for you guys too. See if I do anything nice for you again."

"Speaking of, where's the rest of your stuff?" Alec gestured at the duffel bag Jace had slung across his shoulder.

"Hasn't come around yet." Jace shrugged. "I figured I'd drop this off with you so it'd be easier to grab. So…Here."

Alec caught the bag Jace heaved at him with a grunt, the unexpected weight dragging at his arm. "What do you have in here? Bowling balls?"

"Just camera equipment and small weights." Jace shrugged.

"Why did you need weights on a tour of Europe?" Alec pulled the strap over his shoulder and glanced at the baggage carousel for Jace's bag.

"Oh, you know. This and that. I'll be right back." Jace darted through the crowd, leaving Alec to huff at him and adjust the strap of the duffel bag.

Alec lost track of Jace pretty quickly, giving up on watching for him and leaning back against the pillar. He startled slightly when someone spoke up behind him.

"Alec Lightwood?" 

Alec turned, surprised to see a vaguely familiar woman looking up at him.

"You're…one of Magnus's friends?"

"Yea, Tessa Gray. Nice to finally meet you." Tessa smiled, holding her hand out to shake. Alec accepted hesitantly.

"Sorry about that…I swear I've seen you in his videos before..."

"No worries, we've never officially been introduced, so it's understandable." With a twinkle in her eye, Tessa adjusted her purse. "What brings you to the airport today?"

"I'm picking up my brother…" Alec shifted awkwardly, trying to think of something to say to the near stranger. He didn't want to offend her, she was one of Magnus's closest friends, even if they hadn't actually been introduced before now. But…small talk with strangers really wasn't his forte. "Um. Why are you here?"

That might have been a little harsh. Alec winced, but Tessa just smiled.

"I'm picking up some friends. They flew in from London for Thanksgiving. Magnus and the others will all be there, actually. I know you probably have plans with your family already, but if you feel like coming by to get trashed with strangers, we usually start thanksgiving early on Friday and then drink until midnight on Monday. With the occasional break for the sakes of our livers." Tessa grinned. "It's traditional…sort of."

"That's…uh. A very Magnus-sounding tradition," Alec scrambled for words. "Sounds better than what I have planned. I hope you guys have fun."

"We always do." Tessa's grin brightened as she spotted someone in the crowd. "It'll be at Magnus's loft if you happen to want to drop by. Now, I'd love to chat, but I see Jem and Will, so I'd better get going before they start making trouble. Have a nice day!"

"Bye-" Alec was going to say more, but Tessa had already disappeared.

"Who were you chatting up?" Jace sidled up to him, bags in tow. "Less than six months into your first relationship and you're already moving on, huh? What would your boyfriend think?"

Alec rolled his eyes and bumped Jace with his elbow, smiling innocently when Jace stumbled.

"She was one of Magnus's friends. She-uh. Spotted me and wanted to say hi? Or something? I don't know."

"Too bad she left so fast, she missed out on all this." Jace gestured down at himself. 

"I think you mean she narrowly escaped _all that_." Alec amusedly looked Jace over, taking in his sleep ruffled eyes and wrinkled shirt. "Lucky her."

"Max is my new favourite brother," Jace informed him loftily, looking down his nose at Alec as he trailed him into the parking lot.

"Oh woe is me." Alec pretended to faint, leaning against the elevator panel in the parked dramatically. "Whatever shall I do?"

"You'll pine for me, fade away at some window until there's nothing left." Jace snickered, dragging his suitcase over the gap and into the elevator.

"Nah, I'm not a pine kind of guy." Alec rolled his eyes and pressed the button for the level he'd parked on. "Too Christmas-y. And you know what comes with Christmas."

They both make a face.

"Cloves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a different tree pun, but this one will just have to do.
> 
> Next time: Probably no one's looking forward to this, but MAX! I'm so excited. There may be plans for them to do the siblings tag. Maybe. Don't hold your breath. But maybe do. But probably don't because it'll be a while.
> 
> Come remind me to write more on [my Tumblr](http://equalopportunitylightwoods.tumblr.com/)!


	72. Warm Welcomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace finally gets Alec alone for a bit to talk about Magnus...sort of.

“Jace!” Isabelle dropped her exercise bag at the door, practically jumping on top of Jace on the couch. “How was your flight? Did you bring me any souvenirs? And where’s the stuff I asked you to pick up for me?”

“Izzy-!” Jace shoved her off him and onto the floor, shifting so he could get up and hug her properly. “It’s good to see you too.”

“Hey, Izzy.” Alec added from the kitchen, rolling his eyes at them. “You’re good with stir fry for dinner, right?”

“Jace’s first night back in New York and we’re eating in?” Isabelle pouted. “I thought we could at least check out that new Italian place, get some pizza.”

“You went there last week with Aline.” Alec shrugged. “And technically, it’s like one in the morning for Jace, so…”

“I could use some pizza…” Jace grinned and rubbed his stomach, “Plus, this way you can’t poison us with your cooking.”

“I cook fine, and you know it.” Alec headed into the living room just to smack Jace in the arm.

“But...pizza….” Isabelle pouted up at him while Jace rubbed his arm with an exaggerated groan.

“C’mon, it can’t hurt. We’ll just go for a run in the morning to work it off.”

Alec sighed, crossing his arms. “Fine. Pizza.”

“Yes!” Isabelle grinned, before sniffing herself with a frown. “But...maybe I’ll shower first.”

“Good idea. I didn’t want to point it out...but you kind of stink.” Jace smirked, stepping away from her.

“Rude!” She stuck her tongue out at him before heading into the bathroom.

“You gonna invite your _boyfriend_?” Jace collapsed back onto the couch.

“He’s got guests coming in from out of town…” Alec shrugged, sitting on the other side now that he didn’t have to prep for dinner.

“I still can’t believe you refuse to stay with him so I can sleep in your bed.” Jace lifted his feet to rest them in Alec’s lap, snickering at the frown Alec was sending him.

“I’m not gonna intrude on him like that-”

“Why not? According to Izzy, you’re over there almost as often as you’re here anyways. And that way I don’t have to suffer on the couch.” 

“I’m not at his place that often-” Alec defended himself, wondering why his siblings insisted on gossiping about his love life at every opportunity (he’d asked Izzy once, but she’d just pinched his cheek and told him not to worry about it, so…).

“She made a calendar. I can show you if you want.” Jace snickered, listening as the shower turned on in the other room.

“She did _what_?” Alec yelped, shoving Jace’s feet off his lap and heading over to the bathroom door. “Isabelle Lightwood, tell me you didn’t make a calendar to show Jace when I was staying at Magnus’s place.”

“What?” Isabelle’s voice floated through the door faintly, and Alec shoved it open to confront her. 

“You need to butt out of my private life-” 

“Alec!” Isabelle stuck her head out of the shower to frown at him, hair covered by a shower cap in an alarming shade of pink. “Get out!” 

“You-”

“Out!” Isabelle grabbed the door with one arm, starting to push the door closed.

“But-” Alec tried to hang on, but Isabelle just shoved harder, finally managing to close the door. The click a few seconds later informed him that she’d locked it for good measure. “We are going to talk about this later.”

“I can’t hear you, I’m in the shower.”

Jace snickered in the hallway behind him. “I could have told you how that was gonna turn out.”

“You both need to butt out.” Alec frowned at him before heading back into the living room, grabbing the remote and turning it on to the food network.

“We can’t help it if you finally got interesting.” Jace followed him, sitting back on the other side of the couch. After a moment of silence, he piped up again. “It’s not like we wouldn’t have done this sooner, but you only just got a private life. You’re our brother. Obviously we want to know about someone new in your life.”

“You’ve already met him, what more could you possibly want to know?” Alec frowned.

Jace smirked, and it occured to Alec that he might really not want to know what Jace was thinking. He tried to turn up the TV, but Jace was already talking.

“Have you slept together? Is he good in bed? I mean, his reputation really precedes him there, but you never know what’s true on the internet. What’s kissing a dude like? Is he treating you well-” 

“J-Jace!” Alec’s blush was back in full force, and he tried to shove Jace off the couch with his foot.

“Oh come on, just answer the question.” Jace grinned, trying to look innocent.

“No!”

“Please?”

“Why do you need to know?” Alec finally succeeded in shoving Jace off the couch, and he landed with a huff.

“Oh come on, I tell you these things!” Jace pouted up at him from the floor.

“I never asked for that!” Alec wondered if suffocating himself with a pillow would erase the embarrassment he was currently suffering from.

“Please?”

“No.”

“Come on!”

“Fine! In order- None of your business, you don’t need to know, why do you ask, and obviously he is.” Alec crossed his arms and stared away.

“Oh, don’t be like that-”

“Like what?” Isabelle appeared in the hallway, wrapped in a towel.

“Alec’s being stubborn again,” Jace informed her.

“I’m not being stubborn, you’re just being nosy.” Alec rolled his eyes.

“That’s why I go through Magnus. He’s way more willing to gossip.” Isabelle smirked at Alec’s betrayed expression and headed into her room to put on clothes. “I’ll be ready in five!”

As soon as the door closed behind her, Jace turned back to Alec with a smirk.

“We have at least fifteen minutes.” 

“Yep.” Alec leaned back against the couch.

“Think that’s enough time to set up a prank?” Jace stood up, looking around the living room, and Alec stood with a grin.

“What did you have in mind?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, I'm sorry. Max will happen eventually. I'm just really nervous to write him DX
> 
> Next time: Drunk people and texting


	73. Early Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and company are getting an early start to their Thanksgiving drinking.

_1138: I miss u :(_

Magnus hit send on the text, grinning when Alec’s reply was almost immediate.

_1138: I saw you like three days ago.  
But I miss you too_

_1139: I wish you were here right now so I didn’t have to try to get all these drunks home by myself_

Magnus glanced at Tessa, leaning on Jem while Will argued with a pole. Ragnor was snickering at them from where he was leaning against the wall of the bar they’d just vacated.

_1140: Are you guys finished already? Seems a little early_

_1140: Naahhh_  
_We’re heading back to my place to meet Rafe and Catarina_  
 _Then we’re gonna drink some more at my place_

_1143: Well, good luck with that and try not to die of alcohol poisoning_

“Maaaagnus! Stop ignoring us to text your boyfriend and hail a taxi!” Tessa called, snickering when Will stumbled back over to lean on Jem’s other side.

“I already did.” Magnus rolled his eyes at her, stepping back as the taxi he’d called pulled up to the curb. “Get in.”

“This one looks kinda… swirly. Are you sure it’s safe?” Will frowned at the taxi with his eyes crossed.

“It’s fine, just get in.” Magnus opened the door and headed over to herd them all in, saving Ragnor for last. He shoved Ragnor in the back, despite his protests, and let them sort themselves out as he opened the passenger’s side door and gave the cabbie his address before pulling out his phone.

_1144: I’m almost insulted that you think so little of my tolerance_

_1144: How drunk are you right now?_

_1145: Not very_  
_I have maybe three drinks?_  
 _Why r u awake anyway?_

_1145: I was working out all day with Jace, so I’m catching up with some classwork right now_

_1146: Boooring  
You should come over and drink with us! I bet Tessa would be excited to meet you._

_1146: Actually, I met Tessa yesterday when I was at the airport picking up Jace._

Magnus glanced in the backseat with a pout.

“Why didn’t you tell me you ran into Alec at the airport?”

“Oh tha’ reminds me! I met your boytoy yesterday!” Tessa grinned at him.

“...Yes, I know. He just told me that. I was asking why _you_ didn’t tell me.” Magnus rolled his eyes.

“I just told you!”

Magnus groaned and went back to his phone.

_1146: so, you gonna come over?_

_1146: It’s a little late to be travelling right now  
Plus, if I come over, I’m letting Jace win._

_1147: What does JAce have to do with anything?_

_1148: he keeps asking me when I’m gonna go stay at your place so that he can take my bed  
He claims the couch is lumpy_

_1149: Well, why not come stay with me? I’d be happy to have you ;D  
And, if we’re saving your poor brother from a lumpy couch..._

_1150: I don’t know…_

_1151: Oh come on. You know you want to_  
_And my bed is way mroe comfortable anyways_  
 _And it has me in it!_

_1152: Well, that is one of the perks of your bed…  
But Max is arriving tomorrow, and I still need to clean._

Magnus pouted.

_1153: you could head back tomorrow afternoon_

_1154: He gets here at 3  
I’ll come by next week, I promise._

_1154: You’d better!  
Or I’ll have to take drastic measures_

The taxi pulls up in front of his apartment building just as he’s sending the last text, and he pulls out his wallet to pay the cabbie before getting out to ensure everyone else got out without incidents (last time he let Ragnor try to get up to his apartment while drunk, his neighbours had been mentally scarred. They still refuse to look him in the eye when they pass in the hallways).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada, still not dead. I have one more chapter prewritten, and then I'll be playing catch up with myself again, but the wait shouldn't be too bad. And yes, the typos in the texts are intentional.
> 
> Next time: Actually Max this time, I promise!


	74. Birds of a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max comes home from boarding school.

“Alec!” Max’s call caught Alec’s attention immediately, and he turned with a grin, heading towards the little boy waiting by the arrivals gate. Isabelle and Jace followed behind, both beaming at their youngest brother.

“Maxie!” Isabelle swept Max up with a grin, pulling him into a hug. “It’s so good to see you!”

“Max!” Jace jumped in with a grin, hugging both of them as Alec stood back and watched. All of them ignored the curious looks from people passing by. “How was boarding school? I heard you got in trouble in home ec...something about setting the oven on fire?”

“It’s not my fault the dials all look the same.” Max grinned at Jace, shifting so he had an arm around both their necks before looking over at Alec. “Didn’t you miss me, Alec?”

“Of course I did,” Alec protested.

“Then why aren’t you over here?” Max pouted.

“Because we’re kind of in the middle of the way.” Alec crossed his arms, smiling at the clump of his siblings.

“Oh come on, Lightwood huddle!” Max reached over and Alec gave up, heading over to join the group hug.

“Where are your bags coming out?” Isabelle asked after a moment, breaking away and letting go of Max (she may also have elbowed Jace in the face, but she’s not planning on admitting to it).

“Carousel twenty three I think?” Max shrugged, fixing his glasses. “Did you guys drive here?”

“Of course we did. Well, we took a zipcar.” Alec started towards the carousel, checking behind him to make sure the other three were following him. “No point in taking a taxi if we didn’t have to.”

Max nodded, and followed, Isabelle and Jace right beside him.

“So, Max, tell me more about the fire.” Jace asked, reaching over to grab Max’s hand.

“Not much to tell. Apparently I set the temperature wrong. All I know is, one minute I’d put the chicken in the oven, and the next there was smoke everywhere and the entire oven was on fire.” Max grinned up at Jace. “Between you and me, they needed new ones anyways. Those ovens were older than Dumbledore!”

“I see someone takes after Isabelle in the baking department.”

“Hey!” Isabelle protested, elbowing Jace in the side before looking past him at Max. “You know Dumbledore’s a fictional character, right?”

“He’s still old.” Max rolled his eyes. “Did you get me anything in Europe?”

“No, I didn’t get you anything.” Jace held out for almost twenty seconds of pouting from Max before breaking. “Fine, I got you several things. But you’re gonna have to wait ‘till we get back to the apartment.”

“That’s fine, I didn’t think you’d have them here.” Max poked Jace in the side, snickering when Jace squeaked. Isabelle giggled.

“You’re a brat,” Jace informed Max, letting go of his hand to protect his side from any more poking. 

Max just smiled, trying to look innocent.

“Do you see your suitcase?” Alec stopped in front of the carousel, fortunately not too crowded yet.

“No I- Wait! That one! With the blue stripes.” Max pointed, and Alec headed over to pull the suitcase off the carousel, blinking at it’s surprising weight.

“What do you have in here, Max?” Alec asked, weighing it carefully with an arm.

“Oh, not much. Just a couple books…” Max grinned.

“A couple, huh?” Isabelle reached over to take the suitcase, huffing in surprise when Alec released it. “More like an entire library! You’re only here for a weekend, you know.”

“But what if I needed something to read?” Max reached over to take his bag from Izzy, and Jace reached over to ruffle his hair.

“That’s what ebooks are for, Maxie.” Isabelle grinned, and let Max take his bag.

“It’s not the same.” Max pouted.

“Did you have any other bags?” Scanning the carousel, Alec turned back to address Max.

“Nope, that’s it!”

“Alright, back home then.” Alec started towards the doors, but Isabelle stopped them.

“Selfie for Instagram first!” 

“Oh, good idea!” Jace pulled out his phone, and Alec rolled his eyes impatiently.

“Do we have to?” 

“Gotta keep our followers updated! Come here.” Isabelle had her own phone out, and was crouching beside Max to take a picture.

“This many Lightwoods in one place is always a cause for celebration.” Jace added as Alec begrudgingly joined them, leaning into the frame behind Max.

“You’re not even a real Lightwood,” Alec muttered under his breath.

“What was that?” Jace took the picture, straightening up to caption it.

“Nothing. Can we go now?” Alec crossed his arms.

“Aren’t you gonna take one?” Isabelle posted her own picture, captioning it ‘ _All my brothers in one place for once. #Thankful with @ALightintheDarkwood and @Just_Jace_ ’.

“Since I’m pretty sure both of you tagged me, I don’t think I need to.” Alec rolled his eyes and started towards the parking lot, Max trailing along behind.

Isabelle followed with a laugh, leaving Jace to pull the suitcase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow Max is still the hardest one to write. I have no idea why. 
> 
> Next time: Either Max figures out some things, or something about Magnus. Who knows? Not me...


	75. Drunk Dials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The immortal squad has a gossip session and Magnus has an unexpected bout of insecurity.

Magnus giggled at something Tessa had said, shifting on the couch to sprawl elegantly (or as elegantly as he could get while mostly wasted) over the armrest. He looked up when Catarina moved to sit on the other end of the couch.

“So, Maggie, how’s the boyfriend?” Catarina poked him with a foot.

“I hate that nickname,” Magnus informed her, wrinkling his nose and adjusting again so he could pin down her legs. 

“Don’t avoid the question, dear.” Resting her glass on his shin, she stared him down hazily. Tessa oo-ed from the armchair.

“It’s going great. Alec-Alex-Alessander is really cute. And funny. Did I show you guys that video of him doing the thing with his nose?” Magnus reached for his margarita, just barely catching it instead of knocking it onto the floor. “He really loves his family.”

“We all know you think he’s cute.” Ragnor rolled his eyes at them grumpily, sipping at a glass of red wine.

“What I was trying to ask is: how is he in bed?” Catarina smirked, lifting her glass before Magnus’s flail could tip it over. “Climbed him like a tree yet?” 

“He’s so tall, that might actually be what happened.” Tessa giggled, leaning back against Will, who was passed out on the end of the second couch. Jem patted her on the leg, only about half awake.

“A gentleman never kisses and tells.” Magnus stuck his nose up primly, but only ended up smacking his head on the armrest. 

“Oh come on, I want to live vicariously through you.” Catarina poked the sole of his foot (fortunately covered by a rainbow patterned sock, or she’d have been kicked in the nose)

“Just because the last time you got any was like a decade ago-” Magnus started, and was shoved off the couch, barely salvaging the dregs in his glass. Slush on a silk shirt would have ruined it. The horror. He scowled up at her.

“I really don’t want to hear any of this,” added Raphael, rolling his eyes at them from the furthest armchair in the living room. 

“You’re a total liar.” Ragnor rolled his eyes right back, tossing a pillow at him. “You’re such a gossip.”

“Lies.” Raphael deflected the pillow and took another sip of his Bloody Mary, pointedly ignoring the skeptical looks everyone was giving him.

“Come on, Magnus, just tell us how it is. Do you get a crick in your neck from kissing him?” Tessa pointed at him, sitting up a bit to see him more clearly. “Is he _proportional_?”

“Gross.” Was Raphael’s contribution.

“He bends down,” Magnus told her, smirking as he gestured at Will and Jem. “And I don’t see why you need to know. I’m sure you have more than you can handle already.”

“But I want to make sure I can picture things properly. You know, so I can support you and stuff. Plus,” Tessa glanced sideways at Catarina, “I bet Cat could use some new material for her spank bank.”

“I can neither confirm, nor deny it.” Grinning, Catarina leaned down to poke him in the arm. “So?”

“Well now I’m definitely not telling you. He’s mine.” Magnus stuck out his tongue.

Catarina and Tessa both boo-ed him. Ragnor just sank further into the plush armchair he’d claimed.

“He’s probably just embarrassed.” Raphael snickered. “I bet they haven’t even gotten to second base yet. The kid looks like a prude in his videos.”

“You’ve been watching his videos?” Magnus blinked and Ragnor spoke up with a chuckle.

“Told you he was a gossip.” 

“Hey wait! Alec is totally not a prude.” Magnus belatedly stood up in Alec’s defense (both literally and figuratively).

“Then why won’t you tell us if he’s any good in bed?” Catarina pouted.

“I-” Magnus glanced between Cat and Raphael with annoyance.

“Looks like they drove you into a corner there.” Tessa snickered.

“You guys are the worst. I love you, but you’re the worst.” Magnus pouted. “He’s fine.”

“That doesn’t sound good.” Catarina raised on perfectly formed eyebrow.

“What’s the matter? Your pretty boy not satisfying you?” Raphael teased.

“Rafe-” Tessa set down her glass and disentangled herself from Will and Jem to join Catarina on the couch.

“What? No, it’s _fine_!” Magnus tried to backtrack.

Ragnor just looked at him skeptically.

“Fine can be a good thing! Put it before ‘wine’ and you’ve really got something!” With a huff, Magnus got up and sat on the couch, squishing in between Cat and Tessa.

“If you say so, dear.” Catarina patted him on the head, and Magnus frowned at her as he tried to fix his hair.

“You’re doing that thing again.” 

“What thing?”

“The one where you’re super patronizing and don’t mean what you say.” Magnus pointed at her.

“Maybe he’s the one leaving the pretty boy unsatisfied.” Raphael suggested.

“You butt out.” Magnus moved his finger to point at Raphael. 

“Boys.” Tessa extended a hand between them, and they both frowned at her.

“He started it.” Magnus muttered under his breath.

“See? Wha’d I tell ya?” Catarina gestured between them. “Children, the both of them.”

“Well they’re definitely acting like ‘em.” Tessa sighed. “Raphael, if you don’t have anything nice to say-”

“Don’t say anything at all.” Catarina finished.

Magnus blew a raspberry at him.

“Stop antagonizing him or they’ll stop helping you.” Ragnor sighed into his wine glass. “I don’t know why I still hang out with you people.”

“You love us.” Magnus grinned.

“You’re a masochist.” At Catarina’s exasperated sigh, Raphael returned to his drink. Both girls turned back to Magnus.

“Are you gonna tell us why you’re not waxing poetic about your boyfriend’s bedroom skills, or do we have to pry it out of you?” Catarina asked.

“With alcohol. Lots of alcohol.” Tessa shifted to lean back against the armrest, letting Magnus have a little more room on the couch.

“I-” Magnus rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’ll tell you.” 

The was a moment of silence.

“Well?” Ragnor prompted.

“We-” Magnus slumped back against the couch. “We’ve never actually gotten past third base.”

“Told ya.” Raphael took another sip of his Bloody Mary, smirking.

“What?” Tessa poked him in the shoulder. “I know I’ve only seen him like once, but I’d totally be on that all the time if he wasn’t- Wait. He is gay right? Not, like… bi, or pan, or something?”

“No, he’s definitely gay.” Magnus leered for a second, before sighing. “I just… He’s not very...experienced. And I don’t want to rush him. So… we just haven’t. I dunno.”

“Does he...not want to?” Catarina blinked.

“Oh, I’ve seen him looking, he definitely wants this.” Magnus gestured down at himself. “But… I’ve never actually done this with someone so inexperienced. How do I know if he’s just humouring me?” 

“Just ask him. Duh.” Raphael rolled his eyes at them again. “If he doesn’t want it, he’ll say no, and then that’s that.”

“Raphael does have a point.” Ragnor conceded.

“But- How?” Magnus sighed and reached over Tessa to retrieve his glass. 

“Just ask ‘do you want to have sex’, and tada.” Raphael shrugged. “Can’t be that hard.”

“For someone with so little interest in this stuff, you’ve really thought this out.” Magnus peered over at Raphael suspiciously.

“Gossip.” Ragnor smirked.

“Maybe don’t be so blunt, but Rafe’s got the basic point down.” Tessa patted him on the shoulder. “Just talk with him, let him know what you think, and he’ll tell you what he thinks. It applies to all relationships, really. Doesn’t matter how much or how little experience you’ve got.”

“I don’t know if you’ve met me, but I’m not really a ‘relationship’ kind of person.” Magnus glanced at her. “But… I guess that makes sense. Hang on.”

Tessa smiled for a moment, but her eyes widened in alarm when Magnus pulled out his phone and started looking through his contacts, stopping on Alec’s name.

“Maggie, maybe wait to have that talk when you’re less drunk?” Catarina reached for the phone.

“I’m not that drunk.” Magnus wrinkled his nose at the nickname and resisted the gently pull at his phone, pressing to dial the number. “I’m talking your advice. You should be happy.”

“But-” Tessa groaned as the phone started ringing on speaker mode.

 _”Hi, this is Alec… Um. Leave your name and number and I’ll try to get back to you as soon as- **beep**_.” There was long pause in the middle of the message, and the beep cut Alec off. Magnus smiled fondly and started talking.

“Hey babe, it’s me- Magnus. But you know that. Or I hope you do- You do recognize my voice, right? Anyways, I was just calling to ask-” His message was cut off with a beep, and he pouted, going to dial again.

Tessa pounced on him, holding him down while Catarina pried the phone out of his hands (made difficult by a lack of coordination on everyone’s parts).

“Hey, give that back!” Magnus frowned at them.

“Friends don’t let friends drunk dial their boyfriends at-” Catarina paused to glance at the time, “Three in the morning.”

“But-” 

“Remember what happened in Peru that one time?” Ragnor set his wine aside and stood up, taking the phone from Catarina.

“You promised not to talk about that.” Magnus pouted at them all and went limp in Tessa’s hold, falling back against her chest.

“I promised no such thing.” Ragnor put the phone in his pocket and crossed his arms. “You said, and I quote ‘We’re never talking about this again’, and I didn’t say anything. And then you passed out on the sofa.”

“I distinctly remember a promise-”

“Nope.” Ragnor returned to his chair, sinking into it and smirking over at Magnus.

“Fine, then I’ll just tell everyone about that time with the peas-” 

“You wouldn’t dare!” 

“Oh, do tell.” Raphael leaned in curiously.

“Well, it all started when Ragnor decided he needed to do something to reward his subscribers…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kind of got away from me. I apologize for the inconsistent drunkenness. I did try to fix it, but, being slightly tipsy myself made that a little difficult (I am the most ridiculously verbose drunk, I swear). On the bright side, I've figured out a pattern for this arc. I have two big things planned, so get excited (and come visit me on my [tumblr](http://equalopportunitylightwoods.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Next time: Back with the Lightwood siblings


	76. Things on Fire...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...AKA a normal day in the Lightwood household

Alec awoke to the smell of something burning. Fortunately, after years of living with Isabelle, he had developed something of a routine to deal with such disasters.

Rolling out of bed, he pulled on a shirt and hurried to the kitchen, dodging around Jace to grab the fire extinguisher and pull out the pin to spray the pan that had caught on fire, grabbing the lid from the counter and putting it on top for good measure. Only once he was sure nothing else was on fire did he turn to look at Isabelle.

“Why?” Alec pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to ward off the headache he could already feel forming.

“I had it under control.” Isabelle crossed her arms, frowning up at him.

“You clearly didn’t.” Alec gestured behind himself.

“I can’t believe I almost forgot what it was like to live with you two.” Jace leaned against the entrance to the kitchen, watching with amusement. “Only a few days in, and there’s already been a fire.”

“What were you even trying to cook?” Peering around the kitchen, he saw evidence of potatoes, and a couple eggshells.

“I was making a quiche!” Isabelle pouted. “I thought it would be nice to treat Max to a nice home cooked breakfast on his first day back.”

“And you thought your cooking qualified?” Jace raised an eyebrow at her.

Isabelle rolled her eyes at him. “Not like you were up to make anything.”

“Alec? What’s that smell?” Max’s sleep ruffled hair appeared in the doorway, and all three of the older Lightwoods sighed. “Was Izzy trying to cook again?”

“Yea, buddy. Izzy tried to cook again.” Jace scooped Max up, grunting at the weight. Max rolled his eyes at Alec and Isabelle. Isabelle just sighed in resignation.

“You know I’m not a toddler anymore, right?” Max frowned at Jace.

“But you’re just so cute!” Isabelle grinned, sidestepping Alec so she could pinch Max’s cheek.

“Quit that!” Max pouted at them, and even Alec chuckled.

“We just missed you, Maxie.” Alec reached over to ruffle his hair before turning back to survey the damage to the kitchen.

“Taki’s for breakfast?” Jace offered, letting Max slide back to the ground.

“Considering Isabelle just set fire to the last of the bacon, that sounds like a good plan.” Alec held up an empty package of microwave bacon.

“I like Taki’s better anyways,” Max reassured them, grinning mischievously. “Can we get chocolate cake for dessert?”

“You know you’re not supposed to have dessert with breakfast, right?” Alec asked him dubiously.

“But dessert’s the best part!” Max grinned. “Besides, if you could die at any time, you always want to have eaten something good right before.”

Isabelle giggled. “He’s got you there, big bro. Life’s full of danger.”

“Yea, we could go to use the restroom and there might be a bear in there,” Alec said dryly. Max’s eyes widened.

“Well, in that case, we should definitely have dessert first! Can’t get eaten with a bear before we eat cake.” Max looked suspiciously innocent.

“You know, one day you’re not going to be as cute and people will stop letting you get away with these things.” Jace patted him on the shoulder.

“I’ll still be handsome.” Max shrugged. “Look at Izzy and Alec. It’s genetically impossible to be an unattractive Lightwood.”

“You’re so modest.” Jace snickered as Isabelle preened.

“Get dressed, scamp.” Alec made shooing motions with his hands, fighting a smile. He turned to Izzy and Jace as Max headed back into his room. “Stop encouraging him.”

“I think it was you that encouraged him this time, Alec.” Isabelle grinned. “You did mention the bear thing.”

“That was supposed to be sarcastic.” Alec sighed, picking up the pan and moving it to the sink.

“I don’t think he got it.” Jace snickered. “We’re gonna go get dressed, so hurry up or we’ll leave without you.”

“What? But-” Alec started to protest, but both Izzy and Jace had already disappeared, Jace into the bathroom and Isabelle into her room. He glanced back at the pan in the sink with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Max is supposed to be 10ish, but IDK. Children are all the same to me. I just spent like an hour organizing my google doc instead of writing...whoops.
> 
> Next time: Probably something to do with Magnus (Yea, I know, these have gotten a lot less helpful)


	77. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and the rest try to recuperate after their first night of drinking.

Magnus woke when his phone went off and started groping around for it in the bed. He heard a groan from whoever was next to him when he poked something fleshy, and finally opened his eyes. Apparently they’d all made their way onto the bed at some point last night, because now almost everyone was piled across one another, a little like puppies. He spotted the glitter of his phone case from Ragnor’s pocket, and reached in to extricate it, ignoring the mumbles as the others started to wake up.

_Alec <3  
1142: It’s been less than a day and Izzy already set the kitchen on fire_

Snickering, Magnus extricated himself from the pile and headed into the kitchen for some water as he replied.

_1143: pretty impressive, even for her  
are you all staying in your tiny apartment?_

_1144: Yea. Jace has the couch, and Max is on a makeshift bed on my floor.  
It’s just for the weekend though_

Magnus sipped at his water thoughtfully and leaning back against the counter.

_1145: you sure you don’t want to come here to stay?_  
_These guys all have homes to go to, I can kick them out_  
 _Or they can stay in the guest room_

_1145: it’s nice of you to offer, but I’m not getting in the way of traditions_

_1146: Why aren’t your brothers staying with your parents, anyways?_

“Magnus?” Tessa appeared in the doorway, hair in complete disarray. “Where’s your painkillers?”

“Where they always are.” Magnus rolled his eyes and pointed towards the bathroom. “Make sure you drink some water.”

“Thanks _mom_.” Tessa’s sarcastic tone was ruined by her pained shuffle down the hallway, and Magnus ignored her in favour of his phone.

_1147: My parents don’t get back until the day of Thanksgiving, so Max can’t stay there all by himself_  
_As for Jace…_  
 _They get along better if they’re not staying together_

_1147: Well my door is always open for you_

Setting his glass in the sink, he headed back to his room, smirking at the pile of people still occupying his bed. Ragnor groaned and rolled over, hand smacking Will in the face. Magnus snickered and tiptoed around them to the blinds, pulling them open with a flourish. After all, what was the fun in being the only one in your friend group not susceptible to hangovers if you couldn’t enjoy their suffering.

A chorus of groans came from the bed, and Magnus grinned at the sight they all made, flailing around and trying to cover their eyes. It was just too bad Tessa had already gotten up.

“Turn off the sun,” Will groaned, trying to use Ragnor’s arm as a shield.

“It’s too early to be awake.” Catarina pouted at him, eyes squinting in the direct light.

“Rise and shine, drunkards, we’ve got some videos to make!” Speaking just a little too loudly, Magnus started pushing people out of his bed, snickering at Jem’s ineffectual flailing.

“You drank just as much as we did!” Will sat up abruptly, and immediately lay down again, clutching at his head. Magnus tipped him off the bed with vindictive glee (directly on top of Jem).

“But you see, unlike you lot, I was blessed with superior genes.” Magnus pushed Ragnor off next.

“But sadly, no fashion sense to speak of,” Raphael snickered from the doorway.

“Where were you?” Sitting up before Magnus could shove her off the bed, Catarina squinted at Raphael.

“I wasn’t nearly as drunk as all of you, so I had the sense to use the guest bedroom.” Raphael crossed his arms and leaned against the doorjam.

“I’m gonna have to burn those sheets now.” Magnus sighed.

“You should burn the rest of your wardrobe while you’re at it.”

“We’re too hung over for your squabbling.” Catarina got up, wiping at her face (and smearing the makeup she’d forgotten to take off).

“You’d think they’d had learned to get along by now.” Will followed her, using the bed to pull himself up, and accidentally kneeing Jem in the face as he did. “Sorry.”

“I’ll just blame Magnus.” Jem got up next, sitting back down on the bed.

“They’ll never get along.” Catarina rolled her eyes and shouldered past Raphael, heading towards the kitchen. Everyone else followed along, leaving Magnus along in his room.

“You guys have an hour before filming starts!” Magnus called after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little lacklustre, and not quite what I was trying to accomplish...but at least I did write something? 
> 
> Next time: the Lightwood siblings find something to do on their first day together in ages


	78. Coercion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle and Max have a plan.

“We should do the siblings tag!” Isabelle poked Alec in the stomach, interrupting his attempted nap.

“Can I be in it?” Setting aside his book, Max looked at them hopefully.

“Of course you can Maxie! We should all be in it!” She grinned at him. “Jace too, if you can get him up off his lazy butt.”

“Did I hear my name?” Jace appeared from the kitchen, grinning.

“Not everything’s about you, Jace. But yes. In this particular case, we did say your name.” Isabelle rolled her eyes. “We want to do the siblings tag.”

“I don’t know…” Alec yawned, sitting up to avoid another poke. “I wasn’t planning on doing a video this weekend.”

“But when else can you get us all together like this?” Isabelle pouted.

“C’mon Alec, it’ll be fun to be in one of your videos!” Max pleaded. “Izzy and Jace were both in the one you posted the last time Jace was visiting.”

“That one was kind of a spur-of-the moment thing-” Alec started to protest. Isabelle put him in a headlock.

“Oh come on Alec, Max and I want to do it, and Jace loves being in front of a camera too much to refuse.” She loosened her hold enough that Alec could duck out. “Besides, we could do a set, one video for each of our channels!”

Both Isabelle and Max looked at him pleadingly, and Alec threw up his hands, giving in.

“Fine. But you guys have to set it up.”

“Hey wait, I never agreed-” Jace propped a hand on his hip, stepping further into the living room.

“Oh come on, you know you want to,” Isabelle interrupted as Max giggled beside her. “We could do that yoga thing you keep sending me links to.”

“Well, I have been wanting to do that for a while now…” Jace grinned. “I’m in.”

Alec had a sinking feeling that his day had just gotten a lot less restful.

“Can we do the siblings test that Helen and Mark did on your channel?” Max turned to Izzy excitedly.

“Sure Maxie, we can do that. That leaves Alec with the siblings tag...boring.” Isabelle sighed. “But, then again, the siblings tag does suit his content best. Have you seen the challenges he’s been doing lately?”

“The ones with The-Magnificent-Bane?” Max smirked. “He’s been doing an awful lot of collabs with him…”

“Yep! And let me tell you, Magnus is just as great as he is in his videos.” Isabelle ruffled Alec’s hair. “It’s no wonder they’re spending so much time together-”

“And, if we’re making three videos this weekend, we’d better get started on prep!” Alec stood up hurriedly, running a hand through his hair. “What do we need?”

Jace snickered as Isabelle and Max exchanged matching smirks behind Alec’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have some regrets. Any suggestions on what you guys want to see when they go to film the videos?
> 
> Next time: Filming?


	79. Lights, Camera...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wants as little to do with these videos as possible.

_Magnus  
1120: Just woke up, no hangover =D_

_1120: Congrats, I’m sure that’s made you very popular_

_1120: Well no. But when I woke up everyone but Raphael was in my bed again, so I’m pretty sure they like me anyways_

Alec glanced up from his texts at the clanging sound coming from the kitchen, alarmed.

“It’s all good!” Isabelle’s voice floated in, and he relaxed slightly, leaning back in his desk chair and returning his attention to his phone.

 _1121: Aren’t there like seven people over there? How did you all fit?_  
_Also_  
_Why?_

_1121: Only five. Six if you include me  
Don’t tell me Jace hasn’t tried to climb in your bed to get off the couch_

_1121: He definitely hasn’t done that_

_1121: I suppose your bed is smaller… you’d have to spoon to fit. Might be hard for Jace’s delicate ego  
Speaking of him, what are you guys doing today?_

_1121: Izzy and Max conned me into making siblings challenge videos_

“We’re almost ready.” Max peered into his room.

“Are you sure we have to do this?” Alec sighed, setting his phone aside. “We could go to the park or something instead…”

“Nah, last time you went to the park Jace ran into ducks.” Max shrugged. “Besides, this is gonna be fun. Sibling bonding time!”

“You know this can only end in tears, right?”

“Who says?”

“Past experience?” Alec pointed past him. “Why do you think we’ve never posted collabs before?”

“I thought you just hadn’t gotten around to it…?” Max stepped into the room and settled on the bed. “Although I have to admit, I was a little curious.”

“No, we did try once. It was back when Jace was still living with us.” His phone buzzed, and he glanced over the text Magnus had sent.

_1123: Ooo which ones?_

“...And?” Max prompted.

“Right-” Alec set his phone aside again. “We tried to do a challenge video for Jace’s channel. It...well. Let’s just say that’s the year I got a new camera and leave it at that.”

“It can’t have been that bad, can it?”

“Picture Christmas three years ago when someone had the bright idea to bring out Mario Kart, and multiply that by a hundred.”

Max winced.

“Max! I need your help centering the table! Jace keeps tilting it wrong.” Alec and Max both looked up at Isabelle’s call, and Max hopped off the bed to go help.

“This time won’t be as bad a Mario Kart, I promise!” Max grinned over his shoulder and Alec waved before returning to his text conversation with Magnus.

Hopefully Max would be right.

_1129: siblings tag, yoga challenge, and siblings challenge_

_1130: fun_

_1130: Yea...no_

_1130: Well, I’m off to corral these drunkards for the lipsync we’re doing today_

_1131: Good luck_

“Alec! Stop texting your boyfriend and come hang the background.” Jace poked his head into Alec’s room.

“Jace!”

“What?” Jace scratched his cheek absently.

“Max doesn’t know!” Alec hissed as he set his phone aside.

“Oh.” Rolling his eyes, Jace pushed the door open further. “You should really tell him.”

“I’ll get to it. Eventually.” Alec got up and stretched before heading towards the living room, shouldering past Jace. “Just leave it for now.”

“He’s gonna figure it out sooner or later.” Jace followed him down the hallway.

“Figure out what?” Max asked from the couch.

“Nothing!” Alec stepped on Jace’s foot to keep him from spilling the beans. Isabelle rolled her eyes at them behind Max’s back.

“I’ll find out later. Right now, we’re gonna start on the siblings tag!” Max informed them, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“After Alec hangs the background.” Isabelle added.

“Couldn’t Jace have done it?” Alec protested, already heading over to pick up the stand.

“Jace is too much of a shrimp.” Isabelle shrugged and stepped around the table she’d set up so that she could check the camera one last time.

“I resent that remark!” Jace pouted.

“You resemble that remark.” Max corrected, an impish grin lighting up his face.

Jace reached over to poke Max in the side, right in the ticklish spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like I've settled into a semi-regular updating schedule while I'm writing these chapter to chapter. If I keep up at this pace, I'll be doing two chapters a week (can't guarantee the days though, since I usually just post when ready). 
> 
> Any suggestions for what Izzy should ask during the Sibling Test?
> 
> Next time: Filming, for real this time...maybe


	80. Siblings Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filming of the first video in the Lightwoods' siblings-related Thanksgiving videos.

“Hey everyone-” Alec waved at the camera from the chair configuration they’d finally settled on after twenty minutes of bickering, and gestured around himself- “So, as you can see, we’re not filming in my room today. Max and Jace are visiting for Thanksgiving, so I got dragged-”

“You want to do it too, just admit it,” Isabelle interrupted from off camera. Alec frowned at her briefly.

“- _dragged_ into doing the siblings tag.” He finished his sentence with a roll of his eyes. “So, as you probably already know, I have three siblings. Two of them are Youtubers themselves, so I’ll let them introduce themselves.”

Alec motioned for Isabelle and Jace to join him on camera, and they ducked in, Isabelle on one side and Jace on the other.

“Hey everyone! You’ve probably seen me on Alec’s social media feed, if nowhere else!” Isabelle waved, smiling at the camera as she talked. “I’m Isabelle, or Into_the_Lightwood on Youtube.”

“I’m the handsomest Lightwood, Jace, also known as Just_Jace on Youtube. I’m sure Alec will add our links somewhere on the screen, so check us out. But mostly me.” Jace added. Isabelle punched him in the shoulder, reaching around Alec to get to him.

“And this is why we don’t usually do videos together.” Alec caught Jace before he could retaliate, shifting so he was blocking their view of one another. He gave them each a stern look. 

Isabelle pouted, tilting her head and looking up at him through her lashes. Probably the closest she’d get to an apology. Jace just shrugged, smirking at Alec as he leaned back in his chair.

“He’s adopted.” Isabelle informed the camera. 

Alec pinched the bridge of his nose as Max giggled off camera. With one last warning look, Alec gestured for Max to join them in the last seat, on the other side of Isabelle.

“Max is our youngest sibling, and he’s not a Youtuber. We don’t see him much nowadays, since we moved out and he’s at boarding school for most of the year.” As Alec introduced him, Max waved at the camera, shifting a little in his chair.

“Hey everyone.” Max smiled shyly.

“Isn’t he adorable?” Isabelle grinned and ruffled his hair, earning a pout as Max tried to fix the mess.

“So, this is part of a set of videos we’re doing today. We’ll also be filming the yoga challenge for my channel, and the siblings challenge for Izzy’s channel.” Jace leaned towards the camera as he spoke, ignoring the face Alec was making. “This is the first one we’re filming, and it’s going on Alec’s channel, ‘cus he’s the boring one.”

“Just because I don’t post ridiculous workout videos-” Alec started to protest, elbowing Jace in the side as he did.

“Most of your videos are vlogs about college, Alec.” Isabelle rolled her eyes. “You have to admit, compared to that, Jace’s videos are a little more adventurous.”

“You guys do realize that Alec’s channel technically has the most subscribers, right?” Max asked them, pulling out his phone to prove his point.

“That’s just because he’s got a pretty face.” Isabelle waved her hand dismissively, and Jace snickered.

“We’re getting a little side tracked.” Alec interrupted, before they could get even more off track. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“Are you that excited to do some yoga?” Isabelle grinned. 

“First question.” Alec ignored her, pulling out his phone to read out the question. Jace leaned over his shoulder to read the question.

“Who’s the oldest?” 

“Alec.” Isabelle sighed. “Boring. This is why this one’s going on your channel, Alec.”

“Are you going to let that go any time soon?”

“Probably not, you know how she is.” Jace grinned and read the next question out. ”What do you like and dislike about your siblings. I’ll go first. I like that Max is an adorable nerd, that Isabelle is confident about her body, and that Alec is...um. Tall?” 

Isabelle and Max snickered. Alec just sighed. Why was he even dragged into this? 

“Sure, I’m gonna go with tall. Like a bean pole guys, seriously. Can’t lose him in a crowd. And very handy when you need to change a lightbulb” Reaching up, Jace patted Alec on the head before continuing. “I dislike that Max is always away, because he’s almost never here when I’m visiting. Izzy...I guess when we were living together I disliked that she always left her bras on the couch? You wouldn’t believe how many times I tripped on them. And Alec’s definition of fun is seriously boring. You’d think being friends with a notorious party animal like Magnus Bane would do something about that, but I think it might have made him worse. We dragged him to a club for his birthday and he only danced like one song. And even then it was because Magnus-”

“Why don’t you let someone else have a turn, huh?” Alec interrupted hurriedly, ignoring the amused look from Izzy. “How about Max goes next. What do you like and dislike about us?”

Max gave him a weird look before turning to the camera to answer the question.

“Okay, let’s see. What do I like about my siblings? Well, they’re all complete pushovers-” Max smirked.

“Hey!” Alec, Jace, and Isabelle all protested.

“Oh, admit it, you guys are totally pushovers. Last year, you three got together and bought me a drone for my birthday because I mentioned I wanted one once.” 

“Well, when you put it that way-” Isabelle shrugged.

“But I guess individually, I like how Alec always watches out for me, and Isabelle sends me treats at school. And Jace always gets the coolest toys and stuff.” Max bumped his shoulder against Isabelle’s arm affectionately, and she grinned. “What I don’t like… well. Mostly that I don’t get to see you guys very often because you’re always so busy.”

“You’ve been sending him candy?” Alec frowned at Isabelle.

“Of course I have! Don’t you remember what the food there is like? He’s gotta have something to look forward to.” Isabelle didn’t even try to deny it, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

“C’mon Alec, I need those packages to survive! Their food is like torture for your tastebuds!” Max pleaded, pouting up at him.

“She’s gonna do it, whether or not you know.” Jace contributed, and Alec sighed in resignation.

“Isabelle, your turn.”

“Alright, what do I like about you guys? Well, Max is adorable, but I never get to see him. Jace is fun to play pranks on because he screams like a preteen when you surprise him. But again, I never get to see him because he _moved_.” Isabelle aimed a pout at Jace before continuing. “And Alec always does the grocery shopping and sometimes I can trick him into coming shopping with me to carry the bags. But he can be a little...secretive.”

Alec covered his face with one hand. Of course. Both of them. Of course they would.

“Okay, my turn. Max is obviously my favourite sibling.” In the background, Max made a victory symbol with his hands, and Isabelle and Jace rolled their eyes. “I like that Max is really enthusiastic about the things he likes. But I wish he was around more often. Isabelle...I like that she’s always been very confident about who she is, but I dislike how nosy she can be.” Alec glanced at Isabelle who had her arms crossed again and was looking at him judgmentally. “As for Jace… uh. Let’s go with...I like his teeth? They’re really-um. White.”

Max giggled, and Jace reached over to elbow Alec in the side.

“Oh fine. I like that he’s never afraid to say what he thinks, even if he can be pretty annoying. And I don’t like how pushy he can be.” Alec pointed at the elbow Jace was trying to get him with again. “Case in point.”

“You know you love me.” Jace finally stopped trying to elbow him as he scrolled down to the next question.

“Maybe. Sort of. Anyways, next is what do you and your siblings have in common?” Alec read.

“Oooh I got this!” Isabelle grinned, pretending to raise her hand. “So, we all got enrolled in martial arts classes when we were kids, I think because our parents were hoping it would tire us out enough that we’d just go to sleep when we got home. And we’ve all kept it up, so we sometimes rent practice rooms for spars when we’re all in the same area.”

“I think what they want to hear is that we’re obviously all very attractive.” Jace pretended to pose for the camera.

“I don’t think that’s it.” Isabelle snickered. “But maybe we should move on to the next question before your ego pushes the rest of us off screen. Alec?”

“Alright, the next question is what’s our funniest memory?” Alec set his phone down on his knee as he thought back.

“How about that time Max tried to get us to watch the Aristocats?” Isabelle suggested. Jace scowled.

“No one wants to hear about that. How about two years ago when you lost Alec at the mall?” 

“Just because you don’t want everyone to know about your fear of ducks…” Isabelle frowned.

“I think that cat may already be out of the bag.” Max pointed out. “Pretty sure that video of you on top of the park bench has at least a hundred thousand views by now. There’s probably a gif of it somewhere on Tumblr.”

“Why have you been looking us up on Tumblr?” Isabelle squinted down at Max.

“It’s nice to be able to keep track of you. Also, some of the posts from that blog dedicated to Alec’s butt are kind of funny.” Max shrugged. 

“Why would you even look at that?” Alec looked chagrinned.

“He’s not wrong, they put out some funny stuff.” Jace contributed.

“We’re getting off topic.” Alec tried, gesturing over at the camera. “Why don’t we just tell them about the time you tried to convince Max that his toy dinosaurs came alive every night after he watched Toy Story.”

“I guess that was pretty funny…” Jace tapped a finger against his chin thoughtfully.

“For you guys maybe! It’s just embarrassing for me.” Max pouted.

“Even better!” Isabelle poked him in the cheek and leaned forward to tell the story. “So, it was a couple years ago now, just a little while after Toy Story three came out. Max was...maybe five? So Jace and I decided that we just had to do something, and Max had this bin of little dinosaur figurines…”

Alec glanced at Max and grinned at the dejected look on his face.

“So we decided to try to convince him that they came to life every night by setting them up in little diorama type things for him to find in the morning.” Jace took over telling the story with a grin. “We started out small, just a couple dinosaurs here and there in little poses. But it was so fun, we may have gotten a little carried away. I think my favourite was the one where we made it look like the dinosaurs were having a tea party, we even made tiny sandwiches and stuff… Now, Alec had no idea what we were doing until maybe...a week? Let’s say a week in. He caught us sneaking into Max’s room one night and almost gave it away.”

“But I managed to convince him not to, because we were having fun, and Max was having fun too, so it was fine. But somewhere along the way, we convinced Max so completely that he called a local news station. He sent them pictures and everything, it was adorable.” Isabelle giggled. “Mom and dad found out, and he got in trouble for lying, so we had to come clean, but it was fun while it lasted.”

“You guys are the worst.” Max sank back in his chair, arms crossed. “I can’t believe I forgot how awful you are.”

“Oh, come on Maxie, you know you love us.” Isabelle grinned at him, reaching over and poking his cheek.

“You wouldn’t have nearly as much fun on your breaks without us.” Jace smirked.

“What’s the next question?” Max pouted at all of them.

“What’s our most memorable argument?” Alec asked, reaching around Isabelle to pat Max on the head.

“We don’t really argue that much...well, not seriously anyways.” Isabelle contemplated the question.

“I think it’s the Mario Kart debacle.” Max grinned, moving past his brief episode of embarrassment.

“I maintain that Alec cheated!” Jace immediately announced. 

“You just had to bring that up in front of them.” Alec groaned, pointing at Max accusingly.

“You threw that turtle shell on purpose, and you know it.” Isabelle pointed an accusing finger at Jace. “Totally unfair!”

“A little background-” Max announced for the camera’s sake while his siblings continued arguing around him- “A couple years ago, someone had the bright idea to play a round of Mario Kart, just the four of us. As you can probably guess, we’re all fairly competitive people, so it didn’t go well. We were playing on the rainbow road, and Isabelle was just about to win, but Jace threw a red turtle shell at her, and then Alec passed both of them while they were fighting…” 

Max glanced between his siblings again.

“You were playing dirty-”

“I can’t believe you wouldn’t-”

“That shell was totally not my fault-”

“We all agreed to never play Mario Kart together again.” Max looked straight at the camera before reaching over and stealing Alec’s phone. “Anyways, next question is what do you and your siblings do for fun.”

“Max!” Alec broke out of the argument first, belatedly noticing that Max had stolen his phone.

“No fair, you moved on without us.” Isabelle frowned at him as Alec stole his phone back.

“Well you guys were busy arguing…” Max shrugged. 

“We mostly play board games or watch movies when we’re together.” Alec answered the question. “We’re really not that interesting.”

“Except for the part where you’re internet stars.” Max gestured at them. “I bet your viewers would love to see what you do in your spare time.”

“Maybe if half the shots were of Alec’s rear end-” Isabelle winked.

“I know at least one person who’d want to see that!” Jace smirked, ignoring Alec’s elbow digging into his side.

“And, onto the next question.” Alec ignored the blush that was rising in his cheeks as he scrolled down on his phone. “Describe each other in one word.”

“Alec, you should go first this time.” Isabelle waved for him to go ahead.

“One word to describe each of you..” Alec ran a hand through his hair as he thought. “This is hard… I guess, Jace would be trouble, Isabelle is...cheerful. And Max is smart, obviously.”

“Those two get such nice things, and I’m trouble?” Jace pouted.

“Well, you kind of are.” Alec grinned.

“Just for that, I’m going next. Alec is obviously boring, Isabelle is fierce, and Max is a nerd.” Jace pointed at each of them in turn as he spoke, grinned when Max scowled at the word he chose.

“I’m not a nerd!” Max protested.

“So you’re telling me if I go look in your luggage right now, I won’t find at least three big books?” Jace teased, pretending to get up and heading over.

“He’s got you there.” Isabelle snickered. “I guess I’ll go next. Alec’s dependable, or boring. I dunno. Kind of the same thing I guess. I agree with Alec on Jace though, definitely trouble. And Max is adorable!”

Max rolled his eyes at them.

“I guess I’m going next. Alec’s definitely dependable,” Max started, glancing between Alec and the camera lens. “I think I’d describe Izzy as energetic. And Jace is fun.”

“That went surprisingly well.” Alec sighed in relief. “Next is have you ever liked one of your siblings’ friends?”

“Does Alec have friends?” Jace asked Izzy with a smirk. 

“I don’t think so…” Isabelle pretended to be thinking really hard about it. “Nope, don’t think I’ve ever met a friend of Alec’s.”

“Isn’t he friends with The-Magnificent-Bane?” Max asked innocently.

“I think the answer is no, let’s move on,” Alec interrupted hurriedly, the looks on Jace and Isabelle’s faces just a little too gleeful for him to trust them to keep talking about it. “We’re on the second to last question-”

Jace and Isabelle made faces at him as he read, and Max glanced between them curiously.

“What’s our favourite inside joke, and can we explain it?” Alec finished, ignoring them.

“That’s easy. Never eat anything Isabelle offers you.” Jace told the camera, giving up on the faces for the moment. 

“Yea, that’s probably the best one. More like advice for survival, but still.” Alec grinned at Isabelle’s petulant pose. “You guys have probably all seen the disastrous Halloween collab Izzy did with The-Magnificent-Bane, so you probably already know, but Izzy is an awful cook. Like… she’ll give you food poisoning nine times out of ten.”

“And the tenth time isn’t poison because it’s on fire.” Jace smirked.

“She set water on fire once, it was actually pretty impressive,” Max added, grinning up at her. “Alec sent me a video on snapchat.”

“I can cook.” Isabelle protested. “You guys are just bad at taste testing.”

“That’s definitely not it.” Jace shook his head vigorously.

“On to the last question.” Alec patted Isabelle on the shoulder as he read. “Show the earliest photo or most embarrassing photo of you and your siblings.”

“You know, we don’t actually have that many pictures of us all together.” Isabelle waved Alec’s hand off her shoulder and pulled out her phone, starting to scroll through it. “I have this nice picture of me and Alec from that time Alec tripped on the rug and fell on his face-”

“The internet doesn’t need any more pictures of my butt on it.” Alec interrupted hurriedly, reaching out to hold her wrist so she wouldn’t turn her phone to show the camera the picture.

“How about the one of Isabelle after she let Max try out her makeup?” Jace suggested, his own phone in his hand.

“Definitely not that one.” Isabelle vetoed. “Why don’t we just show them our family photo from when Max was born? It’s probably the earliest photo we have of all four of us together.”

“I guess that works.” Jace nodded, shifting to put his phone back in his pocket. “Alec can edit it in right here.”

“Sounds good.” Alec nodded, making a mental note for himself. “So, that’s the end of the siblings tag-finally. Thanks for watching, and make sure you like and subscribe and stuff.”

“And check out the other videos we’ll be doing for my channel and Jace’s,” Isabelle added with a grin, “And of course, don’t forget to subscribe to us on Youtube and all our various social media. I’ll make Alec add the links in the descriptions for you guys.”

“Thanks for watching, see you in the next video!” Jace waved at the camera, and they all froze for a second before Alec got up to stop the recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! I hope the length sort of makes up for it? I was really sick the last couple weeks, so I didn't manage to get any writing done until today. Hopefully I won't have that much of a break between the next couple chapters.
> 
> [I did post a little side story on my tumblr if you guys want to check that out.](http://equalopportunitylightwoods.tumblr.com/post/147574310313/internet-famous-a-side-story)
> 
> Next time: Yoga challenge! Will there be bruises? Will people fall down? Probably.


	81. Interlude I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch break for the Lightwood siblings. Also, something bad may have happened to Ragnor. He'll be okay though.

_Bzzz bzzz_.

Alec set aside his sandwich when his phone buzzed, glancing over at Jace and Isabelle before entering his passcode. They were between videos, having a quick lunch break while Jace set up the living room for his video. Max was on the other side of the table with his own sandwich, flipping through a book with his free hand. Isabelle was assisting with placement of the yoga mats after Jace had nearly had a fit trying to get them perfectly symmetrical.

Smiling, Alec set down his sandwich to read over the message.

_1 new message_  
_Magnus_  
 _109: How’s filming going on your end?_

_109: Slowly_   
_We’re taking a break to set up the second video right now_   
_You?_

_110: Ragnor got hot sauce in his eye, so we had to take a break while he washes it out_  
_Other than that, pretty well. Just finished blocking and planning stuff out, did a couple takes_  
 _Raphael is being a B tho_

Alec blinked at his phone, pausing for a moment before asking for clarification.

_110: ...a B?_

_111: You know… a drama queen, a pain in the butt_  
_He’s supposed to be filming, but he keeps complaining_  
 _I think he cut me out of the frame on purpose in the last take we did_

_111: Well, hopefully Ragnor recovers_

_111: He’ll be fine, it was a pretty mild hot sauce_

At some point while he’d been wrapped up in his texting, Isabelle and Jace had finished setting up, and were snickering at him as they claimed their own seats at the table, grabbing a sandwich each from the pile Alec had put together.

“What?” Alec set his phone aside and crossed his arms.

“Oh nothing.” Isabelle giggled.

“You just looked pretty into that conversation you were having.” Jace leaned one arm on the table, grinning conspiratorially.

“Anyone special?” Isabelle asked, feigning innocence as she bit into her sandwich.

“Not really.” Alec frowned at both of them, glancing over at Max (fortunately still wrapped up in his book).

“Is that right?” Setting down his sandwich, Jace reached over and Alec barely managed to snatch his phone up before Jace could grab it.

“I feel like you’re hiding something again.” Isabelle pouted, the effect somewhat diminished by the sandwich she was devouring.

“As your siblings, I feel like we have a right to know what has you grinning like that.” Jace reached over to poke Alec in the cheek. “Usually you look much more grumpy…”

“I do not.”

“You definitely do. Like grumpy cat in human form.” Isabelle snickered at his affronted look. “Although there is one person I can think of that makes you smile…”

“...Just finish your lunch so we can get this video over with.” Alec groaned, pocketing his phone before grabbing his plate and getting up. “I’ll be in my room, you can come get me when you’re done.”

With that, he left the room, his door making an audible thump when it closed behind him.

“You know, he’s a lot more likely to open up about stuff if you’d stop teasing him like that.” Max finally looked up from his book to address his remaining two siblings.

“Were you listening the whole time, Maxie?” Isabelle pouted at him.

“I was reading, not temporarily deaf,” Max deadpanned, closing his books and pushing his empty plate away. “Hurry up and eat so we can do the next video!”

“Well aren’t you an impatient one.” Jace reached over to ruffle Max’s hair, but Max ducked under his hand at the last second, heading over to the couch with his book.

“Not as impatient as you two.” Max stuck his tongue out at them and settled on the couch, which had been pushed against the wall to give them more space. “If Alec has something to tell me, I’m sure he’ll do it when he’s ready.”

Opening his book, he continued reading where he’d left off.

Isabelle and Jace looked at one another across the table.

“I have a feeling Max is a lot more perceptive than we give him credit for,” Jace commented, picking up his sandwich again.

“Well, he is related to me after all.” Isabelle grinned, grabbing another sandwich off the plate. “Better finish up so we can get your video filmed!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, two updates in two days, maybe I'll be able to get through this after all...
> 
> Admittedly, this wasn't the yoga challenge, but I wanted a little more Magnus before I went through that again.
> 
> Next time: The yoga challenge. For real this time.


	82. Yoga Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace finally gets to do the Yoga challenge. Things go as you might have expected.

As soon as Alec gave the signal that the camera was rolling, Jace grinned and looked into the lens to start the video.

“Hey guys! So, as you can see, I’m finally back from my Europe tour. I know I was still posting videos, but this is the first one I’ve filmed for my channel since I got back to the States. It was great to meet you all, and I have some great behind the scenes videos and stuff for you guys, which I’ll be posting over the next couple weeks. Plus, there’s still some merch on my site for a couple days, so go get it while it’s hot - and by hot, I mean available, because once I take it down, it’s not going to come back.”

Isabelle rolled her eyes at him from behind the camera, and Jace saw Alec signalling for him to hurry up. Max was just making faces.

“Anyways, I took a stopover in New York for Thanksgiving before heading back home so that I could visit my family, and since we’re finally all in one place, we’re gonna do a video for you guys! Thanksgiving is the time for family and all that stuff.” Jace grinned at the camera and took a breath as he gestured for Alec, Isabelle, and Max to join him. “So, since they’ve all got ants in their pants, here’s my siblings, to introduce themselves.”

Isabelle was the first onscreen, punching him in the shoulder for the ridiculously long intro (and probably for not introducing them properly, but who knows). She settled down on the yoga mat beside him, Alec and Max following her example.

“Hey guys!” Isabelle waved the the camera. “I’m Jace’s sister Isabelle, or Into_the_Lightwood on Youtube and other social media. I have all the embarrassing stories about him, so don’t be afraid to ask!”

Jace frowned as she winked at the camera. Hopefully she wouldn’t actually follow through, although knowing her, she definitely would. Oh well. Not like his fear of ducks wasn’t already well documented.

“Hi… I’m ALightintheDarkwood on Youtube, or Alec if you’re talking to me in person.” Alec sighed under his breath at the awkward introduction, but Jace just nodded and turned to Max.

“Hi! I’m Max, Jace’s youngest brother. I’m not actually on Youtube yet, but maybe one day.” Max grinned at the camera, managing to look directly into the lens as he spoke.

“So, with the introductions out of the way-” Jace shifted so he was sitting up on his knees instead of cross-legged- “I’ll tell you what this video’s about! Now, if you follow me on Instagram, you might have seen the acro-yoga pictures I posted, and you may or may not have seen the yoga challenge videos that have been going around Youtube. So when Max suggested we do some sibling challenges while we were together, obviously the yoga challenge was perfect for my channel. We already filmed the siblings tag for Alec’s channel, and we’ll be filming the siblings challenge for Isabelle’s channel later, but I’ll post the links for those at the end of the video, and in the descriptions box as usual. I don’t usually do yoga videos, but it was the closest thing to exercise, and-”

Isabelle cleared her throat, sitting up straighter as she interrupted him.

“Before Jace goes completely off topic, let me explain how the yoga challenge is gonna work. Usually the yoga challenge is only done with two people, so we’re improvising a little.” She elbowed Jace to get him to shift over a bit, and pulled out her tablet. “So, I have our names loaded up in a virtual wheel, which we can then spin to decide who’s pairing up with who-”

“Whom,” Jace corrected. Isabelle flicked her hair back and ignored him.

“Then the two who aren’t picked decide on a pose, and the ones on the spot have to try to do the pose for at least ten seconds. If you manage the pose, you each get a point. First to...was it three points?” Isabelle paused, tapping a nail against her chin. “Yeah, let’s go with three. First to get three points wins! If one person manages to hold their part of the pose when the other one falls, they get half a point. ”

“Do we actually have prizes?” Alec asked, glancing around curiously. He didn’t remember anything about prizes when they’d discussed setting this up earlier in the day.

“It’s not exactly a prize, but at the end we’re gonna try a hard three person pose and whoever wins doesn’t have to do it.” Jace grinned.

Alec shrugged in response.

“Great! Let’s get started!” Isabelle tapped on the screen of her tablet once, then a second time, grinning as she announced the results. “Jace and Max are up first, which means Alec and I get to decide on the pose.” She turned to Alec, switching between apps to show him the options. “What do you think?”

“Maybe…that one?” Alec pointed to one of the pictures, and Isabelle scoffed.

“Too easy. How about this one?” She pointed at another picture, where one person was lying on their back holding up a second person up with their legs on their back and hands supporting their ankles.

“Sure.” Alec nodded and clicked on the image to enlarge it before Isabelle turned the tablet to face Jace and Max.

“That’s gonna be no problem!” Jace rolled his eyes and stood up confidently, shooing Alec and Isabelle off to the side so he and Max had space to work. “You’re gonna be on top, Maxie.”

“I wasn’t going to volunteer to hold you up anyways,” Max informed him, taking the tablet as Jace got onto his back on the floor. “How am I supposed to get up there?”

“Maybe if you lean back on my legs…?” Jace paused, lying on the floor and looking Max over contemplatively. “Yeah. If you come over here and lean back on my legs, I should be able to hoist you up…”

“Remember, you have to hold it for at least ten seconds!” Isabelle reminded them, retrieving her tablet from Max as he stepped into place.

Max let Jace maneuver him into position, ending up with his feet on either side of Jace’s head with Jace’s feet awkwardly making contact with his shoulder blades.

“Okay Max, start leaning back now, I promise I won’t drop you.” Jace took hold of his ankles as he leaned.

“You’re too vain to risk me falling on your face anyways.” Max grinned, letting more of his weight fall back onto Jace’s feet and feeling Jace start to lift his ankles.

“I-” Jace paused to get Max into position before responding. “It’s not because I’m vain, it’s because I’m definitely going to win this!”

“Sure.” Isabelle snickered from the sidelines. “You’re not in position yet though.”

“Max needs to lift his arms above his head and then we can start the countdown.” Alec added, slightly concerned about the slight shaking of Jace’s arms.

“I already regret this decision.” Max lifted his arms above his head reluctantly.

“Ten, nine, eight, seven-” Isabelle started the countdown slowly, grinning as Jace gave her a dirty look. “Six, five, four, three, two, one!”

Jace hurriedly set Max’s feet down on the ground beside his head and propelled him to his feet, sitting up and rolling his shoulders.

“It doesn’t look that hard until you actually try to do it,” He commented, rolling to his feet.

“I think I want to forfeit.” Max nodded.

“Too late, little bro. This was your idea in the first place, so if anyone gets to forfeit, it should be me!” Alec rejoined them in front of the camera.

“It’s not like I _dropped_ you.” Jace protested, reaching over to ruffle Max’s hair.

“No one’s allowed to forfeit. And Jace is just out of shape because he ate so much unhealthy food on tour.” Isabelle snickered, sitting down on the side and switching over to the wheel app again. “You guys ready for round two?”

“I am not out of shape!” Frowning, Jace reached over Max to poke Izzy in the side. “You take that back.”

“Nope.” Izzy stuck her tongue out at him and tapped on the screen to determine the next two players. “Next up- Me and Jace!”

She switched apps again and handed the tablet over to Alec, reaching over Jace and Max to do so. “Go easy on us?”

“You didn’t go easy on me.” Max looked at her accusingly before getting up to look over Alec’s shoulder. He pointed at a hard looking pose. “How about that one?”

“I don’t think the ceiling is high enough for that.” Alec glanced up dubiously.

“Fine… This one?” Max pointed at another picture.

“Sure.” Alec shrugged and enlarged the picture of a woman holding one leg up behind her while balanced on a man’s knee, handing it over it Isabelle.

“I’m going to remember this when your turn comes around again.” Narrowing her eyes at them, Isabelle took the tablet back and looked over the pose, angling it so Jace could see it as well.

“That doesn’t look that hard…” Jace grinned, “I call the bottom!”

“No way in hell! You were shaking just trying to hold up Max, and he’s like half my size.” Isabelle pouted.

“...Did you just call yourself fat?” Jace tilted his head.

“Obviously not! I meant height-wise!” Isabelle punched him in the arm again, aiming for the exact same place as earlier. “I don’t want to try that ridiculous balancing pose, especially not while you’re trying to sabotage me.”

“Too late, already called it!” Jace smirked, and Isabelle huffed in frustration, handing the tablet to Max before crossing her arms over her chest and looking at Jace expectantly.

“Let’s get this over with.” She gestured for him to get in position.

The pose…did not go over well.

“You kneed me in the face!” Jace had rolled back when Izzy lost her balance, and was currently sprawled on the floor holding his nose.

“You wobbled on purpose!” Isabelle declared from the other side of the floor.

“I think you broke my nose!”

“You’re fine, you big crybaby.” Isabelle rolled her eyes and craned her neck to look. “No blood.”

“Can we please give this up before someone actually gets injured?” Alec held out a hand to help Jace up, getting in a quick look at his nose as he did. Max did the same for Isabelle.

“No, we’re going until someone wins!” Jace rubbed his nose one more time before grabbing the tablet and switching apps so he could pick who went next.

“Maybe nothing quite that hard again though,” Isabelle cautioned, shifting her weight to one foot so she could roll out her ankle.

“Alec and I are up next.” Jace announced, handing the tablet to Max. Alec ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

“Are you sure I have to do this?”

“Everyone else has!” Isabelle poked Alec in the shoulder impatiently before looking through the options for poses.

“I have the perfect one!” Max’s eyes lit up and he gestured for the tablet. Isabelle handed it over and Max tapped one of the pictures to enlarge it.

“Well, this can only end in tears.” Isabelle snickered and turned it to face them. “Better you two than me.”

“That…doesn’t look so bad.” Alec looked at the picture of two people doing handstands back to back.

“We can totally do that.” Jace nodded.

Isabelle raised her eyebrow at them and ushered Max out of the way.

“Should we just…” Alec gestured.

“Sure, let’s try that first.” Nodding, Jace eyed the distance between them and took a couple steps back before leaning down to place his hands on the ground. “If we both kick up at the same time…?”

“Hang on, let me just-” Alec hurried to put his hands down as well, craning his neck to look up at Jace for a second and judge the distance between them. “On three?”

“Yup!” Jace got his legs ready to kick off and Isabelle covered her eyes.

“One...Two...Three!” Alec kicked up as soon as he finished counting down, managing to get up in a handstand only to have Jace’s back collide with his and fall back over.

“Was that on three, or after three?” Jace, feeling Alec fall, let himself fall as well, getting up to shake his head for a second.

“...On three?” Alec shuffled back a little, placing his hands down again. “You ready?”

Jace put his hands down again in response.

“One...two...three!” Alec and Jace (miraculously) managed to kick up at the same time, and Max cheered when they managed to meet perfectly in the middle.

“You know, it never occurred to me just how much taller Alec is.” Isabelle put a hand on her hip at she looked them over.

“Could you just count already!” The strain was already audible in Alec’s voice, and both their faces were starting to redden as the blood rushed down to their heads.

“Oh fine. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three-” Max joined in as she finished the countdown- “Two, one!”

Both Jace and Alec collapsed to the ground with matching groans as soon as she called out the last number.

“That was pretty cool,” Max grinned at them as he re entered the shot.

“You really didn’t think we could do that?” Jace pouted up at him.

“Well…” Max shrugged.

“I, for one, thought you’d kick each other in the head.” Isabelle joined them, having retrieved the tablet from the couch she’d set it on. “By the way, Jace and I are up next.”

“Did you rig that thing somehow?” Jace peered at the tablet suspiciously.

“If I’d rigged it, you’d think that I would have set it so I had more of a chance to win.” She rolled her eyes and handed it to Alec to look through poses again.

“Hmmm…” Unconvinced, Jace followed Alec’s movements, getting up from the floor while he waited for the pose to be picked. “Well, if we manage to do this one, I win.”

“That’s just what your ego needed,” Isabelle teased, as Alec tapped on a picture and handed the tablet to Max for approval.

“My ego is the perfect size, thank you very much.” Jace replied haughtily.

“If by perfect, you mean the size of a house,” Isabelle retorted.

“Guys-” Max started quietly, then louder when they tried to keep arguing. “Guys! This is your pose!”

He showed them the tablet, with a picture of two people holding hands while they held their legs up to make a w shape with their bodies.

“How flexible do you two think I am?” Jace protested, already sitting down to start on the pose.

“Oh, don’t be such a big baby.” Isabelle sat down, ‘accidentally’ kicking him in the shin as she did so. He gave her a dirty look.

“Let’s just do this so I can win and lord it over you.” He turned to face her with his knees pulled to his chest, offering her his hands.

“Fine.” Isabelle mirrored him, grabbing his hands as they tried to figure out how to lift their legs with their feet in contact to mimic the picture.

“Almost there-” Jace pushed a little, and Isabelle winced at the burning in her hamstrings.

“Huh.” Alec set the tablet aside and started the countdown as soon as they got their legs relatively straight. “Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!”

Max cheered and Jace let go abruptly, rolling to the side so he didn’t get kicked in the face.

“First to three, I win!” Jace grinned, making his way to his feet.

“Quick, we need a pin to deflate his ego,” Isabelle commented from where she was sprawled out on the floor.

“I think we need something a little bigger than a pin.” Alec offered her a hand up.

“We could go to Central Park and find some ducks.” Max grinned, eyes suspiciously wide and innocent looking.

“You guys are ridiculous.” Jace grabbed the tablet to look through the three person poses. “I think this is just proof that you’re all sore losers and I’m amazing.”

“Just put me out of my misery before his ego suffocates me.” Isabelle pouted up at Alec.

“Nope, gotta do the punishment just like us.” Max stuck his tongue out at her. Alec just crossed his arms.

“You’re doing this one!” Jace turned the tablet to face them, grinning unrepentantly at the groans he got in response.

“Max, you’re on top this time.” Isabelle eyed the picture suspiciously before looking at Jace. “Are you taking pity on us?”

“Don’t _ask_ him that! He might choose something worse.” Alec admonished under his breath.

“I heard that!” Jace snickered. “But you guys are gonna have to hold it for thirty seconds this time, and considering how short Izzy is…”

“Rude.” Isabelle stuck her tongue out at Jace.

“Are you two ready yet?” Max put his hands on his hips and tapped his foot on the ground, looking at Alec and Isabelle expectantly.

“Better get started.” Jace smirked at them.

Alec and Isabelle sighed and took their places on the mat in front of the camera, taking a second to centre themselves in the screen.

“Good luck!” Jace took a seat on the couch to watch them.

“Let’s get into the squat, and then Max, you jump up.” Isabelle directed, widening her stance and bending her knees.

Alec followed suit reluctantly, trying to match their heights to make it easier on Max to balance.

“You guys ready?” Stepping up behind them, Max put a hand on each of their shoulders in preparations.

“Go ahead, Max.” Alec nodded, steadying himself as he felt Max step up and onto his thigh.

Everyone had to redistribute weight as Max positioned himself at the top of the pyramid they were forming, Isabelle and Alec anchoring his legs with one hand each.

“Did we get it?” Isabelle glanced at Jace for approval.

“Nope!” Jace grinned at her.

“What are we missing?” Alec shifted a little, making Max wobble a little.

“I think you two are supposed to put your hands up.” Max suggested.

“Not fair, Maxie.” Pouting, Jace got out his phone to time them as Isabelle and Alec both extended their outside arms up and out.

“Start counting!” Alec’s legs were starting to shake a little, but he held on, glancing at Isabelle and Max to make sure they were both steady. Isabelle nodded back.

“Fine. Fifteen seconds...ten seconds...five seconds, four, three, two, one!” Jace counted down slowly, glancing at the timer.

“Finally!” Isabelle helped Max hop down before straightening, rubbing her legs with a wince. “Why did that hurt so much more than just regular squats?”

“You think you hurt?” Alec groaned as he stretched out his legs.

“Quit whining so I can wrap up the video.” Rolling his eyes, Jace stepped back into view of the camera, shoving Alec good naturedly as he positioned himself in the middle of the shot.

“Oh, like you’d have done any better.” Isabelle gave him a dirty look, but stepped back so he could do his wrap up, patting Max on the shoulder.

“I’ll have you know that I’d have done it way better. But there’s no time to prove it today,” Jace focused his eyes on the camera lens, giving a wide grin, “So you’ll all just have to take my word for it. Thank you guys all for watching, don’t forget to like and subscribe...We’re gonna be filming one more video today, so make sure you check out the links for the Siblings tag and and the Siblings Challenge on Alec and Isabelle’s channels, and subscribe to them if you haven’t already!”

They all froze for a second once Jace finished his wrap up, before Alec headed over to shut off the camera.

“Are your videos always like that?” Max looked up at Jace curiously.

“What do you mean?” Jace relaxed a bit once the camera had stopped recording, looking down at Max with one eyebrow raised. “Don’t you watch your favourite brother’s videos? I think I’m being insulted.”

“I do watch my favourite brother’s videos,” Max snickered, pointing at Alec, “Usually they’re about school and stuff.”

“I am hurt. I am wounded. You struck a fatal blow to my pride. My baby brother doesn’t follow me and watch all of my videos, claims that Alec, of all people, is his favourite…” Jace pretended to fall to the floor, clutching at his chest dramatically.

“Good. Your ego could use some deflating anyways. And he doesn’t _have_ to watch your videos just because he’s your brother.” Isabelle snapped a picture of Jace’s dramatics, opening up Instagram to post it.

_’@Just_Jace being a drama queen. New videos in the future with my favourite people! ;) ‘_

“Just because he doesn’t watch all your makeup tutorials…” Jace pouted up at her.

“Before you two start something ridiculous, what are we having for dinner?” Alec interrupted, pulling out his phone to check for messages.

“Taki’s?” Max turned hopeful eyes on his oldest brother, grinning when Alec put a hand on his hip.

“We went to Taki’s yesterday…” Alec pointed out (fairly rationally, in his opinion).

“But that was breakfast! This is dinner, completely different!” Max grinned unrepentantly.

“But-” Alec started to protest.

“Taki’s is delicious, and we don’t go nearly enough when it’s just the two of us.” Isabelle interrupted, turning away from bickering with Jace. “Besides, Max deserves something good after how patient he’s been with filming.”

“It’s not very-” Alec was cut off again.

“It’s a holiday weekend, let up a little, will you?” Jace hopped back onto his feet, grinning. “We can order take out and it’ll be just like old times.”

“Does that include the part where you two kick me out of the apartment to go pick up the food while you hang around on the couch like potatoes?” Alec reminisced.

“I’ll come with you, Alec.” Max grinned and patted Alec’s hand. “Can we get cake?”

“Of course you can!” Isabelle practically cooed, ruffling Max’s hair.

Alec shot her a dour look.

“We’ll set up the last video while you’re gone, I promise.” Jace reached over to put a hand on Alec’s shoulder reassuringly.

“Oh, fine.” Alec threw his hands up and pulled up Taki’s number on his phone, switching away from the messages Magnus had sent while they’d been filming. “You guys know what you want?”

“Of course!” Isabelle put a hand on her hip.

“Obviously!” Letting his hand fall away from Alec’s shoulder, Jace pulled out his own phone (pulling up Instagram to check what ridiculous claims Izzy was making about him).

“Don’t we always get the same things?” Max blinked up at him innocently.

Alec started dialling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! I had some real problems writing it, so I had about half written last Monday but I hated it so much I couldn't finish it. I got [MirellaPryce](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MirellaPryce/pseuds/MirellaPryce) to beta it for me, but I'm still not sure, but I'm posting it anyways, because this is ridiculous. On the bright side, there's only maybe four or five more chapters to go in this arc! And at least one of them will definitely include a coming out of sorts.
> 
> Next time: Magnus interlude probably...


	83. Interlude II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets some screentime and Ragnor is bribed with wine.

“We need bubbles.” Catarina looked around the alley they were filming in, directing her comment towards Magnus.

“You can’t add them in in post?” Raphael scowled at her from where he was hauling the boxes they were trying to set up into some kind of order.

“Nope, gotta have real ones, obviously!” After sticking her tongue out at him, Catarina pulled out her phone. “There’s probably a dollar store around here somewhere.”

“Too bad you didn’t think of it before we left Magnus’s place,” Will commented. “I’m pretty sure Tessa gave him a bubble machine last year for his birthday.”

“It was awesome.” Tessa grinned, nodding enthusiastically.

Catarina directed a pleading look at Magnus who, up to that point, had been absorbed in his phone (texting Alec, not that anyone had called him out on it yet). Magnus looked up and sighed.

“Ragnor, you’re coming with me.”

“Why me?” Ragnor frowned at Magnus, gesturing around their circle of friends. “You could take Cat. It was her idea in the first place!”

“Yea, but I’m setting up lights. You’re just sitting there looking pretty.” Catarina pointed in the general direction of Magnus’s apartment. “Go make yourself useful.”

“I’m not-” Ragnor started to protest.

“Go.” Catarina just rolled her eyes and pointed more firmly.

“Just give in, or she’ll be forced to take drastic measures.” Was Jem’s advice.

“Come on, we only have a couple more hours of light.” Magnus tucked his phone in his pocket and reached over to tug at Ragnor’s arm.

“Oh fine.” Ragnor sighed and let Magnus lead the way towards him apartment, setting a brisk pace (just barely under a run- no need to get all sweaty). “I wasn’t doing nothing though, seriously. I was adjusting the tripod.”

“I’m sure, mon choux, that you were being very helpful. But look at it this way-” Magnus grinned, looking back at Ragnor over his shoulder- “You get to remain in my delightful presence!”

Ragnor scowled at him.

“...And we can grab some wine while we’re there.”

“Well, why didn’t you just say so?” Speeding up a little, Ragnor moved up so they were walking side by side along the pavement.

“I knew that would get you interested.” Snickering, Magnus fished his keys out of his pocket. “Do you remember where I put the bubble machine?”

“Why would I know that?” Turning the corner, Ragnor glanced at Magnus skeptically. “I’m not your housemaid, you know.”

“But you’d look so good in a french maid outfit.” Magnus winked, stopping at the corner and pressing the button for the light. Only another block or so.

“I’m sure your boytoy would be less than pleased that you were fantasizing about me in a dress,” Ragnor taunted.

“He’s not my boytoy-” Magnus frowned.

“He really is.” Ragnor rolled his eyes as they made their way across the street. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you sneaking off to text him.”

“I wasn’t-”

“Oh, don’t you try to deny it. I bet if I checked your phone, the last text you sent would be to him.” Ragnor pointed at him accusingly.

“Oh fine. Maybe I was texting him. But he’s still not my boytoy.” Magnus lengthened his strides to match Ragnor’s.

“Then what would you call him?” Raising his eyebrow as they started up the steps to Magnus’s building, Ragnor waited patiently (ish) for a response as Magnus unlocked the front door in silence.

“He… Alec’s my boyfriend. Not my boytoy.” Magnus walked into the building without looking at Ragnor, pressing the button for the elevator as he studied his shoes.

“Boyfriend, huh?” Ragnor stepped into the elevator when it arrived, pressing the button for Magnus’s floor. “Sounds serious.”

“It’s not- I mean… we haven’t talked about it or anything, but...yea. Kinda.” Magnus sighed and leaned back against the wall. “It’s only been a couple months, but…”

 “A couple months is a long time- for you, anyways.” Ragnor pointed out patiently.

“I’m not that bad!”

Ragnor shot a skeptical look his way as they exited the elevator and headed into Magnus’s apartment.

“Okay, yea...maybe it’s been a while.” Unlocking the door, Magnus made a beeline for the kitchen, pulling out a bottle of red wine and the corkscrew.

“You could say that.” Ragnor grabbed a pair of wine glasses and handed them over once Magnus got the cork out, watching as he poured them each a generous helping.

“I-” Magnus took a sip of his wine and shook his head. “Nevermind. We’d better find the bubble machine before Catarina calls to ask about it.”

“Magnus-” Ragnor picked up his glass and followed as Magnus walked into the living room.

“I’m just being silly, don’t worry about it.” Magnus set his glass down and started rooting through the storage cabinet in the corner. “Check in the ottoman, would you?”

“Fine.” Reluctant to drop the subject, Ragnor started to dig through the ottoman, finding an abundance of scarves and belts, but nothing that looked like a bubble machine. “But we will come back to this sometime soon.”

“No need.” Magnus pulled a box out of the cabinet after a moment of silence. “Found it.”

“Don’t make me set Cat and Tessa on you.” Ragnor scowled at him and drained his wineglass.

“It’ll be fine, Ragnor.” Magnus finished his own drink and stood, tucking the box under his arm and leaving his wineglass on the side of the cabinet to deal with later. “Let’s go.”

Ragnor sighed and left his own glass, following Magnus out the door. He made a mental note to set Catarina and Tessa on Magnus later. Maybe add in Jem too. Jem was pretty perceptive, even if he wasn’t around nearly as much as Catarina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I don't know what just happened. I really don't, that's not what I meant to write at all. Ah well. [Come bother me on Tumblr and remind me to write more!](http://equalopportunitylightwoods.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Next time: Back to the Lightwoods.


	84. Sibling Challenge I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle has her own spin on the Siblings Challenge.

“Last video!” Isabelle cheered as everyone got into place to start filming again, settling into her chair and waiting for Alec to turn on the camera. 

“Finally!” Jace grinned, perching on the couch as he waited for his queue to come in. “I thought filming was never gonna get wrapped up.”

“Does it always take this long?” Max sighed mournfully, “I was gonna finish my book today.”

“Hey, you don’t get to complain, this was your idea!” Alec frowned at them all as he did a last check on the camera angle, tilting it just a little to the side so the table they’d be centered in the frame. “Everyone ready?”

Pausing, he waited for Isabelle’s nod before starting the recording, pointing at her once it was on.

“Hey guys! I know I promised I’d do a party look tutorial, and I promise that’s coming soon, but in the meantime, I thought I’d do a special something to celebrate Thanksgiving!” Isabelle smiled at the camera, speaking directly to the lens and ignoring Alec moving around in the background. “As you all know, holidays are when you’re supposed to be with your family, so I thought this would be the perfect time to get all my siblings in one video!”

At Isabelle’s gesturing, Alec, Jace, and Max all joined her in the shot, sitting in the chairs they’d sorted out ahead of time and smiling at the camera.

“Now, I bet you can all guess who these two are, but I’ll introduce them anyways.” Isabelle pointed at Jace and Alec, sitting on either end of the row of chairs. “On my left is Alec, also known as ALightintheDarkwood on Youtube. He’s been in plenty of my videos, since we live together. Say hi, Alec!”

Alec nodded and waved at the camera again, shrugging at the amused look Izzy shot him. “Hi again.”

“And on the far left is Jace, or Just_Jace on Youtube,” Isabelle continued, gesturing at Jace.

“What she’s not mentioning is that I’m totally the best sibling.” Jace grinned, huffing a little when Isabelle reached over to poke him in the shoulder.

“He’s adopted.” Isabelle rolled her eyes as his pronouncement before moving on. “And, of course, right beside me is Max! He’s our youngest sibling, so he doesn’t have a Youtube channel, but maybe someday, huh?”

“Maybe.” Max’s answer was noncommital, but he smiled and waved at the camera. “Hey everyone!”

“Alright!” Isabelle clapped her hands together excitedly. “Now that that’s over with- I can tell you what we’re doing! We’ve already done the Siblings Tag for Alec’s channel, and the Yoga Challenge on Jace’s channel-- I’ll put links to those in the description. So I’ve been left with the Siblings Challenge! But, because there’s so many of us, the usual format for this challenge would take forever. So we’re gonna do a bit of an altered version. Instead of all of us guessing things about each other, these three are going to have to prove how well they know me.”

“And you keep calling me self-centered.” Jace crossed his arms as Isabelle frowned at him. 

“I’m going to be the bigger person, and ignore that.” She told him primly. “I’m going to ask the question, and then they have ten seconds to write down their answer. Whoever gets it right gets one point. If all three of them get it wrong, I get to administer a punishment of my choice and I get a point.” 

Grinning, she pulled over the rolling tray of punishments she’d set up to show the camera. Alec eyed it with alarm, taking in the various bottles of condiments and several canisters of whipped cream.

“But, if all of them get the answer right, they get to pick a punishment for me.” Isabelle picked up a set of cards before pushing away the tray, smirking as she announced the last rule. “Whoever has the least points at the end gets to try out the ALS ice bucket challenge!”

“What?” Alec interrupted, looking at Isabelle with alarm, “I don’t remember agreeing to that!”

“You did though.” Isabelle rolled her eyes at him.

“When?”

“At dinner!” 

“I don’t remember this.” Alec frowned at her.

“I think you might have been on your phone.” Jace informed him.

“Still counts!” Isabelle nudged him in the shoulder before grabbing three whiteboards, handing one to each of her brothers.

“Just don’t lose and you’ll be fine.” Jace accepted his notepad and rolled his eyes at Alec while they waited for Izzy to get her notes in order.

“Alright boys, you ready?” Isabelle held up the first card, tilted so no one could peek. Max and Jace nodded, while Alec just shrugged. “Okay, first question, starting out easy for you guys. What’s my favourite holiday?”

Max grinned and immediately wrote down his answer, turning it towards himself so Jace and Alec couldn’t steal his answer. 

“How am I supposed to know that?” Jace groaned.

“Honestly, I’ve told you guys like a million times. You have three seconds-” Isabelle snickered at him. “And done! What’s my favourite holiday?”

Alec turned around his board first, revealing the words ‘Valentine’s day’ written in big block letters. Max cheered and turned his board, revealing matching words.

“Seriously?” Isabelle peered around Max to get a look at the board Jace still hadn’t turned around. “St. Patrick’s day? Really?”

“You like green?” Jace tried to defend himself.

“Everyone knows it’s Valentine’s day.” Max snickered.

“Very right, Maxie! I’ve only been saying Valentine’s day is my favourite holiday since forever!” Isabelle patted Max’s hair as Alec turned his board and started erasing it to get ready for the next question. “Alec and Max get one point each. Next question-”

She paused while Jace and Max hurried to erase their boards.

“Who’s my favourite Disney princess?” 

“What?” Alec blinked at her, glancing between Isabelle and the board nervously.

“My favourite Disney princess, Alec.” Isabelle snickered and waited, counting the ten seconds out before stopping them. “Put down your pens and show us your boards!”

Jace had written ‘The blue one’, while Max had ‘Ariel’, and Alec had written ‘Anastasia?’.

Isabelle blinked at them.

“I’m gonna give Max a half a point, because at least he named a _Disney_ princess. But really,” She pointed at Alec and Jace in turns, “How did you two not guess Jasmine? I must have watched Aladdin at least once a day when I was a kid.”

“...Is Anastasia not a Disney princess?” Alec glanced down at his board. 

“Nope, not even a little bit.” Isabelle rolled her eyes, before grinning. “But, since no one got that right, I get to pick a punishment!”

She pulled the punishment cart closer while Alec and Jace grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is turning out suuuper long, so I'm splitting it in two because it's taking so long to write. 
> 
> Next time: the rest of the game, and maybe something surprising.


	85. Siblings Challenge II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling conclusion to the siblings challenge...sort of.

“Why would I know the answer?” Jace wiped his board off, setting it to the side. “I never watched movies with her.”

“She watched a lot of different movies, they kind of blur together a bit.” Alec shrugged. “Not like I’ll ever need to know again.”

“What was the answer, anyways?” Max turned to Isabelle curiously.

“Jasmine! Obviously. I dressed as her for Halloween last year. Honestly.” Isabelle picked up a colourful pack of candy. “So, since you all guessed wrong, you each get to try a jelly bean.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad.” Jace grinned.

“These are bean boozled jellybeans.” Isabelle smirked and opened the box. “So you might get something good, but it could also end up being vomit or rotten egg flavoured. Who wants to pick first?”

“...Let’s get it over with.” Alec sighed and reached into the box when Isabelle offered it, picking out a harmless looking blue candy and biting into it reluctantly. “...Tastes like mint.”

“Who’s next?” Isabelle pouted at the lack of reaction as she held the box out to Jace and Max. Max picked one out first, white with yellow spots.

“Please be good…” Max bit into it and sighed in relief as the flavour registered. “Caramel. Jace, you’re up!”

“How bad could it be?” Jace picked one at random and bit into it, not even bothering to check the colour.

Max looked up at him as he started to look a little green, swallowing whatever candy he’d eaten with difficulty.

“Not that bad, huh?” Isabelle teased. “What flavour did you get?”

“I think that might have been barf.” Jace gagged a little, wrinkling his nose and covering his mouth.

“Hah!” Grinning, Isabelle pulled out her next queue card. “That’s what you get for not even bothering to guess a name. Let’s move on to the next question though…”

Alec hurried to wipe off his board and uncap the erasable marker.

“What did I say was my favourite accessory in my last favourites video?” Isabelle read out the question and glanced between her siblings as they started their answers.

Hurried scribbling, followed by a relieved sigh from Jace ensued.

“Three...two...one. Show us your answers!” Isabelle counted down, snickering when Alec turned his board around.

Alec’s read ‘ruby pendant’, while Jace and Max had both written variations on ‘a smile’.

“Jace and Max got it.” Isabelle grinned at the camera before turning to Alec with a pout. “You were literally in the room when I was filming, how did you get it wrong?”

“I thought it was the necklace? You said you loved it on Monday…” Alec sighed, erasing his board. “I don’t actually watch all of your videos, you know.”

“Well you should.” She batted her eyelashes at him. “Maybe it’d help with your atrocious fashion sense. You’d think hanging out with Magnus would help, but he hasn’t rubbed off on you at all.”

“Or has he?” Jace smirked, reaching over Max’s head to high five Izzy. “We’ve all heard the rumours…”

“Guys, come on-” Alec rubbed the thumb and index finger of his left hand together nervously. “No need to fuel the gossip mill even more.”

“You’re no fun.” Isabelle let it go, pouting at him one last time before pulling out another card. “Jace and Max get points, so we’re at two and a half points for Max, and Alec and Jace are tied at one point each. Plus I get a point for the question all three of you got wrong.”

“Jeez Max, slow down a bit, you’re leaving us in the dust.” Jace ruffled Max’s hair affectionately, grinning when he was rewarded with a scowl as Max tried to put his hair back in place. 

“Next question is-” She paused for a second- “What flower am I allergic to?”

Alec nodded to himself as he wrote down his answer, while Max frowned.

“Too easy Izzy.” Jace grinned. Isabelle just rolled her eyes as she counted down the ten seconds in her head.

“Ready boys?” Isabelle poked Max, who was still deliberating over his answer, and he nodded and put down his marker. “Let’s see what you got.”

Max’s rushed scribble read ‘tulips’, as did Jace’s. Alec had written ‘roses’.

“Dude, everyone knows she’s allergic to tulips,” Jace glanced over Alec’s answer with a frown. “You literally live with her, how did you get that wrong?”

“What? I swear, last week you were saying something about roses…” Glancing over at Isabelle, Alec frowned, trying to remember the exact conversation.

“If you’re talking about the time you eavesdropped on my phone conversation with Magnus, I was saying I loved roses.” Isabelle grinned. “He was asking because he wanted to know what kind of bouquet he should get for that _thing_ a couple weeks ago.”

“ _Izzy_.” Alec sighed and wiped off his board, _accidentally_ elbowing her as he did.

“Points to me and Max then!” Jace grinned and held up his hand for a high five from Max.

“What’s next?” After high fiving Jace, Max turned back to Isabelle curiously.

“What colour are the walls of my bedroom back at our parent’s place?” Isabelle smirked as she read out the question and got the expected groans from all three of her brothers.

“Why would I remember that? I haven’t even been back to the house since last year.” Jace pouted at her as he tried to picture her old room.

“You were in there all the time to annoy me, not my fault you don’t remember.” Snickering, Isabelle finished up the countdown out loud just to make them sweat. “Five, four, three, two, one! What have you got for me?”

Jace sighed and turned his board over first, revealing a blank surface.

“I don’t even remember what colour my walls were.” Alec sighed and turned his board two, showing the camera his guess of ‘purple’.

“I’ve never even been in your room,” Max complained, showing his blank board to the camera.

“I’m pretty sure you have.” Isabelle snickered and leaned forward to pick something out from the punishment cart. “But, since you all guessed wrong, I get to try out another punishment...there’s only one question left, so I’ll do something fun.”

“I have a feeling fun for her isn’t gonna be fun for us.” Jace glanced at Alec, making eye contact with an exaggerated grimace.

“Don’t be such a baby.” Rolling her eyes, Isabelle laid out three paper plates and picked up one of the cans of whipped cream, spraying a huge pile on the first plate.

“You’re not gonna-” Alec looked at the plates with trepidation, noting that the pile of cream on the second plate was a lot smaller than on the first.

“She is.” Max wrinkled his nose when she picked up a second can to finish filling up the third plate.

“Who’s first?” Holding up the first plate with a bright grin, Isabelle pretended to deliberate between Jace and Max, before pointing at Jace.

“Watch the-” Jace’s complaint was interrupted with a faceful of whipped cream. Isabelle giggled as the plate stuck for a second, and then slid down off of Jace’s face- “Hair. Why did I agree to this?”

Max reached over and ran his finger through the cream coating Jace’s face, tasting it hesitantly. 

“Not bad. Tastes a bit like hair gel though.” Max snickered when Jace tried to flick him in the nose, and then caught sight of Isabelle picking up the second plate of whipped cream. At least he managed to close his mouth before it hit.

“Not fair, why did you put less on his plate?” Jace practically whined.

“His ego is smaller, duh.” Isabelle grinned as she picked up the last plate and reached over to catch Alec’s arm as he tried to back away. She turned to look at him sternly. “You’re not getting out of this!”

The plate caught Alec full on the face, although he managed to close his eyes. As the plate fell, he reached up to wipe some of the cream off so he could see.

“You don’t happen to have a couple towels on that cart, do you?” Jace had wiped the majority of the whipped cream onto the floor and was peering into the cart hopefully.

“What kind of punishment would it be if you got to just wipe it off right after?” Isabelle smiled and pushed the cart away. “We’re down to the last question, and Alec’s in last place.”

“I feel like you somehow arranged for this to happen.” Alec squinted at Isabelle suspiciously.

“It’s really just a happy coincidence,” Isabelle informed him, picking up the last of her cards, “Last question-- What are your names in my phone?”

As she counted down out loud, Max wrinkled his nose and started writing. Jace was panicking a little (she could tell from the wideness of his eyes), and Alec was making his grumpy face.

“Aaaand one! What have you got for me?” Isabelle clapped to catch their attention.

Jace turned his board around first, and she read ‘narcissist’. Darn, she’d hoped he wouldn’t remember. Alec was next, and she pouted as she read ‘grumpycat’. Maybe she shouldn’t have called him that at dinner. Max was last, his board reading ‘Maxie’.

“Darn it, I thought at least one of you would get it wrong!” 

“Well you call me that all the time, so…” Alec shrugged, gesturing to the board rather than saying ‘grumpycat’ out loud.

“I still can’t believe you haven’t changed it. I know I’m pretty, but really.” Jace flipped his hair dramatically.  
Max snorted with laughter.

“And that’s exactly why I haven’t changed it.” Pointing at him, Isabelle pouted.

“I feel like I remember something about us getting to punish you if we all get it right…” Max smiled angelically.

“I said no such thing-” Isabelle tried.

“Nope, can’t back out now!” Jace reached out to grab the punishment cart with glee. “I think you could use a little whipped cream, don’t you?”

“Make sure you use the whole can.” Alec smirked and Max nodded in agreement.

“I didn’t use a whole can on any of you guys-” Isabelle protested, as Jace started filling up a plate with a new can of whipped cream.

“Yea, but this is all three of us getting revenge.” Jace finished up the can and picked up the overflowing plastic plate. “Besides, if I’m counting right, you and Alec are tied for last place.”

“Which means you’re both doing the ice bucket challenge.” Max watched as Alec’s eyes widened in realization.

“So it’s fine if you get a little dirty. The water will rinse it off anyways.” Jace stood so he could better aim the plate of whipped cream at Isabelle’s face, his smirk the only warning as he pushed the whole thing onto her face.

The plate fell to the ground with a wet splat, revealing the heavy coating of whipped cream on Isabelle’s face and hair. A little bit was running down her neck, and on her shirt.

“It’s in my _hair_!” Isabelle’s cry of disgust as she wiped the worst of it out of her eyes had Jace snickering.

“And you got it in my hair, so now we’re even.” Jace ignored her scowl with ease of practice and turned to the camera. “So, Max won, with four and a half points. I’m in second, with three points. And Alec and Izzy have two points each, which means they both get to do the ice bucket challenge!”

“Or, here’s an idea, let’s _not_ do that,” Alec tried.

“Nope, I already said the loser was doing it, and if I’m going down then I am taking you with me.” Isabelle frowned at him, before adding under her breath, “Should have worn water proof makeup.”

“Can’t you just edit that part out?” Alec frowned at the camera.

“If you two chicken out, you better believe I’m posting it on Twitter.” Jace crossed his arms sternly. “Do it for the internet!”

“Come on, it won’t be that bad.” Max’s hopeful look darted between Isabelle and Alec.

“The things I do for the internet…” Isabelle groaned. “Fine. We’re doing it. Alec?”

“...Fine.” Sighing heavily, Alec crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair. “Better do the wrap up now, and you can edit the ice bucket thing in later.”

“Great!” Isabelle patted him on the shoulder and turned to the camera, pasting on a grin (whether it was visible with all the whipped cream still on her face would be determined in post). “Alright guys, that’s the end of the Siblings Challenge. I hope you enjoyed the video, and make sure to like and subscribe to everyone’s channels. I’ll post the links to Alec and Jace’s Youtube channels and social media in the description. If you liked this video, make sure to check out the other two videos we filmed together, which will be linked in the end screen. And of course, subscribe to me and all my social media if you aren’t already!”

As soon as Isabelle stopped talking, they all froze for a few seconds before Alec got up to shut off the camera, making sure not to get whipped cream all over the expensive equipment.

“Not as bad as Mario Kart after all.” Max snickered at the identical frowns on Isabelle and Jace’s faces at the mention of the racing game, and hopped off his chair. “How are we gonna film the ice bucket challenge?”

“The bathroom’s a little small for all of us…” Alec wiped his hand on his jeans with a grimace. 

“Plus we can’t get the camera wet.” Jace sat up, uncrossing his arms to fix his hair where it was falling in his face.

“We can film it on my phone. The quality’s...not the worst. And I have a ring light somewhere we can use.” Standing (with a wince when more whipped cream dripped onto her shirt), Isabelle nodded decisively. “There’s a bag of ice in the freezer, and I still have the buckets from that one video. Best do it now before someone chickens out.”

“We’ll leave you to set up the ice then, and Max and I will go clean off.” Jace gestured for Max to follow him into the bathroom. 

Alec grimaced. They should have stopped while they were ahead, because if one of them didn’t catch a cold from this, it would be a miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about writing the ice bucket challenge, but you can probably guess how it ends. 
> 
> Next time: Social media, and Thanksgiving dinner is also fast approaching.


	86. Thanksgiving eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec have a quick chat before Thanksgiving rolls around.

_Instagram: New post by Just_Jace  
'Winning feels good! Or maybe it’s just because the losers look like drowned rats @Into_the_Lightwood and @ALightintheDarkwood'_

Magnus snickered when he opened instagram to find a picture of Isabelle and Alec sitting in their bathtub soaked through and shivering. Poor Alec. He ignored Tessa’s curious look and started a text to his boyfriend.

_1115: You’re not gonna catch a cold, right?_

It took a couple minutes for Alec to reply.

_1118: Now you’ve jinxed it  
Also, how did you hear about it?_

_1118: Jace posted on Instagram  
I promise I’ll bring you soup if you get sick_

_1119: Are you going to be cooking it?_

“Magnus, you still with us there?” Catarina’s voice interrupted him as he was typing his reply.

“‘M fine.”

_1120: I’ll have you know I’m a great cook  
At least when your sister isn’t involved xp_

_1121: r u gonna wear a nurse outfit for him? -Izzy_

Magnus giggled into his rum and coke as another text came in.

_1121: Please ignore that last text, Izzy stole my phone._

_1122: Are you sure you don’t want to know the answer? ;)  
I bet I could find one online…_

“What’s that grin for?” Raphael glowered at him from the other side of the room. “It’s creeping me out.”

“Oh, nothing you’d be interested in.” Magnus waved his hand airily.

“I bet you’re sexting your boyfriend.” Making a rude gesture, Will got up to refill his drink.

“Oooo, what do you think he’s saying?” Tessa smirked, trying to look over Magnus’s shoulder when his phone buzzed again.

 _1 new message_  
_Izzy_  
_1122: What did u say 2 him? Hes all red!_

Magnus turned the screen away from Tessa (and Cat, who was leaning in on his other side) to reply.

_1122: Shouldn’t you be asleep, and not bothering your older brother?_

_1122: ure no fun :(  
Oh, idk if Alec told you, but we’re at dinner tmrw nite, so hes prob not gonna be replying 2 u_

Magnus blinked.

_1123: I’ll have you know, I am the most fun!  
Thnx for letting me know, I’ll make sure not to bug him_

“He’s texting a girl,” Catarina announced, pouting as she leaned back.

“Who’s Izzy?” Tessa poked him in the shoulder when he didn’t reply immediately.

“She’s Alexander’s sister.” Magnus fended off another poking finger as his phone went off again.

 _1 new message_  
_Alec <3_  
_1124: Finally kicked Izzy out of my room_  
_How’s your thanksgiving weekend going?_

“His sister, hmm?” Tessa raised an eyebrow. “Why is his sister texting you?

“We’re friends.” Magnus rolled his eyes.

“You have friends that aren’t us?” Will pretended to make an outraged face as he took his seat beside Jem, handing a gin and tonic over to Tessa.

“Why yes, I find that I need civilized company every once in awhile.” Magnus smirked as he returned to his conversation with Alec as everyone else snickered and started up a new conversation without him.

_1124: My friends are as nosy as your sister_

_1124: I find that hard to believe_

_1124: Remember the dinner with Cat, Ragnor, and Raphael?  
Multiply that by like...10_

_1125: Ouch_

Magnus grinned, leaning away from Catarina as she started gesturing.

_1125: Exactly  
Anyways, Izzy said you were doing Thanksgiving dinner with your parents tomorrow?_

_1125: yea  
I wish I didn’t have to_

_1125: Why’s that?_

_1125: They’re always so...unpleasant. The same questions everytime I see them about when I’m getting a real job and a girlfriend_

Not entirely certain what the appropriate response to that was, Magnus waiting for another text to come in.

_1126: Anyways…  
I probably won’t be texting while I’m there_

_1126: your sister mentioned that_

_1126: Of course she did_  
_Maybe Monday I’ll get a chance to drop by_  
_...If I’m still invited?_

If he was still invited? Magnus rolled his eyes. Of course Alec was still invited. Honestly, if he could convince Alec to move in, he would have. Although...that may be a little too soon. Not like he had that many relationships to measure the progress of this one by.

 _1126: Of course you are!_  
_Honestly, you’re welcome at my place anytime, I thought you’d know that by now_  
_If dinner wraps up early you should drop by. We’ll be drinking into the wee hours of the morning anyways._  
_And I could introduce you to Will and Jem! Since Tessa already introduced herself_

_1127: I’ll think about it  
I’d better get to sleep, try to drink some water before you pass out_

_1127: Sweet dreams, Alexander_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand I'm finally up to the part where I have some chapters prewritten, so hopefully I'll get those out a little quicker than I have been. 
> 
> Also, [MirellaPryce](http://only-1-a.tumblr.com/</a) and I are having a fic challenge right now! I challenged her to write fluff stories and I'm supposed to be writing angsty things. Check out our first two entries, her prompt was [Roses](http://only-1-a.tumblr.com/post/149770692230/fic-1-rose-petals) and mine was [Prophecy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7926604)
> 
> Next time: Thanksgiving dinner


	87. Thanksgiving I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec discovers his parents have an unexpected guest over.

Alec reluctantly led his siblings up the driveway to the door of their parents’ house, glancing back at the rental car parked by the gates wistfully. It wasn’t too late to give up on this whole thing, just drive straight back to their cozy apartment and order Chinese takeout...

The door opened before he could put his plan into motion, revealing Maryse Lightwood standing in a lavishly decorated hallway and beckoning them in impatiently.

“Well, don’t just stand there. Come in. Hopefully traffic wasn’t too bad?” Maryse stepped out of the way, leaving Alec with no choice but to enter, shucking his coat as he did. He left his sweater on, because the house was still cold, or maybe that was just the atmosphere. “Thank you for taking care of Max when he arrived, your father and I were just so busy…”

Alec tuned the rest of the speech out, probably the same excuses about work and booking flights on holidays as usual. He opened the hall closet and hung up his coat, taking Isabelle and Max’s coats when they were handed over, but leaving Jace to hang up his own coat. Isabelle patted him on the shoulder as she passed by, following their mother into the dining room.

Taking a moment to steel himself, Alec hesitantly followed them down the hall, stepping through the doorway into a room decorated in what he assumed were ‘fall colours’ (maybe he was spending too much time around Magnus, if he could even recognize that much), with his father already seated at one end of the table, conversing with a stranger seated to his left.

Maryse cleared her throat and the stranger looked up, clearly startled. The stranger was a woman probably around Alec’s age, with blonde hair done up in an intricate set of braids and pale blue eyes. Alec blinked at her as she stood.

“Lydia, these are my children, Alexander, Isabelle, Jonathan, and Max.” Maryse gestured to each of them in turn, although only Max waved when he was introduced. “Children, this is Lydia Branwell. She’s the eldest daughter of one of our favoured business partners in Europe, and she’s joining us for Thanksgiving as an honoured guest. She was in New York visiting on business, and her father suggested we get together.”

All three of the eldest Lightwood siblings frowned at being called children, but smiled pleasantly at Lydia anyways.

“Nice to meet you,” Alec started, stepping farther into the room and holding out his hand to shake, “You can call me Alec.”

“It’s-uh- nice to meet you too.” Lydia smiled shyly and reached out to take his hand, neither of them noticing Maryse’s satisfied look in the background. “I hope I’m not intruding…”

“Oh, no, Thanksgiving dinner is really fairly boring,” Isabelle cut in smoothly, stepping forward as well. “It’ll be good to have someone new to talk to.”

“And someone so lovely looking as well-” Jace added, earning a frown from Maryse and a roll of the eyes from Isabelle and Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure none of you are surprised
> 
> Next time: The main course...


	88. Thanksgiving II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get...heated over turkey. Well, not over actual turkey, but I'm sure you can extrapolate my meaning.

“...And then we just had to stay for dinner. Isabelle, sit up straight, would you?” Maryse concluded a somewhat convoluted story about one of her business meetings in France, and shot a disapproving glance at her daughter while everyone else nodded awkwardly.

“If I sit up any straighter, I’ll fall over backwards,” Isabelle hissed under her breath, reluctantly straightening. Jace shot her a sympathetic look from across the table.

“Alec, why don’t you tell Lydia about your little hobby?” Robert spoke up between bites of turkey. 

“Oh- uh,” Alec looked up at the mention of his name, sighing as Maryse gestured at Lydia pointedly, “I make Youtube videos.”

“That’s- um. Interesting.” Lydia nodded for him to keep talking, shifting in her chair and accidentally brushing their arms together. “What kind of videos do you make?”

“I mostly do video blogs and fitness videos,” Alec glanced at his siblings helplessly, “My channel’s not really…”

“He’s actually really popular,” Isabelle contributed, smiling, a touch wider than was probably appropriate, but no one commented on it. “I’ll send you a link to his channel some time.”

“I’ll look out for that then.” Lydia smiled back, and they lapsed into an awkward silence, punctuated only by the clattering of cutlery.

“So,” Jace, trying to find a new topic of conversation, directed a question at Lydia at the far end of the table from him, no doubt purposely, “What kind of business brings you to New York?”

“I’m doing a favour for my dad,” Lydia glanced at Maryse and Robert for a moment before elaborating, “I don’t actually work for his company, but he’s been sick the last couple months, so travel was a little much for him. I’ve been doing some business inspections for him. Nothing big. I interned with him when I graduated, so I know how it works.”

“That’s…interesting.” Jace nodded, leaning forward slightly. “Where do you actually work then?”

“Oh, I run a small marketing firm in London, you probably wouldn’t have heard of it.” Lydia shrugged, pushing her food around on her plate. “I left my partner in charge for the month so I could do this.”

“Lydia’s quite talented, don’t you think, Alec?” Maryse looked at him pointedly and Alec tensed at his mother’s suggestive tone. “Alec, dear? Don’t you think Lydia is great?”

“Sure, mom.” Alec shrugged nonchalantly, setting his fork down on his plate, still half full.

“You should take her on a tour of New York before she leaves. See the sights, visit a nice restaurant…” Maryse trailed off, raising an expectant eyebrow.

“I’m a little busy this week...” Alec tried to deflect.

“Nonsense, you have time to take a nice young woman on a date.” Robert leaned forward against the table.

“There’s no need-” Lydia started to protest, but Maryse interrupted before she could finish her sentence.

“How about tomorrow? You can take her around Central Park, and then that nice Italian place-”

Alec had had enough.

“No, Mom, I’m not taking Lydia on a date, not tomorrow and not any other day-no offence.” He turned an apologetic look to Lydia before turning back to his mother. “I’m sure someone else would be happy to date her, but that’s not me.”

“It could be-” Maryse tried to interrupt, but Alec just kept talking, fed up with all the hinting and blatant attempts at matchmaking. Lydia was just the latest of his mother’s attempts.

“No. It’s not going to be me. You know why?” He glanced at Jace and Isabelle, who both smiled supportively. “Because I’m gay. Like. Super gay. And I have a boyfriend. Who is wonderful and friendly and likes glitter and makeup and fashion. And me. For whatever reason. So no, I’m not going to date Lydia, or any other girl you try to set me up with, because I already have someone. And I don’t care if you disapprove, because I’ve had it up to here with trying to live up to your expectations and be the perfect son you’ve always wanted.”

Alec was panting by the end of his speech, fists clenched. His parents both looked like fish out of water, their mouths gaping open and horrified looks in their eyes, his mother especially. He glanced at Lydia.

“Wow- uh. Good for you.” Lydia smiled awkwardly and stood up, setting her napkin on the table. “I think it’s probably best if I leave now but...uh. Just to clarify-- I wasn’t going to go on a date with you.”

Isabelle raised a curious eyebrow.

“I have a boyfriend. John. Actually, the only reason I came to this dinner was to get my father off my back about him. He promised if I came to this dinner for him, he’d leave me alone to make my own bad decisions-his words,” Lydia explained, already pulling on her coat. “So, while it was nice meeting you all...I’d best be off.”

She left with a wave, smiling at Alec and leaving him to Maryse, who seemed to be coming out of whatever shock that had left her speechless.

“Why- I can’t believe- Alec!” Unable to find the words, Maryse settled for a scolding exclamation, rounding on Alec angrily. “How could you do that? And in front of Lydia, as well! I know you’re probably confused right now, and acting out, but really. Was now really the time?”

“I’m not confused, mom.” Alec resumed his glare at her, picking his napkin up off his lap and setting it on the table beside his still mostly full plate. “Whether you like it or not, I’m gay. I’ve been gay since the day I started noticing boys, and I’ll be gay with or without your approval. Since you’ve made it pretty clear you disapprove, maybe it’s time I leave.” 

Alec stood as Maryse turned to Isabelle and Jace. Max was watching from the other end of the table with wide eyes.

“Did you two know about this?” Maryse’s face was tight with anger.

Isabelle shrugged, looking away. “I’ve known since high school when I caught him checking out the same guy I was checking out.”

“I’ve known for a while, yeah.” Jace ran a hand through his hair. “Maybe if you actually cared about your son instead of just the impression you make on clients, you’d know too.”

“For what it’s worth,” Isabelle added, “This was probably exactly the reason he didn’t come out earlier.”

“We put up with your little hobby, but this? This is too much-” Maryse turned to address Alec, but he was already walking away. “Alec! You come back here right now-”

“Maryse-” Robert interrupted her, leaning over to touch her arm lightly. “Maybe we should all just cool down a little…”

“I’m not done talking to him.” Maryse frowned.

“Well maybe I’m done talking with you,” Alec shot over his shoulder.

“This conversation is not over.” Robert frowned at him. Isabelle sighed in frustration and stood up, Jace quickly following.

“If you’re not going to listen to his side of things, it’s not much of a conversation.” Isabelle crossed her arms. “It looks like things are pretty much done here, I think it’s best if we give up before you say something you can’t take back.”

“Isabelle-” Maryse made an aborted movement to stand.

“Alec’s my ride anyways.” Jace pulled on his jacket and glanced at Max. “You gonna stay here, or on the pull out?”

“There’s no need for that-” Robert started.

Max interrupted him by nodding and standing up, heading around the table to grab the hand Jace was offering.

“Max.” Maryse frowned.

“I don’t want to stay here. All my stuff is at Alec’s apartment anyways,” Max pointed out logically. 

“But-”

“Fine. Go.” Robert interrupted Maryse again, shaking his head at the look she was giving him.

Jace, Isabelle, and Max caught up to Alec at the end of the driveway, smiling at his surprised look.

“You guys didn’t have to leave-” Alec protested, but was stopped by Jace’s laugh.

“The tension in there was so thick you could cut it with a knife. There was no point staying and listening to them insult you over coffee.” Isabelle leaned against his shoulder, looking up at him with a smile.

“Plus, I, for one, did not want to take the subway home at this hour.” Jace grinned and clasped a hand on his shoulder, trying to lighten the mood a little. “Although, if you were planning on heading over to Magnus’s for the night, you can just drop us off at the apartment…”

Alec blushed, ducking his head slightly. 

“He totally should.” Isabelle grinned. “A good roll in the hay would be perfect to get rid of all that frustration.”

“I’m not-” Alec tried to protest.

“Why is rolling in hay going to help?” Max’s innocent eyes were looking up at him, and Alec’s face flushed.

“She meant he should get down and dirty with-” Jace started to explain.

“Nothing! It’s nothing. Just forget you ever heard it.” Alec cut Jace off before he could scar their youngest sibling for life. “How about we all get it the car before our noses freeze and fall off, huh?”

“Can they do that?” Max’s voice was skeptical, but he still put his hand up to cover his nose.

“Nah, he’s just messing with you.” Isabelle laughed and reached down to take Max’s hand as Alec fumbled for his keys.

“I call shotgun!” Jace announced as the car beeped. Isabelle groaned.

“Not fair!” 

“I have longer legs than you,” Jace pointed out.

“But I’m so much prettier!” Isabelle flipped her hair dramatically over her shoulder, making Max and Alec laugh.

“You take that back!” Jace adopted an offended tone, turning to frown at Izzy with his hands on his hips. “Everyone knows I’m the prettiest.”

“Just get in the car.” Alec was already half in the driver’s seat, lips twitching into a half-smile as he watched his siblings bicker.

“Alec, tell her I’m the prettiest!” Jace swung into the passenger’s side, pouting at Alec dramatically.

“No, tell him I’m way prettier!” Isabelle helped Max in, waiting for him to scoot over before getting in herself.

“Max is the prettiest, now quit bickering so I don’t get into an accident.” Alec rolled his eyes as he started the engine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Was that enough conflict? Can I go back to fluff now? 
> 
> Next time: Alec...may need some consolation


	89. Thanksgiving III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle has _opinions_ about Alec's plans for the night. Eventually, Alec will see it her way. Or else.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Alec blinked up at Isabelle, who had her hands on her hips and was blocking the driver’s side door.

“I was going to go to bed…” 

“Nuh uh.” Raising one finger, Isabelle pointed at him firmly. “You have had a long and emotionally trying night, and you are going to your boyfriend’s apartment to cuddle him until you feel better.”

“...What?” Alec blinked up at Isabelle, eyes darting over to where Jace and Max were standing on the curb.

“Go. Don’t make me call him to pick you up, because I will do it.” Isabelle crossed her arms again.

“But-” Alec glanced at the time. “It’s almost midnight. What if he’s asleep?”

“He’s _Magnus_.” Isabelle raised an eyebrow at him and tapped her foot.

“...His friends are still over. Tessa said they’d be drinking until Monday,” Alec tried.

“I’m pretty sure she also invited you to join them. And I’m sure Magnus would be happy to kick them out for you.” Isabelle uncrossed her arms and started pulling out her phone. “Shall I call him so he can get started?”

“No, don’t-” Alec reached over to grab her phone before she could unlock it. “It’s not worth ruining his night just because our parents are bigots.”

“Alec-” Eyes softening, Isabelle reached over to pat him on the shoulder, “He’d want to be there for you. If you stay here, you’ll just start thinking about tonight and have a panic attack or something. At least if you’re with Magnus there’ll be someone there for you.”

“Are you guys planning to go out?” Alec frowned at her.

“No-” Isabelle sighed in exasperation. “But I doubt you want any of us in your bed. You know how much Max kicks when he’s sleeping.”

“I-” Alec was starting to break, she could practically taste it.

“We have the car until Tuesday. Go have a few drinks and kiss your boyfriend. Who is apparently ‘wonderful and friendly and likes glitter and makeup and fashion’.” She smirked.

“You’re not going to let that go, are you?” Alec let go of her phone and sat back in the driver’s seat.

“Never.” Giving him one last pat on the shoulder, Isabelle closed the door of the car and stepped back, giving Alec a thumbs up as he started the engine. 

“Thanks, Izzy.” Alec rolled down the window to speak to her, and then he was gone, driving down the street towards Magnus’s apartment.

Isabelle pulled out her phone to send Magnus a text.

_1152: Alec incoming- keep an eye on him for me? Dinner w/ parents was...not good_

Magnus’s reply caught her just as she and Jace were herding Max to bed (on the inflatable mattress because Jace had claimed Alec’s bed).

_1154: putting drunks 2 bed, thnx 4 warnin_

Alec was in good, if somewhat drunk, hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I forgot this was a separate chapter. Also, I know I've been super inconsistent with updates, even though I kinda had these written out so, sorry about that.
> 
> Next time: Actually Magnus, I swear. I even checked.


	90. Thanksgiving IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finally gets some comfort.

Alec was surprised when he stepped into Magnus’s apartment and found it quiet and dark, nothing like he’d expected when he’d headed over. He glanced around, seeing evidence of Magnus’s friends in the empty glasses strewn around the living room and several sets of shoes in the entryway, but the loft was otherwise relatively empty.

“I put Tessa, Will, and Jem to bed in the spare room. The other went home to sleep it off.” Magnus’s soft voice startled him, and Alec looked around trying to find the source. 

Magnus appeared from the kitchen, holding two glasses of wine.

“You didn’t have to kick them out for me-” Alec started, toeing off his shoes and laying his coat over the table Magnus kept in the entryway.

“Things were winding down anyways, it’s fine.” Stepping forward, Magnus offered a glass to Alec, keeping the other for himself. “Izzy said dinner went badly…?”

“It- yea.” Alec sighed and took the drink, following Magnus into the living room. “Dinner was awful.”

“Want to talk about it?” Magnus gestured for Alec to sit on the couch and gave him a second to sit before sitting beside him, reaching over to run a hand gently over the back of Alec’s hand where it was resting on his leg.

There was a pause as Alec sipped at the wine and avoided Magnus’s gaze.

“I…I told my parents about-um. Us. Kinda.” 

“Kinda?” Magnus set his wine aside, eyes wide as he stared at Alec in surprise.

“Well...I sorta told them I was super gay. In almost exactly those words,” Alec winced, taking another sip of wine. “And then I told them I had a boyfriend and that I wasn’t going to go out with Lydia.”

“...Lydia? I think I might need a few more details here.” Magnus leaned back, turning so that he was facing Alec from where he was leaning against the arm of the couch.

Alec ran a hand through his hair, setting his own glass aside and avoiding Magnus’s eyes by staring at his own feet.

“Um. So my parents invited one of their business partner’s daughters over for dinner. Lydia Branwell. And they kept trying to get me to...I dunno, ask her out? Mom kept pointing out how pretty and smart she was, stuff like that. And I just- They’re always doing things like this, asking if I have a girlfriend, of if I’m gonna get a real job. So I got mad. Mom’s never even considered that I might not be interested in girls, even though I’ve never had a girlfriend, and-well. I yelled at them.” Alec took a shaky breath, biting his lip nervously. “And I told them I’m gay and I’m not interested in Lydia and they just- Mom got so mad about me making a scene. She said I was confused, like being gay is just some kind of teenage rebellion thing and I just...I couldn’t stay there anymore, so I left. I-” 

Remembering the look on his mother’s face, the disappointment from his dad...Alec drew his knees up to his chest, turning away from Magnus so he wouldn’t see how pathetic he was being.

“Alec-” Magnus made an aborted move to rest his hand on Alec’s shoulder, stopping short as he noticed the tiny shivers.

“I should have just dealt with it. Lydia said she had a boyfriend anyways, it wasn’t like anything would have happened.” Alec breath hitched slightly.

Shuffling forward a little on the couch, Magnus reached over to rub gentle circles on Alec’s back, barely any pressure in the touch. He sighed in relief when Alec leaned into his hand, pressing just a little more as Alec kept talking.

“Jace and Isabelle…they followed me out with Max. I dropped them off at our apartment. But Jace was already on shaky ground, that’s why he went to California in the first place. If I messed that up even more…” Alec groaned, head dropping to his knees. “I’m pretty sure Izzy said something to them too, and who knows what they’re thinking now. You must think I’m pretty stupid for reacting like this, but I just- I don’t know.”

Magnus waited for a minute to see if Alec had any more to say before shifting so he had his arm around Alec’s shoulders, giving a gentle pull to shift him closer.

“I don’t know your parents, so I can’t tell you what they’re thinking. But I can tell you what I’m thinking-” Magnus watched as Alec tilted his head slightly to show that he was listening- “I’m thinking that coming out is hard no matter how you do it. I can’t imagine how hard it was for you. But what you did was so brave and I could never call you stupid for having feelings, especially when coming out got you a reaction like that. I lo- I like you a lot, and I’m not leaving you. Neither are your siblings for that matter. I may not know Jace or Max that well, but I know Izzy loves you and will support you no matter what.”

Hoping that Alec hadn’t caught his slip, Magnus squeezed his arm gently before getting up off the couch and offering him a hand.

“Things will look better in the morning. And if they don’t, I still have a whole day off and a hefty supply of booze.” 

Alec smiled then, letting Magnus pull him up off the couch and following him to his bedroom. He paused when they got to the door.

“Magnus...I- Thanks.” 

“It’s the least I can do for someone who thinks I’m ‘wonderful and friendly and likes glitter and makeup and fashion’,” Magnus made air quotes with his fingers and grinned as he headed into the bedroom, leaving the door open behind him in invitation.

“Izzy told you?” Alec groaned, following him into the room.

“I’m flattered, darling, truly.” Pulling out a pair of silk pajama pants, Magnus quickly shed changed, heading into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wipe off the makeup. “I’m sure there’s some shorts that’ll fit you in the closet somewhere.”

“I can just sleep in this, no need to go to the trouble-” Alec started as Magnus swept back into the room, makeup free and bare-chested.

“Nonsense. Beds are supposed to be comfortable, and those clothes look anything but.”

Alec glanced down at his semi formal clothes and bit his lip.

“Here.” Magnus pulled an old pair of drawstring shorts out of one of his drawers, “These will be much more comfortable than what you’ve got on.”

“...Thanks.” Alec accepted the shorts with a shy smile, heading into the bathroom to change.

Things would look better in the morning. Or they’d drink until Alec’s dinner was forgotten. Either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to the end of this arc =D Although the last part isn't written out yet...
> 
> I also could use some feedback on the future of this fic-check out my [tumblr post](http://equalopportunitylightwoods.tumblr.com/post/151134583353/so-i-posted-a-new-chapter-to-internet-famous) for details.
> 
> Next time: The morning after.


	91. Rude and Not-So Rude Awakenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec faces a brief case of mistaken identity. And he and Magnus start the morning off right. The second time.

“Magnus? Where’d you hide the Tylenol?” Tessa peered into Magnus’s room, groaning when the sliver of morning light peeking through his windows hit her eyes. 

No one answered.

“Magnus?” She stepped into the room, poking the lump in the bed. It groaned. “I think my hangover has a hangover.”

The lump shifted, and she suddenly realized there were two lumps in the bed. What had happened last night?”

“Maggie?”

“Wha-?” The blanket shifted over the lump she’d poked. That...was definitely not Magnus. Looked familiar though-

“What are you doing in Magnus’s bed?” What was his name? She was starting to vaguely remember Magnus shepherding her, Jem, and Will into the guest room because… Right! His boyfriend needed consoling. Whoops.

“Who are you?” Alec’s eyes were open now, staring up at her blankly. Poor kid, looked like he’d had a rough night. 

“Tessa. We met at the airport.” She waved slightly, rubbing her other hand along her temple. “You know where Magnus hid the painkillers?”

“Um.” 

“Top left in the bathroom cabinet. Go away.” Magnus rolled over, reaching over Alec to shoo her away before letting his arm rest over his boyfriend’s chest. 

“Rude.” Tessa stuck her tongue out, but her need for tylenol overrode her desire to stick around and meet the boyfriend. 

“Shut the door behind you!” Magnus called out, a little louder than her pounding head appreciated. 

 

-

 

The door closed with a thump, and Magnus grinned before turning back to Alec.

“Sorry ‘bout her. How are you feeling?”

“Urgh.” Alec rolled over in the bed to face Magnus, and groaned. Late nights did not transition well into mornings.

“That good, huh?” Magnus may have been a tad too amused at the disgusted face Alec was making.

“‘S too early to be awake.” Turning his face into the pillow, Alec let himself relax further into Magnus’s bed.

“It’s almost eleven, babe.” Alec looked too adorable trying to smother himself in his pillow. “But sure, we can stay in bed a while longer. Tessa knows where things are, and Will and Jem are probably gonna sleep for at least another hour or so. You feeling better about last night at least?”

“...Maybe.” Turning back to face Magnus again, Alec sighed, stretching one arm above his head. “Were you guys going to be drinking today too?”

“Yeah.” Magnus shrugged and tucked his arm more firmly around Alec’s side. “I can text them to cancel. You’re more important. Besides, I just spent three days with them.”

“I don’t want to get in the way-” Alec frowned, leaning back a little.

“You’re not in the way of anything, sweetpea,” Magnus reassured him.

“Sweetpea?” Alec’s face was a mask of confusion.

“You don’t like it?” Magnus pouted. “I think it’s cute.”

“I- it’s a little…” Alec was clearly doing his best not to outright insult him. It was the cutest.

“I thought it up just for you!” Magnus tried to make his eyes go big and a little watery. 

“I just-” The warring disgust and concern in Alec’s eyes was too much. Magnus giggled, leaning in to give him a peck on the cheek. When he pulled back again, Alec was almost pouting. In a...manly way. Like a large puppy. “You were making fun of me, weren’t you?”

“I think sweetpea is an adorable nickname,” Magnus protested, still giggling. “It...suits you.”

“Magnus Bane, you are not making that a thing.” Alec leaned away again. “The internet already gives me enough weird nicknames.”

“Oh?” Magnus stopped giggling, intrigued. “Pray tell?”

“You haven’t seen them?” 

“Why would I be asking if I’d already seen them?” Reaching over Alec, Magnus grabbed his phone. “I could just check the YouTube comments myself...”

“I definitely shouldn’t have brought it up.” Alec rolled his eyes and pulled Magnus closer in an attempt to distract him. “Maybe we should just…”

“But I’m curious now.” Magnus took a second to pout before relinquishing his phone to Alec. “Unless you have something better in mind…”

“I think I’ve got a couple ideas.” Alec shifted to touch their foreheads together.

“I can always look it up later.” Magnus grinned, running his free hand up Alec’s side.

They leaned in further, mouths brushing against one another-

_Knock, knock._

“Magnus, we’re going for breakfast! You want us to bring you back anything?”

Alec blinked at the unfamiliar male voice, sitting up. Magnus pouted, letting his hand fall down to Alec’s lap.

“Go away, Will!” Magnus didn’t even look at the door.

“I’ll take that as a yes-” Will was interrupted by another voice.

“Will, quit interrupting.” 

“We’ll bring you two back some pancakes.” Tessa’s grin was audible in her voice.

“Great, bye.” Magnus grinned up at Alec as three sets of footsteps retreated down the hallway. “Now, where were we?”

“I’m not sure I remember…” Alec shrugged, feigning nonchalance.

“I think you do-” With a smirk, Magnus sat up, shifting so they were sitting nose to nose. “Something like this-”

“Seems familiar.” The corners of Alec’s mouth curled up into a smile. 

“Maybe I need to jog your memory a little more.” Magnus leaned forward, pausing for a second to look into Alec’s eyes before kissing him.

Maybe they wouldn’t need the booze after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand with that, Thanksgiving is over! Huzzah!
> 
> Next time: I have no plans, so who knows. Probably back to youtube.


	92. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lightwoods say their goodbyes at the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short update to prove I'm not dead. I'll be back once I finish exams. In the meantime, thank you all who reviewed while I've been busy, it really does brighten up my day to read new reviews!
> 
> Next time: probably some time for Magnus to shine

“Alec- I just want to say you’ll always be my favourite brother.” Max squeezed Alec’s hand before letting it go and picking up his duffel bag.

 

Alec could only stare in surprise.

 

“What about me?” Jace pouted down at Max, shouldering Alec as he hefted his own carry on bag over his shoulder. “I thought I was your favourite brother! Have you been lying to me all this time?”

 

“Jace-” Max pouted up at Jace, his nose wrinkling.

 

“He’s trying to be supportive like we talked about yesterday, leave him alone.” Isabelle jabbed Jace in the ribs with her elbow as she stepped past to ruffle Max’s hair.

 

“I wanna meet Magnus next time!” Max grinned at Alec cheerfully.

 

“I thought we were trying to be subtle?” Jace fake whispered to Isabelle.

 

“But you guys brought it up anyways.” Max stuck out his tongue.

 

“Max-” Alec smiled wryly at the clump of his siblings, “I-. Thanks. I’m glad you’re okay with it. For the record, I’m sorry for the way you found out.”

 

“If you hadn’t done it that way, I bet you’d never have told me.” 

 

Isabelle snickered at Max’s petulant tone.

 

“I would have...eventually.” Alec crossed his arms. “Maybe in a setting that was a little less confrontational.

 

“Lies.” Jace poked him in the cheek. “It took you what- thirteen years to tell me? And we’re closer than blood.”

 

“I’ve known since he started checking out boys, so clearly family is closer.” Isabelle crossed her arms, squaring up to Jace.

 

Rolling his eyes, Alec reached out and messed up both their hair. 

 

“C’mon Max is gonna miss his flight if you keep this up.” 

 

Max snickered at the identical offended looks Izzy and Jace gave Alec.

 

“We still have like half an hour,” Jace pointed out.

 

“But you and him still need to get through security.” Alec shrugged. “Knowing our luck, you’ll get stopped for security reasons and it’ll take twice as long.”

 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think he was trying to get rid of us.” Jace nudged Max meaningfully. Max smirked up at him before turning to Alec with big eyes.

 

“Do you not love us anymore?”

 

“I’m not falling for this again.” Alec pushed them both towards the entry to security checks. “Max, did you empty your water bottle?”

 

“Yes, Alec.” Max wrinkled his nose.

 

“Good boy.” Isabelle grinned. “I’m gonna miss you so much! Don’t grow so much when you’re away.”

 

“Izzy-” Max rolled his eyes at the sappiness.

 

“You’re gonna miss Max, but not me?” Jace feigned shock. “I see how this is.”

 

“I see your ugly mug on my YouTube home page all the time.” Leaning down, she pulled Max into a hug.”I only get to see Max on holidays.”

 

“Mean.” Jace adjusted his bag over his shoulder.

 

“She’s just telling it like it is.” Alec grinned, grabbing Max as Izzy released him. Max only made a little noise as his hair was ruffled.

 

“Well I guess I’ll just take my leave then.” Jace pretended to flounce off.

 

“You’re such a drama queen.” Isabelle caught him by the arm and tugged him into a hug. “See you on the internet.”

 

“Maybe I’ll stop posting videos of myself.” Jace wrapped an arm around Isabelle, squeezing gently.

 

“You could never. You like watching videos of yourself too much.” Isabelle grinned and Alec snickered as he released Max.

 

“Now I remember why I left in the first place.” Jace patted her on the head and pulled Alec into another hug.

 

“Text me when you get there- Both of you.” Alec released Jace reluctantly, stepping back.

 

“Yes, mom.” 

 

Alec wrinkled his nose at them. Isabelle just giggled and waved as Jace and Max headed to join the security line.


	93. Weekday Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving is (thankfully) past them, but significant dates can sometimes sneak up on you.

Magnus stepped out of the cab with a sigh, barely managing to grab his bag before it drove off, swerving wildly around a pedestrian. As much as he loved living in New York, the taxis definitely weren’t the best part about it. Glancing up at the office building in front of him, he sighed and headed inside.

Of all the days she could have picked…

Not that it would have made much of a difference. Alec had exams and projects to present all week, and Cat and Ragnor had promised to drag Raphael out to a club on Friday. Having his birthday fall in the middle of the week this year was really the worst.

He nodded to the receptionist before heading straight to the elevator. He honestly wasn’t sure Alec even knew it was his birthday. Actually, he was fairly certain that he didn’t, since neither of them had mentioned it. It was online somewhere but… he couldn’t really expect Alec to have his bio memorized.

Stepping into the elevator, he headed up to the marketing department. Thankfully, it was a short ride.

Even more thankfully, as the CEO, Camille had been booked in another meeting, so he’d be dealing with the marketing team directly. The deal with Eternal Youth had been finalized just after Thanksgiving, and Ragnor had thoroughly vetted the contract before it had been signed. Today was just to plan out the schedule of videos he’d be doing to promote her spring collection.

He pulled out his phone to put it on silent, noting the good luck messages from Cat and Tessa. As if Magnus Bane ever needed luck. Tucking the phone back in his pocket, he stepped into the conference room with confidence.

 

* * *

 

 

Exam period was almost a literal hell. Alec was convinced. He slumped over his desk, trying to ignore the fact that his major photography project was only half through editing. And that he had an exam in three hours that he was definitely not ready for. Whose idea was it to take an advanced history course anyways? Definitely not his. That would have been almost too stupid for words, honestly… 

He groaned and sat up again, staring blearily at the screen as photoshop rendered. 97...98..99…...100%. Finally.

Alec squinted at the picture. It looked...the same. It looked exactly the same. Oh god. 

He was going to completely fail all his classes because he had no idea what he was doing. Seriously.

At least he didn’t have to worry about Youtube. Magnus had convinced him to premake a couple videos, and it was possibly the best decision he’d made all year.

Magnus… 

Something niggled at his memory as he tried to adjust the contrast. Something about Magnus.

He gave up on this file as a bad job and moved to a new one. New layer. Curves. Because levels were for wimps. New layer. Threshold. Adjust to the far left. Back to the curves layer. White dropper, select the lightest area. Back to threshold, adjust to the far right….

Something about Magnus…

Back to the curves layer, black dropper, select darkest area. Delete threshold layer.

Something to do with the date.

Grey dropper, select grey area. Adjust.

December…

Patch tool, fix that blot in the corner.

“Oh my God!” Alec almost smacked himself in the face with his mouse.

“Alec?” Isabelle peered into his room curiously, hair held up with several pencils and an inkstain on her cheek. “What happened.”

“It’s Magnus’s birthday today!” His face a mask of panic, he got up and started to pace. “I didn’t even get him a present. Oh my God I’m the worst. He’s going to dump me. What kind of idiot forgets their boyfriend’s birthday?”

“Alec- calm down! Don’t you have an exam in like…” She checked the time on her phone, “Three hours?”

“I’m going to fail my classes and he’s going to break up with me!” Alec started spiralling further, running a hand through his hair.

“You’re not going to fail your classes, chill.” Isabelle rolled her eyes at him. “And Magnus isn’t going to break up with you, you’re both ridiculously besotted.”

“What do I do?” Alec wore at the hole in his sweater sleeve.

“Well first, you need to text him to say happy birthday,” Isabelle tapped a finger on her cheek thoughtfully. “Next, you need to do your exam because you’ve been studying for it and also because if you miss it you actually will fail that class. Which exam is it?”

“Curating.” Alec sat in his desk chair with a sigh. “But what about a present.”

“Shops are open late because it’s almost Christmas, just go after your exam.” Isabelle leaned over to pat him on the head. “I’d offer to help, but I have a pathology test tomorrow and I still have six chapters to study.”

“I… yea. I’ll do that. Go study!” Alec shooed her out of his room. Once the door shut behind her, he turned nervously to his phone. It was just a text. Come on.

 _117: Happy birthday Magnus! Hopefully you have a good one. Sorry I couldn’t take you out or anything, but...exams._  
_118: Anyways, if you’re free this weekend we could do something maybe? My last exam is on Saturday, so...yea. Text me._

Yea. That should do it. He glanced at his messages again.

They were horrible! What was he thinking? So awkward and weird… Although honestly, if Magnus didn’t like awkward and weird, he probably wouldn’t be dating Alec in the first place.

He checked the time. Two hours and forty-two minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I survived exams (barely), so hopefully I'll have some time to catch up to myself a bit. Ironically, because of the big break, the storyline caught up to the season. 
> 
> Next time: Who knows? Could be shopping, could be Magnus, could be Isabelle's adventures in forensic pathology. (It's probably not that last one).


	94. Shopping Frenzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec braves the most horrible, dangerous place...the mall in December. It must be true love.

The mall was crazy. Like… seriously insane.

Alec dodged a woman with a stroller as he made his way into the nearest department store.

What was he even supposed to get Magnus? Honestly, as far as he could tell, if Magnus wanted something, he’d just buy it.

Plus, he was a student. A broke student, at the moment. At least if his mom had been serious.

Why was he even doing this? He glanced at the first display.

Bras.

Maybe not.

He pulled out his phone. Izzy was studying, but maybe...Jace?

_449: What should I get for Magnus’s birthday?_

_449: isn’t that like… 2day_

_450: yes!  
Help!_

_450: why didn’t you ask izzy_  
_not that I’m not flattered_  
 _Im gr8 at gifts_

Alec rolled his eyes at his phone and moved away from the women’s section. Maybe there would be something in the electronics section? He typed an answer as he walked.

_450: Izzy has an exam tomorrow_

_451: well that sux :(_

_451: So, will you help?_

Maybe a new mouse?

No, that was a terrible present. And Magnus already had a mouse anyways. Urgh.

_453: sure why not_

_453: Great! So...what should I get him?_

A tie was a classic...

...For father’s day. Alec peered through the laptop accessories. Why couldn’t he have done this sooner?

_455: what kind of things does he like?_

Alec paused. What did Magnus like? Camera stuff. Fashion. Makeup. Glitter…

_455: Clothes, glitter, fashion stuff, his cat_

_456: ...r u sure you 2 are dating?  
i could hav got that from any of his vids_

_456: I don’t know! You put me on the spot._

_457: Ok fine. is there anything he said he wanted?_

_457: Usually if he wants something, he just buys it._

He couldn’t buy him makeup. Honestly, he didn’t even know where he’d start.

Maybe something for Chairman Meow? No, that would never work. Not only was it sidestepping the problem, but it wasn’t even a personal gift. His phone buzzed just as he was looking through bluetooth keyboards.

_459: well that’s unhelpful_

_459: What did you get your girlfriend for her birthday? Sarah or whatever._

_459: you mean sally_  
_I didnt really get her anything_  
 _well, unless you count awesome sex…_  
 _How about that? ;)_

_500: How about what?_

_500: Sex! Duh_

Alec facepalmed in the middle of the aisle, getting a weird look from a business man standing by the head sets. Of course that was going to be Jace’s suggestion. He went to reply, hoping his face wasn’t obviously red.

_501: I’m not getting him...that!_

_501: why not_

_501: Because no!_

_501: r u telling me u 2 havent…_

_502: That’s definitely none of your business!_

_502: ur no fun. Imma come back 2 that l8r_

_502: Let’s just forget it, I’ll ask Helen or something._

Of course Jace hadn’t been helpful. Alec looked over at the phone charms before giving up. Magnus’s camera setup was fine, and he’d been on Youtube longer anyways. Maybe he should just get a catnip toy or something for the Chairman and be done with it.

His phone buzzed insistently, and he finally gave up and looked at his texts as he exited the store.

 _502: im sorry_  
_Ill help, i promise_  
 _Quit ignoring me_  
 _503: ill forget about the sex thing_  
 _come on, Alec, please_

Heaving a sigh, he headed to the next department store, waiting a moment before replying.

_506: Fine._

_506: Alec! Dont do that man, u scared me_

_506: You know, you’re kind of a drama queen._

_506: A what???? Who taught u that? Do u even know wat it means?????_

_507: What? Drama queen? Obviously I know what it means, since I used it in a sentence.  
One describing you even._

_508: who taught u that??_  
_when did u get sassy_  
 _Stop it_

_508: I don’t know what you’re talking about.  
Back to the present_

_508: rite. present. How about… booze?_

Alright. Next store. He took a fortifying breath before stepping in, only to be slapped with...Christmas. It was like Christmas had thrown up all over a store. Nope. Alec turned around and walked out. Maybe the next one.

_509: ok, mebbe not.  
Cologne? Nah, magnus didn’t strike me as a cologne kinda dude_

_510: Are you actually going to make a useful suggestion at some point?_

_510: jeez i always forget how grumpy shopping makes you._  
_Fine. how about jewelry?_  
 _He likes sparkly things and fashion, it’s perfect._

Alec paused to think about it, the people behind him narrowly avoiding a collision as he did so. Jewelry. Huh. That...could actually work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep trying to write Magnus chapters and it keeps not happening. Ah well. Eventually!
> 
> Next time: Present giving?


	95. Damp on Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets an unexpected surprise (although really, if it's a surprise, it was probably also at least somewhat unexpected) for his birthday.

**@The-High-Warlock-of-Brooklyn  
Glass of wine, add glitter. Instant festivity!**

Magnus posted the picture on twitter and sat back on the couch with a sigh. Wednesdays were possibly the worst days to have a birthday fall on.

Wait, no. Mondays. Then Sundays. Then that awful time his birthday fell on a Friday and no one was in town. Then Wednesdays. He grinned at the notifications popping up on his phone.

**@grumpybuthere liked your post  
@the-Blue-Lady retweeted your post  
@Into_the_Lightwood retweeted your post  
@NYCfangedfashion retweeted your post and added “I’ve never seen a sadder birthday tweet.”**

Well. That couldn’t stand. He took a sip of his wine before replying to Raphael.

**@The-High-Warlock-of-Brooklyn  
@NYCfangedfashion I can think of a few of your tweets that definitely take the cake**

Chairman Meow jumped up on the edge of his couch and blinked at him. Magnus beckoned him closer...and was ignored. As usual. Brat. His phone pinged.

**@NYCfangedfashion  
@The-High-Warlock-of-Brooklyn name three**

Now that was just asking for it.

**@The-High-Warlock-of-Brooklyn  
@NYCfangedfashion New years three years ago, the time you woke up in Florida, and the Red Vines incident.**

Raphael should know better than to challenge him. He was just settling back after putting on Project Runway when his doorbell rang.

Cat was on the night shift, Ragnor had a consulting gig upstate, and Raphael, as annoyed as he probably was about the tweet, usually didn’t show up at his loft without some major wheedling. So who…? He opened the door.

Of course, there were several things he could have said upon seeing Alec standing there. Starting somewhere around ‘hello’, detouring through ‘how were exams, and taking a break somewhere in ‘it’s nice to see you’. Even something like ‘this is a surprise’ would have been acceptable.

Obviously, none of those things actually made it through his brain-to-mouth filter.

“Why are you so wet?” Magnus may have started regretting his first words right before they escaped his mouth. “I mean- not that it’s not lovely to see you. I always love it when you drop by. But really...what happened?”

Alec sort of swayed from side to side for a moment before stepping into the loft.

“Its- uh. Raining. Kindof.” Running a hand through dripping hair and peeling off a wet sweater were surprisingly attractive looks on Alec. Or maybe not so surprising, given that Magnus was maybe even a little biased.

“Let me just grab you a towel-” Magnus nipped down the hall to grab some towels from his linen closet, hurrying back to hand them over. “You know, this is the second time since we’ve known each other that you’ve turned up at my place dripping wet. Is this going to be a habit of yours?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to- Maybe I should just…” Alec’s cheeks reddened as he tried to dry his hair, apparently missing the flirtatious tone Magnus had adopted. “Maybe this was a bad idea.”

“Alexander-” Magnus softened a little, reaching over and straightening the collar of Alec’s shirt. “I was just joking. I really don’t mind what state you show up in, I’m glad you stopped by. Come on in.”

Alec shuffled a little more, sweater discarded near the door as he shucked off his boots (horribly unfashionable old things) and moved further into the loft.

“So, mainly out of curiosity, what brings you over to Brooklyn at-” Magnus glanced at the time on his phone, “-7pm on a Wednesday night? Didn’t you have an exam today?”

“Yea, I had an exam this afternoon.” Alec finally gave up on drying his hair, setting the towel around his neck. “I just- it’s your birthday, and you mentioned that you were probably going to stay in, so I thought...maybe you’d like some company? Not like- going out or anything, because it’s kind of late and I may and or may not have slept, but- uh. Maybe some takeout or something and watch Netflix?”

Honestly, Alexander Lightwood might be the death of him. Magnus smiled at him and reached over to gently tug at the ends of the towel around Alec’s neck, pulling him closer.

“That was really sweet of you. You definitely didn’t have to, but I appreciate it. What were you thinking of ordering?” Magnus leaned up a little (because Alec was seriously a giant person, what even) and brushed their noses together lightly.

“It’s your birthday, so you may as well decide. Um. Speaking of-” Alec pulled back slightly, reaching into his pocket. “I kind of got you something.”

“Oh?” Magnus raised an eyebrow curiously, watching as Alec produced a small box, gift wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper with cheery Santas and mistletoe dancing across.

“It’s just a little thing, and it’s probably stupid-” Alec was starting to ramble. “I mean, I can always return it if you don’t like it, so there’s no need to fake surprise or anything. I just saw it and I thought of you and I-”

Magnus held a finger up, millimetres in front of Alec’s lips, and Alec’s rambling faded away.

“I’m sure I’ll love it.” Of course he would. After all, he really hadn’t been expecting anything for his birthday, and the fact that Alec had even bothered to come all the way to his loft after an exam and (apparently) no sleep was really enough on their own.

Alec reluctantly relinquished the box, and Magnus sat on the couch with it, motioning for Alec to sit too as he prepared to open it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA I did it. 
> 
> Actually I meant to write this one for Christmas but time kinda got away from me so Merry (very belated) Christmas guys. I know it's a bit short (although if that's not expected, I'm not sure what you've been reading up to now), but I really wanted a Magnus chapter but also to explain why Alec's all wet, so this way I can do both.
> 
> Next time: Why is Alec wet, and also probably what is the present.


	96. Magical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has a few regrets, but at least he got Magnus a present.

Alec watched Magnus meticulously open his present and thought back over the last few hours.

_He’d gotten some (questionably) good advice from Jace, then rushed to the store to buy the present he’d finally settled on. Then he’d left the mall only to find that it was raining. And of course, since when he’d left the house the weather was fine, he wasn’t wearing a waterproof jacket. So he’d pretty much run from the mall to the train station. That’s when the indecision started._

_What if it was the wrong present. What if Magnus hated it? Maybe he should just go home and return it another day._

Glancing over, Alec found Magnus still peeling away the tape.

_He’d been on the train already. On the way to Brooklyn. It was pointless to turn around, so he’d stayed on the train till Magnus’s stop._

_He’d gotten off._

_What if Magnus wasn’t even home? What if he was so offended by the present that he broke up with Alec on the spot?_

_It was still raining when he got out of the station. He’d stalled for a bit, but finally a little voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Izzy pointed out that he was already there and he should grow some balls and do this._

_So Alec had walked to Magnus’s apartment in the rain. He may and or may not have stopped a couple of times along the way, frozen with indecision._

_Hence the rather soaked state he’d arrived in, despite the rain stopping about halfway through._

“Alec...you shouldn’t have!” Magnus, as Alec had been remembering, had finally gotten the jewelry box open. Alec wasn’t sure if he was glad about the delay or not.

“If you don’t like it, I can return it or something, seriously.” Rubbing at the back of his neck, Alec looked up just as Magnus was pulling the necklace out of the box. “It’s just, I saw the arrow and remembered the video we made a couple months ago…”

“Alexander, darling, seriously. I love it.” Magnus held it out to admire the arrow charm hanging from a delicate silver chain. “I’ll prove it to you by putting it on right now.”

“Magnus…” Alec watched as Magnus unclasped the necklace and put it on.

“Come here.” Magnus’s nails were a deep blue flecked with silver specks, and the necklace glinted around his neck. Alec blinked at him mutely. “Let me thank you for giving me such a lovely gift.”

At that, Alec blushed again, and leaned forward, letting Magnus pull him into a kiss.

Making out with Magnus was...magical.

The next thing Alec knew, they were horizontal on the couch and his stomach was making some embarrassingly growly noises. He leaned back, meeting Magnus’s eyes briefly before chuckling.

“I suppose we should order something before you try to eat me.” Magnus’s eyes sparkled with mirth as he sat up and picked his phone up off the coffee table where he’d set it sometime before Alec had arrived. “Jade Wolf?”

“Sounds good.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, but I promise you there's a really good reason. Namely, the next half is gonna be exciting (and because it's already written, I'll probably post it tomorrow-ish). To celebrate the first episode of season two coming out, I thought it was time to bring out something...special. Or at least introduce it.
> 
> Also, Magnus is totally going to start collecting arrow jewelry. Srs.
> 
> Next time: Something exciting.


	97. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has something important to say.

"I think I might want to come out," Alec announced, just as they were setting into their boxes of takeout, "On Youtube, I mean."

Magnus looked up at him in shock, noodles hanging halfway to his mouth. "Really? You've been out of the closet for what? Barely a month now? What brought this on?"

"Not immediately. But I just-" Alec set his chopsticks down with a sigh, "I think it's time. I've been hiding this for so long now, and it’s just… tiring. I can never talk about what I want to talk about in my videos, and the speculation is getting ridiculous. Plus…"

Magnus set his own chopsticks down.

"It never seemed like such a big deal before, because I wasn't dating anyone, and what I thought about in the privacy of my own head was no one else's business. But we've been dating almost half a year now and…well. I really like you. And I can see how much more comfortable you are in your own skin when you're in front of the camera and sometimes I kind of wish I could be like that. And plus…well. I think this is a good time. Jace and Isabelle already know. My parents…well. They know too, even if they don't really understand. I really appreciate my viewers, and what with getting the chance to meet some of them at vidcon, and all of the subscriptions I've been getting from the collabs with you I just…I feel like something this big is something I should share with them."

"You don't have to do this for me," Magnus spoke quietly, reaching across the table to take Alec's hand in his, "I get it if you want to do this for yourself, and I completely support you if that's the case, but I never, ever want to pressure you into doing something you're not ready for.

Alec smiled at him softly, turning his hand to press their palms together. "I know. And I really appreciate it. I know how much effort you've put in to not spilling the beans, and I'm so thankful for it. But I think it's time, and I'm… well. Not ready, because I don't think this is something I'm ever gonna be ready for, but I want to do this.

"Then I am 100% behind you for this, babe. Let me know if you need anything." Magnus grinned at him, brushing his thumb over the back of Alec's hand.

"I think I need to start just by coming out. I don't know what's going to happen after that, but, well… I don't want to be known as just the guy who's Magnus's boyfriend, and I feel like I want to keep this just a little longer. I mean, you've seen how the Malec shippers are now, can you imagine what they'll be like when they find out we're actually dating?"

"Whatever you need." Magnus gave a fond squeeze to Alec's hand before taking his own hand back to start eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, another short one. But, in my defence, I wrote this chapter when I was still writing super short segments so....
> 
> Next time: Time lapses.


	98. Blanket Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec goes home.

Alec came home to blankets everywhere. 

Seriously.

Draped over the couch, between the chairs and table, in the hallway. He had no idea they even owned that many blankets in the first place. He heard the TV playing, muted by the blanket tent it’s trapped under, and lets his bag fall to the side of the entryway (only because all the available surfaces seem to be covered in blankets). His shoes went in their usual spot and he wasted no time ducking under the main blankets in the living room, ungracefully making his way into the fort.

“Izzy?” He finally spotted her, curled up in...is that his comforter? Thief.

“Alec! You’re home- I thought you’d be at Magnus’s place…” Isabelle startled at the sight of him, then sighed. She draped herself over the edge of the couch dramatically. “I’m dead. Exams killed me.”

“You’re not dying.” Alec rolled his eyes fondly, pushing past the last blankety obstacle (and stubbing a toe on the leg of a chair). 

“You don’t know that.” Isabelle pouted at him and beckoned him closer. “There’s a lot of ways to kill a person with exams. Like… paper cuts. And stress. I think my hair’s falling out.”

He looked at her dubiously. “I’m pretty sure your hair is all there, although I do find alarming amounts of it in the drain.”

“You have no sense of melodrama.” With surprising agility for someone who had claimed to be dead not two seconds before, she pulled him up onto the couch and just barely let him settle in before curling up against him.

“I think if you’ll remember Thanksgiving, you might want to reconsider that.” Alec glanced at the TV, noting that she’s put in her old Doctor Who disks. “What’s with the blanket fort anyways?”

“I had my last exam yesterday, so obviously I watched all of Community right after. It seemed like a good idea.” Isabelle shrugged.

“Did you even sleep?” Alec raised a doubtful eyebrow.

“What are you, my mother?” With a giggle, she turned to face him. “Honestly. And I bet you didn’t get much sleep last night either...wherever you were.” 

He felt his face heating up, but determinedly ignored it. 

“You still should have slept at some point. Did you get any sleep before your exam?” 

“Well I thought about trying to absorb the textbook by osmosis, but that never seems to work, so I was busy memorizing the names of all the arteries in the leg.” For the sarcastic tone, she got a poke in the side.

“I swear I sent you to bed when I left the house.” 

“That was on Monday. It’s Thursday now.” Isabelle poked him back, right in the ticklish spot below his rib. He squirmed

“I’ve been...busy.” He tried not to further incriminate himself (although by the look on her face, it definitely wasn’t working). 

“ _Yea you have_.” Snickering at him, Isabelle sat up and paused the tv. “You should tell me all about it.”

“I’m not sure you need to know that-” Alec tried.

“Oh come on, dish!” She snickered and poked him in the side again, his comforter falling to the side.

“Is that my blanket?” Maybe a little desperate, but what else was he supposed to do.

“Oh fine, be that way. Honestly, I thought you’d be less uptight after all this time. Or are all those rumours a lie.” Isabelle had a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Alec groaned and shoved her, feeling only a little better when she fell off the couch.

“Alright, I surrender!” Isabelle held her hands up mockingly, getting up to sit back on the couch, one leg tucked under her. “If you don’t want to tell me about it, I get it. How about I tell you about the cute guy working in the coffee shop?”

“The...cute guy in the coffee shop?” Alec crossed his arms. Where was she even going with this-

“Yea, he’s adorable! He can barely talk to me in full sentences.” 

_Oh no._

“That sounds more like a speech impediment.” He frowned at her.

“Oh come on, be nice. Or I’ll tell Jace about the jacket.” Isabelle blew a raspberry at him.

“Fine. Speech-impediment dude sounds adorable, continue.” Alec’s monotone apparently did nothing to dissuade his sister.

“Great! He has this permanent bedhead, and he’s always wearing these old faded band shirts…”

Alec sighed as Isabelle kept talking, watching fondly as she started gesturing. He’d tell her about his decision to come out later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada, things are happening.
> 
> Next time: Magnus.


	99. Dog Filter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka Magnus finally gets that birthday party with his friends.

“He said what?!” Catarina stared at Magnus, astounded. Fortunately for them, the music in the club was loud enough that no one had heard her exclamation.

“He said he wanted to come out on Youtube. Really Cat, there’s no need to shout.” Magnus waved a hand airily, the other occupied with his drink. 

“But- I thought you said- What even-” Gesturing hopelessly with her hands was doing nothing to convey anything but confusion. Magnus snickered.

“I know. But he did come out to his parents. And his brother. Maybe he just… thought it was time. And he’s not telling them about us yet so…” Magnus shrugged and took another sip of his drink. Raphael appeared at his elbow with a Bloody Mary in one hand and a tray of shots in the other.

“What are we talking about?” For someone asking a question, Raphael’s voice was awfully flat. “Wait, let me guess. Magnus’s closeted boytoy.”

“Would you stop calling him my boytoy?” Magnus poked Raphael in the arm as Ragnor joined them at the table.

“And maybe not so closeted after all.” Catarina was grinning like the cat that caught the canary.

“Oh?” Ragnor raised an eyebrow at Magnus, vague interest in his eyes. “Do tell.”

“He’s gonna come out.” Magnus shot a vaguely annoyed look at Catarina, to which she shrugged. The gossip was apparently too good not to share. “I mean… he already came out to some people, but he’s gonna do it online.”

“But he hasn’t done it yet.” Raphael rolled his eyes. “All talk and no action makes for a pretty boring person.”

“He only just decided this week,” Magnus defended his boyfriend.

“Magnus-” Cat sighed, reaching over to rest a hand on his arm. “Maybe try to keep your hopes small for now.”

“And you can quit gushing over him like a lovesick teenager at any point.” Raphael added. “Now, shots. It’s your birthday party and you’re not trashed yet.”

“It’s like… nine. If I was trashed already I’d be worried for my tolerance.” Magnus rolled his eyes but obliged, downing one of the shots. “What did you even get?”

“A kick in the crotch.” Raphael smirked.

“What, strike out already?” Catarina snickered and Raphael’s expression soured.

“Nice, Cat!” Magnus reached over to high five her and Ragnor just rolled his eyes and downed another of the shots.

“I’ll get the next round.”

“So, how’s the planning for your makeup line going?” Catarina changed the subject, turning to Magnus with a grin. “I can’t believe you’re doing this! It’s just.. Amazing. Seriously, I’m so happy for you.”

“It’s pretty unbelievable.” Magnus glanced down at his drink. “We’re still in the beginning stages. I’m going in at the beginning of January to test formulas, then we’ll be working on a colour palette. I have some ideas though.”

“Is one of them going to be called ‘last year’s news’?” Uncrossing his arms, Raphael downed a shot.

“Nah, but I was thinking of naming one ‘sunshine’ for your sparkling personality.” A nudge in the arm and they were both snickering. For all his grumpiness, Raphael was an okay friend, really.

“You two.” Catarina tutted at them and pulled out her phone to open snapchat. 

“Oooooh, selfie time!” Magnus downed Catarina’s shot, ignoring her protest, and put his drink down so he could duck behind her and into the frame. “You should use the puppy filter.”

“You’re obsessed.” Looking fond, Catarina flipped to the requested filter, and started filming. “Happy belated birthday to The-Magnificent-Bane!”

Magnus opened his mouth, grinning when an animated tongue licked the screen. Catarina just shook her head and sent the snap to her stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahaha so see... I meant to post this last Tuesday. And I forgot. Several times. So yea.
> 
> Thank you guys all so much for your comments, I really do appreciate them. And I promise you, the coming out will happen soon-ish! Just a few more things to go through. Plus, I have an exciting...thing in the works for this verse, so look out for that when it comes.
> 
> Next: Plotting v. To create a plot. Synonym: Isabelle Lightwood.


	100. Storyboarding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle has some _ideas_ to help out her brother.

Isabelle’s face was starting to worry him. It was stuck somewhere between surprised and excited. Or something.

_Magnus  
553: did you tell her yet?_

Alec glanced between the new text and Izzy’s face. _3, 2, 1…_ and she rebooted, bursting up off the couch with excitement.

“Alec I’m so proud of you! How can I help?” Isabelle was practically bouncing in place, laptop forgotten on the side table.

“Uh-” He hadn’t thought that far. “I’m not gonna do it _right now_ but… soon.”

“I wasn’t saying-” She reached over to pat his arm. “I’d never! Just tell me what you need and I’ll help. Whenever. I promise.”

“I-uh- Thanks, Iz. I appreciate it.” Alec grinned at her crookedly. “I already told Magnus.”

“You did? How did he react? Is he excited? Did he push you into it?” Isabelle frowned. “If he did, I will fight him, just say the word.”

“It’s not-” Alec rolled his eyes at the change in tone. “You don’t have to fight him. It’s just something I’ve been thinking of. He’s actually been really good about this whole thing, seriously.”

“Are you sure?” Isabelle peered suspiciously into his eyes.

“I’m sure, Izzy. Besides, I’d be pretty unhappy if you punched my boyfriend.” With a grin, he stood up, heading towards the kitchen. “He bruises easily.”

“Oooooo I feel like there’s a story behind that!” Bouncing up to follow him, Isabelle leaned over his shoulder as he started looking through the fridge for ingredients. She leered at him jokingly. “Tell me everything!”

“It’s not that!” Alec bumped her arm with his elbow as he pulled out the beginnings of stir fry. “He bumped into a table last week and got a huge bruise, that’s all.”

“Just happened to bump into a table, huh?” Isabelle grinned, but stepped back to let him move around the kitchen, leaning against the wall. “I suppose next you’ll tell me you had nothing to do with it?”

“”I really didn’t.” Should he risk cooking while she was in the kitchen? Isabelle’s propensity to set things on fire wasn’t exactly contagious, but there was the risk she’d try to help. “Don’t touch anything.”

“Lies. And honestly, Alec, I’m not that bad.” Isabelle rolled her eyes as she punched him in the shoulder. 

“We’ve had twelve different microwaves since we moved in three years ago. That’s an average of four microwaves a year!” Alec threw his hand up in the air. 

“Oooo, pulling out the basic division, impressive.” Snickering at his put upon look, Isabelle flounced out of the kitchen and settled herself on a chair so they could continue talking without Alec’s paranoia getting in the way. “So, are you gonna do it in a video?”

“Do what?” Alec blinked at her as he peeled an onion. 

“Come out, duh!” Isabelle crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair. “Honestly, it’s no wonder you’re in arts, you have the memory of a gnat.”

“I think my choice in degree had more to do with my interests than my short term memory.” Alec threw part of the onion peel at her and got to work chopping, keeping the conversation going over his shoulder. “And I told you, I didn’t think about how I was doing it. I guess a video makes the most sense though. Putting it in a tweet or something would be weird.”

“Or a tumblr post. Can you imagine how many people would be asking if you got hacked?” Wrinkling her nose, she tossed the onion peel into the sink. “What kind of video do you think? Are you gonna get Magnus to help you?”

“I don’t even want to imagine that.” Shuddering at the very thought, Alec pushed the chopped onion to the side and paused to consider Isabelle’s question. “I guess I was just thinking of a vlog-style video, start out with a life update of sorts, then end it with- uh. The thing.”

“You sure? If you can’t even say it to me, it’ll take you forever to get it out on camera.“ Isabelle leaned forward.

“What else would I even do?” Alec shrugged and started slicing some peppers. “Every other coming out video’s been vlog-formatted, why reinvent the wheel?”

“Well, I might have sort of an idea.” Smirking, Isabelle pulled out her phone to start taking notes. “See, I was thinking…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not dead and I totally didn't update when I planned to. But I'm shifting around my outline a bit to make updating a little easier. Also, I totally still haven't watched last week's episodes of Shadowhunters DX
> 
> Next time: ??


	101. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec comes out of the closet.
> 
> The idea, of course, is courtesy of [MirellaPryce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirellaPryce/pseuds/MirellaPryce)

"Is this going to take much longer?" Alec poked his head out of the closet with a frown.

"Just get back in there!" Izzy waved a hand at him and he retreated with a huff. There were a series of beeping sounds and fumbling noises before she finally called out again. "Count to 30 and then you can step out of the closet."

He counted.

And stepped out of the closet, looked at the camera and opened his mouth, but Izzy cut him off before he got a chance to talk.

"And cut! Good job Alec." She grinned, stopping the recording as he stared at her, mouth still open.

"I thought you said you were _helping_ me!" His voice cracked and she snickered at him.

"But think of it! You said you were going to come out, and this is perfect!" Isabelle grins at him, stepping forward to nudge their shoulders together, "Just 20 seconds of nothing, then you come out of the closet. It's perfect, Alec!"

He groans.

"You just really like that pun, don't you."

"It's a beautiful pun." Izzy stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes.

"It's ridiculous, is what you mean."

"Oh come on," Isabelle widened her eyes, letting tears collect in the corners in the way she knew Alec could never say no to, "I know you hate talking about these things, and this is the perfect way to get the point across without making yourself too uncomfortable. Plus, this way you can add some comedy into it."

Alec sighed, letting his arms fall to his sides. "I guess you make a good point."

"Of course I do!"

"I'll post it."

"Yes!" Izzy cheered, and Alec sighed, glad that he'd already come out to his parents and brothers earlier in the month. At least they wouldn't be finding out through a weirdly artistic visual pun.

"I'm telling Magnus this was your idea though."

"Go ahead. It's a brilliant idea and he'll just laugh."

"Urgh."

\------

Alec posts the video at 3pm on a Thursday with an explanation in the description.

The internet explodes within twenty minutes.

_Jace @Just_Jace  
Congrats @ALightintheDarkwood, so glad you finally got that out there. #comingout_

_Isabelle @Into_the_Lightwood_  
_@ALightintheDarkwood, I'm so proud of you big bro! #comingout_  
 _Also, for everyone else's information, the video was my idea!_

_Jace @Just_Jace  
@Into_the_Lightwood @ALightintheDarkwood The video was great! #comingout_

_@Into_the_Lightwood  
@Just_Jace @ALightintheDarkwood Thanks! I told him it would be a hit. #comingout_

_@The-High-Warlock-of-Brooklyn  
Congrats to my fellow Youtuber, @ALightintheDarkwood for joining the rest of us on the outside of the closet. Hope you're enjoying the freedom! #comingout_

Alec scrolls through the last tweet and likes it before switching to the comments on his video.

**Smooches_for_Everyone  
I knew it!**

**NerdDancingistheOnlyCorrectKind  
IS MALEC A THING**

**XxxxxXNewdimensionsXxxxxX  
          OMG GUYS**

**3Authoress  
          Please please please**

**\--toiletinEflat--  
          They've been flirting so much! And they've done so many collabs now…**

**Thanthewidowsofourenemies  
                     Right????**

**_90 more replies_**

**Idontknow_howtomake_pie  
Good for him!**

**dontBITEyourmom  
          I hope he feels happy about this! I know it's really hard to come out- I came out to my parents when I was 15 and _…read more_**

**notyourbitch  
          Must have taken a lot of courage**

**_15 more replies_**

**ducklings  
NOOOOoOOoOooooOOO : < I'm sad**

**BlueLadyrox  
I like his sense of humour XD The visual pun is brilliant**

**Into_the_Lightwood  
          Thanks! I came up with the concept, and I'm so glad you think it's funny too!**

**BlueLadyrox  
                     OMG You're my favourite beauty blogger! Well… second. No wait, third. You're up there though!**

**Into_the_Lightwood  
                                Thanks xx**

**_40 more replies_**

**_90 more replies_**

**notwillgrayson  
good for u dude**

**FroyoHair  
Is Malec a thing yet? Can I start a petition**

**XxxxxXNewdimensionsXxxxxX  
          Where do I sign?**

**Lookingbetterinblack  
          Me too!**

**Thanthewidowsofourenemies  
          I want them to be together so bad!**

**_49 more replies_**

**SilentBrother  
** **Hopefully you don't get too many people bothering you about males**  
 **Just because he's gay doesn't mean they're together, guys**

**InterdimensionalCatSmuggler  
          Y not?**

**SilentBrother  
                     Come on, it's still weird. Two people can be friends without wanting to bone all the time**

**\--toiletinEflat--  
                                But we can still hope! They'd be so cute together**

**_12 more replies_**

**_32 more replies_ **

**_94 more replies_ **

**Nohomo  
Gross! What a *****

**YouNeedaManiPedi  
          Come on, man. Just because you may not support something doesn't mean you have to be rude about it**

**\--toiletinEflat--  
          It must have taken a lot of courage for him to post this, don't be a d*****

**_29 more replies_**

**Idontknow_howtomake_pie  
congrats**

**glitterglutton2468  
That was pretty funny. Good job man**

**Tastefulanimalpictures  
gud 4 u dud**

_**325 more replies** _

He likes up Izzy's comment before closing his laptop. Maybe now would be a good time to take a break from the internet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to try to do something for Christmas. But it just wasn't happening. So... I figured I'd post this instead.


	102. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec swears he wasn't moping.

Alec groaned when Izzy's poking registered, swatting at her finger irritably. She huffed from above him.

"You're going to have to go back online at some point."

"Can you come back when I'm not having an existential crisis?" Alec uncurled from his position on the couch, and Isabelle slid into the spot beside him.

"You're being melodramatic."

"I'm being just the right amount of dramatic, thank you very much." Isabelle gestured at the microwave meal containers scattered around the couch and the looping screen of Back to the Future III on the TV.

"You've watched the entire extended edition of the Lord of the Rings, the Hobbit, about an hour of Ghostbusters and all of the Back to the Future movies. I'm pretty sure you haven't gone to class. Plus, you're starting to smell."

Alec tried to subtly sniff himself.

"See?"

"Okay, fine. I may have been a little dramatic. But seriously," He sat up with a groan, bones cracking, "I just… can't deal with people right now."

"Magnus texted me like six times to ask why you weren't replying." She poked him in the arm.

"I just… needed a break. I'll text him back on Tuesday."

"It is Tuesday." Isabelle raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wait- What?" Alec sat up abruptly, reaching for his phone.

_15 unread messages_

"You've been having this pity party since Thursday night." Isabelle levered herself off the couch. "I made sure Magnus knows you're still alive."

"Urgh," Alec groaned, starting to scroll through the messages. "Classes started yesterday."

"You probably just missed the introductory bits." She patted him on the head and made a face, wiping her hand on her jeans as she headed into her room. "Go have a shower and text your boyfriend. He's been worried about you."

"Izzy?" She paused, "Thanks."

"You're my big brother, and I love you, even if you are a drama queen." Isabelle smiled back at him, "Besides, I know coming out was hard for you, and I want you to know that there are definitely people who support you."

Alec sighed, watching her door close with a fond smile before going back to his messages. He glanced through the ones from Jace first.

_Jace_  
_Thursday_  
_623: So proud of you bro!_

He smiled, tapping in a quick (and very belated) reply.

_Tuesday  
512: Thanks Jace. I saw your tweet, and some of the replies on my video. Thanks for sticking up for me._

_512: What else is family for?  
Hopefully you're out of your funk now? Izzy said you'd been moping._

Alec rolled his eyes.

_512: I wasn't moping._

_513: You took four days to reply  
you were moping._

With a huff, Alec opened up his conversation with his dad.

_Saturday_  
_315: I heard you came out on the internet._  
_While I can't say I approve, I know that was hard for you._  
_Your mother won't say it, but she knows how much courage that took._

He sighed, switching to the texts from Aline.

_Friday_  
_1025: Congrats on coming out man!  
Took you long enough_

He typed in a quick reply.

_Tuesday  
514: Big words coming from you_

With a tap, he sent the message before hesitantly switching over to his conversation with Magnus.

_Thursday_  
_315: I'm so happy for you!_  
_I know this was hard for you- want to get dinner to celebrate?_  
_320: Alec?_  
_415: I guess you're busy. I just wanted to say I support you and I'm happy you were able to do this. Hopefully you're doing ok. I read through the comment section, looks mostly positive._

_Friday_  
_1243: Alec?_  
_1246: I'm texting Isabelle._   
_1247: I'm just a text away if you need me <3 _

_Saturday_  
_615: I miss you :(  
618: I know you're probably still 'moping' as your sister described it, but let me know if you need anything_

Alec winced. Here he was being all mopey and ignoring his boyfriend, who really just wanted to support him. He started typing a reply.

_Tuesday  
514: Hey Magnus, sorry I haven't replied before now_

_514: Alexander!_

_515: Thanks for the support_

_515: of course, darling~ <3_

_516: I was wondering… if you're not busy…_

Alec sent the text and hesitated before typing in the next part.

_516: do you want to go for that dinner you offered on Thursday?_

_517: I'd love to!_  
_I can drink with Ragnor anytime._  
_He can stay home like the grumpy old man that he is.  
Want me to meet you over there?_

_518: No, I'll come meet you. I should probably get out of the house anyways.  
You pick the restaurant_

_520: How about that new fusion place on the corner by my place_

_520: sounds good  
see you in an hour?_

Alec sent his last text before running a hand through his hair, grimacing at the greasy feeling. Maybe a quick shower before he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I meant to post this last Tuesday, but some things happened and I totally forgot. Hopefully this makes up for the waiting time?
> 
> Next time: Magnus makes a video.


	103. Out of the Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus's filming schedule keeps getting interrupted, but maybe this interruption he won't mind.

“Hello my fair followers! I promised you all a new year’s favourites video, and I’m delivering now!” Magnus waved at the camera airily. Hopefully he could get this video done in one go, but with Brooklyn traffic, who knew.

“First, a little gossip, because you know I can’t resist. If you didn’t know already, you should clearly go follow Alightinthedarkwood, because you’re definitely missing out. He’s a good friend of mine who just recently took the big step of coming out to the Internet.” He paused, gesturing to the corner of the frame, and made a mental note to add a link to Alec’s channel in post.

“Congratulations to him, and Alec, if you’re watching - welcome to the Youtube LGBTQ+ community, we’re lucky to have you.” Tapping a finger on his chin, Magnus considered how he wanted to continue. Chairman Meow jumped on the mantle behind him as he thought. “Hang on. Chairman, get down from there, you know you’re not allowed after you knocked over the crystal vase.”

The Chairman just blinked at him innocently.

“Come on, darling, I know you understand me.” Magnus shooed him, and sighed when it didn’t work. Ah well. “Come on, you’re going in the bedroom.”

Picking up his cat (carefully, because the Chairman loved hooking his claws in Magnus’s clothes), he headed over to lock him in the bedroom before heading back to his camera set up.

“Now… where was I?” He settled back in his chair and looked into the camera again. “Right. So, new year’s favourites! Although, January’s only just getting started...No matter! There’s some new products out that I’m absolutely loving, so I’m gonna share them with you all.”

Magnus paused to check his makeup in the feedback screen he’d set up. No point in filming a whole video only to have to reshoot because his eyeliner was crooked or something. Fortunately, his face was on point today. He turned back to the camera, checking to make sure the recording light was still on.

“So first, Essie just re-released Starry Starry Night and I’m in love,” Magnus flashed his nails at the camera with a grin, making the silver glitter in his nail polish flash in the light. “If you’re on my Instagram, you’ve probably seen the pictures already, but I have absolutely no regrets. It’s not quite the same as the original, a little less reflective, but a thin layer of holographic silver glitter on top achieves almost the same effect. Next on my list-”

Magnus paused again. Ooooh. This was the perfect time to use that effects pack he’d bought last time he’d been wasted. Drunk him was great.

“Glitter mascara!” He waved his arms a little so the party effects pack would be more fun. “Marc Jacobs launched a couple new mascaras, but this one deserves a special mention, because who doesn’t need more glitter?”

Magnus snagged the product from his side table to show it to the camera, putting his hand behind it so the camera would focus.

“So, this is definitely more of an evening mascara, and it works best when you already have a regular mascara on. It has gold and black micro-glitter in it, and it goes on really smoothly. Just a warning for those of you with sensitive eyes, I’d maybe steer clear, just because it can be a titch irritating if it sheds. Maybe try a clear mascara over top, just to stick the glitter on? I haven't tried, but it could work. Either way, glitter mascara - great product, which I’ll definitely be using in a tutorial sometime soon, so look out for that.”

“Alright, so the next product is a little less sparkly, but no less important, I promise. January’s a dry month, and dryness and makeup never mix, so I’ve been using this magic eye rescue cream by Charlotte Tilbury to fix it-” Magnus held up the tiny pot just as Chairman Meow started scratching at the door of the bedroom. Loudly, of course.

“Really, Chairman. Now? I swear, you’re never this disruptive when I’m not filming.” Magnus groaned, setting the pot of eye rescue cream down to go deal with the noise. He paused the camera to make sure he didn’t run out of space filming nothing.

“If I didn’t think something would eat you, I’d definitely put you outside.”

As he opened the door, he found his cat blinking up at him reproachfully.

“Don’t give me those eyes, you know you’re being a pest right now.” Trying to look unimpressed, Magnus stared down at the tiny tabby with his arms crossed. “If I let you out, will you behave?”

The Chairman tried to look innocent, tilting his head before winding around his legs.

“You’re a tiny ball of concentrated evil, I have no idea what Alexander sees in you.” Magnus turned to watch as the end of a tail disappeared into the kitchen, then headed back to his video set up. With all the interruptions, he wasn’t going to have the video finished until midnight.

“Alright… Eye cream.” Magnus sat back in his chair, just about to restart filming when his phone went off. Hadn’t he set it to silent? Groaning, he got up to check his messages.

_New Message_  
_Alec <3_  
 _514: Hey Magnus, sorry I haven't replied before no_ w

Well that was a surprise. After four and a half days of no communication, Alec had finally reached out. Magnus grinned as he went to answer, settling into a comfortable sprawl on his couch and ignoring his filming set up for the moment.

_514: Alexander!_

Was the exclamation mark too enthusiastic? No...probably not anyways. Hopefully. Alec’s next text interrupted his spiralling.

_515: Thanks for the support_

Had Alec been surprised by the support? Magnus was pretty sure he’d told him beforehand that he’d support him no matter what.

_515: of course, darling~ <3_

Of course he’d support him. Especially when Alec had been so concerned about it in the first place.

_516: I was wondering… if you're not busy…  
do you want to go for that dinner you offered on Thursday?_

Well… Magnus glanced over at the camera set up and shrugged. He could always finish another day, he’d only just started. And he wasn’t scheduled to post a new video until Friday. Alec was more important (and it didn’t hurt that they hadn’t seen each other in at least a week now).

_517: I'd love to!_  
_I can drink with Ragnor anytime._  
 _He can stay home like the grumpy old man that he is._  
 _Want me to meet you over there?_

Checking his makeup in the mirror set above his fireplace, he deemed it acceptable. His outfit, on the other hand… Alec’s reply came in as he was stepping into his closet.

_518: No, I'll come meet you. I should probably get out of the house anyways.  
You pick the restaurant_

Isabelle had mentioned that Alec was moping around the house. Alec was usually so active too, he must’ve been pretty upset. Debating over a carolina blue versus a cornflower blue shirt, he did a quick Yelp search for restaurants nearby. Asea had the best reviews, but it was usually ridiculously busy, even on a Tuesday… Oh, a new fusion restaurant had opened with good reviews recently.

_520: How about that new fusion place on the corner by my place?_

_520: sounds good  
see you in an hour?_

An hour. Just enough time to get dressed. Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speaking of schedules, my update schedule is terrible, I know. And by terrible, I mean non-existent. I'm working on it, promise. We're still going, just a little slower than before. I still have around 6000 words written, they're just not...sequential. 
> 
> Ah well, here's hoping I can get the next chapter out relatively soon (and I'm pretty sure it'll be a date, because why else did I hint at one in two chapters? What kind of tease do you think I am?)


	104. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec go on their date.

Magnus headed down the fusion place at 6:15pm. It took him less than 5 minutes to walk down the stairs and down the block. Even after he decided the shoes he’d been wearing clashed with his hair (newly dyed red at the tips as of Saturday) and gone back to change them. 

Which meant he got to the fusion restaurant just in time to catch Alec opening the door in front of him. Perfect timing!

“Excuse me,” Magnus coughed a little to catch Alec’s attention.

“Magnus!” Alec turned, eyes widening as he realized Magnus was behind him. It was more than a little bit adorable. 

“For someone who was purportedly living in a blanket fort an hour ago, you look good.” Snickering at Alec’s frown, Magnus stepped into the restaurant, pulling Alec in behind him. He waved down the waitress as Alec was trying to figure out what to say (or possibly being hit by a wave of shyness) “Table for two, please.”

“Of course, right this way.” They were led further into the restaurant when Alec finally started talking again.

“Izzy told you about that?” 

“Your sister and I are friends, you know. We don’t just talk about you.” Magnus snickered and patted Alec’s arm before sitting across the table from him. “But yes, in this case I did get my information from Isabelle.”

“I regret letting her steal your number from my phone.” Alec made a face as he sat, picking up the menu to absently browse the selection.

“In the story as I was told, it wasn’t so much you letting her steal it as it was her being sneaky enough to steal it despite your attempts to stop her.” Magnus flipped open his own menu, noting that the cocktails were surprisingly inexpensive. “How are classes going so far?”

“Well I missed the first ones due to blanket-related issues...” Alec shrugged and flipped a page. “I’ve got an 8am class on Thursday though, which- why was that an option?”

“That’s something I definitely don’t miss about school.” Snickering, Magnus shifted his foot forward to tap against Alec’s. “I think there was always at least two classes per semester before 10am in marketing. I’m pretty sure they did it to weed out the weak.”

Alec laughed, pressing their feet more firmly together. “Photography classes are usually in the afternoon, this one’s an aberration. I think it’s because it’s a shared class with the art division.”

“What class is it?” 

“Storyboarding.” Wrinkling his nose, Alec tapped a finger against the menu.

“That’s gonna be hard - creativity that early in the morning? You couldn’t pay me to do video planning that early.” Magnus reached over to pat Alec’s hand sympathetically.

“Coffee. The answer is coffee.” Alec sighed, turning his hand over to catch at Magnus’s fingers. The conversation came to a natural pause as the waitress came over.

“Hi there, I’m Gretel, can I start you guys off with anything to drink today?” She held a note pad and pen expectantly. Alec and Magnus exchanged glances and untangled their hands.

“I’ll get a sangria, and can I get a glass of water as well? No ice.” Magnus smiled politely, barely glancing at the drinks menu.

“A…” Alec flipped to the drinks menu, “A cider?”

“Would you like twelve ounces or sixteen?” 

“Uh- Twelve is fine.” Alec flipped the drinks menu closed and set it aside as Gretel nodded and turned on her heel.

“Cider, hmm?” Magnus grinned at him fondly.

“I’m trying something new?” Shrugging, Alec went back to flipping through the menu. “Sangria?”

“I was in a fruity mood.” Magnus winked exaggeratedly, “Also, sangria is delicious.”

“I wouldn’t know.”

“You can try some of mine if you want-” Gretel returned with a tray, setting a wineglass down in front of Magnus with a smile. “Well, speak of the devil.”

“And it shall appear.” She smirked, setting the cider in front of Alec. “Let me know when you’re ready to order.” 

“We should be ready in a few minutes.” Magnus flipped back through the menu to prove his point.

“Any idea what’s good?” Alec picked up his cider and took a wary sip, suspicion clearing off his face at the taste. 

“I haven’t been here yet, but a few of the reviews suggested the Coco bowl. If you want, we can split a few things? Then I can get a few good food porn shots for Instagram while we’re at it.” Magnus hid a grin at Alec’s faces. 

“Sounds good to me. I’m not that picky so you may as well pick. Honestly, after living with Izzy for as long as I have, I’m surprised I have any taste buds left.” Alec shrugged, flipping the menu closed. “Speaking of Instagram, have you seen the latest post Izzy made?”

“Of the New Year’s decorations I’m assuming she put up? Or the one of her New Year’s look?” Magnus picked out a few likely options from the menu and flipped it shut. “I liked the new year’s look, glitter is always stylish. And she was definitely giving off space queen vibes, I approve.”

“I’m going to pretend I know what that means.” Laughing at the almost offended look Magnus made at that, Alec spoke up again to cut of the explanation that he was gearing up for. “I meant the one she posted of a coffee shop. I think she’s started stalking one of the baristas.”

“Has she now?” Letting go of the detailed explanation he’d been about to launch into about glitter, queens, and the space aesthetic, Magnus leaned forward. “Are they cute? When did they meet? Has she made a move?”

“I haven’t seen him, considering…” Alec shrugged. “She came back after exams talking about him, just before Christmas. Something about nerd-hot. I was a little pre-occupied. And she better not have made a move. She can definitely do better than a nerdy barista.”

“A guy then? I could have sworn…” Magnus tapped a finger on his chin just as Gretel returned to take their orders. At Alec’s nod, he ordered a plate of yuca fries, some empanadas, and the bowl he’d been recommended, turning back to the topic at hand when she left. “Really Alec, you know better than anyone that Isabelle can pick anyone she wants. And if she likes this one, you’d best not scare him off. She’s scary when she wants to be.”

He shuddered, remembering the shovel talk he’d been subjected to when Isabelle had finally gotten him alone. 

“She’s my baby sister, and I reserve the right to scare off any idiots who try to date her.” Alec scowled, softening only a little when Magnus reached out to take his hand on top of the table again. “I don’t want her to get hurt.”

“I’m sure she’ll be fine.” Magnus reassured, patting the hand he’d grabbed. “Besides, of the two of you, Izzy is definitely the scarier one. I saw Jace’s video of the both of you getting kicked around the ring by her.”

“You saw that?” Blinking, Alec sat back. “It’s from like… four years ago.”

“I didn’t spend all my time looking up the fan theories about us last fall.” Magnus laughed at him, picking up his barely touched sangria and taking a sip. “I also did some internet stalking. And you can’t tell me you didn’t, because Izzy ratted you out after a few drinks last Halloween.”

“I still regret introducing you two.” Alec sighed exaggeratedly into his cider. 

“I know you like that we’re friends,” Magnus teased gently, before frowning. “And don’t think I don’t know about the weird friendship between you and Raphael. I can’t believe you like him best, of all of my friends.”

“Once you get past the sarcasm, he’s pretty nice.” Grinning, Alec watched as Magnus pretended he’d been stabbed in the chest. “We have plenty in common.”

“Alexander!” Unfortunately, his amazing acting was doing nothing but making Alec lack. Which was maybe the point. “At least tell me you like me best!”

“I dunno, Chairman Meow is pretty high on the list…” Alec only held out a few seconds before bursting out into laughter, just as the waitress returned with a tray full of food and a pair of sharing plates.

“I have the yuca fries with a gochujang mayo, be careful, it’s got a bite to it.” Gretel grinned, teeth showing as she placed the food on the table, finishing off with the two sharing plates. “The brisket and maduro empanadas, and the coco bowl. Enjoy.”

Magnus was already pulling out his phone, and Alec followed suit, a comfortable silence falling over them as they took pictures of their order. With a few more taps, Magnus was posting his favourite picture (of the coco bowl, because as much as he liked empanadas and fries, they weren’t the most photogenic of foods) to instagram.

_’Tuesday night doesn’t have to be any less fabulous than the weekends. Trying out Brooklyn’s newest fusion place - no complaints so far’_

“Are you going to post those to instagram?” Magnus gestured towards Alec’s phone once he’d finished.

“Nah, just making Izzy and Jace jealous.” Alec grinned, sending the pictures to his siblings in quick succession. “They hate it when I send them pictures of food they can’t have.”

Magnus snickered, helping himself to an empanada and some fries as Alec reached over to mix up the bowl.

“Jace is gonna be extra annoyed because he’s on a diet right now. Plain chicken and rice tastes so much worse when you’re looking at pictures of delicious foods you can’t have.” Alec set his phone aside as he loaded up his plate.

“I’ve never seen the point of diets like that.” Magnus’s own phone went into his pocket as he dug in, cutting the empanada open and taking a cautious bite. “Real food is so much better, even if I have to go to the gym to make up for it.”

“No kidding.” Alec started on his own food, savouring the flavours melding on his tongue. 

Apparently they were both hungrier than they’d thought, as they lapsed back into silence as they worked their way through the meal. Alec had worked his way through all of his cider, and Magnus’s sangria had been refilled by the time they’d finished most of the food, save a few fries lingering on the plate. 

“So-” Magnus paused, leaning back in his chair and wiping his fingers off on a napkin. “How’re you feeling?”

“How am I-?” Alec paused in his polishing off the last of the fries. “Oh. About the- Right. I guess...relieved. The comments have mostly been good, or so Izzy tells me. Although I think she’s mostly smug that her idea worked. Dad even texted me for the first time since Thanksgiving, so-” He shrugged helplessly.

“I took a look, she’s right.” Magnus nodded, glancing at Alec over the rim of his glass. “And you know you have your siblings and I, not to mention a large number of people on the internet to support you. I’m glad you’re feeling relieved though. I was- worried. Just a little. When you weren’t answering.”

“I guessed that from your texts.” Alec wiped his own fingers off on a napkin. “I know I kind of ignored everyone for a little while, but I promise it’s just because I didn’t want to deal with the general public. I wasn’t avoiding you.” 

“I’m glad.” Magnus smiled and subtly caught the waitress’ eye. “So, while they do homemade sodas here, and while I know how fascinated you are by weird flavoured sodas, I have a feeling the Ben and Jerry’s in my freezer may be more appealing.”

“I’m pretty sure I apologized for the soda video, didn’t I?” Alec winced, “And Izzy picked the flavours, not me.” 

“No one should ever have to taste jalapeno flavoured soda.” Magnus stuck out his tongue briefly before Gretel arrived. 

“Can I get you boys anything else? Coffee? Tea? Another drink?” 

“Just the bill, I think.” Magnus smiled as though he hadn’t just stuck his tongue out at Alec like a five year old. 

Gretel only took a minute to bring the bill, and after a brief scuffle over payment (Magnus won, after a brief but intense battle of wills - mainly because Isabelle texted and distracted Alec), they were headed back up to Magnus’s apartment. Unlocking the door, Magnus led Alec inside, hanging both their coats in the entryway as the Chairman twined insistently around Alec’s ankles.

“Shoo, you pest, I’ll feed you in a second.” Magnus tried to convince his cat not to trip his boyfriend in the hall as they made their way into the kitchen. Chairman Meow gave him an unimpressed look and continued to twine around Alec’s ankles. 

“It’s fine Magnus, here-” Alec solves the problem by leaning over to pick up the Chairman, who settles on his shoulder and purrs contentedly. “See?”

“He’s a menace is what he is.” Magnus rolls his eyes and pulls out a pair of bowls. “If you let him get his way every time, he’s going to get spoiled.”

“He’ll be fine, won’t you Chairman?” Alec settles into one of the barstools at the island as he scritches under Chairman Meow’s chin. 

“I see how this is, you only emerged from your blanket fort for my cat.” Pulling out the Cherry Garcia and Cookie Dough ice cream, Magnus watched fondly as Alec settled the tiny cat in his lap. “Hang on, don’t move.”

Alec looked up, startled, as Magnus pulled out his phone to take a picture. 

“What was that for?” 

“Well, that Buzzfeed video of giant men meeting tiny kittens was so popular, I wanted my own...” Magnus snickered and put his phone away, serving up the ice cream in generous scoops. Cherry for Alec, cookie dough for him. “I’m kidding. Mostly. Not really.”

Alec rolled his eyes and let the Chairman jump down, accepting one of the bowls as it was offered. Magnus’s hand lingered briefly before he picked up his own bowl with a bright smile. 

“So, have you ever seen RuPaul’s Drag Race?” 

“I can’t say I’ve heard of it…” Alec lifted his bowl and let Magnus lead him to the living room.

“Well that’s just unacceptable. Let’s fix that right now. You’re going to love it.” Turning on the TV, Magnus settled on the couch with his ice cream, waiting for Alec to settle in beside him before flipping to his complete recording of every season of RuPaul’s Drag Race.

“I’m pretty sure this isn’t my usual genre.” Alec commented wryly, glancing through the thumbnails of colourful clothing and elaborately made up men as Magnus scrolled.

“It’s a classic. We’ll even start with season five so you can start at the top.” Magnus leaned into Alec’s side, stealing a bite of his Cherry Garcia as he started up season five. “Mmmm, I bet Isabelle’s heard of it.”

“If you say so…” Alec relaxed a little, taking a spoonful of his ice cream and shifting so Magnus would be more comfortable. He’d have to go outside and face the rest of the world tomorrow, but tonight was just them. It was...nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was...stupidly long, really, compared to my usual updates. Hopefully it makes it worth the wait?
> 
> FYI, I'm answering asks about this and all other things Shadowhunters on Tumblr; [equalopportunitylightwoods](https://equalopportunitylightwoods.tumblr.com/post/159555802063/if-questions-what-happened-to-banecourt-to-make). There may be previews of future chapters and also some backstory to be had. And an update on Jace's activities. Sort of.
> 
> Next time: 8am is the worst time for classes. The worst. Also bad for making friends. Or human interaction in general.


	105. Six Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec make decisions on how to celebrate their anniversary.

"Our six month anniversary is coming up soon..." Magnus announced, looking through his phone. Alec glanced up from where he was sprawled out on the couch.

"Has it really been that long?"

"Yea. Time passed by pretty quickly, didn't it?" Magnus picked up his legs and sat in the space he'd vacated.

"It feels like barely any time has passed, but I guess vidcon was almost six months now." Alec sat up, tucking one leg under himself.

"We should go somewhere."

"I don't know… Do you have somewhere in mind?"

"I'm thinking maybe Italian?"

"I guess there's Scarpetta, but..." 

"But what?"

"It's a bit on the pricey side?"

"What, I'm not worth the price of dinner?" Magnus crossed his arms, frowning at Alec, who quickly sat up.

"Of course you're worth the price of dinner!" 

"Only the price of dinner?" Magnus pouted, eyes gleaming with mischief.

"No, no, you're not worth anything!" Alec's eyes widened when what he was saying registered, and he tried to backtrack, "I mean…you're worth everything?"

"You don't sound very sure about that." Magnus narrowed his eyes, leaning forward to poke him in the chest. "Do you really not think I'm worth anything?"

"No, I'd pay for you-" Alec's face fired up in a blush at Magnus's cackle, and he groaned. "Can we just forget about this little conversation?"

"But you just informed me that I could have been making money this whole time," Magnus teased, leaning into Alec's space. "Have I been undercharging for my services?"

"That's not what I meant!" Alec protested, leaning back.

Magnus followed, pushing him to lie back against the edge of the sofa.

"And what did you mean, Alexander?"

"I was just-" Alec's hands fluttered helplessly around Magnus's waist. 

Magnus snickered and leaned forward, kissing him. Alec's hands settled on his hips and he braced himself against his chest, grinning as their lips moved together. 

"Should I invoice you now, or later?" Magnus asked as he pulled away, eyes dancing gleefully.

Alec just rolled his eyes, moving one arm to wrap it around Magnus's neck and pull him back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey, it's been a while... I've been debating between trying to write out the extra things I had set up for this, or just posting the end. Honestly, I don't think I have the time or inspiration to write it out in any sort of reasonable time frame. So expect some more regular updates while I finish this out. And hey, maybe I'll eventually get to the other parts and post them in Side Reel.
> 
> Next chapter: Malec.


	106. Bon Voyage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has a business trip, and Alec continues on his quest to read trashy novels. Or something.

“And, as I’m sure you can all tell, this video was sponsored by Eternal Youth, but obviously there are dupes for most of these products out there, so you can duplicate this look at home no matter your budget.” Magnus grinned at the camera, careful not to smudge his eyeliner. “In general though, I’m definitely enjoying the quality of Eternal Youth’s products, especially the sheer powder. Hope you’re all having a wonderful day - or night! Remember to like and subscribe for more videos like this one, and feel free to let me know what you’re thinking in the comments.”

Magnus paused for a moment, then reached over to turn off the camera. 

“I think I learned more about makeup in the last hour than I ever wanted or needed to know.” Alec’s voice floated into the room Magnus had been working in from the living room.

“You never know when you’ll need to pull out the perfect travel look.” Magnus teased, getting up to turn off his studio lights and heading out into the other room. He’d have time on the plane to do some easy editing. “Are you still reading those twilight books?”

“They’re like a trainwreck, I just want to see how badly it could go.” Alec looked up at him as he leaned over the couch, setting the book he’d been idly flipping through and sitting up. 

“That’s what the online synopsis is for.” Snickering, Magnus stepped around the couch to settle in the spot that Alec had vacated. “Don’t you have class in an hour?”

“I’ll get there eventually. And I wanted to see you off. I didn’t realize you’d be doing a video right before you had to leave.” Alec leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “Your face looks great.”

“Business waits for no man, I’m afraid.” Catching Alec with a hand on his jaw, Magnus guided him in for a kiss. “Besides, I’ve heard that absence makes the heart grow fonder, or something like that.” 

Alec snickered at him and sat back, slightly closer than he’d been before. “I know you’ll only be gone for a week, but from the looks of your luggage you’ve packed enough to last you a couple months.”

“I’ve packed only the bare essentials, thank you very much,” Magus told him with false indignation. “I didn’t even pack my favourite item.”

“And what exactly is that?” Alec’s eyebrow rose, although the hint of a smile dashed his hopes of looking judgemental.

“You, of course.” 

Blinking at him, it took Alec a moment to figure out what to say.

“I’m pretty sure that’s the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard. And I was literally just reading Twilight.” Alec shuddered in feigned disgust. 

“Poor baby.” Magnus poked him in the side and laughed at him when he squirmed.

“When’s your flight again?” Alec fended off Magnus’s reaching fingers by grabbing both his hands and twining their fingers together.

“Was I too mushy and now you’re trying to get rid of me forever?” Magnus pouted at him. 

“Just trying to make sure you don’t miss your flight.” Alec released one of his hands to pat the one he’d kept hold of.

“Sure you are.”

“I’d never try to get rid of you,” Alec protested.

“What about that time that Isabelle came hope early from a party and found us on your couch-” 

“That’s completely different!” Magnus was interrupted as Alec’s face started to tint pink.

“Is it?” Leaning forward, Magnus looked up at Alec through his eyelashes.

“You’re doing this on purpose.” Despite his tone, Alec was looking down at Magnus fondly. “You scheduled a taxi and everything, right?”

“Of course.” Magnus sniffed. “Transit’s for the unwashed masses.”

Alec just shook his head fondly and leaned down to kiss him again.

“Have fun playing with colours in California.”

“Oh, I plan to.” Smiling, Magnus pulled out his phone as it rang and got up to grab his luggage, Alec following along. “Hi, yea, you can just pull up in front of the building. The red one. I’ll be down in a minute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya the updates would be more often.


	107. Moping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's not moping. Really, he's not.

_Jace_  
_545: go out and do something_  
 _that isn’t class_  
 _Im gonna tell Iz_

Alec rolled his eyes at the texts that were still coming in, unlocking his phone to tell Jace to quit spamming him with texts.

_546: lying in ur room all day isnt healthy  
Just cuz ur boyfriend is away doesnt mean u can just give up_

He sighed.

_546: I haven’t given up, you’re being dramatic_

_546: he lives!  
Go outside_

Honestly, Jace’s melodrama was tiring even when he was on the opposite coast.

_547: How do you know I’m not outside already?_

Alec put his phone down after a minute passed with no further texts from Jace. But just as he was getting up to do some of the editing he’d been putting off, he heard the front door open.

“Jace said you’re moping again!” Isabelle called from the entrance.

“Jace apparently has no life if he has nothing better to do than send me texts and tattle on me to my baby sister.” Reluctantly getting up, Alec headed into the living room to find Isabelle putting away groceries in the fridge. “Weren’t you in class?”

“I stopped by the store on my way home.” She rolled her eyes at him over her shoulder and the bag that had been precariously perched on the counter fell over. “Darn it.”

Alec stopped a lime from rolling away with his foot as Isabelle scrambled to rescue the peppers from death by dust bunny.

“What are you even planning to do with all this?”

“Taco Tuesday!” Catching the lime he tossed over, she grinned at him hopefully. “I was hoping it would cheer you up. You know, since Magnus is away and all…”

“...You and Jace need to get your own love lives so you’ll stop trying to live vicariously through mine.” Alec took over putting away the last of the groceries, eggs into the drawer and milk on the bottom shelf. “Magnus has been gone for less than forty-eight hours and you’re both being ridiculous.”

“Like you’re not already missing him.” Isabelle leveled a skeptical stare at him. “I bet he’s been sending you texts about how much he misses you.”

“Magnus is busy choosing colours for makeup, I doubt he’s even thought about me over there.” Alec rolled his eyes and guided Isabelle away from the knives so that he could take over prepping dinner.

“Do I sense a hint of discontent?”

“No.” Alec frowned at her. “Magnus is doing something important to him, and I’m happy for him-”

“You just wish he’d do it a little closer by?” Isabelle interjected, looking amused. “Have you even texted him yet?”

“No- I- It’s not that.” Alec pulled down a frying pan and gently guided Isabelle towards a chair so she wouldn’t try to help (knowing her, she’d set the kitchen on fire and somehow manage to make the refried beans taste like fiery death again).

“So you haven’t texted him yet?”

He gave her an exasperated look.

“You’re obviously moping, Alec.” Isabelle pointed at him, emphasizing the fact that he was still wearing his pajamas.

“I’m not moping.”

“Sure you’re not.” Isabelle crossed her legs and leaned forward. “Just like you weren’t crying like a baby when we watched Titanic.”

“Are you ever going to let that go?”

“Never.” She grinned and pulled out her phone. “Unless you want to admit on camera that you’re moping because you miss your boyfriend…”

“If I tell you I miss Magnus, will you let this go?”

“Nope.” Her grin got wider. “I might consider it if you’d just text him that you miss him.”

“Iz-” Alec practically pouted at her.

“You know it’s okay to text him, right?” Isabelle pulled another chair over to rest her feet on. “He’d probably love to hear from you.”

“I-” Alec faltered.

“C’mon Alec, he’s so obviously in love with you. He’s gonna be happy to hear from you no matter what you say.”

“Fine, I’ll text him. But you have to get Jace to quit texting me every two minutes.” He sighed, turning back to his slowly heating frying pan. “Did you get any meat for this?”

“Second shelf.” Isabelle pointed at the fridge. “You know I can’t control Jace’s terrible texting habits, right?”

“You can get him to stop texting me every two minutes though.” Alec pulled the chicken out and, eyeing the pan, set it aside for the moment.

“Just tell him to get a life. That usually works for me.” She snickered. “I don’t see you pulling out your phone.”

“I’m in the middle of making dinner.” Alec stared at her incredulously.

“Oh no, I think I might be about to text Jace that you’re feeling lonely…” Isabelle pulled out her phone again threateningly.

“Fine, fine. Brat.” Alec rolled his eyes at her and turned the burner down a little before heading into his room to grab his phone. Maybe he could text something casual? Like… How’s the weather? Or something. He’d work on it.


End file.
